37 Days
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka berencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?/CHAPTER 11 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Daun-daun berwarna kemerahan terlihat mendominasi sebagian besar pepohonan di kota Tokyo. Begitu indah apalagi dengan terlepasnya daun-daun itu dari rantingnya dan hembusan angin menerbangkannya begitu mudah. Bercampur dengan udara dingin yang menusuk menembus tulang. Membuat orang-orang yang baru saja selesai bekerja atau bersekolah, rasanya ingin segera sampai di rumah. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan beristirahat bersama keluarga atau setidaknya mereka bisa berendam dengan air hangat untuk melepas penat.

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu terkadang dapat membuat kita merasa lebih bersemangat. Namun hal-hal kecil juga dapat membuat perasaan maupun pikiran kita semakin kacau. Seperti yang dialami oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam sebuah restoran mewah yang hangat—bertolak belakang dengan udara di luar.

Gadis cantik tersebut tampak sibuk dengan _android_ nya tanpa mempedulikan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"Ehem!" pemuda berkulit tan itu mencoba menarik perhatian gadis pemilik kulit seputih salju yang mungkin akan turun beberapa hari lagi.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sang Pemuda sejenak. "Ada apa? Aku sedang membahas tugas dengan teman. Jika tidak penting, jangan ganggu aku" sederet kata-kata ia ucapkan dengan nada ketus sebelum ia kembali disibukkan oleh _android_ nya.

Sebuah perempatanpun muncul di dahi Sang Pemuda. Andai saja ini bukanlah permintaan dari orang tua tercintanya, ia tidak akan mau duduk dan makan di sini bersama dengan gadis menyebalkan yang bahkan tak mempedulikannya sejak tadi. Pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya itu pun mengaduk-aduk makanannya—bosan. Padahal makanan di depannya ini cukup lezat.

Mendengar suara berisik dari teman makannya tersebut membuat Sakura mau tak mau kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda di depannya. Ia tatap malas pemuda berambut pirang yang sampai saat ini masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Ia pun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Tidak baik memainkan makananmu, Naruto" nasihatnya pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Atau lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto.

"Cih! Apa baru sekarang kau memperhatikanku? Sejak tadi kau kemana Nona Haruno Yang Sangat Sibuk?" sindir Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari makanan tak berdosa yang telah tak berbentuk karena dijadikan pelampiasan kebosanannya.

"Itu bukan salahku. Saat ini aku memang sedang sibuk dengan tugasku. Jika bukan karena orang tuaku yang memintanya, aku tidak akan datang kemari dan bertemu denganmu" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

Naruto pun mulai menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura yang sialnya harus ia akui sangat indah itu. "Memangnya aku tidak terpaksa datang kemari? Sekarang ini seharusnya aku pergi bermain bersama teman-temanku"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan."Lalu kenapa harus kau setujui perjodohan itu?"

Perjodohan? Ya, perjodohan. Di zaman modern ini entah kenapa ke dua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan anak sahabat mereka. Mungkin karena melihat ia yang tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki sehingga ke dua orang tuanya itu merasa khawatir terhadap masa depannya. Namun jika dipikirkan, sebenarnya masa depannya akan lebih mengkhawatirkan apabila ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan pemuda di depannya yang pada kenyataannya adalah seorang berandalan, tukang berkelahi, pembuat onar, _playboy,_ dan gelar keburukan lainnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Jawabannya mudah. Mereka satu sekolah.

 **#**

 **#**

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama, School_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_** **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Flashback On**_ _ **[2 Hari Sebelum Perjodohan]**_

 **[Kediaman Haruno]**

Acara makan malam keluarga kecil Haruno tampak seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan kegiatan saling bertukar cerita tentang aktivitas yang dilakukan seharian ini hingga candaan-candaan tidak bermutu. Tapi harus Sakura akui bahwa acara makan malam keluarganya adalah acara yang selalu ia rindukan saat di sekolah.

Setiap hari ia selalu tak sabar menanti datangnya malam dan menikmati acara makan malam keluarganya yang dipenuhi oleh kehangatan. Namun sepertinya acara makan malam hari ini tidak akan sehangat biasanya. Semenyenangkan biasanya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu" ujar ibunya—Haruno Mebuki—membuka sebuah topik baru.

Sakura pun menatap Mebuki dengan tatapan 'ada apa?' sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan buatan Mebuki.

Mebuki menatap Haruno Kizashi—ayah Sakura—penuh arti yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Kizashi. "Jadi begini, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mu sudah setuju untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat kami" tutur Kizashi.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" Sakura sangat terkejut sampai tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Beruntung ia tak memiliki penyakit jantung. Jika saja ia punya, ia yakin kalau ia pasti sekarang akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Berlebihan? Bagaimana tidak?! Bayangkan saja. Ia dijodohkan! Umurnya baru akan menginjak 17 tahun sekitar 4 bulan lagi. Tapi ia sudah akan dijodohkan?! Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Kau masih bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Tidak akan ada yang berubah" timpal Mebuki seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. Tapi jika ia memang bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, harusnya ia akan membatalkan perjodohan itu sekarang juga.

"Pemuda yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu satu sekolah denganmu" ucap Kizashi memancing rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Putra Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina"

 **DEG!**

Sakura bersyukur ia benar-benar tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Jika saja ia memilikinya, sekarang ia pasti telah mengalami serangan jantung kedua. Ia tak akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit lagi, melainkan langsung ke makam!

Kenapa? Apa ia tahu pemuda yang akan dijodohkannya itu? Ya, tentu saja. Siapa, sih, yang tidak tahu Namikaze Naruto? Sang pembuat masalah di sekolahnya. Digilai banyak gadis karena ketampanannya. Orang kelewat istimewa seperti dirinya pastilah terkenal di sekolahnya. Maka dari itu Sakura mengetahuinya. Terlebih mereka pernah satu kelas saat kelas X dan pernah satu SMP. Jelas ini membuat Sakura tak hanya mengetahuinya, melainkan mengenalnya!

Dan jika melihat masa lalu, maka ia akan melihat sederet masalah yang pernah Naruto perbuat. Tak jarang masalah itu ada yang melibatkan dirinya. Ingat, ia pernah sekelas dengan pemuda itu.

Sakura pun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Masa depannya sedang berada di ujung tanduk!

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Mebuki . Ia bimbang.

"Orang tua Naruto adalah sahabat kami sejak SMA. Jadi kami bisa memastikan kalau kau akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan akan hidup bahagia. Mereka sangat baik dan terpercaya" tutur Kizashi semakin membuat Sakura merasa tertekan.

"Aku percaya kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang baik. Tapi anaknya aku tidak bisa percaya kalau dia orang yang ba—..."

" _Kaa-san_ tidak sabar melihatmu bisa dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi itu putra sahabat _Kaa-san_. Membayangkannya saja membuat _Kaa-san_ merasa sangat bahagia" Mebuki menyela perkataan Sakura yang terlalu pelan tadi.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi yang sempat melihat mulut anaknya bergumam tidak jelas.

Sakura pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus. Kini ekspresinya telah kembali melembut—tak seperti sebelumnya."Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini" ujarnya yang langsung membuat mata Mebuki berkaca-kaca. Mebuki pun langsung memeluk Sakura tanpa mempedulikan beberapa makanan yang masih tersaji di atas meja.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat senang. _Arigatou,_ Sakura"

"Aku senang jika _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ senang" Sakura membalas pelukan Mebuki. Masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak terpaksa, kan, Sayang?" tanya Kizashi memastikan dan Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian selalu ingin yang terbaik untukku. Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku" ujar Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya dan senyuman bahagia dari ayahnya. Sakura selalu senang dengan senyum kedua orang tuanya. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi senyum itu.

Namun, jujur. Kali ini tak sepenuhnya ia ingin memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya. Ia telah memikirkan suatu rencana cerdik—licik. Entah kenapa, ia berpikir kalau Naruto mungkin akan menolak perjodohan ini. Sebab ia adalah tipe anak yang tidak suka terikat.

Jadi, tanpa Sakura harus menyakiti hati kedua orang tuanya karena menolak perjodohan ini, perjodohan ini tetap akan dibatalkan. Dan nantinya ia akan datang bagai malaikat untuk menghibir kedua orang tuanya. Oh, tanpa sadar sadar Sakura sudah tersenyum seperti orang gila ketika memikirkannya. Kemana Sakura yang biasanya? Sudahlah, ia tak peduli. Ia kini hanya berharap kalau rencana cerdik—licik—nya itu berhasil.

 **[Kediaman Namikaze]**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang—sebut saja Naruto—tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari TV besar yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa yang kini tengah ia duduki.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah pun datang dengan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat 3 cangkir teh yang tampaknya masih panas—terlihat dari asap yang mengepul keluar. Tak lupa sepiring kue ikut berada di atas nampan di antara cangkir-cangkir. Sedangkan seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto tengah menatap penuh cinta wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan ini hanya dapat bernostalgia. Andai keluarganya bisa terasa sehangat ini sepanjang waktu. Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa kau sudah tak sabar mendengarnya, Naruto?" goda wanita berambut merah yang merupakan ibu Naruto—Namikaze Kushina—mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Naruto pun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, _Kaa-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ yang tiba-tiba menelfonku dan memintaku untuk datang ke rumah secepatnya. Kata _Kaa-chan_ ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Sekarang aku sudah datang dan _Kaa-chan_ malah berkata seperti itu" cicit Naruto yang membuat senyum di wajah Kushina maupun suaminya atau ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato—mengembang.

"Yang ingin _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ mu bicarakan padamu memanglah hal yang penting, Naruto" ujar Kushina sambil meletakan nampan yang ia pegang ke atas meja yang teletak di antara TV dan sofa.

Minato pun segera mengambil secangkir teh yang baru saja istirnya sajikan. "Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut, Naruto" tuturnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir teh yang sekarang sedang ia pegang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia mencoba bersabar. " _Tou-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_ , jika kalian tak kunjung bicara, aku akan pergi kembali ke apartemenku" ujar Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Apa begitu caramu bersikap kepada orang tuamu, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Naruto tajam—membuat Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Naruto, kami mungkin mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri sesuai keinginanmu. Namun itu bukan berarti kau melupakan rumahmu yang sesungguhnya dan juga kami. Sekali-kali berkunjunglah tanpa harus kami telfon sebelumnya" nasihat Minato panjang lebar sambil menyesap tehnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto yang tak ingin berdebat panjang dengan kedua orang tuanya pun mengalah. "Baiklah. Aku akan menginap di rumah malam ini. Tapi tolong katakan sekarang juga apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku". Naruto tak lagi peduli bagaimana perasaannya nanti ketika pagi hari mendapati kedua orang tuanya telah pergi untuk bekerja. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga merindukan rumahnya. Terlebih malam ini suasana rumahnya begitu hangat. Membuatnya tak ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya yang sepi dan dingin karena sekarang musim dingin.

Senyum lebar pun tercetak jelas di wajah Kushina maupun Minato. Mereka senang akhrinya Naruto mau bermalam di rumahnya sendiri setelah berbulan-bulan ia tak pernah berkunjung kemari. "Nah, begitu" Minato mengacak pelan rambut putranya yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya hanya dapat memasang wajah cemberut. Ia tak suka ada seseorang yang mengacak rambutnya bagai anak kecil. Membuat rambut pirangnya berantakan. Walau sebelumnya rambut pirang itu telah berantakan. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. "Cepatlah katakan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku. Aku sudah termakan rasa penasaran" pintanya dengan nada malas.

Kushina pun tersenyum lembut dan duduk di samping Minato. Sedangkan Minato terlihat menatap istrinya terlebih dahulu—seolah-olah meminta persetujuan. Sedangkan Kushina menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan tanpa melepas senyum lembutnya yang membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Kemudian Minato mengecilkan volume TV agar suaranya dapat terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Jadi begini Naruto," mendadak nada biacara Minato yang sebelumnya penuh canda menjadi serius. Seserius tatapannya pada Naruto sekarang. Naruto pun langsung memasang telinganya dan mendengarkan baik-baik setiap perkataan yang akan Minato keluarkan setelah ini.

Minato masih menatap Naruto serius. "Sebenarnya, kami telah menjodohkanmu dengan putri sahabat kami" tutur Minato dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian.

"Oh, jadi hanya itu yang ingin kalian bicarakan"tutur Naruto santai sambil mengambil tehnya dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan-lahan—karena masih panas.

 **1 detik…**

 **2 detik…**

 **3 detik….**

 **BYURRR!**

Naruto yang baru saja tersadar dengan arti perkataan Minato pun segera menyemburkan tehnya yang baru saja ia minum. Beruntung, ia menyemburkannya ke depan—bukan ke arah Minato yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tu-tunggu dulu. Ta-tadi _Tou-chan_ be-berkata kalau kalian be-berdua telah me-menjodohkanku?" Naruto mencoba memastikannya. Siapa tahu telinganya sedang tidak beres, bukan?

Tapi nasib sial bagi Naruto. Karena ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu merupakan benar, fakta, dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya—terlihat dari ayahnya yang mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Dan ia pun bertambah yakin setelah mendengar penegasan ulang ibunya. "Ya, kami berdua telah menjodohkanmu dengan putri sahabat kami. Tenang saja, putrinya itu manis, lembut, baik hati, dan cerdas"

Oh, bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir ibunya. Walau ia sedikit senang karena paling tidak ia tidaklah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis buruk rupa yang aneh, tapi tetap saja ini merupakan berita yang bahkan dapat membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia baru berumur 17 tahun lebih dari 1 bulan yang lalu dan kini ia akan dijodohkan? Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya yang sangat menyenangkan dengan semua teman-temannya, musuh-musuhnya, dan juga gadis-gadis cantik yang mengililinginya?

"Kalian hanya bercanda, kan?" Naruto masih tak percaya dan mencoba mengelabui dirinya sendiri.

Minato maupun Kushina menggelengkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Kami merasa bersalah padamu, Naruto. Kami tak bisa memberimu kasih sayang dan perhatian yang cukup padamu hingga kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian" tutur Kushina.

"Oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri sahabat kami. Semua ini kami lakukan dengan harapan bahwa gadis tersebut dapat memberimu kasih sayang dan perhatian yang selama ini tidak bisa kami berikan padamu. Dan juga kami berharap gadis itu mampu memberikan kebahagian padamu" lanjut Minato yang membuat Naruto seakan-akan lupa cara bernafas.

"A-apa-apaan semua ini? Apakah aku terlihat tidak bahagia?"

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan hal itu, Naruto. Sebagai orang tuamu, kami tahu kalau kamu tak bahagia karena kami" jawab Kushina dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

Naruto pun tak bisa apa-apa ketika mendengarnya. Karena apa yang Kushina katakana itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan maupun kebohongan. Ia memanglah tidak bahagia karena kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya karena kesibukkan kedua orang tuanya yang menyebabkan dirinya kekurangan kasih sayang dan juga perhatian. Yang menyebabkannya menjadi pemuda berandalan seperti sekarang. Namun semua itu bukan berarti ia harus dijodohkan seperti ini.

Dia itu adalah remaja yang mendambakan kebebasan tanpa ada yang mengekang atau mengikatnya bagai hewan peliharaan. Jika ia dijodohkan, maka ia tidak akan bisa sebebas sekarang. Ia mungkin akan merasa terikat atau terkekang nantinya dan ia tak suka itu. Ini semua membuatnya ingin sekali mengajukan protes keras terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Namun ketika melihat tatapan penuh harapan yang orang tuanya itu berikan padanya, membuatnya hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Siapa?"

"Ha?" kedua orang tuanya tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Siapa gadis yang ingin kalian jodohkan denganku?"

Setelah menengar pertanyaan yang lebih jelas dari Naruto, sebuah senyum lembut pun tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Minato. "Gadis itu satu sekolah denganmu saat kau SMP dulu dan satu SMA dengamu sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga pernah satu kelas denganmu saat kelas X" jawab Minato yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Siapa na—…" belum sempat Naruto bertanya mengenai nama gadis tersebut, Kushina telah mendahuluinya—menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Haruno Sakura, putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki"

Seketika itu juga rasanya ia ingin mengguyur kepalanya dengan secangkir teh yang masih setia berada di tangan kanannya. Mungkin reaksinya tidak akan seperti ini apabila ia tak mengenal gadis itu. Namun kenyataannya ia mengenal gadis itu. Karena beberapa kali mereka pernah berada dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil yang tidak berguna dan tidak penting yang berujung pada sebuah masalah.

Ia mengenal Haruno Sakura. Gadis cerdas yang selalu meraih peringkat pertama untuk satu angkatan. Gadis dengan kehidupan membosankan yang terlalu serius dalam menghadapi setiap hal. Bahkan sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Padahal ia akui gadis tersebut memiliki paras yang cukup cantik dan juga manis untuk menarik perhatian banyak pemuda. Buktinya cukup banyak pemuda yang mengaguminya dalam diam. Mungkin gadis tersebut tak menyadarinya, tapi orang disekelilingnya tentu menyadarinya. Termasuk dirinya—Naruto.

Dan ia akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura? Gadis yang tak pernah cocok dengannya? Mungkin setiap hari akan ada perang nantinya. Tapi karena dia tak ingin berdebat banyak di malam hari yang melelahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat berharap banyak pada jawabannya ini pun, ia dengan sangat amat terpaksa hanya dapat menerimanya.

Lagipula entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Sakura mungkin tak akan menerima perjodohan ini, mengingat gadis itu yang sepertinya tak menyukai dirinya—Naruto—yang suka berulah dan berbuat onar di sekolah. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Karena perdebatan itu hanya akan melahirkan kerugian yang mungkin cukup besar bagi dirinya dan juga ia percaya bahwa perjodohan ini nantinya akan batal sendiri.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Minato.

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan—mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusannya ini merupakan hal yang benar. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya".

Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan gembira—memekan telinga—dari Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu sampai kesulitan bernafas. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu. Semua itu sukses membuat Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya karena kedua orang tuanya yang memberinya dua perlakuan yang amat ia tidak sukai.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-1 Setelah Perjodohan]**

Suasana hening menyelimuti sepasang remaja yang saling memberikan tatapan tidak percaya setelah masing-masing dari mereka saling bercerita alasan mengapa mereka menerima perjodohan ini. Entah kenapa, setelah semuanya menjadi jelas mengenai alasan perjodohan ini tetap 'berjalan', mereka rasanya ingin mengulang waktu dan menarik jawaban mereka.

Bahkan Sakura merasa sangat menyesal telah percaya kalau Naruto akan menolak perjodohan ini. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Naruto itu _baka._ Sedangkan Naruto tak kalah bedanya dengan Sakura. Ia juga sangat menyesal telah mempercayai Sakura yang jelas-jelas merupakan tipe gadis yang menuruti keinginan orang tuanya.

Tapi jika mereka memikirkan itu semua baik-baik, rasanya mereka juga ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Karena ini sangatlah memalukan. Perjodohan mereka telah diputuskan hanya karena kesalahpahaman dalam pemikiran mereka yang terlalu merasa kalau mereka saling memahami karakter satu sama lain. Dan jangan lupakan tentang pertunangan mereka yang tidak lama lagi akan dilaksanakan. Sekitar satu bulan dari sekarang yaitu pada malam pergantian tahun. Mungkin dalam satu bulan itu mereka bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini hingga pertunangan tak perlu dilaksanakan. Namun sayangnya mereka telah terlanjur menerimanya dan mereka tak mungkin bisa mengatakan untuk membatalkan semuanya.

Merasa jika menyesal tak ada gunanya, Sakura pun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah dan mulai memakan makanannya yang sebelumnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Mungkin ini untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai terserang stress. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling bekerjasama untuk membuat perjodohan ini dibatalkan tanpa kita harus mengatakannya secara terang-terangan?" usul bodoh Naruto yang langsung menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura pun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menatap serius Naruto dengan manik _emerald_ nya yang seindah rerumputan hijau segar di pagi hari. "Aku kagum kau bisa memikirkan ide yang cukup bagus dengan otakmu yang _baka_ itu" tutur Sakura dengan nada sinis yang membuat Naruto hanya dapat _sweatdrop._

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Yang pasti, kita memang harus mulai bekerjasama untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini. Walau sebenarnya…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto penasaran dan mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik agar dapat mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Sakura dengan jelas.

"…aku tidak sudi harus bekerjasama dengan seorang berandalan sekolah seperti dirimu" lanjut Sakura yang langsung membuat jantung Naruto seolah-olah merasa tertikam oleh sebuah pedang tajam yang Sakura hunuskan padanya.

"Ck!" Naruto pun berdecak kesal menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Dengar, ya, memang aku sudi bekerjasama dengan orang membosankan seperti dirimu?" Naruto balik menyerang Sakura. Membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi lebar gadis itu.

"Dasar tukang berkelahi!" ejek Sakura yang tetap tak mau kalah.

Dan Naruto sama ambisiusnya dengan Sakura. "Dahi lebar!"

"Pembuat onar!"

"Kutu buku!"

"Rambut kuning!"

"Rambut gulali!"

"Kumis kucing!"

"Culun!"

" _Playboy!"_

"Oh, mungkinkah kau salah satu penggemarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum keren—licik—nya.

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura melemparkan buku tulis yang ia bawa ke arah muka Naruto dan tepat mengenai hidung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Membuat Naruto mengeluh kesakitan. " _Ittai!"_

Naruto tak menyangka kalau Sakura ternyata memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar hingga dapat membuat ujung hidungnya memerah dan berdenyut menyakitkan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sekarang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapanpun bagai bom. Lihat! Belum apa-apa saja mereka sudah berdebat hingga membuat Sakura kesal dan berujung luka kecil pada hidung Naruto. Lalu bagaimana jika nantinya mereka jadi ditunangkan lalu menikah? Oh, mungkin rumah mereka setiap hari nanti bagaikan arena pertempuran.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" nasihat Sakura dengan nada sarkastik sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dan terdengarlah melodi indah dari peralatan makan yang saling bergesekkan juga bersaut-sautan. Menemani acara makan malam mereka berdua.

Setelah semua makanan yang mereka pesan habis bersih tak tersisa, suasana kembali hening. Sebab tak ada lagi suara peralatan makan yang saling bergesekkan maupun bersaut-sautan. Merasa suasana ini tak begitu mengenakan bagi Sakura, ia pun berdehem kecil untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Ehem!"

Naruto yang sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah sedotan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. "Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru langit dengan lukisan ranting lengkap dengan bunga sakura sebagai hiasannya. Ia buka buku itu dan mulai mencari halaman yang masih kosong. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia buka tempat pensilnya dan mengambil sebuah bulpoin. Naruto pun hanya dapat menatap dengan salah satu alis terangkat—bingung.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa ekspresi kebingungan telah menyelimuti wajah Naruto, segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan segalanya. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian yang menguntungkan bagi kita berdua?" saran Sakura yang tentunya menarik bagi Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus. Ternyata tidak sia-sia juga kau menjadi gadis membosankan yang hanya mementingkan pendidikan" Naruto merasa bangga mengatakan hal tersebut. Karena ini merupakan balasan atas apa yang Sakura katakan sebelumnya.

Sakura pun hanya dapat mendengus kesal ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Karena Naruto berhasil membalik kata-katanya—dengan cara yang berbeda—dan sekarang dialah yang tidak tahu apakah Naruto sedang berniat memujinya atau mengejeknya. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia pun menggerakan bulpoinnya itu untuk mulai menulis sebuah pembukaan pada surat perjanjian tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang memperhatikan Sakura. Ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang kepalanya.

Ketika memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk menulis, tanpa sadar Naruto telah hanyut dalam kekagumannya pada paras elok Sakura. Rambut merah muda panjang yang terurai sempurna, bergerak anggun bersamaan dengan geraknya tangan Sang Pemilik yang sedang sibuk menulis. Dahi yang lebar namun tampak manis. Alis yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu tampak membentuk garis yang indah. Bulu mata panjang nan lentik terlihat sedikit menutupi manik _emerald_ jernih dan menyejukkan yang tetap fokus pada tulisannya. Hidung mancung itu sangat serasi dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Oh, jangan lupakan bibir ranum mungil yang terkadang mengeja apa yang sedang ditulis oleh Sang Pemilik. Semakin Naruto hanyut dalam kekagumannya pada paras elok Sakura, semakin pula ia menyadari kalau gadis yang duduk di depannya ini memanglah sangat cantik dan juga manis. Bahkan ia sampai melamun dan tak mendengar panggilan dari gadis tersebut.

"Oy, Naruto!" panggil Sakura yang merasa aneh—jijik—dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini.

" _Baka_ Naruto!"

"Na-Ru-To!" Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto sambil berharap Naruto segera tersadar.

Tak berhasil, Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Naruto dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "NARUTO!"—berteriak.

"H-ha? A-apa? A-ada apa?" Naruto yang ditarik paksa dari lamunannya pun mendadak menjadi linglung. Namun ketika ia menatap lurus ke depan, seketika itu juga manik _sapphire_ jernihya bertatapan langsung dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang tak kalah jernih. Naruto pun segera menyadari bahwa wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajah Sakura. Tentu ini membuat wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia pun segera memundurkan wajahnya lalu memalingkannya—agar Sakura tak menyadari seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Sungguh memalukan.

Ternyata tak hanya Naruto yang wajahnya telah semerah kepiting rebus, melainkan juga Sakura. Hal ini tentunya membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi panas. Sakura yang tak tahan dengan ini semua pun segera berdehem lagi untuk menetralkan dirinya dan kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Ehem!"

"Ba-bagaimana jika perjanjian yang pertama adalah dilarang ikut campur urusan pribadi masing-masing pihak?" usul Sakura yang mulai bersikap biasa lagi—walau semburat merah masih tersisa di pipinya.

Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia pun hanya dapat mengangguk setuju dan bertanya, "La-lalu yang kedua?"

Setelah Sakura menuliskan perjanjian pertama yang telah disepakati berdua, Sakura kembali berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hmm… Masing-masing pihak bebas berhubungan atau menjalin ikatan dengan siapapun. Apa kau setuju?"

"Pastinya. Karena seperti yang kau ketahui, aku dikelilingi banyak gadis. Sulit untuk tidak menjalin hubungan atau ikatan dengan mereka" tutur Naruto begitu percaya diri. Membuat Sakura merasa mual seketika itu juga. Namun ia tahan dan lebih memilih untuk segera menulis perjanjian yang kedua.

"Lalu untuk perjanjian yang ketiga, kita harus saling bekerjasama untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini" Sakura tak perlu meminta persetujuan Naruto mengenai hal ini. Karena Naruto sendirilah yang mengusulkan ini sebelumnya.

Sakura kembali berpikir lagi. "Oh iya! Yang keempat, kita tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun mengenai perjodohan kita"

"Itu yang paling penting!" Naruto tampak sangat setuju dan Sakura pun kembali menuliskannya.

"Yang kelima…hmmm…" Sakura mulai berpikir lagi. Namun kali ini ia tak kunjung mendapatkan sebuah ide. Sedangkan Naruto dengan santai menikmati minumannya yang belum habis.

"Hey! Bukannya membantuku berpikir kau malah asyik sendiri dengan minumanmu" omel Sakura. Naruto pun menyudahi acara minumnya dan ikut berpikir. Hingga sebuah pemikiran bodoh terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku tahu perjanjian yang kelima" ungkap Naruto.

Sakura menatap penuh rasa penasaran pada Naruto—tak berniat menyela. Ia ingin tahu apa isi perjanjian yang kelima itu. "Bagaimana jika perjanjian yang kelima itu, Haruno Sakura harus selalu membuatkan bekal makan siang bagi Namikaze Naruto?" usul Naruto dengan nada cerianya hingga tanpa sadari sebuah tempat pensil telah melayang ke arahnya. Namun tak seperti kasus pelemparan buku tulis tadi, kini tempat pensil itu tak berhasil mengenai wajah tampan Naruto. Sebab Naruto berhasil menangkap tempat pensil itu sebelum sempat menimpa wajahnya.

"Wooo, kenapa? Bukankah itu perjanjian yang sangat bagus?" sebuah senyum keren—licik—terpasang di wajah tampan Naruto. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat menggeram kesal.

"Mana sudi aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk berandalan sekolah, tukang berkelahi, pembuat onar, dan _playboy"_ ejek Sakura sinis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kemarahan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau kemarahan Sakura itu lucu di matanya.

"Lebih baik jika perjanjian kelima adalah beberapa ketentuan. Seperti jika dalam keadaan yang sangat mendesak atau darurat perjanjian ini tidak berlaku dan jika ada salah satu pihak yang melanggar perjanjian ini, maka pihak lainnya berhak memberikan hukuman sesuai keinginannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura mulai tenang.

"Ya, ya, semua perjanjian yang kau buat itu sangat bagus" ujar Naruto malas sambil kembali meminum minumannya hingga habis. Hal ini cukup membuat Sakura kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya dan mulai kembali menggerakan bulpoinnya untuk menulis perjanjian kelima dan juga penutup.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura menyerahkan surat perjanjian beserta bulpoin tersebut kepada Naruto. "Tanda tangan di sini!" perintah Sakura dan Naruto menurutinya dengan senang hati tanpa perlu membacanya kembali. Setelah Naruto selesai menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut, kini giliran Sakura yang tanda tangan. Lalu ia merapikan semua peralatan tulisnya—termasuk buku tulis dan tempat pensil yang ia lempar pada Naruto—ke dalam tasnya dan berdiri.

"Setelah aku membuat salinannya, aku akan memberimu satu. Jadi kita sama-sama memegang surat perjanjiannya" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Naruto serius. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap terlihat bermain-main sendiri dan tak mempedulikannya.

"Karena sudah malam, aku mau pulang sekarang. _Arigatou_ atas makan malam dan kerjasamanya" pamit Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi menjauhi meja yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan malam bersama dengan Naruto. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

Tanpa berniat untuk berbalik, Sakura tetap diam menunggu perkataan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Naruto pun tak ingin berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang berada tak jauh di belakang tempat duduknya. Namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Walau lebih tepatnya ini disebut bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang tak kumengerti dari dirimu. Seperti, apa kau tak bosan dengan kehidupanmu yang sangat membosankan itu?". Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu mulusnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, ingatlah perjanjian pertama" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Atau kau ingin aku memberimu hukaman seperti perjanjian kelima?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya yang tentu tidak Naruto lihat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto mendengus kesal. "Jadi perjanjiannya sudah dimulai?" Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, perjanjiannya sudah dimulai sejak kau dan aku menandatangani surat perjanjian itu" jawab Sakura sambil kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"Ternyata ini tak seburuk yang aku kira"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[** **To be continue** **]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

Yeeee! Akhirnya Shizu kembali dengan ceritta baru!

Shizu sudah merencanakan ff ini jauh-jauh hari. Namun Shizu tak pernah punya waktu untuk menuliskannya. Hingga akhirnya libur semester pun dimulai! Shizu memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk menuliskan cerita ini. Walaupun ada kalanya Shizu menggunakan waktu luang yang Shizu miliki untuk menonton berbagai film dan anime karena Shizu sudah cukup tertinggal. * _Tehee* :p_

Tapi Shizu senang pada readers semua yang masih setia menunggu setiap cerita yang akan Shizu upload. _Arigatou Gozaimasu! #menundukkan badan 90º_

Semoga kalian semua menyukai ff baru Shizu ini dan terus mengikutinya hingga akhir cerita.

Oh iya! Shizu memiliki satu ff baru lagi yang ingin Shizu _upload._ Tapi sebelumnya, Shizu ingin meminta saran dari kalian. Menurut kalian, lebih baik Shizu _upload_ setelah ini atau menunggu sampai ff ini tamat? Shizu tunggu saran dari kalian, ok?

Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja corat-coret dari Shizu. Sekali lagi, Shizu ucapkan _arigatou_ untuk kalian semua yang selalu menyemangati Shizu. _*menangis terharu*_ Dan _gomennasai_ karena Shizu sudah hiatus cukup lama. Jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW.** __Komentar, saran, dan kritik akan Shizu terima dengan senang hati.

 **..o0o..o0o..[Arigatou]..o0o..o0o..**


	2. Chapter 2

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama, School_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_** **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-2]**

Seorang gadis cantik tampak berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tampak helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap lurus ke depan. Sedangkan ke dua tangannya sibuk membawa kotak bento yang tampaknya tak ringan itu. Dan terkadang bibirnya merapalkan ketidaksukaannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kelas. 'XI-2' itulah yang tertulis di sebuah papan yang terpasang di atas pintu kelas. Setelah memastikan kalau ia telah berada di tempat yang tepat, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna membuka pintu dengan penuh perjuangan—karena kotak bento yang ia bawa.

 _ **SREKK!**_

Pintu kelas pun terbuka pelan. Menunjukkan seluruh isi di dalamnya dan menarik perhatian beberapa penghuni kelas tersebut. Terlihat seorang penghuni kelas tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya—memberi izin masuk.

Haruno Sakura—gadis yang tengah membawa kotak bento—dengan perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruang kelas. Sedangkan netra hijau rumputnya yang menyejukkan menjelajahi seluruh sudut kelas—mencari seseorang.

Sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan berambut pirang berantakan pun tertangkap oleh netranya. Pemuda tersebut berpenampilan jauh dari kata rapi. Ia tak memakai blazernya dan hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan satu kancing atas tidak ia kancingkan dan beberapa bagian kemeja tidak ia masukkan rapi ke dalam celana biru panjangnya. Dasi yang tak terlihat terpasang di lehernya, digantikan dengan sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu berbentuk permata berwarna hijau. Jam tangan hitam terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mungkin itu satu-satunya yang rapi dari dirinya.

Pemuda yang memiliki manik seindah samudera itu duduk dengan sangat tidak sopan, yaitu salah satu kakinya berada di atas kursi. Walau begitu, terlihat banyak gadis cantik mengelilinginya. Terkadang mereka semua tertawa bersama.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah sebelum kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah—menghampiri Sang Pemuda. "Naruto" panggilnya dengan nada malas.

Sang pemilik Naruto atau lebih tepatnya lagi Namikaze Naruto itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan manik _sapphire_ nya pun bertemu dengan _emerald_ jernih yang menatapnya malas. Kemudian ia angkat salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya—menyodorkan sekotak bento—kepada Naruto sebagai jawabannya. "Untukmu" ucapnya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto ambil kotak bento itu dan sedikit membuka tutupnya—mencoba mengintip isinya—dan terciumlah aroma sedap khas masakan. Manik _sapphire_ nya pun menangkap sekotak penuh makanan lezat nan menggugah selera. Rasanya ingin sekali ia segera memakannya. Namun ia urungkan niat tersebut dan memilih untuk menutup kembali kotak bento itu lalu menatap gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ku pikir kemarin aku mendengar seseorang berkata 'Mana sudi aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk berandalan sekolah, tukang berkelahi, pembuat onar, dan playboy' saat aku memintanya membuatkanku bento. Lalu kenapa ia tiba-tiba seka—"

"Jika kau tidak mau, lebih baik kembalikan padaku agar aku bisa memberikannya pada orang lain" ujar Sakura—memotong perkataan Naruto. Tangan Sakura pun hendak mengambil kembali kotak bento tersebut. Namun Naruto menaikkan tangannya sehingga Sakura tak jadi mengambilnya.

"Tidak boleh. Karena kau sudah memberikannya padaku, akulah yang harus memakannya. Toh aku sedang lapar. Lagipula aku juga kasihan padamu karena telah bersusah payah membuatkan bento ini untukku" tutur Naruto dengan seringainya yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya meleleh bagai _ice cream_ —tentunya kecuali Sakura.

Sakura pun memutar bola matanya malas. "Asal kau tau, aku tidak bersusah payah membuatnya. Aku dipaksa oleh _kaa-san_ "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan. Kemudian ia menatap gadis di sekelilingnya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya penggemar berat yang _tsundere_ " ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Oh, semoga Sakura tak mendengarnya atau nyawanya akan terancam!

Setelah mengatakan ucapan tanpa dosa itu, Naruto segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi. "Kau mau kemana, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermanik _lavender._

"Memakan bento pemberian penggemar beratku" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya—melambai. Sedangkan manik _sapphire_ tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan sebuah seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya. Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang tadi mengelilinginya hanya dapat mendesah dan menatap kecewa kepergiannya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

Manik _emerald_ Sakura menatap bento yang berada di pangkuannya. Sedangkan sepasang sumpit di tangannya sedang berusaha memisahkan sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita dari potongan sosis gurita lainnya. Sepertinya tanpa sengaja potongan-potongan sosis gurita tersebut saling terkait seperti tak ingin dipisahkan. Dengan dahi yang mulai berkerut ia terus berusaha melepaskan sosis-sosis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia pun berhasil. Sebuah senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan kerut di dahi lebarnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Segera ia arahkan sepasang sumpit yang sedang mengangkut sebuah sosis gurita itu ke mulut mungilnya. Kemudian ia masukkan langsung ke dalam mulutnya dan ia kunyah pelan. Semilir angin musim gugur yang sejak tadi bermain nakal dengan helaian rambut merah mudanya pun menemani acara makan siang tenangnya di atap. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, bermanik _sapphire_ , berkulit _tan_ , dan memiliki tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Kau itu hanya sedang memakan sosis. Bukan mengerjakan ulangan. Jadi tak perlu berusaha keras dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan setelah berhasil" tutur pemuda tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap pemuda yang berani mengejeknya. "Diamlah. Terserah diriku mau memakan sosis itu bagaimana. Kau sendiri, apa kau seorang _stalker_ yang akan selalu mengikutiku?" sederet kata tersebut penuh dengan nada dingin yang Sakura ucapkan sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghias pipi putihnya karena malu.

Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya dan membuat gadis itu merasa kesal. "Hei, ini masih siang, Nona. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi"

"Mana mungkinkan diriku mengikutimu? Aku kemari hanya ingin memakan bento buatanmu" lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura yang masih memasang muka kesalnya yang membuat Naruto mengutuk pikirannya sendiri karena ekspresi Sakura itu sungguh menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin terus menjahilinya hingga kesal.

"Ehem!" Naruto mencoba menetralkan pikiran tidak warasnya. Tentunya ini membuat Sakura merasa bingung.

Naruto pun segera membuka mulutnya kembali sebelum Sakura bertanya atau mengatakan macam-macam hal. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau makan sendirian di sini? Ku pikir kau hanyalah seorang yang sangat serius, membosankan, dan pemikir. Bukan seorang penyendiri"

Sakura pun kembali memasang ekspresi kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak sedang berpikir. "Atau sekarang kau juga seorang penyendiri?" tebak Naruto beberapa detik kemudian dan membuat Sakura memasang ekpresi datar dengan tatapan malas.

"Ha ha ha, kau lucu sekali Naruto _-sama_ " ujarnya dengan tawa dipaksakan.

"Sayang sekali, tebakanmu meleset. Karena aku memiliki cukup banyak teman dan aku juga memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik" tambah Sakura sebelum kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto pun sekarang sudah mulai memakan bento buatan Sakura. Dan perlu kalian tahu, Naruto tampak menikmatinya.

"Bwenwarkwah? Akwu twak twerkwejwut" balas Naruto jujur dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu sebelum berbicara" nasihat Sakura sambil tetap serius menikmati makanannya.

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan Sakura. Baru setelah itu ia buka kembali mulutnya. "Apa bento ini buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat—bagaikan anak kecil. Dia sepertinya telah keluar dari karakter sehari-harinya.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto barusan. Namun ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya. "Tak kusangka kau pandai memasak!" seru Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu rupanya kesal. Sakura pun hendak meluncurkan protesnya, namun niatnya itu terhenti karena Naruto yang kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bento buatanmu ini benar-benar lezat!" puji Naruto heboh.

Dengan cepat, rona merah nan hangat menjalari pipi putih bersih Sakura. Bahkan kini ia terlihat bagai orang linglung. "Eh?"

Melihat reaksi Sakura membuat Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanannya lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya itu. Namun sebelum ia memasukkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, ia berhenti sejenak. "K-kau bilang kau memiliki banyak teman dan juga sahabat yang baik. Lalu, kemana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah itu barulah ia memasukkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ehem!" Sakura pun menetralkan dirinya dulu sebelum membuka mulutnya—menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mereka sedang sibuk"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ku pikir kau hanyalah seorang berandalan, pembuat onar, dan _playboy_. Bukan seorang penyendiri" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil membalik kata-kata Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya. Kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Naruto. "Mereka makan di kantin. Sedangkan aku sudah mendapat bento darimu. Jadi tak perlu pergi ke kantin lagi, kan?"

Mendengat hal itu membuat pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu merah. "A-apa-apaan hal itu?!"

"Mungkinkah ketika darmawisata besok, kamu ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamaku?" tanya Naruto. Ia semakin gencar menggoda Sakura setelah melihat reaksi gadis merah muda itu sebelumnya.

"Ah! Apa cuaca di sini terlalu dingin untukmu hingga kau demam dan berhalusinasi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Sepasang _emerald_ indahnya menatap Naruto datar.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan darmawisata" ujar Naruto acuh.

"Kau tak tertarik tapi kau mau mengikuti kegiatan itu. Sungguh lelucon yang bagus, Na-ru-to- _kun_ " Sakura menatap malas pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menatap _horror_ Sakura. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut. Lihat! Bulu kudukku berdiri semua!"

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan membuat Sakura hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kau harus ikut kegiatan darmawisata itu. Karena di saat itulah kita memiliki banyak peluang untuk memikirkan rencana pembatalan perjodohan kita".

Naruto menaikkan bahunya—menanggapi. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku bahwa aku akan ikut. Jadi ku rasa aku memang akan mengikutinya"

"Baguslah. Lagipula ini acara yang hanya akan terjadi satu kali saat kita SMA" tutur Sakura dengan gembira.

Konoha High School yang terletak di ibukota negara Jepang—Tokyo—dan merupakan tempat Sakura maupun Naruto menuntut ilmu itu memang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan kegiatan darmawisata. Bahkan kegiatan tersebut akan diadakan esok hari dan akan memakan waktu 4 hari 3 malam. Tujuan darmawisata tersebut adalah Kota Kyoto—seperti sekolah lain pada umumnya.

"Hn. Sekarang cepatlah selesaikan acara makan siangmu itu. Dasar lambat" komentar Naruto setelah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya. Sebuah perempatan pun menghias dahi lebar Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Lihat, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Tapi apa yang Sakura katakan memang benar adanya. Di kotak bentonya kini hanya tinggal sebuah tempura. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dengan sepasang sumpit yang sejak tadi setia mendampinginya.

"A! Sakura!" panggil Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat memasukkan tempura itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ap—Hei!" Ketika Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja, pemuda pirang itu langsung menyambar tempura yang terjepit di antara sumpitnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah selesai" tutur Naruto dengan santai sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya—menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Sakura.

"Ya! Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantuku menghabiskan bentoku dan juga memakan makanan yang sengaja kuakhirkan karena aku menyukainya" tutur Sakura ketus. Sedangkan kedua tangannya tampak sibuk membereskan kotak bento yang telah selesai ia gunakan.

"Sekarang aku haus. Kau membawa minum?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Minum saja di kelas" perintah Sakura yang masih merasa kesal pada Naruto.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia silangkan ke belakang kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin ke kelas"

"Kau mau membolos pelajaran?!" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

"Hm" Naruto menjawab ambigu sambil menutup sepasang matanya—menikmati belaian angin pada helaian rambut pirangnya.

Walau begitu, Sakura dapat mengartikan kalau Naruto menyetujui perkataannya. Itu berarti Naruto berniat membolos pelajaran. Sakura tak menyukai itu. "Kau tak boleh melakukannya" larang Sakura sambil menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura.

"Membawamu ke kelas" jawab Sakura dan ia pun membawa Naruto pergi dari atap.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia pun hanya dapat menurut. "Menyebalkan"

"Biarkan saja" ucap Sakura acuh.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-3]**

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang melihat Namikaze-san?" tanya seorang guru cantik berambut hitam pada segerombolan siswa-siswi di depan sebuah bus pariwisata. Siswa-siswi itu pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya—tanda tidak tahu.

Sang guru yang diketahui bernama Kurenai itu berdecak kesal. Murid pirangnya itu benar-benar merepotkan dirinya. Hari ini sekolah mereka akan berdarmawisata ke Kyoto. Dan mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Namun siswa bernama Naruto itu sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Mereka pun tak mungkin bisa berangkat dengan meninggalkan seorang siswa sendirian. Oleh karena itu, Kurenai begitu stres mencari Naruto.

Sakura dari kejauhan menatap bingung gurunya itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang gurunya itu cari hingga stres. "Sebentar dulu, ya" pamitnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke tempat gurunya berada.

Dengan sopan, ia bertanya. " _Sensei_ , apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kurenai tersenyum senang melihat Sakura. Gadis itu bagai pelita dalam kegelapan. Tak heran jika Sakura terkenal sebagai gadis baik dan teladan. "Kebetulan sekali. Bisa tolong _sensei_ mencari Namikaze- _san_?" pinta Kurenai.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dan dahi lebarnya itu tampak berkerut—bingung. "Memangnya Naruto belum datang, _sensei_? Di jam segini?"

"Belum. Maka dari itu _sensei_ sejak tadi sibuk mencarinya. Di telfon juga tidak diangkat. Apa anak itu masih tidur, ya?" terlihat sorot kekhawatiran dalam manik _ruby_ nya.

"Coba saya telfon kembali" ujar Sakura sambil mengambil HP _android_ dari saku blazer hitamnya. Ia memang sempat bertukar nomor telfon dengan Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Sakura mencari kontak Naruto dan menghubunginya. Terdengar suara sambungan telfon yang terhubung. Sakura pun menunggunya dengan sabar. Namun kemudian terdengar suara sambungan telfon yang diputus oleh Naruto. Sebuah perempatan pun muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Oh, ia mulai kesal sekarang.

Sakura mencoba menelfon Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini tersambung kembali. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Dan Sakura mendesah menahan kesal. Ia coba hubungi Naruto. Lagi. Ia tunggu dengan kesal. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mengangkat telfonnya.

 _"Ck!"_ terdengar suara decak kesal di ujung sana. _"Apa kau sangat merindukanku hingga menelfonku berkali-kali?"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Salahmu tidak mengangkat panggilanku yang pertama. Dan, hei, siapa yang merindukanmu?"

 _"Kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku"_

"Tidur? Di jam segini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terlihat jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 11 dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 8. Pukul 08.55; Dan mereka akan berangkat pada pukul 9.

 _"Ha? Memangnya sudah jam berap—HEEE! Sudah hampir pukul 9?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?!"_

"Sepertinya tadi pagi aku sudah mencoba menelfonmu, deh" jawab Sakura malas. Tadi pagi dia memang sudah menelfon Naruto sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Tapi pemuda itu mematikannya. Jadi ia pikir pemuda tersebut sudah bangun dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Dan, yah... Ternyata pemikirannya itu salah. Ok! Ini untuk pelajaran bagi dirinya. Jangan berpikir hal positif tentang Naruto. Karena ini sudah kedua kalinya pemikiran positifnya tentang Naruto salah.

 _"Lalu, kapan busnya berangkat?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Kira-kira 5 menit lagi dan sekarang bus itu sudah mulai dipanaskan mesinnya" Jawab Sakura sambil menatap beberapa bus yang terparkir di halaman sekolahnya sedang dipanaskan mesinnya.

 _"Sial! Ya sudah, begini saja. Katakan pada guru, siapapun itu, jika aku akan naik shinkansen menuju tempat transit kita yang pertama. Aku akan menunggu di sana_ " tutur Naruto.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Kau akan berangkat sendiri?"

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bus itu tidak akan menungguku, bukan?"_

"Hn. Benar juga. Baiklah, akan ku katakan pada Kurenai- _sensei_ "

 _"Yosh. Arigatou"_

"Kau berhutang padaku, Ok?"

 _"Iya, ya. Bagaimana jika kutraktir makanan saat di Kyoto nanti?"_

"Deal". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan memasukkan kembali HP _android_ nya ke dalam saku blazernya. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Kurenai yang sedang memberi arahan pada siswa-siswi untuk masuk ke dalam bus dengan tertib.

" _Sensei_!" panggilnya dan Kurenai pun memutar badannya—menghadap Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil menghubunginya?" tanya Kurenai dengan ekspresi penuh harapan. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan ekspresi Kurenai berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kelegaan.

"Lalu? Apa yang ia katakan? Kapan ia akan kemari?" Kurenai bertanya lagi.

"Ah, sebenarnya dia berkata kalau ia akan pergi sendiri menggunakan shinkansen ke tempat transit pertama kita. Nanti dia akan bertemu kita di sana" jawab Sakura ragu.

Kurenai pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Begitu. Boleh juga. Tapi dia akan pergi sendiri?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Walau itu terlihat tidak meyakinkan. Karena tidak ada yang menjamin kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal seenaknya atau keluyuran kemana-mana" komentar Sakura.

"Yang kamu katakan itu benar sekali. Oleh sebab itu, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau..." Kurenai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura pun sudah dapat merasakan firasat buruk.

"... Pergi bersamanya"

Dan bagai terkena badai salju, Sakura hanya dapat membeku di tempat. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap Kurenai tak percaya. Sedangkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Oh, firasat buruknya telah menjadi kenyataan.

" _Etto,_ apa _Sensei_ bercanda?" tanya Sakura ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Tidak. Akan ku kirimkan alamat apartementnya kepadamu melalui _WhatsApp_ " jawab Kurenai dengan senyum penuh makna—mengerikan—dan jari-jarinya sibuk memainkan HP _android_ nya.

" _Sensei_ pasti bercanda". Sakura terus mencoba berpikir positif.

Dan dalam satu gelengan kepala, Kurenai berhasil menghancurkan pikiran positif Sakura seketika.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya. Periksa _WhatsApp_ mu, ok?" ujar Kurenai dengan santai.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura protes.

"Kau kan calon tunangannya" satu jawaban meluncur dari bibir Kurenai dan itu mampu membuat Sakura merasa seperti tersambar petir.

"Ba-bagaimana _sensei_ bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Semua guru sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya para murid saja yang belum tahu. Jadi tolong, ya!" Kurenai mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam bus—meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sedangkan para murid yang lain telah masuk ke dalam bus semua. Sakura pun hanya dapat membeku di tempat. Menghiraukan angin musim gugur yang dingin menerpa tubuh dan bermain nakal dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya.

"Ku bunuh kau, _baka-Naruto_ " gumamnya menahan kesal.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

Dengan langkah cepat, kaki Sakura berjalan menyusuri sebuah apartemen mewah. Sedangkan bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan sebuah umpatan yang ia tujukan pada Naruto—pelaku utama yang menyebabkannya berada di sini. Setelah ia sampai di lantai 5 dengan menggunakan lift, manik _emerald_ nya pun segera menyusuri setiap ruang—mencari letak ruang apartement Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya netranya yang indah itu pun tertuju pada satu pintu yang mulai terbuka—memunculkan seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan helaian rambut pirang yang masih dapat terlihat. Pemuda itu berkulit _tan_ dan bermanik _sapphire_ jernih. Ia memakai seragam sekolah dengan sangat berantakan. Blazer hitamnya tidak ia kancingkan dan kemeja putihnya tampak lusuh. Dua kancing atas kemejanya tidak ia kancing. Sebuah dasi tak terlihat tergantung di lehernya. Di punggungnya terdapat tas gunung yang tampak berat—entah apa yang dia bawa. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang merupakan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dan langkahnya terhenti sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Ia silangkan tangannya ke depan dadanya. Dia terdiam menunggu Naruto menyadari keberadaannya.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutar badannya dan ia pun tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto sendiri tentu saja sangat terkejut. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan mulutnya hanya terbuka lalu tertutup kembali—bagai ikan kehabisan oksigen dan sebentar lagi akan mati. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatapnya penuh kekesalan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Na-ru-to- _sa-ma_?"

Dan Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Oh, siapapun tolong selamatkan Naruto sekarang!

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..**

Yahalloo! Shizu di sini! Apa ada yang kangen? Pasti ada, kan? #ditimpuk sendal

 _Minna! Gomen..._ Shizu nggak bisa _update_ cepet. Soalnya Shizu super sibuk. Ini aja Shizu terkadang menyicil ngetik cerita di HP saat istirahat atau jam kosong. Dan _gomen..._ ceritanya kali ini sangat pendek. Tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukainya.

Ok! Kini saatnya balas-balas _review_! Horeee!

 _Arigatou..._ Shizu senang jika cerita Shizu cukup menarik hati. _Gomen,_ Shizu nggak bisa update kilat. **Dear God** _Arigatou..._ ini udah lanjut, kok.. walau nggak bisa update kilat.. hehehe.. **Kurogami L** Shizu benar-benar minta maaf... Shizu tidak bisa memberi adegan lime sama sekali. Karena bahkan Shizu tidak pernah memberi adegan lebih dari cium pipi di ff Shizu sebelum-sebelumnya. Shizu memiliki batas sendiri. _Gomenne..._ **AeriaCatZ** __Gimana, ya? Menurutmu gimana? # _lho?_ Ini udah lanjut, kok.. **Aprilia NS** Full house? Apa itu anime atau film atau drama? Shizu tidak tahu. Ide ini murni dari Shizu. Kalau ada kemiripan cerita, Shizu mohon maaf... **Paijo Payah** _Arigatou,_ sudah suka ff Shizu... Ok, deh! Shizu emang akan menuntaskan ff ini, kok... Tapi nggak tau kapan _*Tehee* :p_ **NamiKura10** _Arigatou.._ ini udah lanjut, kok... Hmm, mungkin pada akhirnya Shizu hanya akan fokus sama ff ini dulu, deh. **Naku Naomi Kaze** _Arigatou..._ akan Shizu selesaikan sampai tuntas, kok.. Tapi untuk Up nya jangan lama-lama, Hm... itu agak sulit # _Plak!_ **Ksatriabima38** Udah lanjut, nih.. **a7p** Hiburannya sering-sering, ya... mampir ke ff Shizu... **Aiko** Udah Shizu lanjut, nih... udah tahu, kan... lanjutannya gimana? Tambah serukah? **Fans narusaku** _arigatou..._ udah lanjut, kok... **Ae Hatake** _Arigatou... Gomen,_ aku lebih suka kalau Naruto jadi berandalan.. _#dicemplungin ke sungai_ Udah banyak belum, adegan berantemnya mereka? **Aion Sun Rise** _Arigatou..._ **N.S LOVER'S** Udah lanjut... **hotrianoviyanti** Aku juga! XD Iya, dong... mereka emang pasangan yang lucu. Ini udah update secepat yang Shizu bisa.. **Eleorans** _Arigatou.._ Ini udah lanjut... Iya, Shizu juga setuju dengan saran itu. Karena Shizu tidak sanggup fokus pada 2 ff sekaligus. Hmm... untuk urusan chapter, Shizu tidak bisa mematoknya **Guest** Udah lanjut, kok... **Loray 29 Alus** Ini udah dilanjut, kok... **NaruSakufans** _Arigatou..._ Iya, Shizu juga berencana gitu. Sama-sama...

 _[lirik atas]_ Huft... ternyata cukup bayak, ya, yang _review_... Jujur, Shizu seneng banget! Semoga kalian tidak bosan-bosan membaca cerita Shizu dan men- _review_ nya.

 _Arigatou,_ tetap mau membaca cerita Shizu yang gaje ini. _And don't forget to_ **REVIEW.**

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Na-ru-to- _sa-ma_?"

Dan Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Oh, siapapun tolong selamatkan Naruto sekarang!

 **#**

 **#**

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama, School_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_** **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _CHAPTER_** **3**

 **#**

 **#**

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?!" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan bingungnya dari _emerald_ Sakura.

Tangan Sakura yang tadinya ia silangkan di depan dadanya pun terlepas. Namun tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan pada Naruto tak kunjung lepas. "Tanyalah pada dirimu yang bangun kesiangan dan membuatku harus menemanimu"

"Hai, Nona! Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku" sanggah Naruto tak terima.

"Kau memang tidak memintanya. Namun karena KAU, Kurenai- _sensei_ meminta hal itu padaku" ujar Sakura kesal dan memberi penekanan penuh pada kata 'kau'.

"Dan kau tahu?! Ternyata semua guru telah mengetahui mengenai perjodohan kita!" lanjut Sakura bagai orang yang frustasi. Sedang Naruto hanya berjalan melalui Sakura dengan santai. "Aku sudah tahu itu" bisiknya ketika ia tepat berada di samping Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Kau sudah tahu itu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!" tanya Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Walau begitu, Naruto terus berjalan santai—seolah-olah tak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya.

"Naruto! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!"

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka mulutnya tanpa berbalik menatap Sakura. "Ini apartement, bukan hutan, Nona. Jika kau berteriak seperti itu, kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi karena mengganggu kenyamanan orang-orang di sekitar sini"

"Kalau begitu jawablah pertanyaanku" tutur Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Tak ada waktu. Jika kita tidak cepat pergi ke stasiun, kita akan ketinggalan kereta dan harus menunggu untuk keberangkatan selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin menunggu" Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan semestinya. Ia malah meninggalkan gadis itu dan pergi menuju lift.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menatap Naruto kesal dan bergumam pelan, "Anak itu!". Sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Naruto—menuju lift.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Waktu itu, jam telah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 10.00; Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda tampak berjalan di antara deretan kursi kereta. Manik _emerald_ nya yang jernih menyusuri setiap sudut gerbong kereta. Berkali-kali bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sederet angka yang tercetak di sebuah kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang—Naruto—mengikutinya dengan langkah malas. Bahkan manik _sapphire_ nya yang indah hanya sedikit mengintip dari balik kelopaknya yang setengah tertutup—seolah-olah terpaksa dibuka hanya agar ia tak kehilangan jejak gadis di depannya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menguap hingga matanya berair. Rupanya ia masih mengantuk. Ini karena kemarin malam ia tidur terlalu malam. Sebab kemarin malam ia harus bergadang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa darmawisata.

Sebelum ini ia tak pernah pergi darmawisata karena ia tak suka. Bahkan seingatnya, terakhir kali ia darmawisata itu saat duduk di SD. Itu saja ia tak menyiapkan sendiri barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Ada ibunya yang membantu. Jadi wajar saja ia cukup kesulitan untuk menata rapi barangnya ke dalam tas. Bahkan ia sampai meminta saran temannya yang berambut _raven_ dan ia mendapat tawa tertahan dari temannya yang sok _cool_ itu. Jika ini bukan karena ia sudah berjanji dengan teman-temannya dan juga Sakura. Ok. Akan lebih baik jika nama Sakura dicoret. Karena rasanya ia tak suka dengan kalimat itu bila ada nama Sakura di dalamnya.

"Oi, _baka!_ " panggil gadis cantik berambut merah muda—Sakura—kesal. Dia masih marah pada Naruto karena semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini hingga ia terdampar di kereta ini bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Dengan malas, Naruto menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Sakura menjawabnya dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'tempat duduk kita di sini, _Baka'_. Dan Naruto paham akan hal itu.

"Kau mau duduk di pinggir atau di dekat jen—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu duduk di dekat jendela tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan gadis itu langsung memalingkan mukanya ke jendela—menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Rupanya ia kini sedang merutuki kebodohannya.

Naruto pun menyeringai jahil. "Ternyata kau bisa juga bersikap lucu" ujarnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kursi—samping Sakura. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela, Sakura mendengus kesal. Dan itu hanya membuat seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

" _Sumimasen"_ ujar seseorang tiba-tiba—mengagetkan Naruto dan membuat Sakura mau mengalihkan pandangannya.

Netra mereka berdua kini tertuju pada objek yang sama, yaitu sepasang lansia yang memberi mereka senyum ramah. Kemudian sepasang lansia tersebut duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Oh, rupanya sepasang lansia tersebut orang yang akan menjadi teman perjalanan mereka.

" _O_ _b_ _aa-san_ dan _Ojii-san_ akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura ramah—mencoba akrab.

"Kami akan pergi ke Kyoto, mengunjungi cucu kami" jawab Sang nenek.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian akan pergi kemana?" Sang kakek balik bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung sebelum menjawabnya. " _Etto_ , sebenarnya kami akan berdamawisata" jawabnya jujur.

Tampak sepasang lansia tersebut memasang ekspresi bingung. Terkadang bahkan mereka melihat keseliling—mencari sesuatu. Ini reaksi yang normal. Karena pasangan lansia tersebut ingin memastikan kalau mereka tidak salah masuk gerbong. "Dimana teman-teman dan guru kalian? Apa kalian terpisah?"

"Begitulah. Namun lebih tepatnya kami memisahkan diri" jawab Naruto santai yang langsung dibalas tatapan _horror_ oleh Sakura.

Apa yang Naruto katakan memanglah tidak salah. Mereka memang tidak terpisah dengan rombongan sekolah. Melainkan memisahkan diri dari mereka agar tak merepotkan mereka dengan menunggu Naruto yang bangun kesiangan. Namun cara Naruto menjelaskannya dapat membuat orang berpikir lain. Dan itu sudah terbukti dengan senyuman jahil yang terlukis di wajah sepasang lansia tersebut.

"Wah, kalian sangat romantis sampai ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua" komentar Sang nenek yang membuat telinga Sakura terasa panas dan memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah pada Naruto yang tak bisa menjaga perkataannya. Mungkin kedua-duanya.

"Ehem!" Sang kakek tampak mencoba menjaga sikapnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama di darmawisata ini. Namun menaati peraturan itu juga penting. Jangan memisahkan diri seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kalian hilang?" nasihat Sang kakek panjang lebar. Membuat Sakura frustasi berat. Naruto yang telah sadar dengan akibat dari perkataannya tadi pun, hanya dapat tersenyun canggung dan menatap bingung.

Sedangkan Sang nenek yang mendengar nasihat dari suaminya tersebut, menyenggol pelan lengan suaminya. "Jangan seperti itu. Ini sudah biasa pada percintaan remaja. Dulu kita juga begitu, ingat?" tuturnya yang menciptakan semburat merah menghias pipi keriput Sang kakek.

Naruto dan Sakura sendiri sekarang hanya dapat menatap datar Sang kakek. Ternyata Sang kakek yang dulu suka seperti itu. Dan sekarang ia malah menasihati Naruto serta Sakura. Rasanya Naruto dan Sakura ingin mencari cermin dan memberikannya pada Sang kakek. Namun mereka tak melakukannya. Karena mereka masih tahu sopan santun dan tata krama. Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan berandalan sekalipun tetap menjaga sikapnya bila di depan orang yang lebih tua.

"Mmm, sebenarnya kalian salah pa—" belum sempat Sakura selesai menjelaskan, Sang nenek telah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dengarkan perkataanya. Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian" tutur Sang nenek dengan senyum lembutnya.

" _Gomen, Baa-san.."_ ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut pada Sang nenek." _.._ Aku tidak akan bisa menikmati waktuku dengannya" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto dari ujung matanya.

Naruto tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Sakura. Namun ia merasakan aura jahat berada di samping kanannya. "Memangnya aku bisa?" balas Naruto.

"Jika begitu, seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku terseret ke dalamnya" Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan... Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku, Nona. Jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku" elak Naruto.

Sakura pun hanya mendengus kesal. Apa yang Naruto katakan itu benar. Naruto tak pernah memintanya untuk menemaninya. Ia juga punya banyak alasan untuk menolak permintaan Kurenai- _sensei_. Tapi entah kenapa ia memilih ikut. Jadi memang ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto dan itu membuat Sakura merasa kesal.

Melihat sikap Naruto dan Sakura, Sang nenek menjadi terkekeh geli. Serentetan memori diputar ulang di otak tuanya layaknya film. Ingatannya pun seperti menyegar. Dan ia kembali merasa muda. Rasa bahagia pun memenuhi dirinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi mungkin saja karena dia mengingat seluruh kisah cintanya dengan kekasih hatinya yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatap dirinya aneh.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sang kakek, Naruto dan Sakura pun ikut menatap aneh Sang nenek. Mereka tak tahu—tak mengerti—alasan Sang nenek tiba-tiba saja terkekeh geli seperti itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama memikirkan mengapa istrinya menjadi aneh seperti itu, Sang kakek pun membuka sebuah koran yang ia ambil dari saku jas abu-abunya. "Kau membuat takut mereka jika tiba-tiba terkekeh seperti itu" komentarnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Namun matanya terlihat mengintip menatap Sang nenek melalui ujung mata.

Sang nenek pun ditarik paksa dari berbagai kenangan yang membanjirinya dan membuatnya tenggelam. "Ehem!" Dia mencoba menormalkan dirinya kembali.

" _Gomen_ , telah membuat kalian takut. Tapi jujur saja, melihat kalian membuatku bernostalgia ke masa lalu" tutur Sang nenek yang langsung membuat Sang kakek menurunkan korannya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatap Sang nenek bingung.

"Apa yang _Baa-san_ nostalgiakan?" tanya Sakura mendahului Sang kakek yang juga hendak bertanya.

Sang nenek pun menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Kemudian ia tatap suaminya dengan penuh cinta. "Kisah cintaku" jawabnya dengan senyum indah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kisah cinta?!" Sakura kembali mengulangnya. Namun ia tampak lebih bersemangat. Oh, dimana Sakura yang selalu serius itu?

Naruto tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Sehingga ia pun lebih memilih untuk memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya—bersedekap—dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini dan ia tak mau ikut terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang terlalu membosankan baginya.

Sakura sendiri tak mempedulikan Naruto. Ia terlihat menatap Sang nenek dengan sangat antusias. " _Baa-san_ , tolong ceritakan kisah cinta _Baa-san_ dan _Jii-san_ " pintanya.

Sang nenek tampak tertawa kecil dan menatap Sang kakek melalui ujung matanya—seolah meminta persetujuan. Sang kakek yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sang nenek pun hanya dapat berpura-pura tidak peduli dan memperlihatkan diri bahwa ia sedang fokus membaca berita di koran. Bagi Sang nenek, sikap Sang kakek ini menunjukkan kalau ia tak keberatan jika kisah cinta mereka berdua diceritakan kepada Sakura. Jadi Sang nenek pun menatap Sakura lembut dan tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah. Tapi kisah ini sangatlah panjang. Jadi _Baa-san_ harap kau tidak mengantuk ketika mendengarnya"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Baa-san_ " jawab Sakura disertai sebuah gelengan kepala.

Sang nenek kembali tersenyum hangat setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia pun membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bercerita. "Kisah cinta ini bermula dari..."

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"...Dan yah, kau tahu. Kini aku dan dirinya hidup bahagia dalam ikatan pernikahan" ucap Sang nenek mengakhiri cerita.

Ia menatap Sang kakek—yang berada di sampingnya—dengan hangat. Sedangkan koran telah menutupi wajah Sang kakek yang tertidur. Melihat hal tersebut, Sang nenek tersenyum lembut dan menyingkirkan koran yang menutupi wajah suaminya. Ia lipat koran itu dan ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia keluarkan sehelai kain dari dalam tas tersebut dania letakkan di atas tubuh suaminya—menyelimutinya.

Sakura yang melihat adegan tersebut merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat. Terlebih jika ia mengingat bagaimana kisah cinta pasangan lansia di depannya ini. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki kisah cinta seperti itu. Manis, hangat, dan membuat semua orang bahagia.

Tapi jika dia memang menginginkan kisah cinta seperti itu, ia harus memiliki seorang laki-laki yang dapat ia jadikan pendamping dalam menjalankan kisah cinta tersebut. Karena ia tak bisa menjalankan kisah cinta seperti itu sendiri. Namun kenyataannya, ia bahkan tak terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Kalau pun ada laki-laki yang cukup dekat dengannya, laki-laki itu hanyalah laki-laki tak berguna dan juga menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang menikmati alunan music dengan begitu tenang. Sangat tidak cocok untuk dijadikan pendamping.

"Hah~" secara tak sadar, Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya karena pemikirannya itu dan membuat Sang nenek merasa bingung.

"Ada apa?Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sang nenek khawatir.

Sakura salah tingkah sendiri karenanya. Dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku sedikit iri pada _Baa-san_ yang memiliki kisah cinta yang begitu manis. Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya bisa bermimpi tanpa terwujud"

"Bukankah kau memiliki dia sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Sang nenek sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan matanya yang menyejukkan dan senyum lembutnya.

Sakura pun menatap sebentar Naruto melalui ujung matanya. Tertangkap di matanya Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Nafasnya yang teratur seolah mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalir dari _handphone android_ nya yang tergeletak dipangkuannya. Kemudian merambat melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Rupanya Naruto sedang tertidur.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi Sakura menghembuskan ia cabut _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinga Naruto dengan perlahan—tak ingin membangunkannya.

" _Baa-san_ salahpaham mengenai hubunganku dengan pemuda ini" tutur Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sang nenek tadi. Tampak tangan kanannya terulur hendak mengambil _handphone android_ Naruto yang berwarna _silver_ itu. Kemudian ia buka _handphone_ itu dan beruntung, _handphone_ tersebut tidak dikunci menggunakan kata sandi apapun. Yah, mungkin bagi laki-laki itu merepotkan. Terlebih bagi laki-laki semacam Naruto.

"Salahpaham? Jadi, kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sang nenek yang tak Sakura dengar jelas. Karena ketika itu ia sibuk menggerakan jari lentiknya untuk menggeser-geser layar _handphone android_ Naruto—mencari aplikasi pemutar musik. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera buka aplikasi itu—berniat mematikan musik yang diputar. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya dapat memasang ekspresi bingung ketika mengetahui kalau tak ada satu pun musik yang sedang diputar. Bagaimanapun ia mencari aplikasi pemutar lainnya, tetap tak ada yang sedang memutar musik.

Dengan sebuah seringai kecil, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Jadi sejak tadi ia hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan musik?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata dia bisa bersikap lucu juga" dan tanpa sadar Sakura mengucapkan apa yang sebelumnya pernah Naruto ucapkan padanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? _Baa-san_ tak mendengarnya jelas" tanya Sang nenek ketika melihat bibir Sakura bergerak mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-kata itu tak sampai pada pendengarannya yang menua.

"A! Ti-tidak ada, _Baa-san_. Tadi aku hanya bicara sendiri" jawabnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Sang nenek pun tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya."Jika kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, hubungan apa yang ada di antara kalian?"

"I-itu, _a-ano_...Se-sebenarnya kami di—A!" Tiba-tiba saja kereta sedikit berguncang dan mengejutkan Sakura. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, tubuh Naruto jatuh dan bersender kesamping badan Sakura. Lebih parahnya lagi, kepala Naruto berada di pundak Sakura. Menyadari posisinya ini, pipi Sakura dengan cepat memerah bagai tomat segar. Sedangkan Sang nenek tampak tersenyum jahil.

"Lihatlah diri kalian! Kalian merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi. Jika kalian bukanlah kekasih, maka sepasang suami-istri muda dapat menjelaskan dengan sangat baik hubungan di antara kalian berdua"

"Ti-tidak! Hu-hubungan kami tidak seperti itu" Dengan panik Sakura mencoba menjelaskannya. Semburat merah di pipinya pun semakin jelas.

"Lalu?" Dan senyum jahil Sang nenek tak kunjung pundar. Bahkan kini senyum itu bertambah lebar.

" _E-etto,_ ba-bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mmm... Se-sebenarnya ka-kami..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tak mudah baginya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Sedangkan Sang nenek tetap diam menunggu hingga Sakura siap mengatakannya.

"...Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan" ulangnya dengan lebih jelas.

Sakura pun menutup matanya—tak berani menatap Sang nenek. Hingga kata-kata yang terucap dari Sang nenek memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. "Bukankah itu tak terlalu buruk?"

" _Baa-san_... Itu sangat buruk! Kami berdua tak ada kecocokan sama sekali. Setiap kami bertemu kami hanya bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Jika kami sampai menikah, maka rumah tangga kami pasti akan selalu diliputi oleh suasana perang" Sakura berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Wah, itu bertambah bagus!" seru Sang nenek yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti"

"Kau akan mengerti secepatnya"

" _Baa-san_ , tolong jelaskan padaku"

"Baiklah, , jika kalian sering bertengkar, bukankah itu akan membuat kalian terbiasa. Sehingga jika ada pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga kalian, kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Dan dari semua pertengkaran kalian itu akan membuat kalian mengerti dan lebih paham mengenai diri kalian masing-masing maupun pasangan kalian" nasihat Sang nenek sambil memejamkan matanya. Seolah mengingat kembali kenangannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti _Baa-san_ menyuruh kalian bertengkar, ya!" seru Sang nenek setelah membuka kembali matanya.

Sakura pun hanya dapat terdiam ketika mendapat seluruh nasihat itu. Ia mencoba memikirkan baik-baik nasihat tersebut. Mungkin saja hati kecilnya bisa menerima semuanya. Namun pada kenyataannya, hati kecilnya tetap tak bisa menerima hal itu. "Tapi kami sama sekali tak cocok, _Baa-san._ Dan tidak ada cinta di antara kami berdua _"_ sangkal Sakura dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk ingin pulang ke rumah.

Sang nenek meggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri dan berkata, "Bukan tak cocok, melainkan belum menemukan kecocokan. Dan bukan tak ada cinta, melainkan masih proses penumbuhan".

Kemudian ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan kembali membuka mulut, "Menurut _Baa-san,_ sebentar lagi kecocokan itu akan kalian temukan dan cinta itu akan tumbuh besar di antara kalian berdua tanpa kalian sadari". Tampak manik _hazel_ Sang nenek mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang menatap sendu ke luar jendela.

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu yakin mengenai hal itu"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Namun kalah cepat dengan kereta yang mengangkut Naruto dan Sakura. Perjalanan Tokyo-Kyoto dapat mereka tempuh dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, yaitu sekitar 2, 5 jam dan sekitar 15 menit mereka melakukan perjalanan ke tempat pemberhentian bus dengan menggunakan taxi. Sedangkan bus pariwisata yang ditumpangi oleh teman-teman dan juga guru-guru mereka itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 6-7 jam untuk sampai di tempat mereka menunggu sekarang. Dan apabila dihitung dari waktu keberangkatan rombong bus itu, maka mereka—rombongan bus—baru akan sampai di sini sekitar pukul 15.00-16.00;

Padahal sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan sekitar pukul 12.45; Itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk bagi Sakura, yaitu menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam 15 menit atau bahkan 3 jam 15 menit ke depan hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Ha Ha Ha. Entah kenapa sekarang rasanya Sakura seperti sedang dipermainkan entah oleh siapa. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan apa yang terjadi selama di dalam kereta hanya dalam waktu 2,5 jam. Lalu apa sekarang dia harus melalui hal itu kembali? Ia ragu kalau mental dan fisiknya cukup kuat untuk hal itu.

"Oi, Sakura! Kenapa sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah bosan diacuhkan oleh Sakura sejak ia bangun tidur saat kereta telah sampai hingga sekarang. Sedangkan sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia pikir Naruto akan sadar apa kesalahannya sehingga ia memberi Naruto waktu untuk cepat menyadarinya dengan cara mengacuhkannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, sampai sekarang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermanik _sapphire_ yang jernih sejernih lautan itu belum menyadari kesalahannya. Ini membuat kekesalan Sakura padanya semakin besar. Andai saja ini tengah hari di musim panas yang sangat panas, mungkin kepala Sakura sudah beruap dan mukanya semerah kepiting rebus karena menahan amarah yang terlalu besar.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya, Dasar _baka_!" hardik Sakura sambil membuka sekaleng teh dingin yang ia beli dari mesin minuman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya tampak sedang berpikir sejenak sambil meminum sekaleng kopi dingin yang juga ia beli dari mesin minuman yang sama dengan Sakura.

"A!" Ia berseru pelan sambil berhenti meminum sekaleng kopi itu—seolah-olah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini adalah diriku yang tanpa sengaja ketiduran?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh. Oh, rasanya perempatan di dahi lebar Sakura bertambah. Bahkan genggamannya pada kaleng teh itu juga menguat hingga membuat kaleng itu sedikit rusak dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengerikan. Aura gelap pun menyelimuti diri gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu. Namun itu tak cukup untuk membuat Naruto yang merupakan berandalan dan tukang onar itu menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Tak seperti orang-orang lainnya yang langsung mengambil jarak aman dari Sakura.

 **DUNK!**

Sakura menghentakkan kaleng tehnya ke atas meja hingga membuat sebagian tehnya tumpah. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ nya tampak berkilat menakutkan. Dimana manik _emerald_ nya yang indah dan menyejukkan itu?!. "Naruto!" gumamnya penuh emosi.

"Hm?" dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil terus menikmati kopi kalengannya.

"Menurutmu apakah tak sengaja tertidur itu dapat membuatku semarah ini padamu dan semalu ini karenamu?!"

"Mungkin?"

"Dasar _baka_! Aku marah seperti ini itu karena... karena..." mengingat kejadian di kereta tadi saja sudah membuat muka Sakura memanas dan lidahnya kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena?" Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan sikap santainya tampak terpancing rasa penasaran.

"Karena... kare... na... Pokoknya! Berani-beraninya kau be-bersandar padaku ketika kau 'tanpa sengaja tertidur'!" Sakura mengubah gaya bicaranya dan telunjuknya ia acungkan tepat di depan muka Naruto dengan penuh emosi. Mukanya sendiri sudah sangat merah.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

Itu reaksi yang salah Naruto! Apa kau ingin mati cepat?!

"Hahahaha" tawa jahat terdengar mengalun bagai musik kematian dan itu berasal dari Sakura!

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya bereaksi seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa kau bereaksi seperti itu?! Kau tahu!? Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum!"

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Percakapanku dengan _Baa-san_ yang mungkin seharusnya tak terjadi! Tatapan dan tawa setiap orang yang lewat ketika mereka melihatmu yang bersender padaku! Komentar mereka! Bahkan bagiku tindakanmu sudah termasuk penghinaan atau perusakan nama baik!" Sakura benar-benar meluapkan semua emosi yang telah ia pendam sejak tadi.

Naruto sendiri hanya mendengarkannya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah karena ia paham atau karena ia sedang berlatih menjadi hiasan anjing yang selalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah berjuang keras menghadapi semua penghinaan itu. Aku memberi penghargaan padamu"

"Ck! Penghargaan saja tak cukup. Bahkan jika kau bersujud padaku dan mencium kakiku sambil meminta maaf, itu tetap tak akan cukup untuk membayar harga diri seorang gadis yang terlanjur diinjak-injak" balas Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Memangnya aku mau bersujud dan mencium kaki gadis sepertimu?" Dan sebuah _deathglare_ langsung Sakura berikan pada Naruto yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian beranjak pergi entah kemana. Sakura sendiri tak peduli Naruto mau pergi kemana. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan _android_ nya. Ber- _chat-_ ria dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ada di bus. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menanyakan kapan bus itu tiba. Sebab ia sudah tak tahan berada di samping Naruto. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan secara langsung.

"Oi, Sakura!" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengacaukan kesenangannya. Namun ia tetap membiarkan manik _emerald_ nya melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Salah satu alisnya pun terangkat—bingung—ketika ia melihat dua mangkok ramen panas beserta dua cangkir teh hijau berada di atas nampan yang Naruto bawa. "Jangan hanya melihat saja! Ambillah! Aku yang traktir. Aku sudah berjanji, kan?"

Mendengar hal itu Sakura tak langsung mengambilnya. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Walau ia tahu Naruto memang sudah berjanji padanya untuk mentraktir dirinya. Ia pun hanya dapat menatap tajam Naruto dan ramen yang ia bawa secara bergantian. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya. "Huh! Aku tak butuh itu!"

Naruto merasa gemas sendiri mendengar hal itu. Sakura menjengkelkan itu bukankah hal yang sudah biasa dalam hari-harinya belakangan ini? Jadi ia hanya harus lebih bersabar dari biasanya. "Kau belum makan siang, kan? Pasti kau lapar. Makanlah!"

"Aku tak lap— _Kruyuk~kruyuk~"_ Sakura berusaha menolak dan...Perutnya mengkhianatinya.

"Kau benar tidak mau? Jika begitu, aku akan memakan kedua ra—"

"Karena kau terus memaksa, aku akan menerima ini" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil semangkok ramen dan secangkir teh hijau. Ini membuktikan bahwa harga diri seorang gadis dapat dikalahkan oleh perut yang lapar!

Sebuah seringai kemenangan pun terlukis di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sedangkan sebuah gumaman lembut yang bagaikan bisikan angin itu terucap dari bibir mungil Sakura. _"Arigatou"_

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **SRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu ruang kamar yang digeser. Dan sang pelaku penggeseran pintu tersebut pun masuk ke dalam ruang kamarnya dengan diikut ketiga sahabatnya. Mukanya tampak sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah melewati hari yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat panjang. Rasanya sekarang ia hanya ingin mengambil futon dari dalam lemari lalu menggelarnya di atas tatami dan segera tidur. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih ia baru saja selesai makan malam. Itu sebuah godaan besar baginya.

"Hei! Apa setelah darmawisata berakhir kau mau jadi babi?" sindir seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ —Yamanaka Ino—pada sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut seindah bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.

Gadis yang disindir itu pun terdiam sejenak dan menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mengambil futon dari dalam lemari. Dia berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup pintu lemari—tak jadi mengambil futon—lalu duduk di atas tatami dengan kaki yang diluruskan dan punggung yang ia sandarkan pada lemari. "Hah~, kau benar. Tidur setelah makan itu hanya akan menimbulkan lemak" ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _Etto_ , Sakura _-chan_ , lebih baik kau ganti seragammu terlebih dahulu" nasihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang, berkulit seputih porselen, dan memiliki manik _lavender_ yang menentramkan—Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun segera berdiri dan ikut berganti pakaian seperti sahabatnya yang lain. "Aku harap seragamku tak bau oleh keringat" tuturnya lemah.

"Jika bau kau hanya perlu menyiramkan sebotol parfum pada seragammu" komentar gadis bercepol dua.

Ino yang tengah mencari baju ganti itu pun menatap sang gadis bercepol dua dengan tatapan datar. "Apa kau berniat menarik perhatian lebah, Tenten?"

Ditanya seperti itu, gadis bercepol dua yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu pun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Namun kemudian setelah semua berganti pakaian, dengan tiba-tiba saja ia berseru, "Oh! Sekarang waktunya permainan!". Setumpuk kartu uno ia keluarkan dari balik punggungnya.

"Hebat! Kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik!" puji Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan Tenten membalasnya dengan acungan jempol juga.

"Kalau begitu akan aku siapkan camilannya" Hinata terlihat mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang cukup besar. Kemudian ia buka tutup kotak makan tersebut hingga memperlihat deretan biskuit coklat dan keju yang rapi dan menggugah selera. Sepertinya Hinata sendirilah yang membuatnya.

"Wah! Pasti ini sangat lezat!" Komentar Ino dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Bagaimana dengan dietmu?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menusuk tepat di bagian perut Ino. Iya, perutnya. Bukan jantung atau hatinya.

"Ah, u-untuk ha-hari ini saja aku akan melupakan dietku" balas Ino ragu.

"Tak apa Ino! Tak perlu takut! Darmawisata ini adalah saat-saat yang menggembirakan! Jadi jangan mau dibuat takut oleh program dietmu yang sudah dari dulu jelas gagal itu!" seru Tenten yang entah termasuk dalam kata-kata penyemangat atau kata-kata penjatuh.

Sedangkan Ino yang mendengarnya hanya dapat meringis. "Kau tak perlu sejujur itu sampai bilang jika dietku gagal".

Sakura sendiri malah menepuk pundak Tenten dan memberinya acungan jempol. "Kata-katamu tadi sungguh hebat! Penuh dengan kejujuran!"

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino tampak tak terima.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma... Ayo, kita segera mulai saja permainannya" Dan beruntung, seorang dewi dengan senyum lembut telah dikirim untuk mencegah perang dunia III.

Menuruti kata-kata Sang Dewi—Hinata—mereka bertiga segera duduk melingkar. Sebuah kotak makan besar yang penuh berisi biskuit lezat dihidangkan di tengah-tengah. Menggoda setiap orang untuk melahapnya. Namun mereka harus bersabar sampai permainan benar-benar dimulai.

"Kita buat peraturan mengenai hukuman dan semacamnya dulu. Kalau peraturan dasar aku yakin kalian sudah tahu dan mengerti" tutur Tenten sambil mulai mengocok kartu unonya.

"Ok!" "Baiklah" "Aku mengerti" terdengar respon yang berbeda-beda setiap orangnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita main 5 ronde? Kalah satu ronde akan diberi satu coretan menggunakan bedak. Yang paling banyak coretannyalah yang dinyatakan sebagai orang kalah yang sesungguhnya dan dialah yang harus dihukum" Tenten memberi usul.

"Aku setuju. Jumlah kitakan 4. Jadi mau tidak mau pasti ada yang kalah lebih dari satu kali" Sakura mengungkapkan persetujuannya dan disusul anggukan dari Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Lalu kini giliran gadis Yamanaka yang ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Hukuman bagi yang kalah adalah mentraktir tiga pemain yang lain minuman dari mesin minuman otomatis yang ada di lobi penginapan. Itu tidak terlalu beratkan?"

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya—menjawab Ino. Kemudian Hinata menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, karena semua sudah jelas, ayo, kita berhompimpa"

Mereka berempatpun mulai bersiap-siap. "Yang menang akan mendapat giliran pertama. Kemudian giliran kedua dan seterusnya berputar searah jarum jam" ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan.

"Jangan ada yang curang, ya!" Tenten mencoba memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja! Aku ini sangat menjunjung tinggi sportifitas!" balas Ino.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya" balas Sakura.

"Tidak akan!" seru Hinata penuh semangat. Ia merasa senang dapat mengabiskan waktu bersama para sahabatnya ini.

"Ayo, kita mulai!" seru Tenten tak kalah bersemangat.

Kemudian mereka berempat pun berseru sembari mengeluarkan tangan mereka dari persembunyiannya. "Jan-Ken-Po!"

Ada tiga kertas dan satu gunting. Hebat. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan betapa beruntungnya Hinata hingga ia bisa langsung keluar menjadi pemenang dalam satu kali main. Ini berarti Hinata mendapat giliran pertama. Lalu karena giliran selanjutnya searah dengan jarum jam, maka Tenten mendapat giliran kedua, Sakura ketiga, dan Ino keempat atau terakhir.

Tenten dengan cepat pun mulai membagi kartu yang tadi telah ia kocok. Setiap pemain masing-masing mendapat 5 kartu. Sedangkan kartu yang tersisa akan ditaruh di tengah—di samping sekotak besar biskuit buatan Hinata. Setelah kartu telah terbagi semua, mereka mulai membuka kartu mereka dan segera menyusun strategi yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan dengan kartu-kartu mereka itu.

Karena Hinata mendapat giliran pertama, ia pun segera melempar kartu pertama yang ingin ia buang. Dilanjutkan oleh Tenten, kemudian Sakura, dan terakhir Ino. Pertama suasana begitu sunyi. Hingga Tenten mulai membuka pembicaraan yang langsung mengarah ke Sakura. " _Ne_ , Sakura!"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya pergi bersama Namikaze _-san_? Apa mengerikan? Apa dia membuat ulah? Sejak tadi aku penasaran tapi aku menahan diri untuk bertanya ini" walau sambil mengobrol, permainan kartu uno ini tetap mengalir layaknya air.

Tapi karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tenten, mendadak suasana di kamar ini berubah menjadi _horror_. Bahkan sebuah aura hitam, besar, dan menakutkan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Aura ini bersumber dari seorang gadis dengan mukanya yang menggelap—seolah-olah cahaya kehidupannya telah ditarik keluar secara paksa oleh seseorang. Ingatannya mengenai kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan sejak pagi tadi terulang kembali di otaknya. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan senang hati walau tampaknya tak terlihat seperti itu. "Kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya? Ah! Mungkin semacam kekacauan, penderitaan, neraka, dan perang"

"Ha ha ha" sebuah tawa datar Tenten berikan. "Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan seberapa mengerikannya bagimu waktu-waktu yang kau telah lalui dengannya" komentarnya.

"Ka-kalau kau bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata—berusaha mengganti topik yang mengerikan itu.

Hinata yang sedang berkonsentrasi dalam permainan ini pun sedikit terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Tenten bertanya padanya. "Eh?"

"Ah, maksudku bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Tenten paham akan kesalahannya dan mencoba memperbaikinya.

Setelah paham dengan arah pertanyaan Tenten, Hinata pun menjawabnya dengan muka yang semerah tomat segar. "Hu-hubungan kami baik"

"Aku sudah duga itu" komentar Ino.

Sedangkan Tenten tampak berpikir sejenak sambil bergumam pelan, "Hmm..". Kemudian barulah ia meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan pada satu-satunya sahabatnya yang memiliki seorang kekasih itu. "Sebelumnya maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung atau apapun. Tapi sejak dulu aku penasaran. Mengapa gadis sebaik dan selembut dirimu bisa mencintai dan menjadi kekasih dari salah satu sahabat Namikaze Naruto dan juga termasuk dalam anggota gengnya?"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Tenten itu. Namun kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Manik _lavender_ nya tampak menatap ke sembarang tempat—asalkan bukan mata salah satu sahabatnya. Sedangkan jari-jarinya saling bertautan dan gemetar.

" _E-etto,_ sebenarnya Sasuke _-kun_ tak dingin seperti kelihatannya. Jika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia itu perhatian, baik, sopan, cerdas, dan... hangat" jawab Hinata dengan senyum tulus menghias wajah cantiknya yang dihias oleh rona merah.

Sedangkan Tenten malah berniat menggoda Hinata. "Selain itu?". Sebuah senyum jahil Tenten tunjukkan.

"S-s-se-selain itu, Sasuke-kun juga bla, bla, bla" penuturan Hinata lama kelamaan semakin kacau. Ia tak terkendali. Mukanya sangatlah merah dan juga panas.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Kau tak lihat asap yang mulai keluar dari kepala Hinata?" tegur Ino yang dibalas sebuah cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah oleh Tenten.

"Habisnya dia terlalu asyik untuk dijahili" bela Tenten.

Ino menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kemudian membuka mulutnya dan sebuah senyum licik terukir diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Tenten?" pertanyaan itu telah mampu membuat Tenten menelan ludahnya.

 **GLEK!**

"E-eh, _nani_? A-aku tak p-punya kisah se-semacam itu, kok" jawabnya dengan gelisah dan gugup. Sudah sangat terlihat jelas kalau kau berbohong, Tenten! Menyerahlah pada Ratu Gosip yang tak pernah ketinggalan gosip apapun di sekolah!

"Bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Neji _-senpai_?" tanya Ino-Sang Ratu Gosip-sambil menatap jahil Tenten. Sebuah seringai yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku sudah tau. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan dariku' terpasang di wajah cantik gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura terlihat menunjukkan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Terutama Hinata. Karena nama kakak sepupunya itu disebutkan oleh Ino. "Neji _-niichan_?"

Mendapat tekanan seperti ini, mau tak mau, Tenten menyerah dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Tidak baik. Dia terlalu dingin. Kupikir dia tidak peka atau...?" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum menatap 4 lembar kartu uno di tangannya dengan sendu. "...mungkin ia tak tertarik sama sekali padaku..?"

" _E-etto_ , sepertinya itu tidak benar, Tenten _-chan_. Kupikir Neji _-niichan_ juga tertarik padamu. Karena kau gadis yang menarik" ucap Hinata entah itu kenyataan atau hanya untuk menghibur Tenten.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan mengasihaniku dengan memberiku harapan" balas Tenten dengan gaya yang berlebihan layaknya drama picisan.

"Bu—" perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan Tenten.

"Tenang saja. Tak perlu pikirkan aku"

"Benar, Hinata. Jangan terlalu baik dengan membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk memikirkan Tenten dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tak ada gunanya" tutur Ino dengan santai.

"Itu terlalu kejam" komentar Tenten yang bagai angin lalu bagi Ino.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ino? Ku dengar ada yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya padamu" Tenten mengganti arah pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya. Memang ada. Tapi aku menolaknya" jawab Ino setelah berusaha mengingat.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal yang sudah sering terjadi dan bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, Tenten?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Bilang saja kau iri pada kecantikanku yang bisa menaklukan banyak sekali laki-laki di dunia ini, Sakura" ejek Ino.

"Ha ha ha" Sakura tertawa datar. "Ya, wow, Ino memang yang paling cantik. Aku sampai iri" ucap Sakura seolah-olah sedang mengungkapkan kekagumannya dengan nada datar yang tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Oi! Kau sedang memujiku atau mengejekku?" tanya Ino dengan muka masamnya.

"Aa, apa, ya? Aku lupa" jawab Sakura tenang namun dengan seringaian yang sangat licik.

Dan Ino hanya berdecak kesal menanggapinya. "Ck!"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran saja mengapa Ino tak pernah menjadikan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya sebagai seorang kekasih" Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Benar juga. Aku tak pernah memikirkan alasannya" Sakura memegang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang sedang tak memegang kartu—berpikir.

"Mungkin Ino _-chan_ tidak merasa cocok dengan mereka?" Hinata mencoba menebak.

"Tepat! Tapi ada satu alasan lagi" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

Ino tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain". Sedangkan tangannya melemparkan satu kartu ke atas tumpukkan kartu yang lain.

"U—"

"UNO!" seru Ino penuh semangat—memotong Tenten yang ingin mengucapkan kata yang serupa. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terlukis di wajah Ino. Itu tampak menakutkan. Oh, kemana perginya senyum lembut yang bisa melelehkan hati kaum Adam itu?

"Cih! Ternyata aku gagal menglihkan perhatianmu" keluh Tenten kesal.

Sedangkan tawa Ino memenuhi ruang kamar yang cukup luas ini. "Kau tak akan berhasil melawan Yamanaka Ino walau dengan cara licik sekalipun" tuturnya.

Permainan terus berlanjut dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan sebagai pemeriah permainan sekaligus sebagai taktik untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan. Tak hanya itu, biskuit Hinata pun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin sedikit dan akhirnya habis—bersamaan dengan berakhirnya permainan kartu uno sekitar pukul 22.00.

Satu coretan bedak tertempel di pipi kanan Ino. Satu coretan bedak juga tertempel di dahi Tenten. Dan tiga coretan bedak tertempel masing-masing satu di pipi, dagu, dan hidung Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata? Entah karena ia ternyata benar-benar Sang Dewi atau bagaimana, tapi yang pasti tak ada satupun coretan pada mukanya. Padahal ia tak pernah memenangkan satu ronde pun. Namun ia juga tak pernah kalah dalam kelima ronde itu.

"Waktunya kau menerima hukumanmu, Sakura!" seru Tenten penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten mengacungkan tangan kanannya penuh semangat. " _Ice Coffee_!"

"Apa kau tidak takut kesulitan tidur?" sanggah Sakura.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu _orange juice_ saja". Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian manik _emerald_ nya bergulir menatap Hinata.

"Mmm, aku teh hijau saja" ucap Hinata dan Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sama seperti Tenten" ucap Ino dan Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Berarti satu teh hijau dan dua _orange juice_ " Sakura mengulang pesanan sahabatnya layaknya pelayan pada rumah makan pada umumnya. Kemudian ketiga sahabatnya itu memberikan anggukan dan senyum tanda persetujuan. Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi menuju lobi.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk sendiri di sebuah sofa besar. Sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya memandang langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada. Terkadang ia meminum _hot coffee_ yang ada di dalam sebuah kaleng yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan beberapa tulisan menggunakan spidol seperti, ' _Baka',_ 'jelek' dan sebagainya tertempel di wajahnya. Dapat disimpulkan jika ia baru saja kalah dari suatu permainan yang ia mainkan bersama teman-temannya dan mungkin ia mendapatkan sebuah hukuman yaitu membelikan teman-temannya minuman. Karena sekantong kaleng minuman tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja yang terletak di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak dan kemudian membukanya kembali ketika telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia arahkan pandangan matanya pada sumber suara dan tak lama seringai jahat terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "Apa kau baru saja kalah dari suatu permainan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju mesin minuman.

Dengan datar dan tatapan tajam, Sakura menghadap ke arah pemuda bermabut pirang itu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda tersebut dengan meja sebagai satu-satunya pembatas di antara mereka berdua. " _Ara!_ Apa kau tidak memiliki cermin, Naruto?" balasnya dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresi wahanya.

"Dan apa-apaan itu? _'baka'?_ — _Puh!_ Jelek?— _Puh!"_ Terlihat salah satu tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya—menahan tawa.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun berdecak kesal ketika dirinya menjadi objek tertawaan Sakura."Ck!"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu"

" _Gomen_ , _gomen._ Tulisan di mukamu terlalu cocok untukmu sehingga aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa"

"Cih!" Naruto kembali meminum _hot coffee_ nya. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dan membuka mulutnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Menjalankan hukuman" jawab Sakura jujur sebelum ia balik bertanya pada Naruto. "Dan ku pikir kau juga sedang menjalankan hukumanmu. Tapi kenapa kau duduk di situ dengan santai?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai mereka dengan membiarkan mereka menunggu lama minuman mereka yang tidak dingin lagi"

"Yah, itu hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan olehmu, tapi aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Karena ku pikir sejak tadi kau sedang menunggu orang yang bisa kau mintai uang atau menunggu gadis yang bisa kau goda"

"Oi, memang aku seburuk apa di matamu?"

"Seburuk semua kata-kata yang tertulis di wajahmu"

"Termasuk kata 'jelek'?"

"Ya, termasuk itu"

"Oh ya?" sebuah seringai tampan—licik—terlukis di wajah Naruto.

"Ya" dan sebuah anggukan mantap Sakura berikan.

"Jadi aku tidak tampan dan kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya—berdiri. Kemudian ia tumpukan lutut kaki kanannya ke atas meja sembari tubuhnya ia dekatkan pada Sakura. "… jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatku tidak tampan dan tidak menarik di matamu?". Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas—tidak sedang memegang sekaleng _hot coffee—_ untuk ikut menumpu tubuhnya. Sedangkan sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura dan sebuah seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Semburat merah mendadak muncul di wajah Sakura ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Selain itu, mata mereka berdua saling bertemu dan menatap. Sakura pun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia membeku di tempat. Namun wajahnya tampak semakin memanas.

"Ayo, jelaskan padaku" desak Naruto dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar.

"Mmm, w-wajahmu yang dipenuhi tu-tulisan?" jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Berarti jika tanpa tulisan, aku tampan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura, kau salah menjawab!

"Ma-mana mungkin, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa?"

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba menjawab lagi meskipun lidahnya terasa kelu. "I-itu.." Sakura mencoba memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bagi dirinya. Karena jika saja ia jujur, maka ia akan berkata bahwa makhluk yang sekarang berada di depannya ini sangat tampan.

Bagaimana tidak? Rambut pirang berantakan yang memberi kesan keren, alis yang rapi dan membentuk garis lengkung yang cocok dengan matanya, sepasang manik _sapphire_ yang jernih sejernih lautan, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang bila tersenyum sedikit saja akan menambah nilai ketampanannya, gigi yang putih dan rapi, kulit _tan_ yang bersih, dan jangan lupakan tiga garis tipis yang menghias kedua pipinya itu. Selain itu, tubuh Naruto atletis dan selalu berbau wangi. Jika saja ia tipe gadis yang dapat mencintai seorang laki-laki pada pandangan pertama, maka ia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak lama.

"Uuuhh…" tampaknya Sakura benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"P-pokoknya, kamu itu tidak tampan dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, mengerti!?" seru Sakura yang sudah menyerah dalam menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Oh, rupanya Naruto masih belum menyerah.

"Ya! Jadi jauhkan wajah jelekmu itu dariku!—Ahh!" Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Tapi ia malah membuat _hot coffee_ Naruto terjatuh dan menumpahkan sebagai besar isinya di baju Sakura.

"Lihat! Bajuku kotor! Ini karena dirimu!" Sakura menyalahkan Naruto.

Naruto tentu tak bisa menerima hal itu dan mulai membela dirinya. "Itu bukan salahku, Nona. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya tumpah"

Sakura tentu menyadari hal itu. Namun dia hanya ingin mencari alasan agar ia tak terus di pojokkan oleh Naruto. "Jika saja kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh tadi, aku tak akan menumpahkan kopi tadi"

"Mungkinkah kau salah tingkah karenaku?" Naruto kembali menjahili Sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau membersihkan bajuku dulu di toilet" jawab Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi menuju toilet wanita yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berada tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mengiringi kepergian Sakura dengan sebuah senyum lembut di wajahnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sambil bergumam pelan. "Dasar gadis _tsundere"_.

Dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kembali terdengar.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan bagian bajunya yang terkena tumpahan kopi. Namun noda itu tampaknya tak bisa hilang sempurna. Walau Naruto juga bertanggungawab atas hal ini, tapi ia tetap merasa bahwa sebagian besar merupakan kesalahannya sendiri, jadi ia tak bisa berkomentar apapun dan hanya dapat melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman yang berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Segera setelah ia berada di depan mesin minuman, ia masukkan uang koin dalam mesin minuman tersebut dan menekan tombol minuman yang menjadi pesanan para sahabatnya. "Satu teh hijau, dua _orange juice,_ dan satu _mango juice_ untukku" gumam Sakura ketika memeriksa minuman yang telah berada di dalam sebuah kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Merasa tak ada yang kurang atau kelupaan, Sakura pun berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun ia merasa sedikit ragu. Karena jika ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus naik lift ke lantai 2. Dan jika ia ingin naik lift, ia harus melewati tempat Naruto berada tadi. Sedangkan ia sendiri sedang malas untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. "Semoga saja Naruto sudah kembali ke kamarnya" do'anya.

Sayangnya, do'a Sakura tak terkabulkan. Karena manik _emerald_ nya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa. Namun ia tak hanya melihat sosok Naruto di sana. Melainkan juga sosok orang lain. Yaitu sosok gadis cantik yang sepertinya begitu senang dan asyiknya berbicara dengan Naruto. Padahal ia sendiri jika berbicara pada Naruto selalu saja berakhir pada sebuah pertengkaran yang tidak ada gunanya.

Gadis itu memunggunginya. Sehingga ia tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Namun semakin diamati, ia mulai mengenal sosok itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekat—mencoba memastikan. "Ino?"

"Ah! Sakura.." Gadis yang ternyata Ino tersebut sempat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura memanggil namanya. Namun kemudian ia menjadi lega ketika tahu jika itu adalah Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu tahu! Kau ini beli minuman dimana, sih? Di kutub utara?" omel Ino.

" _Gomen,_ tadi tanpa sengaja bajuku terkena tumpahan kopi karena tindakan bodoh seseorang. Jadi aku harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu di toilet" jawab Sakura sambil menatap tajam Naruto dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menatap Naruto seolah-olah berkata 'itu bukan salahku'.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar. Tenten dan Hinata sejak tadi sudah menunggu" ajak Ino.

"Ok" Sakura pun mulai berjalan mendahului Ino.

" _Jaa,_ Naruto! Kau cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. _Oyasumi"_ tutur Ino sambil setengah berlari menyusul Sakura.

" _Oyasumi"_ jawab Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ino. Sakura pun samar-samar masih dapat mendengarnya.

Ino telah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri tetap berjalan menuju lift dalam diam. Ia tengah berpikir mengenai kejadian barusan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus memikirkannya. Karena, pemandangan dimana Ino dan Naruto berbicara begitu akrab, menyenangkan, dan juga terlihat asyik itu bukanlah hal yang aneh ataupun langka. Itu hal yang sudah sering terjadi atau biasa terjadi. Sebab Ino dan Naruto merupakan saudara sepupu dan juga teman masa kecil. Walau begitu, entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

Hingga ketika Ino mulai menekan tombol agar lift terbuka, ia akhirnya tahu hal apa yang ia rasakan. " _Ne,_ Ino!" panggil Sakura ketika mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menekan tombol lantai yang akan mereka tuju.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[** **To be continued** **]..o0o..o0o..**

Yahallo, _minna!_ _O genki desu ka?_

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… Shizu bisa _upload_ _chapter_ lanjutannya. _Gomen,_ Shizu baru sempat _upload_ sekarang. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan lelah menunggu cerita Shizu, ya…

Oh, iya! Bagaimana _chapter_ 3 ini? Apa bagus? Atau jelek?

Shizu udah buat _chapter_ ini panjang… Ini untuk menebus karena _chapter_ sebelumnya terlalu pendek dan juga karena Shizu _upload_ terlalu lama.

Hah~, sebenarnya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin Shizu katakan. Tapi karena Shizu sudah telah dan mengantuk—Shizu menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini ketika malam dan berencana untuk meng- _upload_ -nya di pagi hari—jadi sekian saja curhatan, coretan, atau apapun itu dari Shizu.

Dan kini tibalah saatnya untuk balas-balas review! Horray!

 **Ara dipa** Hmm, ini udah lanjut. **Loray 29 Alus** iya, inudah lanjut, kok… **hotrianoviyanti** Yeay, udah up lagi! Iya, aku suka mereka kaya gitu. Hmm… entahlah… coba tebak sendiri **Aion sun rise** iya, nih.. **Ae Hatake** Baru benih-benih rasa suka. Sama-sama… ya! Akan aku pertahankan aegan berantemnya! Hahahaha _#ketawa iblis_ **Guest** Ini udah lanjut… **mawar** Udah lanjut, kok.. **nagasaki** Ok.. _chapter_ ini saja dahulu **CAR** Ya, gitu, deh… udah tahu, kan? **NaruSakuFans** Iya, aku juga iri sama mereka.. T.T Udah nggak penasaran, kan… Aku juga mau menyelamatkannya! **dragonfirenatsu90** ini udah next.. **Aiko** Iya, sekarang udah panjang…. Banget. Apa itu udah ada sesuatu yang luar biasa? **matarinegan** _Arigatou…_ iya, tunggu kelanjutannya lagi, ya… aku juga itu aja, deh… **Dear God** Ini udah lebih panjang, kan? **Aprilian NS** oh, gitu… iya, aku suka, kok, dengerin pendapat orang… hehehe.. Ini udah lumayan _romance_ belum? _etto,_ ku harap keyboardmu tidak rusak saat menulis sebanyak itu… Hahaha, ini udah _update_ , kok… **Naru-Saku** Udah, nih… Ini malah kebanyakan, ya, kalimatnya… **Guest** ini udah lanjut… **acasanttebayou46** Tunggu kelanjutannya lagi, ya… **sugar** Iya, ini udah Shizu lanjutin, kok…

 _[Lirik atas]_ Wah! Lagi-lagi, _review_ nya banyak! Shizu sangat senang!

Ikutin terus cerita Shizu, ya… Jangan bosan-bosan menunggu! Semoga _chapter_ selanjutnya Shizu bisa _update_ lebih cepat!

Ok! _Arigatou… and don't forget to_ _ **REVIEW!**_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	4. Chapter 4

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **4**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-3] Pukul 23.31**

Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan. Gelap pun mulai menyelimuti bersama dengan udara dingin yang menusuk menembus tulang. Namun karena penghangat ruangan yang menyala, udara dingin bahkan tak bisa menyentuh kulit. Semua pun menjadi hangat dan begitu nyaman hingga dapat mengantarkan orang-orang untuk berbaring, menutup mata, dan mulai terhanyut dalam mimpi semu. Tak lupa mereka tarik selimut mencapai leher hanya demi menambah kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Namun rupanya dalam keheningan malam, seorang gadis masih terjaga. Tak seperti ketiga sahabatnya yang telah tertidur pulas.

Manik _emerald_ indah gadis itu tampak menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dan pikirannya berkelana ke kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **Flashback ON**

" _Ne,_ Ino!" panggil Sakura ketika mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menekan tombol lantai yang akan mereka tuju.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

"H-ha? Kenapa aku harus mencintai si _Baka_ itu?" tanya Ino tanpa menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang _ponytail_ itu.

"Kau sudah lama bersama dengannya jadi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"K-kami hanya teman sejak kecil dan saudara sepupu" Ino terus mengelak.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Ino. Tatapanmu padanya berbeda dengan tatapanmu pada laki-laki lain atau siapapun. Cara kau berbicara dan bersikap padanya juga menunjukkan dengan jelas perasaanmu terhadapnya" jelas Sakura.

Ino tetap tak ingin memandang Sakura. "I-itu ti-tidaklah benar"

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku dan katakan padaku sekali lagi"

Dengan susah payah, Ino berusaha menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura yang memancarkan keseriusan dan ketegasan itu. Namun semakin ia tenggelam dalam tatapan itu, ia jadi kesulitan berkata-kata. Seolah-olah perkataannya tersangkut di tenggorakan dan tak bisa dikeluarkan.

Melihat Ino kesulitan, Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menghangatkan tatapannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tak jujur saja?"

Ino yang tak lagi mendapat tatapan menakutkan dari Sakura pun merasa tekanannya berkurang. Ia hembuskan nafas lelah dan menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia buka perlahan kelopak matanya. Menunjukkan manik _aquamarine_ yang menatap Sakura malu-malu. Bahkan semburat merah tipis tampak menghias pipi putih Ino. "I-itu terlalu m-memalukan tahu" gumamnya pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Kau malu pada sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, cukup memalukan bagiku mencintai teman sekaligus saudara sepupu" jelas Ino.

Mendengarnya Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah seperti Ino sebelumnya. "Apanya yang memalukan? Mencintai seseorang itu merupakan hal yang indah"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Ino.

"Jika kau menunggu sampai Naruto peka, maka kau harus menunggu seumur hidupmu kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu takut jika ternyata ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman sekaligus saudara sepupunya. Dan rasanya aneh bila aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada orang yang telah lama bersamaku sebagai teman dan keluarga. Pasti nanti jadi canggung, kan?" Ino memainkan jari-jarinya dengan muka memerah. Kini ia tampak mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Oh, dimana sosok Ino yang selalu percaya diri itu?

"Selalu alasan yang sama. Teman dan saudara sepupu. Memang kenapa jika kalian adalah teman sejak lama sekaligus saudara sepupu? Cinta datang tak memandang siapa dia atau apa statusnya. Jadi kau tak perlu mempermasalahkannya. Walau kalian teman sejak lama dan juga saudara sepupu, cinta bisa tumbuh di antara kalian dan kalian pun bisa bersama. Tak ada yang melarang dan tak ada aturan yang mengatakan kalian tak bisa bersama" nasihat Sakura panjang lebar.

"Lagipula, setahuku Ino yang kukenal adalah gadis yang dapat dengan mudah menolak pernyataan cinta para pemuda di luar sana dan dia sangat percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia takut menyatakan cinta karena alasan sepele? sungguh memalukan" sebuah seringai meremehkan terlukis jelas di wajah cantik Sakura. Membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Ino.

"Ck! Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto. Tapi tentunya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Selain itu,.." Ino menatap Sakura dengan semangat berkobar di manik _aquamarine_ nya. Kemudian ia meletakan tangannya di kedua pundak Sakura.

"Kau harus membantuku, Sakura" lanjutnya membuat Sakura terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

 **Flashback OFF**

Sakura merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap dan membenamkan mukanya ke bantal sebentar. Lalu ia miringkan kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu kaca menuju beranda yang tertutup oleh korden berwarna biru pastel dan bermotif bunga sakura. "Serahkan saja padaku... Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia hanya ingin berbicara karena berbagai hal memenuhi pemikirannya. Ino mencintai Naruto. Tapi Sakura dan Naruto malah akan bertunangan kurang lebih satu bulan lagi. Ia harus apa?

"Padahal kenyataannya aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Ino telah menaruh kepercayaan besar padaku" ia kembali bergumam.

Kemudian ia membenamkam wajahnya ke bantal lagi dan bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sebersit pemikiran untuk pergi keluar dan menenangkan diri terlintas di otak Sakura. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi tidur tengkurapnya, mengambil jaket, dan memakainya. Lalu ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu beranda. Ia buka kordennya perlahan—memperlihat pemandangan beranda di malam hari. Setelah itu ia geser pintu kaca itu dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara keras yang dapat membangunkan ketiga sahabatnya yang telah tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka.

Angin malam pun masuk dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan. Menyapa tubuh Sakura lembut namun dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena rasa dingin yang menyengat kulit bagai listrik. Tampak Tenten sedikit terusik dengan angin itu hingga ia merubah posisi tubuhnya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi miring. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura segera keluar ke beranda dan kembali menutup pintu kaca tersebut. Dengan begitu tak ada lagi angin yang akan mengganggu tidur ketiga sahabatnya.

Dan setelah keluar, Sakura pun menyadari betapa hangat kamarnya bila dibandingkan di luar sini. Ia bahkan sampai harus merapatkan jaketnya agar sedikit hangat. Namun ketika melihat indahnya pemandangan malam dari beranda ini, ia lupa dengan rasa dinginnya dan berjalan mendekat ke pagar beranda. Lalu ia lipat tangannya di atas pagar itu guna menumpu tubuhnya yang ingin melihat lebih jelas kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan, rumah, serta bangunan yang membuat dirinya terpesona untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia lebih dibuat terpesona oleh taburan bintang yang jarang sekali ia lihat di kota Tokyo.

" _Kirei..."_ gumamnya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang datang dan bermain nakal dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya.

 **DRRTT!**

"!" sebuah getaran ia rasakan di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia pun segera mengambil benda yang menjadi penyebab getaran itu. Rupanya _handphone_ nya lah yang bergetar. Ia lupa mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari jaketnya.

Tanpa melihat nama penelfon, ia angkat telfon itu dan meletakan _handphone_ nya tepat di telinga kanannya. Sedangkan pandangannya tetap tertuju pada bintang-bintang di atas sana.

" _Moshi-moshi_ " ucap Sakura mengawali percakapan antara dirinya dan penelfon.

 _"Anda akan mendapat kesialan beberapa saat lagi"_ balas penelfon dengan suara yang dibuat begitu berat untuk menambah kesan misterius dan menakutkan pada ucapannya.

Sedangkan Sakura malah menunjukkan ekspresi datar ketika mendengar hal itu. "Kau tak bisa menakutiku dengan tipuan seperti itu, _Baka_ -Naruto"

 _"Ck! Seharusnya aku memakai rekaman film horror dan jangan menggunakan nomor ini"_ runtuk orang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bodoh, deh" nasihat Sakura yang tak didengar oleh Naruto. Bahkan pemuda itu malah mengganti topik.

 _"Malam-malam begini keluar beranda hanya untuk melihat bintang-bintang"_

Muka Sakura pun memerah. "T-tak ada salahnya, kan? Di Tokyo aku tak bisa melihat hal seperti ini. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu aku sedang melihat bintang di beranda?"

 _"Pasti kau tak bisa tidur"_ lagi-lagi Naruto tak mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Kau sendiri juga pasti tak bisa tidur. Tapi sungguh. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku dimana dan sedang apa?"

 _"Ah, ini karena aku meminum kopi sebelum tidur hingga aku sulit tidur"_

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Dan hei! Sejak tadi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan terus mengacuhkannya" omel Sakura.

 _"Ha-ah, kau berisik sekali"_ keluh Naruto yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi indah—lebar—Sakura.

"Itu karena kau tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku dan terus menga—.."

 _"Arah jam 3"_ potong Naruto cepat. Membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ha?"

 _"Ck! Cepat lihat saja ke arah jam 3"_ perintah Naruto dan Sakura pun mau tak mau menurutinya. Dia memutar tubuhnya seperti perintah Naruto tanpa banyak bicara.

 _"Kupikir kau ini gadis pintar. Tapi bahkan kau tak tahu dimana arah jam 3 atau jarum jammu bergerak berlawanan dengan jarum jam lain?"_ ejek Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun merasa malu sendiri. Ia telah berputar ke arah yang salah. Harusnya ia berputar ke kanan, bukan kiri. Sungguh kesalahan yang sangat memalukan. Terlebih Naruto mengetahuinya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin terjun saja dari beranda!

 _"Jangan berpikir untuk terjun, ok? itu merepotkanku"_ ucap Naruto seakan dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Apa kau _esper_?!" seru Sakura sambil membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Dan manik _emerald_ nya yang jernih itu menangkap sosok Naruto di beranda yang berjarak beberapa kamar dari sini. Pemuda itu sedang menghadap dirinya dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas pagar beranda. Sedangkan helaian rambut pirangnya bergerak seirama angin. Sekarang pertanyaan Sakura sejak tadi telah terjawab secara tidak langsung.

 _"Pemikiranmu yang terlalu mudah dibaca"_ balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu coba katakan padaku apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

 _"Pasti hal bodoh"_

"Bukankah itu kau?"

 _"Ck!"_ Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Namun panggilan Sakura menghentikan niatnya.

 _"Ne,_ Naruto!"

 _"Hn?"_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika sahabatmu percaya padamu untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serius.

Namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto bingung. _"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Sudah jawab saja"

 _"Baka. Tentu saja tanpa berpikir terlalu lama aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa walau yang kubisa lakukan hanyalah hal kecil. Karena dia sahabatku dan percaya padaku. Selain itu, berpikir terlalu lama hanya akan memunculkan banyak keraguan, kebingungan, dan pertanyaan yang dapat menghambatku dalam memenuhi permintaanya"_ jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berhasil membuat kegelisahan Sakura musnah begitu saja. Sakura sadar, seharusnya ia tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama. Itu tak baik. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sakura pun tampak tersenyum lembut dan menutup matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan menari bersama rambut merah muda panjangnya. "Harusnya aku tahu pemikiranmu begitu sederhana"

 _"Ck! Memang kenapa jika pemikiranku sederhana? Apa itu salah?"_

Sakura membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai caramu berpikir itu"

Dan karena kata-kata Sakura, semburat merah tipis menghias pipi tan Naruto. Beruntung jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura cukup jauh sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir Sakura akan melihatnya. Ia pun dengan mudah berubah menjadi tenang kembali. _"Apa kamu menjadi aneh setiap malam? Ah, tidak. Kamu memang sudah aneh sejak dulu"_

"Bukankah lebih bagus kau melihat dirimu sendiri sebelum mengomentari orang lain?" tanya Sakura tanpa kehilangan senyumannya dan percakapan antara dirinya dan Naruto pun terus mengalir begitu saja seperti biasa. Pertengkaran atau perdebatan kecil, saling ejek-mengejek, ataupun topik bodoh selalu saja mendominasi percakapan mereka. Namun entah kenapa ia selalu menikmatinya. Dan baginya, ini terasa menyenangkan.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-5]**

"Hah~" Sakura menghela nafas lelah entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Membuat sahabat pirangnya—Ino—menatap bosan dirinya dan berkomentar.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menghela nafas seperti itu dalam sehari ini? Apa kau sedang lelah?"

Sakura membalas tatapan Ino dengan tatapan lelah. Ya, ia memang tengah lelah. Namun ia lelah tak hanya fisik. Melainkan juga mental. Karena sejak kemarin ia telah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam usahanya membantu Ino. Walau begitu semua usahanya itu gagal sebelum sempat terlaksana.

Semua ini karena Naruto yang selalu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya kemana-kemana dan membuat Sakura kesulitan dalam menjalankan rencana-rencananya. Naruto terlihat menikmati setiap waktunya. Padahal sebelumnya ia bilang tak tertarik. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar telah berhasil membuat Sakura lelah tanpa membuahkan hasil apapun.

Namun Sakura tak kehabisan ide. Kalau dia kemarin tak bisa menjalankan rencananya, mungkin saja hari ini bisa. Terlebih, hari ini adalah hari bebas, yaitu satu hari dari empat hari darmawisata dimana kita dapat bebas melakukan apapun dan berkunjung kemanapun. Dimulai pagi hari dan akan berakhir ketika petang menjelang. Hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh para siswa maupun siswi untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka ke tempat yang mereka inginkan dan bersama orang yang membuat mereka nyaman. Oleh karena itu, Sakura sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk hari ini. Ia yakin kalau hari ini mungkin salah satu dari rencananya bisa membuahkan hasil walau hanya sedikit.

 _"Are?_ Ino? Hinata? Tenten? Kalian dimana?" tanpa sadar, Sakura telah kehilangan jejak sahabat-sahabatnya yang ikut pergi ke daerah pertokoan ini bersama dengannya. Semua ini pasti karena ia terlalu terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Emerald_ Sakura pun melirik ke sana ke mari. Memandang semua yang dapat ia pandang di antara hiruk-pikuknya daerah ini oleh para pekerja kantoran, siswa sekolah, ibu rumah tangga, lansia, maupun para remaja yang sedang menganggur atau sibuk bekerja part-time di tempat ini. Walau Sakura telah menyusuri daerah di sekitarnya, namun _emerald_ nya tetap tak menemukan keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ini memanglah cukup sulit dan tidak berbeda jauh dari kata-kata 'bagai mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami'. Padatnya daerah ini membuat Sakura kesulitan bergerak maupun menyusuri setiap tempat dengan lebih detail.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Sakura pun menengokkan kepalanya dan manik _emerald_ nya pun menangkap sosok sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah berada di sebrang sana. Mereka pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berseru _"Kochi! kochi!"._

Sebuah senyum kelegaan terlukis di wajah Sakura. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju ke tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada. Namun sayangnya, padatnya daerah ini membuat dirinya tak berdaya untuk menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan mencari jalan pintas!" seru Sakura cukup keras agar ketiga sahabatnya itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kami tunggu di cafe yang telah kita rencanakan kemarin!" balas Ino.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan memberi lambang 'OK' menggunakan jarinya. Kemudian ia pergi melepaskan diri dari kerumunan orang yang tiada habisnya itu. Perasaan lelah kembali menghampiri dirinya. Sedangkan kepercayaan dirinya tentang rencananya menyatukan Ino dan Naruto kini telah terbang menjauh dari dirinya.

Namun kemudian ia tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya kemudian berseru pada dirinya sendiri, _"Ganbatte,_ Sakura!".

Setelah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah gang yang terlihat sepi itu. Dengan harapan kalau gang ini dapat menuntunnya untuk pergi dengan cepat ke tempat sahabatnya menunggu, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gang tersebut. Sakura merasa cukup lega sekaligus senang ketika melihat aplikasi peta di _android_ nya. Karena menurut peta tersebut, Sakura berada di jalan yang benar. Gang ini akan menuntunnya ke tempat sahabat-sahabatnya dengan cepat. Ia juga senang karena gang ini tidak ramai seperti daerah pertokoan tadi.

"Hai, Nona! Kau sendirian?"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Ia pun hendak menolehkan kepalamya ke belakang, tapi karena orang yang berbicara padanya kini telah berada di sampingnya—sejajar—maka Sakura tak jadi melakukannya.

"Tidak. Sahabatku sedang menungguku" jawab Sakura jujur dan ketus. Ia tak bisa ramah pada seorang pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa dan bertanya akrab.

Tawa pemuda itu terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Baiklah... Tapi bukankah sahabatmu itu tidak di sini? Itu berarti kau sedang sendirian"

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu melalui ujung matanya dan bertanya guna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?".

"Menghindari keramaian. Selain itu..." pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Sakura penasaran dan menatap pemuda itu sepenuhnya—tidak hanya melalui ujung matanya.

"...Kami tertarik padamu" lanjut pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Langkah kaki jenjang Sakura pun terhenti dan manik _emerald_ nya menatap bingung para pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengepungnya. "Eh?"

 _Kami-sama, tolong aku!_

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Segerombolan pemuda tampan dengan tampilan urakan terlihat tengah berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan setapak. Mereka saling bercanda dan membicarakan hal seru. Memang seperti itulah yang biasa para pemuda lakukan ketika bersama teman atau kelompok mereka. Namun sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat seperti nanas itu nampak tak tertarik dengan topik yang sedang teman-temannya bicarakan. Berkali-kali ia menguap sambil berkata "Merepotkan".

Hingga membuat temannya yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di setiap pipinya itu merasa lelah mendengarnya. Ia rangkul pundak pemuda nanas itu, "Hei, Shikamaru! Kau ini sejak tadi hanya diam saja, menguap, dan berkata 'merepotkan'. Beri ide pada kami, dong"

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu dengan perlahan melepaskan rangkulan temannya dan merapikan seragamnya. "Kenapa kau tak tanya pada Naruto saja, Kiba? Sejak tadi dia juga hanya berkomentar tanpa memberi ide"

"Ah, benar juga. Hei, Naruto! Beri ide kita harus kemana" ujar pemuda bernama Kiba itu pada Naruto yang tentu saja terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia ikut terseret.

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika kita mencari kedai ramen saja? Aku sudah lapar" usul Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Setuju!" seru seluruh temannya kompak.

"Kalau begitu akan kucari kedai ramen yang dekat sini" tutur pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ sambil mengeluarkan _android_ nya dan mulai membuka aplikasi maps.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari si Bungsu Uchiha" komentar pemuda berambut bob dengan mata lebar dan bulu mata lentik.

"Ck. Diamlah Lee" omel pemuda _raven_ yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga adalah kekasih Hyuuga Hinata—salah satu sahabat Sakura.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu tampak menatap heran Sasuke dan berkata yang mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya. "Aku tak mengerti pemikiran para gadis yang menyukai pria dingin ini. Termasuk Hinata _-san_ "

"Jangan begitu, Lee. Kau bisa habis nanti" komentar Naruto disertai tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Hingga manik _sapphire_ nya menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagi dirinya berada cukup jauh di seberang sana. Tawanya pun dengan terpaksa berhenti. Sedangkan pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah gang yang sepi. Itu adalah Sakura!

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan disan—!" kalimatnya terputus begitu manik _sapphire_ nya menangkap beberapa pemuda mencurigakan berjalan tak jauh dari Sakura. Bahkan mereka masuk ke dalam gang yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau mengat—!" belum selesai Kiba bertanya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berlari dan membuat dirinya serta teman-temannya terkejut.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Lee pada Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Naruto menjawabnya, "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian pergi duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul".

Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa menatap bingung kepergiannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto tetap terus berlari menuju gang yang dimasuki oleh Sakura dan beberapa pemuda mencurigakan tadi. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Nona, apa kau dari Tokyo?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan telinga yang ditindik.

Sakura menatap sangat tajam pemuda itu. "Tak penting darimana aku berasal. Aku hanya ingin kalian menyingkir dari jalanku"

"Wo, gadis ini bagai kucing liar!" komentar seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi indah—lebar—Sakura.

"Nona, kau tak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu" nasihat pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang tadi menyapanya.

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah" ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan santai—menerobos dengan paksa.

Namun tentunya para pemuda hina itu tak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan mangsa mereka kabur begitu saja. "Jangan begitu, dong, Nona" ujar pemuda berambut coklat.

"Ayolah, temani kami jalan-jalan sebentar" ajak pemuda berambut hitam dengan telinga yang ditindik sambil berusaha meraih tubuh Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeser tubuhnya agar pemuda itu tak dapat meraihnya. Tatapan tajam bagai induk singa betina yang kehilangan anaknya terpancar dengan jelas dari manik _emerald_ nya yang indah. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini telah memegang erat gagang payung lipat yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. "Jika kalian berani menyentuhku, aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk memukul kalian dengan ini"

"Hoho, silahkan saja jika kau memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya" tantang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan—meremehkan Sakura.

Tentu saja apa yang ia lakukan merupakan kesalahan besar. Meremehkan Sakura dan bahkan menantangnya. Hal itu bagai menyulut api kemarahan dalam diri Sakura. Tanpa ragu, dia pun mengayunkan dengan kuat payung yang sebelumnya gagangnya telah diperpanjang itu ke arah pemuda yang menantangnya.

Pemuda itu berhasil mengelak dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Namun seringai itu menghilang ketika organ vitalnya berhasil Sakura tendang dengan keras menggunakan lututnya. Ekspresi penuh kesakitan dan keringat dingin pun mengganti seringai kemenangan.

Sebaliknya, kini Sakura lah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ternyata sejak awal ia memang hanya berniat menjadikan pukulan dengan payung itu sebagai sebuah pengecoh pertahanan lawan. Sakura sadar jika hanya dengan payung saja tak mungkin bisa melumpuhkan para pemuda ini dengan mudah. Beruntung, selain payung, ia juga membawa semprotan merica yang bisa ia gunakan agar dapat melarikan diri dari mereka. Ia berterimakasih pada ibunya yang menyuruhnya membawa benda itu untuk keselamatan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak pemuda berambut hitam dengan telinga yang ditindik.

"Hanya mempertahankan diri" jawab Sakura dengan tenang sambil diam-diam memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam tas untuk mengambil semprotan merica yang ia bawa. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain tetap memegang erat gagang payungnya dan tatapannya tak melembut sedikit pun.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang menyadari apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan pun segera menggerakkan kepalanya—memberi kode pada seseorang. Dan tiba-tiba saja masing-masing tangan Sakura ditahan oleh seseorang. Membuat Sakura tersentak—terkejut. "Hei!"

 **KLANK! KLANK!**

Sebuah botol berisi air merica dan sebuah payung pun terjatuh dari tangan Sakura dan membentur jalan, menimbulkan suara yang keras dalam gang ini. Botol berisi air merica itu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki pemuda berambut coklat. Sedangkan Sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya. Ia juga merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan dua orang yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada ketiga orang yang berada di depannya dan berbicara padanya. Mungkin ini adalah rencana mereka sejak awal dan ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat kesal.

"Kau benar-benar kucing liar" komentar pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil memainkan botol berisi air merica itu dengan kakinya.

Temannya yang berambut hitam dengan tindik di telinganya itu tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya. "Jinakan kucing liar itu. Kau ahlinya, bukan?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku terlihat seperti pengendali binatang" jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pada Sakura yang kedua tangannya telah terkunci kuat. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terus memberontak dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu. Namun ketika pemuda itu semakin dekat dengannya, ia kehilangan tatapan tajamnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dalam hatinya ia hanya dapat menyebut satu nama.

 _Naruto!_

 **BUGH!**

"Kalian tahu?"

 **BUGH!**

"Bahkan..."

 **BUGH!**

"...pengendali binatang..."

 **BUGH!**

"...tidak akan bisa..."

 **BUGH!**

"...menaklukannya!"

Sakura kini telah terduduk di jalan karena kakinya yang bergetar, tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya dan kedua laki-laki yang tadi mengunci kedua tangannya—yang membantunya tetap berdiri—kini telah tumbang dengan luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh mereka. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap kagum sosok pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Pemuda itu begitu tinggi jika ia lihat dari bawah seperti ini. Punggungnya tampak lebar dan kokoh. Jaket dan rambut pirangnya menari pelan bersama hembusan angin yang membawa harum tubuhnya. Sakura mengenal betul sosok itu. Dia adalah...

"Siapa kamu?!" seru pemuda berambut hitam dengan telinga yang ditindik.

"Aku?" pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan melewati pemuda berambut coklat lalu membungkuk dan mengambil botol berisi air merica yang tadi sempat dimainkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat. Setelah itu ia lempar botol itu ke Sakura dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu.

"Aku adalah calon tunangan gadis yang kalian ganggu!" lanjut pemuda berambut pirang sambil membalikkan badannya hingga Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

...calon tunangan Sakura. Ya, memang begitu. Tapi lebih tepatnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang berandalan juga _playboy_. Suka berbuat onar tapi beberapa hari ini ia tak berulah apapun bahkan membolos pelajaran seperti biasanya pun tidak ia lakukan. Pemuda yang dicintai oleh sahabat Sakura, Ino. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, pemuda ini kini bagai pahlawan bagi Sakura. Tapi rasanya Sakura sangat tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Walau hatinya sempat mengucapkan nama Naruto untuk menolongnya.

"Cih! Ternyata gadis itu punya calon tunangan" keluh pemuda berambut coklat.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya maju menuju ke tempat Sakura berada kemudian berbalik menatap dua orang pemuda yang masih dapat berdiri di depannya. "Yap! Jadi kalian jangan macam-macam padanya. Bahkan jika sekarang kalian ketakutan, kalian boleh saja pergi. Tapi cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" sebuah seringai meremehkan terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ck!" pemuda berambut coklat berdecak kesal kemudian dengan cepat ia mengambil payung Sakura yang tadi terjatuh dan segera berlari ke arah Naruto. "Mana mungkin, kan!?"

Seringai di wajah Naruto semakin lebar dan dia pun meladeni apa kemauan pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk tidak bersikap baik. Yah, aku memang tak menyukainya, sih" tuturnya sambil menahan payung yang digunakan pemuda coklat itu sebagai senjata untuk melawannya.

Ia tarik payung itu sehingga pemuda berambut coklat itu ikut tertarik ke arahnya dan ia tendang perut pemuda itu dengan salah satu lutut kakinya.

 **BUGH!**

"Arghh..." sebuah erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut penuh darah pemuda berambut coklat.

Setelah itu, kaki yang sama ia angkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian ia jatuhkan tepat di atas punggung pemuda itu dengan keras.

 **BUGH!**

"Akh!"

Dan dengan menggunakan lutut kakinya yang lain, ia langsung menyerang pipi pemuda berambut hitam yang berada tepat di samping pemuda berambut coklat yang kini telah jatuh tersungkur.

 **BUGH!**

"Uhh.."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan pipinya yang berdenyut sakit dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Sedangkan telapak tangan yang lain tampak mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu adalah pisau lipat!

"Memakai senjata tajam, he?" tanya Naruto tanpa rasa takut terlihat di wajahnya. Bahkan seringai yang menghias wajah tampannya semakin lebar saja.

"Aku tak peduli!" seru pemuda itu dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tububnya dan ekspresi ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menerjang Naruto dengan pisau yang berkilat tajam digenggam kuat oleh kedua tangannya dan di arahkan tepat ke perut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto memasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan tubuh yang ia rendahkan. Kemudian ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu telah berada dalam wilayah jangkauannya, ia mengelak dari pisau lipat yang pemuda itu bawa dan dengan salah satu sikutnya, ia menyikut dada pemuda itu dengan keras.

 **ZRASSHH!** **BUGH!**

Erangan pun terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Akkkhhh.."

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, rupanya pisau lipat itu menggores salah satu pipinya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus tipis dengan darah segar yang keluar melaluinya. Rasa sakit itu mulai terasa. Namun Naruto hanya berdesis pelan. "Sshhh..."

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan telinga yang ditindik itu sepertinya masih belum menyerah. Terlebih ia melihat luka yang ia buat pada pipi Naruto. Ia menjadi percaya diri bahwa ia bisa menang dari Naruto. Sehingga ia kembali bangkit dan menerjang Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto pun meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membantingnya.

 **BRAKK!**

Dan sepertinya Narutolah yang menang.

 **BUGH!**

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang melayangkan tinju ke arah pipi Naruto yang tak tergores. Ketika Naruto hendak melihat siapa gerangan orang yang melakukan hal itu, sebuah tinju lainnya datang ke pipi yang sama.

 **BUGH!**

Tinju ketiga pun hendak orang itu layangkan pada pipi Naruto lagi. Namun sebelum tinju itu sempat mendarat di pipi Naruto yang telah lebam itu, Naruto lebih dulu menahannya dengan menggegamnya kuat menggunakan telapak tangan dan kelima jarinya. Kemudian ia tatap dengan tatapan tajam orang yang berani melayangkan tinju padanya itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang sebelumnya tersungkur di jalan sambil kesakitan karena organ vitalnya ditendang keras oleh Sakura.

"Owh, pasti tadi sangat sakit, ya" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan tanpa menghilangkan seringai di wajahnya.

 _"Urusai!"_ seru pemuda itu kesal sambil mencoba kembali melayangkan tinju pada Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan cara yang sama menggunakan tangannya yang lain.

Ia tarik kedua tangan pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya ikut mendekat kemudian ia tendang perut pemuda itu dengan lututnya sebanyak dua kali.

 **BUGH!** **BUGH!**

"Arrkkhh.."

"Itu untuk dua pukulanmu pada pipiku"

 **BUGH!**! **BRAKK!**

Naruto menendang keras perut pemuda itu sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu terlempar cukup jauh dan punggungnya menabrak dengan keras salah satu dinding yang mengapit gang.

"Dan yang itu untuk perlakuanmu pada Sakura" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat pemuda itu terlempar.

Naruto cengkram kerah baju pemuda itu dan berkata tepat di depan wajahnya. "Cukup ini saja untukmu karena sisa hukumanmu sudah Sakura berikan padamu. Tapi jika kau berani melakukan hal semacam ini lagi padanya atau pada gadis lain dan aku mengetahuinya, akan aku buru kau"

"Saat itu tiba, siapkan peti mati untuk dirimu sendiri" lanjut Naruto sambil merapikan tubuhnya setelah lebih dulu melepaskan cengkramannya pada pemuda itu dan berdiri.

Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. "Tanamkan dalam pikiranmu!"

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sejak tadi hanya diam melihat Naruto memberi 'pelajaran' pada para berandalan tak tahu diri yang berani mengganggunya. Yah, lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia diganggu oleh pemuda semacam mereka. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto berkelahi. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto sangat marah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di sana sambil menangis, Cengeng?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari segala pikirannya. Ia pun hendak protes. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah uluran tangan Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri"

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan muka masam, Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. "Aku tidak cengeng dan aku tidak menangis" elaknya.

"Lalu bisa jelaskan padaku air mata yang ada di wajahmu?"

"I-ini bukan air mata. I-ini ha-hanya keringat" jawab Sakura terus mengelak. Bahkan ia menghapus air mata di wajahnya itu dengan jari-jari lentik dan telapak tangannya.

Sedangkan sebuah tawa terdengar dari Naruto. "Aku baru tahu ada keringat yang keluar dari mata" ejeknya.

"A—.."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!" tanya seorang petugas polisi setempat dari luar gang memotong ucapan Sakura yang hendak memberi pembelaan.

Naruto pun segera berdiri di hadapan Sakura—menghalangi pandangan polisi itu dari Sakura. "Sial! Ada polisi!" keluh Naruto dengan raut muka khawatir. Padahal saat melawan orang berpisau tadi ia menunjukkan ekspresi tenang.

"Syukurlah. Kita bisa meminta pertolongannya" tutur Sakura dengan penuh kelegaan.

" _Baka_! Cepat pakai ini!" seru Naruto sambil menyampirkan jaket yang sejak tadi ia gunakan ke pundak Sakura.

Sakura pun merasa tak mengerti dan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat pakai saja. Pakai topinya juga untuk menutupi rambutmu" jawab Naruto sambil membantu Sakura memakainya dan terkadang ia curi-curi pandang ke polisi yang entah sejak kapan mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka. Beruntung jarak polisi itu masih cukup jauh.

Setelah Sakura menutup seluruh tubuhnya dari rambut hingga roknya menggunakan jaket Naruto, Naruto segera menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik pelan—terkejut. "Eh?!"

"Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil berlari dengan salah satu tangannya menarik Sakura agar ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Hei! Kalian jangan lari!" seru polisi itu sambil ikut berlari. Namun jarak di antara mereka tetap tak berubah.

"Naruto! Kenapa kita lari? Kita kan bisa minta pertolongannya" tutur Sakura sambil terus berlari. Ia pegang dengan kuat topi jaket Naruto yang menutup kepalanya. Itu agar topi itu tak terlepas saat mereka berlari.

" _Baka_! Yang ada dia melaporkan kita ke pihak sekolah dan meminta mereka untuk menjemput kita" jawab Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia terus menyusuri gang panjang ini hingga melihat cahaya jauh di depannya. Sepertinya itu adalah pintu keluar dari gang ini.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan dijemput sekolah"

"Ya, akan bagus jika ia melaporkan hal baik pada sekolah kita. Tapi kupikir dia akan melaporkan perkelahian tadi dan tentunya sekolah tak suka itu"

"Kita tinggal menjelaskan mengapa kau berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu"

"Tidak akan semudah itu. Aku yakin para polisi daerah setempat tidak mau menerima bahwa pemuda dari daerah mereka mengganggu seorang gadis yang sedang berdarmawisata. Bukankah itu hanya akan menjatuhkan nama daerah mereka dan membuat daerah ini tak lagi jadi objek darmawisata? Tentu itu akan mengakibatkan menurunnya pendapatan daerah mereka"

"Apalagi jika melihat diriku yang tak terluka terlalu parah. Sedangkan kelima pemuda itu terluka cukup parah. Mereka pasti akan berpikir kita hanya mengarang cerita saja" lanjut Naruto.

"Uuhh, kau benar. Tapi mengenai luka parah mereka itu memang salahmu yang terlalu keras pada mereka"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berusaha menahan diri. Tapi tingkah menyebalkan mereka membuatku tak bisa menahan diri lagi"

"Yah, aku bisa mengerti mengenai hal itu. Lalu kenapa kau berikan jaketmu padaku? Bahkan aku harus menutup rambut hingga rokku dengan jaketmu ini"

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Rambutmu itu sangat mencolok dan di sekolah hanya kamu yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Jika kau biarkan polisi itu mengenali rambutmu dan juga seragammu yang membuat mereka bisa tahu dari sekolah mana kau berasal, maka polisi itu akan mudah menemukan identitas dirimu. Begitu pula dengan sekolah yang mendapat laporan mengenai ciri-cirimu. Kau bisa terseret masalah serius yang menjatuhkan namamu"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Rambutmu juga mencolok dan seragammu terlihat sangat jelas"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekolah tahu kalau aku adalah anak nakal yang suka membuat kekacauan. Jadi mereka tak akan terkejut. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan lebih terkejut bila aku tak membuat kekacauan" senyum lembut tapi terlihat menyedihkan di mata Sakura terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa seperti it—!"

"Tutup matamu atau matamu akan sakit karena cahaya terang akan segera menyapa kita" perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Sakura. Naruto pun ikut menutup matanya dan mereka berlari keluar gang.

Dengan perlahan, mereka buka kelopak mata mereka. Terkadang mereka kerjapkan beberapa kali mata mereka agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk. Setelah pandangan Naruto lumayan jelas, ia kembali berlari dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura—menarik paksa gadis yang pandangannya belum terlalu jelas itu. Tak jarang mereka menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki di jalan setapak yang cukup ramai ini. Omelan dan teguran tak dipedulikan Naruto. Sebaliknya, Sakura terus menerus meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabrak olehnya maupun Naruto.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, mereka pun berhenti di dekat kolam ikan yang terletak di tengah taman kota. Di tengah kolam ikan yang cukup besar tersebut terdapat air mancur yang indah dan tinggi. Paling tidak ini dapat memberikan perasaan sejuk pada Sakura dan Naruto yang kelelahan karena telah berlari cukup jauh. Terlebih Sakura memakai jaket yang menutupi sekitar 3/4 tubuhnya. Ini membuatnya seperti sedang sauna.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab jika seragamku basah oleh keringat dan menjadi bau, ok?" ujar Sakura setelah dirinya tenang.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya terlebih dahulu di sebuah bangku kosong yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka tadi sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Sakura. "Bukankah gadis memiliki berbagai macam cara untuk mengeringkan seragamnya dan membuatnya menjadi harum lagi?"

"Ya, ya, aku akui itu" jawab Sakura sambil duduk di samping Naruto dan melepas jaket Naruto yang membalut tubuhnya. Sakura yang sedang lelah menjadi malas berdebat dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto membuka _handphone_ _android_ nya dan terlihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari teman-temannya. Belum membacanya saja Naruto sudah tahu apa kira-kira isi pesan itu. Dan benar dugaannya. Isi pesan itu adalah menanyakan tempatnya berada sekarang dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyusul. Bahkan mereka mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka makan sekarang. Ia pun segera mencari tahu dimana letak tempat itu dengan aplikasi mapsnya dan sial baginya. Tempat itu jauh dari taman kota. Sedangkan ia telah lelah berjalan jauh. "Tempatnya jauh seka— _Ittai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menempelkan sapu tangan basah di luka goresan pisau yang terdapat di pipi Naruto. Membuat rasa sakit menjalar di pipi pemuda pirang itu. "Tentu saja membersihkan lukamu, _baka_! Orang-orang yang melewati kita selalu menatap takut dirimu tahu! Mereka bahkan menatap curiga padaku. Sepertinya mereka pikir aku yang melakukan ini padamu" tutur Sakura panjang lebar dengan muka kesal.

Dan Naruto tampak tertawa bahagia melihat kekesalan Sakura. "Mukamu mungkin terlihat seperti muka kriminal"

"Begitu, ya..." ucap Sakura dengan seringai jahat dan tatapan yang lebih jahar lagi.

" _Ittai!_ Oi! Oi! Kau ini berniat—Sshh.. Sakit, _Baka_!" protes Naruto sambil mengelak dari Sakura dan menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah aku kriminal?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum penuh aura hitam.

"Ya, sekarang kau benar-benar seorang kriminal"

"Beraninya kau—"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau membasahi sapu tangan itu dengan apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Dengan air kolam" jawab Sakura ketus dan ini menimbulkan masalah baru.

"Air kolam katamu!? Di sana penuh ikan! Bagaimana bisa kau membersihkan lukaku dengan air kotor itu?!" Naruto merasa tak terima.

"Memangnya ada air lain selain air kolam?" tanya Sakura santai.

"Ini taman, Nona. Pasti ada kran air siap minum. Lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kran air siap minum yang tak terlalu jauh dari bangku mereka.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu" ujar Sakura sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Sungguh, aku mulai meragukan kepintaranmu" tutur Naruto membuat perempatan di dahi Sakura muncul. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kran air siap minum itu.

Naruto sendiri kembali serius melihat _handphone_ nya. Lokasi tempat itu terlalu jauh dan pasti nanti teman-temannya itu akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai lukanya. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya lelah. Dengan cepat ia pun menekan kontak salah satu temannya, 'Nara Shikamaru' begitulah yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ _android_ nya. Ia meminta maaf karena tak bisa menyusul dan berbicara beberapa hal lainnya sebelum ia putus sambungan telfon itu.

Bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan telfon itu, Sakura datang sambil membawa sapu tangan basah dan sekantong es batu. "Dari mana kamu dapat es batu itu?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Aku membelinya di penjual es serut di ujung sana" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang penjual es serut yang menggunakan mobil.

"Tahan sedikit. Aku akan membersihkannya" ucap Sakura sambil mulai membersihkan luka goresan Naruto dengan sapu tangannya yang telah dibasahi oleh air bersih.

Naruto menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mengatupkan rapat-rapat giginya. Terkadang ia mengeluarkan suara desis, "Ssshhh..." dan matanya sedikit memejam dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Selesai" ucap Sakura setelah menempelkan sebuah plaster luka di atas luka Naruto.

"Sekarang kompres pipimu yang lebam itu dengan ini" Sakura memberikan beberapa bongkah es yang dibungkus oleh sapu tangannya pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menerimanya dan melakukan apa yang Sakura perintahkan.

Sementara Sakura mengetik sebuah pesan untuk salah satu sahabatnya melalu _handphone_ nya. "Apa yang kau ketik?" tanya Naruto sambil mengompres pipi lebamnya.

"Pesan untuk Ino dan yang lain. Mereka pasti masih menungguku di cafe. Tapi aku tak mau ke sana dengan keadaan seperti ini dan membuat mereka khawatir. Jadi aku memberitahunya kalau aku tidak menemukan jalan sepi untuk ke sana dan lelah mencari jalan sehingga aku pulang duluan ke penginapan" jawab Sakura sambil memasukan kembali _handphone_ nya ke dalam tas.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan pulang ke penginapan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Naruto pun ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Aku tak memiliki rencana apapun"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Udara semakin dingin seiring hari yang semakin sore. Namun Naruto hanya mengenakan blazer setelah seragamnya. Tentu dengan mudahnya udara dingin menelusup ke dalam blazer dan seragamnya lalu menyentuh kulitnya. Membuat dia merasa kedinginan. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena jaketnya telah ia berikan pada Sakura yang hebatnya tak membawa jaket saat berjalan-jalan di udara sedingin ini. Jadi ia hanya dapat memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya agar sedikit hangat. Dan beruntung ia kini sedang berjalan. Membuat rasa dingin tak sampai menusuk kulitnya hingga menembus tulang. Yah, lebih tepatnya ia berjalan bersama Sakura.

Ya, mereka kini sedang berjalan bersama di sebuah jalan setapak. Bukan untuk berkencan, tapi untuk pulang ke penginapan. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menggunakan taxi. Tapi karena mereka tadi sempat terjebak masalah hingga tak puas berjalan-jalan dan besok mereka akan pulang, jadi mereka memutuskan berjalan kaki ke penginapan—menikmati pemandangan kota Kyoto di sore hari—untuk mengganti waktu mereka yang terbuang. Toh, masih ada satu jam sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan untuk waktu bebas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti sejenak di tengah jalan sambil memandang sesuatu di seberang jalan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil kembali jalan.

Naruto yang penasaran pun memandang objek pandang Sakura tadi. Itu adalah sebuah toko oleh-oleh yang besar. Dari spanduk yang terpasang, sepertinya toko itu menyediakan berbagai jenis oleh-oleh khas daerah. Dari makanan sampai _souvenir_ yang berupa barang.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa oleh-oleh. Okaa-chan pasti marah padaku jika aku tak memberinya oleh-oleh. Jadi ayo, kita mampir ke toko itu sebentar" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk toko itu.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana jika kita terlambat ke penginapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti setelah membeli oleh-oleh, kita pulang ke penginapan dengan taxi agar cepat. Lagipula jika terlambat beberapa menit mungkin kita hanya akan dinasihati. Dan Aku sedikit kedinginan karena orang _Baka_ yang tidak membawa jaket di musim seperti ini. Jadi kita bisa sekalian menghangatkan diri di sana" jawab Naruto dengan mudah.

Sakura pun tak bisa menolak dengan semua alasan logis itu. Termasuk mengenai kebodohan dirinya yang tidak membawa jaket. Ya, untuk sekarang ia akui itu Dan ia pun ingin membelikan keluarganya oleh-oleh. "Baiklah"

Setelah kesepakatan terbentuk, mereka pun segera ke tempat penyebrangan jalan untuk menyebrang. "Apa kau harus menarik seragamku?" tanya Naruto yang seragamnya dipegang erat oleh Sakura hingga tertarik.

"Uuh... Jangan tertawakan aku, ok?" Sakura terlihat malu-malu dan tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Hah? Memang ada apa, sih?"

"Aku tak bisa menyebrang..."

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya"

"Aku tak bisa menyebrang"

"Ha? Kamu beruang?"

"Aku tak bisa menyebrang, _Baka_ -Naruto!"

"Pffftt—kau tak bisa menyebrang? Pfffttt" Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Ah! Kau tertawa! Seharusnya aku tak pernah memberitahumu"

"Pffftttt"

"Berhentilah menahan tawamu seperti itu. Itu menyebalkan kau tahu? Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja"

Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan—untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kau sudah hidup berapa lama?"

"Beberapa bulan lagi 17 tahun"

"Dan kau tak bisa menyebrang bahkan dengan menggunakan lampu penyebrangan jalan?"

"Lampu itu tidak menjamin keamanan kita. Aku pernah beberapa kali hampir ditabrak kendaraan yang tidak taat peraturan"

"Lalu bagaimana selama ini kamu menyebrang?"

"Aku selalu berpegangan pada orang yang ku kenal. Jika tidak ada yang ku kenal, aku akan berdiri di samping seseorang dan mengikuti langkahnya. Dan jika tak ada lampu penyebrangan jalan, aku akan meminta seseorang di sekitarku untuk menyebrangkanku atau menunggu sampai jalanan benar-benar sepi"

"Kau ini sungguh memalukan"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu"

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kita menyebrang bersama" lanjut Naruto. Mau tak mau pun Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangan Naruto terasa hangat. Mungkin karena sebelumnya tangan Naruto selalu berada di saku celananya. Tapi rasa hangat ini membuatnya merasa aman. Ketika mereka bergandengan saat lari bersama, ia juga merasa aman. Entah kenapa.

Naruto dan Sakura pun menyebrang bersama. Bahkan sampai di dalam toko pun mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Bukannya mereka menyukainya, tapi ini karena mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana jika ingin melepasnya. Saat mereka lari sambil berpegangan tangan sebelumnya, mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka bersama-sama karena kelelahan. Lalu kini mereka harus bagaimana untuk melepaskannya?

"Naruto, aku akan mencari oleh-oleh makanan ke sana" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk area makanan.

Sedangkan Naruto menunjuk area _souvenir_. "Aku akan ke sana"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi duluan _. Jaa_!" pamit Sakura sambil melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi berlari menjauh. Tanpa diketahui masing-masing pihak, mereka sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Seperti perkataannya tadi, Naruto pergi ke area _souvenir_. Melihat-lihat berbagai bentuk dan jenis _souvenir_ yang ditawarkan sambil memikirkan kira-kira _souvenir_ apa yang akan disukai oleh ayah dan ibunya. Hingga manik _sapphire_ nya tertuju pada suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sebuah tembikar Kyoumizu* bermotif burung dan pohon bambu. Ada juga yang bermotif daun ginko pada musim gugur.

"Pilihanmu cukup bagus, Namikaze Naruto" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing di telinga Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Wah, siapa yang kulihat ini? Akasuna Sasori, salah satu jendral geng Akatsuki. Setelah pertarungan kita waktu itu aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini" balas Naruto.

"Benar, sebagai pemimpin geng Kyuubi, kupikir kau tak mungkin ikut darmawisata"

"Aku sendiri juga terkejut kenapa aku bisa ikut acara wisata bodoh ini"

Sebuah tawa renyah pun terdengar dari pemuda tampan berambut merah dan bermanik _almond_ yang diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori. "Apa kau sedang membeli oleh-oleh bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Mereka mungkin masih berpesta di kedai ramen atau malah sudah pulang ke penginapan. Entahlah" Naruto menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Sedangkan Sasori menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung—hingga membuat wajah _baby face_ nya terlihat lucu. "Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa? Tak mungkin sendirian, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pergi bersama kucing liar yang tidak bisa menyebrang"

"Ha?"

"Jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku pada temanmu itu, _Baka_ -Naruto!" omel Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta" balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa itu disebut fakta?!" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Namun kemudian ia berlari ke suatu rak dan berseru, " _Kawaii!"_

"Ck! Kau bisa membuat telinga orang rusak" tutur Naruto sambil memghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah Tenugui*berwarna biru dengan motif kucing pada Naruto. "Lihat ini. _Kawaii_ , kan? Oh iya! Kau sudah menemukan oleh-olehmu?"

"Ada yang menarik perhatianku. Mungkin aku akan membeli itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah!" Sakura menunjukkan tas belanjaannya yang lumayan besar. "Aku juga membeli untuk Ino dan yang lain. Ada juga untukmu. Aku perlu berterima kasih padamu untuk hari ini"

"Aku tak memintanya"

"Biar saja. Tapi kau harus menerimanya. Aku memaksa"

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sakura selesai, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya bergabung bersama mereka berdua. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, ia berbicara, "Tak kusangka, kucing liar yang tidak bisa menyebrang itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura".

"Eh? Kau kenal Sakura, Sasori?" tanya Naruto dengan terkejut tentu saja.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenal gadis cantik sepertinya? Bukankah kita bertiga satu SMP? Selain itu, aku pernah satu kelas dengannya. Ya kan, Sakura?" Sasori menatap Sakura yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasori di tempat ini. Ia tadi memang tak sempat melihat wajah Sasori karena pemuda tampan itu membelakanginya.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura!" panggil Naruto pada Sakura yang hanya menatap kosong Sasori di depannya. Tanpa Sakura mengatakannya Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawaban jika Sakura mengenal Sasori.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasori dengat raut muka khawatir. Ia lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

"Ah, y-ya... Aku tak apa. Se-senang bertemu d-denganmu, Sasori _-kun_ "

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Setelah pulang dari toko oleh-oleh, tepatnya setelah bertemu Sasori, Sakura mendadak bertingkah aneh. Ia tak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan di taxi. Bahkan sampai mereka di penginapan pun gadis berambut merah muda itu belum mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Hal ini tentu saja sedikit membuat khawatir Naruto. Bagaimanapun sejak tadi Narutolah yang bersama Sakura dan ia juga yang menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana perubahan sikap itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sendiri sejak tadi tak bertanya. Karena takut menyinggung privasi Sakura. Terlebih ada sebuah perjanjian di antara mereka untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi satu sama lain. Jadi Naruto menunggu Sakura yang mengatakannya saja. Tapi jika seperti ini terus ia juga tak tahan. Dan ia putuskan untuk mencari tahu. "Sakura, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sasori?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Hingga membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak menekan tombol pintu lift agar terbuka. "S-seperti katanya. Kami teman satu sekolah dan satu kelas saat kelas VIII"

"Tapi kupikir hubunganmu dengannya lebih dekat dari itu. Kalian saling memanggil menggunakan nama depan"

"Bukankah kita juga? Berarti hubungan kita dekat?"

"Tidak. Itu mana mungkin. Dan hal ini dan itu berbeda"

"Apa yang membuat hal ini dan itu berbeda?"

Naruto mencoba berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Kau memanggilnya dengan _suffix-kun_ "

"Pffftt—Kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan _suffix-kun_?" Sakura menutup mulutnya-menahan tawa.

"Tidak. Sungguh, itu menggelikan jika kau yang memanggilku dengan itu. Hei! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan"

"Aku tidak mengalihkannya. Kita masih membahas tentang _suffix-kun_ , kan?"

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya merasa ada se—"

"Kau sendiri, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori _-kun_?"

"Geng kami bermusuhan. Aku dan dia rival saat ada pertempuran di antara dua geng kami. Kami sering satu lawan satu. Terakhir kali dia kalah dariku dengan banyak luka"

"Wow, hebat. Itu Keren, Naruto _-kun_ " puji Sakura dengan nada datar sambil menekan tombol agar pintu lift terbuka.

Naruto pun memasang eskpresi datar ketika mendengar pujian itu. "Apa itu pujian? Buruk sekali. Dan aku benar-benar merasa geli dengan panggilan itu. Jadi hentikan. Oh iya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura!"

"Ingatlah peraturan pertama. Tidak boleh ikut campur masalah pribadi satu sama lain. Atau kau ingin mendapat hukuman dariku?" ujar Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam lift yang telah terbuka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura serius. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Sakura menekan tombol untuk menahan agar pintu lift tetap terbuka dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain melempar jaket Naruto yang sudah ia lepas kepada Naruto. " _Arigatou._ Ini jaketmu aku kembalikan dulu. Akan ku minta lagi setelah kita sampai di Tokyo untuk kucuci. Aku tak bisa menyimpannya karena di kamarku ada sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka bisa bertanya macam-macam padaku"

 _Selain itu, di sana ada Ino._

"Sebagai gantinya apa kau mau memberitahuku tentang hubungan di antara kau dan Sasori?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

Sedangkan Sakura mulai melepas tekanannya pada tombol penahan pintu hingga pintu dengan perlahan-lahan menutup bersamaan dengan jawaban Sakura. "Hukumanku tidak mudah, lho, Na-ru-to _-kun_ "

Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan kesal. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan panggilan itu menggelikan jika dia yang mengucapkannya?"

 **1 detik**

 **2 detik**

 **3 detik**

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto sambil memukul pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Kamarku kan satu lantai dengannya!"

Dan Naruto pun harus menunggu hingga liftnya turun kembali.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

 _Note :_

*Tembikar Kiyomizu : salah satu perwakilan kesenian tradisional Kyoto. Kyoto telah berkembang sebagai produsen tembikar sejak zaman dahulu. Banyak orang yang menyukai tembikar Kiyomizu karena banyak pilihan pola dan bentuk.

*Tenugui (Sapu tangan) : oleh-oleh andalan dari Kyoto. Tenugui dari Kyoto memiliki beragam corak yang unik. Mulai dari motif tradisional Jepang, motif retro, bahkan motif-motif yang cute.

Haiiii, _minna! O genki desu ka?_ Hufftt~ akhirnya Shizu berhasil menyelesaikan chapter terbarunya. Sebenarnya Shizu sudah menyelesaikannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi karena Shizu kehabisan paket internet dan kendala lainnya, Shizu baru bisa meng- _upload_ nya hari ini. _Gomenne... ._ Tapi semoga kalian semua masih setia menunggu _update_ -nya cerita ini. ^v^

Oh iya! Bagaimana _chapter 4_ ini? Bagus tidak? Di _chapter_ ini Shizu beri sedikit adegan berantemnya Naruto. Shizu membayangkannya Naruto terlihat sangat keren. Entah bagaimana dengan kalian. Mungkin di _chapter_ lainnya nanti, Shizu akan beri adegan-adegan berantem yang tentunya lebih seru. Hahahahaha # _ketawa jahat_

Ok. Daripada Shizu semakin menggila, mari segera kita akhiri _chapter_ ini dengan balas-balas _review_ sebagai penutupnya.

 **Leonardoparuntu9** ini udah lanjut, kok... **Paijo Payah** Iya, nih, Ino main nyelip aja... **Aprilia NS** Ini udah next... **Arez** _Thanks_... **CAR** Nah, sekarang udah tahu, kan, apa yang Ino jawab... **Ae Hatake** Hmm... boleh juga. Akan aku coba pikirkan. _Arigatou.. ^v^_ **NaruSakuFans** Ini udah lanjut... matarinegan Semoga ini bisa menemani bobok cantikmu lagi. Hehehe.. ini udah lanjut, kok.. **Guest** _Arigatou.._ Udah lanjut, nih... **namikaze aira** _Gomen..._ Shizu tidak bisa mematok kepastian _update_ nya setiap hari apa. Karena Shizu sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi Shizu usahakan untuk update lebih cepat lagi. Hehehe... **Aiko Hazuki** _Arigatou!_ Iya, ada pihak ketiganya dan mungkin... **YuRia Namikaze** _Arigatou,_ sudah membaca cerita Shizu.. ^v^ Ini udah coba Shizu tambahin romantisnya. Gimana menurutmu? **Guest** Ini udah lanjut, kok... _Arigatou,,_ _Good luck for you too.._ **ame** Hmm.. sepertinya harapan sudah terkabul, Ame-san. Hehehe...

Dan sekian balas-balas _review_ nya. Shizu sangat berterima kasih pada para _readers_ yang sampai sekarang masih setia menunggu cerita Shizu dan juga men- _review-_ nya. Shizu sangat senang sekali dengan apresiasi dari kalian. Semoga kalian tidak bosan-bosan menunggu dan membaca cerita Shizu.

Untuk _chapter_ yang ternyata cukup panjang ini, Shizu minta kesediaan para _readers_ untuk menuliskan kritik, saran, curhatan juga boleh, minta tanda tangan apa lagi # _plak!_ Di kotak _review_ yang telah disediakan. Terima kasih _Minna!_ Sekali lagi, **REVIEW** nya jangan lupa, ya! _#Ditendang para reades_ ( _Readers :_ Kapan _chapter_ ini selesainya?!) (Shizu : Hehehe.. ini udah selesai) # _dicemplungin sungai_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	5. Chapter 5

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **5**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-6]**

"Lelahnya~" ucap Ino begitu turun dari bus.

Segera ia lakukan peregangan pada otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah berjam-jam ia duduk di dalam bus. Entah kenapa perjalanan pulang darmawisata terasa begitu melelahkan. Padahal perjalanan ketika berangkat darmawisata tak semelelahkan ini. Mungkin itu dikarenakan semangat yang berbeda dengan ketika awal darmawisata.

"Aku rindu kasurku~" gumam Tenten yang baru saja turun menyusul Ino.

Hinata yang telah lebih dahulu turun dari bus bersama dengan Sakura, berusaha menyemangati kedua sahabatnya dengan nada lembutnya yang khas dan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya. "Ino _-chan_ , Tenten _-chan_ , ayo semangat!"

Ino pun hanya dapat menatap heran gadis berambut indigo di depannya. "Aku terkejut. Untuk gadis sepertimu, staminamu kuat juga"

"Eh?" Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali—kebingungan.

" _Are?"_

"Hm? Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Tenten yang seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Sakura" jawab Tenten dengan mata yang tak hentinya melihat ke sekeliling.

Satu alis Ino pun terangkat—bingung. "Ha?" Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata dan bertanya, "Bukankah tadi Sakura bersamamu, Hinata?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Y-ya. Tadi Sakura _-chan_ bersamaku. Tapi sekarang ia menghilang entah kemana"

"Hah~" Ino menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu bergumam pelan, "Belakangan ini anak itu suka sekali menghilang seenaknya"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh tak jauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang baru saja turun dari bus, seorang pemuda menidurkan dirinya. Tak peduli jika tanah akan mengotori seragamnya. Hangat sinar mentari yang mulai meredup menyentuh kulit _tan_ pemuda itu melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya merasa nyaman di tengah cuaca yang semakin dingin. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya, ia mulai memejamkam matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menari pelan bersama surai pirangnya yang berantakan. Ia pun menjadi merasa lebih baik setelah sebelumnya ia sempat merasa pusing dan mual. Semua itu dikarenakan sebuah _challenge_ yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya yang mengharuskannya menghabiskan sebotol besar teh dan menyebabkannya merasa pusing serta mual.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sebuah bayangan menghalangi sinar yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan sangat berat hati, ia buka perlahan kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan manik _sapphire_ jernihnya yang memukau. Sebuah tatapan kesal terpancar dari kedua mata pemuda dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya itu ketika melihat gadis bersurai merah muda panjanglah yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

"Ck!" pemuda yang penampilannya jauh dari kata rapi itu berdecak kesal sambil mengacak surai pirangnya dan mendudukan diri. "Mau apa kau ke mari, Nona Gulali?" tanyanya ketus. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Sebuah perempatan pun muncul di dahi indah—lebar—milik gadis berkulit seputih porselen yang dipanggil Nona Gulali oleh pemuda itu. Walau begitu tangannya tetap terulur untuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang. "Ini untukmu, Tuan Rubah"

Meski merasa bingung, pemuda yang dipanggil Tuan Rubah oleh Nona Gulali itu tetap menerima bingkisan yang tersodor di depan wajahnya. "Apa ini? Sebuah bom waktu atau racun mematikan?" tanyanya sambil membuka bingkisan tersebut. Kemudian ia ambil salah satu kotak makanan yang terdapat dalam bingkisan itu dan mengamatinya.

"Itu bukan bom waktu, racun mematikan, atau pikiran burukmu yang lain. Itu _nama-yatsuhashi_ *. Makanan yang aku janjikan padamu sebagai rasa terima kasihku" jelas gadis cantik bermanik _emerald_ yang menyejukan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika hal ini tidak diperlukan?"

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan jika aku memaksa"

Mendengar penuturan Nona Gulali yang suka sekali membalas perkataannya itu membuat ekspresi lelah terukir di wajah tampan Tuan Rubah. Mau tak mau ia pun menerima bingkisan tersebut. Sedangkan Nona Gulali merasa puas melihat akhirnya Tuan Rubah yang pernah menyelamatkannya itu mau menerima bingkisannya.

"Apa ada yang melihat Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seorang guru pada kerumunan siswa-siswi dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang keras mencapai tempat pemuda yang dicari berada.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru- _sensei_ mencarimu" ucap Nona Gulali kepada Tuan Rubah yang memiliki nama asli Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Hm. Aku tahu" jawab Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Tapi untuk apa dia mencarimu?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Haruno Sakura _-san_ yang Cerdas. Jawabannya sudah jelaskan?" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu dan menghampiri gurunya—Orochimaru—yang memiliki mata menakutkan.

Orochimaru yang akhirnya menemukan anak didik yang ia cari itu pun segera membawa Naruto pergi bersamanya. Sedangkan siswa-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik tak jelas di belakang. Sakura yang telah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pun segera menyusul Naruto dan gurunya, Orochimaru. Langkahnya terhenti dan manik _emerald_ nya membulat ketika melihat gurunya yang berkulit putih pucat itu membawa Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan tempat siswa-siswi yang melanggar peraturan sekolah dijatuhi hukuman. Perasaan Sakura jadi tidak menentu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _"...Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan.."_

Berbekal perkataan Naruto tempo hari di telfon, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna biru pastel yang akan membawanya ke tempat Naruto berada. Setelah mencoba mengatur nafasnya guna menenangkan diri, Sakura pun mulai meletakan jari-jari lentiknya pada pegangan pintu—hendak membukanya. Namun sebuah percakapan antara Naruto dan Orochimaru menghentikan niatnya. Ia pun memilih untuk mendengarkannya sebentar.

"Sekolah mendapat pengaduan dari seorang polisi Kyoto"

Selanjutnya terdengar perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tak terkejut sama sekali. "Ah, begitukah?"

"Dia bilang, dia melihat seorang siswa dari sekolah ini berkelahi dengan pemuda setempat"

"Apa dia berkata jika aku yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Tapi ciri-ciri siswa yang ia sebutkan merujuk padamu"

"Oh, berarti dia berkata jika siswa itu tampan?"

"Dia berkata jika siswa itu berambut pirang berantakan, berkulit _tan_ , tubuhnya tinggi dan berpostur tegap. Tidak ada siswa lain yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu selain dirimu"

"Kalau pun ada siswa lain yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu, aku yakin kalian tetap akan mencurigaiku"

" _Sensei_ hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kecurigaan _Sensei_ salah? Jika salah maka _Sensei_ a—"

"Tidak. Kecurigaan _Sensei_ sama sekali tidak salah. Aku memang melakukan hal itu" potong Naruto sebelum Orochimaru sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu melakukannya? Dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu? Polisi itu mengatakan jika kau bersama seorang gadis tapi mereka tak dapat memberikan ciri-ciri gadis itu"

Pertanyaan Orochimaru langsung membuat jantung Sakura berdetak cepat. Bahkan ia merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Mereka mengganggu kencanku dengan seorang gadis yang kutemui di Kyoto"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sakura serasa diberhentikan tiba-tiba. Jawaban Naruto benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Berbagai pertanyaanpun muncul dalam benaknya. Namun hanya satu pertanyaan yang dapat mewakili pertanyaan yang lain.

Mengapa Naruto berbohong?

"Kau tak bisa langsung berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Kau tahu, mereka sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit. Beruntung mereka tidak terluka parah atau bahkan menuntutmu"

"Aku lebih suka jika mereka terluka parah. Dan aku tidak peduli jika mereka menuntutku. Karena aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah"

"Jika begitu, kau pasti tidaklah keberatan bila sekolah memberimu hukuman"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku kebe—"

 **SRAK!**

Sakura sudah tidak tahan mendengarkan percakapan penuh dusta ini. Ia muak dengan kata-kata Naruto yang seolah-olah ia telah pasrah dengan semuanya. Padahal bagi Sakura, perkelahian itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Lalu kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang mendapat hukuman? Sedangkan para pemuda Kyoto yang tak tahu diri itu mungkin saja sekarang sedang mencari gadis lain untuk digoda.

"Permisi, _Sensei_ " ucapnya sopan namun penuh penekanan karena rasa kesal dari dalam dirinya.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, Haruno _-san_?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat dibandingkan nada yang ia gunakan saat bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto.

Beginilah perbedaan perlakuan antara siswi teladan dan siswa berandalan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya ka—"

"Ah, Sakura! Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau mencariku?" potong Naruto cepat. Dengan tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar.

Namun tentu saja Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa yang kau laku—"

"Apa? Kau merindukanku? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ok? Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan pada Orochimaru- _sensei_ " Dengan cepat, Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan Sakura dari ruangan kemudian menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

 **DUK! DUK!**

Sakura terus berusaha membuka pintu, namun karena ada tubuh Naruto yang menghalangi, ia pun jadi kesulitan. Sebagai gantinya, ia terus memukul-mukul pintu berwarna biru pastel itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Orochimaru yang tak mengerti dengan situasi di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Yah, _sensei_ tahu sendiri jika aku dan Sakura dijodohkan. Dan Sakura terkadang menjadi begitu sensitif seperti itu. Aku sendiri kesulitan dalam menghadapinya" tutur Naruto sambil menaikkan bahunya—bertingkah bagai laki-laki yang digilai banyak gadis.

Orochimaru tampak tak mengerti dengan penuturan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura kini bertambah murka di luar sana.

 **DUK! DUK!**

Dan pukulannya pun bertambah keras. Beruntung hanya sedikit sekali orang yang saat ini berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Jadi Sakura tak perlu harus menanggung malu karena bertingkah layaknya orang hutan.

"Jadi _Sensei_ , bisa tolong cepat langsung ke intinya saja? Apa hukuman yang sekolah berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil terus berusaha menahan pintu.

"Skors satu minggu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab Naruto dengan seringai tipis yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Untuk surat pemberitahuan resminya akan dikirim ke rumah orang tuamu"

"Ok" jawab Naruto sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar. Sedangkan Sakura yang hendak masuk telah ditarik pergi lebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

Dari dalam ruangan, Orochimaru hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipisnya karena tingkah dua orang muridnya yang kepribadiannya sangat berbeda namun entah kenapa orang tua mereka malah menyatukan mereka. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kedua anak itu bisa dijodohkan"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Naruto, lepaskan aku!" perintah Sakura sambil terus mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang terus menariknya pergi menjauhi ruangan Orochimaru.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari ruang Orochimaru, Naruto pun melepas pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sakura sembari berbalik dan menatap Sakura tepat di manik _emerald_ nya yang jernih. Tampak gadis itu membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Kekesalan dan kekecewaan tercampur jadi satu dalam tatapan itu.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu?!" tanya Sakura tanpa melemahkan tatapannya sedikitpun.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya asal sembari memberikan tatapan malas pada Sakura. "Ha? Tentu saja meminta liburan. Apalagi?"

Sakura cukup terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto yang di luar pemikirannya. Namun keterkejutan itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab detik berikutnya Sakura sudah kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mampu membunuh para manusia lemah. Karena ia menyadari jika 'Naruto tak menatap matanya'. "Bagai—"

"Kau ini merepotkan. Anggap saja kau tidak ada dalam kejadian kemarin. Kau dan teman-temanmu sedang bersenang-senang. Sedangkan aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis Kyoto lalu diganggu para berandalan itu dan aku pun berkelahi dengan mereka. Mudah, bukan?"

Naruto memberi solusi dengan mudah. Hanya saja—Sakura tak bisa menerimanya!

"Aku tak mengerti arti tindakanmu itu! Jelas-jelas kau hanya menurunkan reputasimu! Tidak ada keuntungan yang kau dapatkan!"

"Tak semua tindakanku perlu kau mengerti, kau tahu?" nada Naruto terdengar lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Dan sejak awal aku tak pernah memikirkan mengenai reputasiku. Lalu aku juga mendapat keuntungan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya"

'Mendapat liburan' apakah itu keuntungan yang Naruto dapatkan? Keuntungan bodoh ini malah membuat Sakura semakin kesal pada Naruto.

Tapi—

 **PLUK!**

—tiba-tiba saja Naruto menaruh sebuah 'benda' di atas kepalanya—Membuatnya melupakan kekesalannya dan hanya bisa menatap Naruto bingung sambil mengambil 'benda' itu dari atas kepalanya.

Ia amati dengan cermat 'benda' yang terbungkus rapi di dalam sebuah tas kertas bermotif berukuran kecil dengan pita biru tersemat di tengahnya. Ia ingin mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto tapi pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu telah berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dengan segenap rasa penasarannya ia pun membuka tas kertas yang membungkus 'benda' di dalamnya. Dan hanya sebuah suara tak berarti yang keluar dari bibirnya—

"...Aah"

—'benda' itu rupanya _Tenugui_ * berwarna biru dan bermotif kucing yang menarik perhatiannya saat itu.

"Ini—" baru Sakura hendak meminta penjelasan pada Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh darinya, kata-katanya sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak bisa terima oleh-olehmu. Jadi dengan begini kita seimbang"

Oh, rasanya Sakura ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia...tersenyum.

Dan dengan ini Sakura telah membulatkan tekadnya!

"Naruto!" panggilnya yang berhasil membuat Sang Pemilik Nama menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik. Namun Sakura yakin jika Naruto mendengarkannya.

"Aku tetap akan mengatakan kebenarannya!"

Manik _sapphire_ Naruto membuka lebar. Ia tak menyangka jika Sakura mau bertindak sejauh itu.

Dan ketika ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk menahan Sakura, gadis itu tak lagi berdiri di tempat sebelumnya. Gadis merah muda itu telah berjalan kembali ke ruangan gurunya—Orochimaru. Dan dengan mudahnya Sakura menggeser pintu berwarna biru pastel tersebut, "Permisi, _sensei_ ".

Orochimaru yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen pun dipaksa berhenti karena kedatangan Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Haruno _-san_?"

Dengan tekad yang terlukis jelas di manik _emerald_ nya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. " _Sensei_ , sebenarnya apa yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya adalah kebohongan"

"Lalu jika itu kebohongan, maka apa kebenarannya?" tanya Orochimaru dengan sikap yang tenang seperti biasa

"Kebenarannya, dia berkelahi untuk menyelamatkanku yang diganggu oleh para pemuda itu!"

 **SREKK!**

Bersamaan dengan seruan Sakura yang begitu tegas, pintu ruangan berhasil digeser Naruto. Tapi sayang, ia terlambat. Sakura sudah mengatakan kebenarannya dan kini gadis itu menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu jengkel.

" _Sensei_ , mana mung—"

" _Sensei_ tahu jika yang dikatakan Namikaze _-san_ sebelumnya adalah kebohongan dan _sensei_ tahu mengenai kebenarannya" potong Orochimaru sebelum Naruto sempat meluncurkan sanggahannya.

Sakura dan Naruto pun hanya dapat saling bertatapan sebelum kembali menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan bingung. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan namun menakutkan milik gurunya itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya saat satpam itu menelfon, _Sensei_ tak bisa langsung percaya. Sehingga _sensei_ pergi ke rumah sakit tempat para pemuda itu dirawat dan meminta penjelasan mereka secara langsung. Mereka pun dengan jujur menceritakan semuanya mengenai pemuda pirang dan gadis merah muda" jelas Orochimaru ketika melihat ekspresi bingung tampak di wajah kedua muridnya.

"Lalu kenapa _Sensei_ bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengetahui kebenarannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Orochimaru tak bisa menahan seringaiannya yang bertambah lebar. " _Sensei_ hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan. Dan.."

"Yah, semuanya sesuai perkiraan _Sensei_ " lanjutnya.

"Ck!" tahu dirinya telah dipermainkan gurunya membuat Naruto berdecak kesal.

Sedangkan Sakura kini telah kembali tenang dan menatap tepat di mata ular milik Orochimaru. "Apakah itu berarti Naruto mendapat peringanan skors atau bahkan tak diskors?"

"Ahh, _gomen_ , Haruno _-san_. Mengenai hukuman skors tersebut, _sensei_ mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawab Orochimaru dengan santai.

"Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan, sekolah memutuskan memberimu skors satu minggu, Namikaze _-san_ " tambahnya sambil menatap manik _sapphire_ indah milik Naruto.

Pemuda yang ditatap hanya menyeringai sebelum ia berbalik dan berdiri di depan pintu-bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah _Sensei_ —"

"Tanpa kau minta, _Sensei_ tetap akan lakukan itu" potong Orochimaru cepat.

" _Arigatou_ , _Sensei_ " ucap Naruto sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan beserta semua hal di dalamnya, termasuk Sakura yang tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto dan gurunya.

" _Sensei_ , menurut perkataan _Sensei_ sebelumnya, _Sensei_ tahu mengenai Naruto yang akan berbohong. Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura menekan rasa penasarannya pada percakapan Naruto dan gurunya yang tak ia mengerti, karena ada yang lebih membuatnya penasaran.

Sebuah seringai tipis terlukis di wajah Orochimaru. Tatapan dari mata ularnya tepat mengenai _emerald_ gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Itu mudah—"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-9] Pukul 16.02**

Setelah pulang darmawisata dan menjalani libur akhir minggu selama dua hari, siswa-siswi Konoha High School kini mulai kembali ke rutinitas sehari-hari mereka. Berangkat ke sekolah di pagi hari, mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang membosankan, makan siang bersama teman ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, dan bercengkrama bersama dengan teman setelah bel pertanda sekolah telah berakhir berbunyi. Dengan heboh, siswa-siswi itu saling membicarakan pengalaman mereka ketika darmawisata. Kesenangan terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka. Yap! Begitulah yang dapat digambarkan dari suasana kelas Sakura. Namun sepertinya semua gambaran tadi tak berlaku bagi Sakura dan Ino yang kini sedang duduk dengan posisi berhadapan.

Kedua sahabat mereka yang lain—Tenten dan Hinata—tak terlihat di sekitar mereka. Padahal mereka biasanya selalu bersama hampir di setiap waktu, termasuk ketika pulang sekolah. Yah, salahkan saja Sasuke yang menyebabkan menghilangnya Hinata dan pesona Neji sebagai ketua klub karate yang menyebabkan Tenten rela keluar kelas lebih cepat untuk menghadiri pertemuan mendadak klub mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya dapat melihat kedua sahabat mereka yang sedang kasmaran itu dari kejauhan. Takdir cinta mereka yang tak terlalu bagus membuat mereka tak bisa melakukan lebih dari duduk saling berhadapan sambil membicarakan keluh kesah mereka.

"Hah~" Ino mendesah lelah sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja Sakura.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Sasuke dan Neji- _senpai_ " tutur Ino tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan" balas Sakura sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan salah satu tangan menyangga kepalanya.

"Padahal kita sudah berencana untuk bertukar oleh-oleh. Jika hanya dua orang seperti ini, kita mau lakukan apa?"

"Entahlah..A! Ino!" pekik Sakura ketika sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan kepala yang di angkat.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura terlihat bergerak kesana-kemari sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Sebenarnya, sejak saat itu aku penasaran. Mmm, Ino, apa yang membuatmu mencintai Naruto?"

"H-ha?! Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?!" teriakan Ino terdengar hingga keseluruh penjuru kelas. Menarik perhatian teman-teman kelasnya.

"Ino, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" ujar Sakura menyadarkan posisi Ino. Ino yang mukanya telah semerah kepiting rebus kini semakin merah hingga mencapai telinga ketika ia sadari ia menjadi objek pandang teman-teman kelasnya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"I-ini salahmu! K-kenapa k-kau bertanya dengan tiba-tiba begitu?" hardik Ino guna menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu"

Merasa tak percaya, Ino menyipitkan pandangannya dan menatap penuh selidik Sakura. "Apa karena Naruto diskors sehingga kamu penasaran kenapa aku bisa mencintai pemuda seperti dia?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja hal yang barusan Ino katakan tidaklah benar. Sebab Sakura tahu sendiri alasan sebenarnya Naruto diskors.

"Hah~ sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintainya" tutur Ino tanpa berusaha berbohong.

"Yang aku tahu, sejak kecil Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Dia sangat suka menolong orang. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan"

Sakura mengerti dengan jelas maksud perkataan Ino. Gurunya, Orochimaru lah yang membuatnya mengerti.

 **Flashback On**

" _Sensei_ , menurut perkataan _Sensei_ sebelumnya, _Sensei_ tahu mengenai Naruto yang akan berbohong. Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu mudah. Begini, menurutmu lebih baik baik mana antara ditatap benci atau kasihan?"

"Tidak kedua-duanya" jawab Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kamu harus memilih salah satu"

"Uuuhh.." ekspresi bingung dan ragu terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Sakura. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "M-mungkin lebih baik ditatap benci. Karena ditatap kasihan itu terlalu menyedihkan".

"Dan menurut _sensei_ , Namikaze _-san_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu" tutur Orochimaru dengan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat membeku di tempat. Dari penuturan gurunya, ia menyadari jika Naruto berbohong seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin Sakura mendapat tatapan kasihan dari teman-temannya. Tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan. Karena pasti teman-temannya akan berpikir mengenai betapa kasihan dirinya digoda oleh sekelompok pemuda ketika darmawisata. Bahkan ia malah diselamatkan oleh Naruto—yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya sebagai berandalan.

Sakura sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya setelah darmawisata mendapat banyak ungkapan simpati dari teman-temannya. Meskipun itu menandakan betapa perhatiannya teman-temannya, tapi itu juga mengisyaratkan betapa menyedihkannya keadaannya. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa menahan rasa malu itu terlalu lama. Naruto sadar akan hal ini. Oleh sebab itu dia mengambil langkah pertama dengan berbohong. Hal ini akan menghindarkan Sakura dari keadaan itu. Namun sebagai akibatnya, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan tatapan benci karena dia memukuli para remaja itu hingga masuk rumah sakit dengan alasan sepele. Walau begitu, bagi Naruto, lebih baik mendapat tatapan benci daripada tatapan kasihan. Jadi—

"Naruto menyelamatkanku lagi?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai pada kesimpulannya.

Orochimaru menaikkan bahunya tanpa melepas senyumnya. "Mungkin"

 **Flashback Off**

"Hei Sakura! Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ah, ya..." sedikit terkejut, Sakura pun kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Terlihat Ino memasang ekspresi kesal karena tak didengarkan. "Kau yang bertanya. Tapi ketika aku menjawab, kau tidak mendengarkan" keluhnya membuat senyum canggung terbentuk di wajah Sakura.

" _Gomen_ " ungkap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah.

Senyum lembut Ino berikan pada Sakura. "Ya sudahlah, akan aku lanjutkan lagi. Tapi kamu harus dengarkan dengan baik, ok?"

Setelah memastikan Sakura mengangguk setuju, Ino kembali bercerita mengenai Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan Ino dalam diam. "Naruto itu sulit jujur dengan perasaannya dan dia sangat jahil. Tetapi dia juga asyik diajak bercanda"

Pandangan manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. "Mungkin kamu sering melihat dia dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis. Tapi itu dikarenakan gadis-gadis itu yang mendekat. Bukan dia yang menggoda"

"Ah.." mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura pun tersadar jika anggapannya mengenai Naruto yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis itu tidaklah benar. Dan dari apa yang saat itu gurunya katakan dan yang saat ini Ino katakan, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan jika Naruto tidaklah seburuk yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Kenyataan itu membuat rasa bersalah seakan-akan menggrogoti hatinya.

" _Sumimasen_. Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam model nanas. Matanya memancarkan kemalasan tiada tara. Bahkan nada bicaranya tidak memperlihatkan penyesalannya sama sekali.

"Shika, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ino pada salah satu sahabat kecilnya, yaitu Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku mau menitipkan catatan pelajaran hari ini untuk Naruto padamu" tangan Shikamaru terulur—memberikan setumpuk kertas catatan pada Ino.

"Ha? Kenapa aku? Kau kan teman sekelasnya, ketua kelasnya, juga sahabat masa kecilnya. Kenapa bukan kau saja?" protes Ino. Walau begitu, ia tetap menerima setumpuk kertas catatan yang Shikamaru berikan padanya.

"Itu merepotkan. Dan yah, kupikir kau akan mau menerimanya. Karena ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagimu untuk melihat keadaan—"

 **SRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik dari kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai. Tanpa bicara, Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya dapat menatap bingung kepergiaan mereka.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Apa kau berniat memberi pengumuman jika aku mencintai Naruto?" tuduh Ino pada Shikamaru setelah berhasil menyeretnya ke taman sekolah. Ya, sebelum Sakura, Shikamaru telah lebih dahulu mengetahui fakta bahwa Ino mencintai Naruto. Sebab ia merupakan sahabat masa kecil Ino dan Naruto. Hampir segala tentang mereka berdua ia ketahui.

"Kupikir itu rahasia umum" celetuk Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat Sang Nona Yamanaka menatap tajam padanya.

Shikamaru pun hanya dapat menggaruk rambutnya asal. "Ah, merepotkan. Seharusnya, jika kau ingin itu menjadi rahasia, jangan biarkan sikapmu itu menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan jelas"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, paling tidak jangan tunjukkan secara terang-terangan jika kau selalu ke kantin hanya sekadar untuk melihat Naruto. Tak ada Naruto maka kau tidak akan ke kantin"

Sekejap, pipinya memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru."B-bagaimana kau bisa be-berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah hidup berapa lama denganmu? Hampir sesuai umurku sendiri" jawab Shikamaru santai sambil mengacak rambut Ino.

"H-hei! Berhenti mengacak rambutku!" protes Ino.

"Hah~" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lelah sembari menghentikan aktivitas mengacak rambut Ino. "Kau yang tidak bisa memasak bahkan sampai menolak bento buatan ibumu. Sungguh gadis bodoh"

Muka Ino kini telah sangat memerah. "A-aku tak mau mendengar itu darimu!"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Ino pun menjadi sangat kesal pada pemuda di depannya ini. Tadi dia yang memojokkan Ino dan kini dia mengatakan hal seolah-olah dia tak peduli.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima tawaranku atau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino yang tidak siap mendengar pertanyaan itu pun hanya dapat menatap ragu setumpuk kertas catatan yang berada di tangannya. "Uuuh.."

"Aku anggap sikapmu itu sebagai penolakan" Dan dengan keputusan itu, Shikmaru mengambil paksa setumpuk kertas catatan itu dari tangan Ino.

Hampir saja Shikamaru pergi jika saja Ino tak menahan lengannya. Dengan muka malu-malu layaknya Hinata, dia bergumam pelan, "A-aku mau me-menerima tawaranmu"

"Katakan yang jelas"

"Aku mau menerimanya!"

Mendengar seruan Ino membuat sebuah garis lengkung tipis terbentuk di muka Shikamaru. Dia pun meletakan setumpuk kertas catatan yang ada di tangannya ke atas kepala Ino dan disambut oleh tangan Ino. "Tidak sulitkan untuk jujur?"

Dengan muka yang masih memerah dan tangan yang memeluk erat setumpuk kertas catatan yang Shikamaru berikan padanya, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **Pukul 17.21**

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino melirik jam tangan coklat yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tapi Ino tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu _apartement_ bagai orang yang terusir dari dalamnya. Tak jarang ia menekan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu. Namun tak ada satupun makhluk yang membukakan pintu apalagi menemuinya di luar.

Merasa lelah menunggu tanpa kepastian, Ino pun mengambil _handphone_ _android_ nya dan menekan keypad _handphone_ nya hingga membuat sebuah deretan angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Sebuah nama 'Si Menyebalkan Naruto' tertulis jelas di layar _handphone_ tersebut. Kemudian segera ia tekan tombol 'panggil' dengan jari lentiknya. Ia posisikan _handphone_ _android_ nya tersebut di telinga kanannya. Terdengarlah suara panggilan yang sedang menyambungkan.

 _Tuut... Tuuut..._

Tak berapa lama, sebuah suara barintone menyapa dari ujung sana. _"Ada apa, Ino? Tak biasanya kau menelfon di jam seperti ini"_

Sebuah komentar menyebalkan yang Ino dengar membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya. Pemuda yang sedang ia telfon ini memang sangat menyebalkan!

"Jika bukan karena lelah menunggu, aku tidak akan menelfonmu. Sekarang katakan, kau dimana? Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu _apartement_ mu cukup lama"

 _"Untuk apa kau disana?"_

"Aku dipaksa Shikamaru untuk mengantarkan catatan untukmu"

 _"Hah? Bahkan walau aku diskors aku tetap mendapat catatan membosankan itu?"_ terdengar nada tak terima di setiap kata yang Naruto lontarkan.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Ino memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau tidak mau mendapatkan catatan yang bagimu membosankan ini, lebih baik kau tidak usah bersekolah"

 _"Yah, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu"_

Manik indah Ino sontak melebar ketika mendengar ucapan tak bertanggung jawab yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Jangan berpikir bodoh!"

 _"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau maupun orang tuaku tak mungkin setuju. Dan aku juga tak mau melihat Okaachan marah"_

Ketika Naruto menyebut nama ibunya dengan nada yang berbeda, Ino menyadari betapa menakutkannya murka bibinya—Kushina—bagi Naruto.

"Apa kau takut pada Kushina- _bachan_?" tampak nada mengejek terselip diucapan Ino.

 _"Ma-mana mungkin, kan? Aku hanya malas mendengar ceramah panjangnya"_ elak Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Dan ini membuat Ino ingin menggoda Naruto.

 _"Ya dan letakkan saja catatan membosankan itu di depan pintu"_

"Eh? Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri? Lagipula aku mem—"

 _"Aku sedang berada di luar. Jadi aku tak bisa mengambilnya langsung"_ jelas Naruto sebelum ia sempat mendengarkan perkataan Ino.

Sedangkan Ino yang semula tampak senang, kini menjadi suram. Bahkan ia tak mampu lagi bertanya dengan suara keras seperti biasa. Dia hanya bergumam pelan, "Dimana? Apa lama?"

Beruntung telinga Naruto masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sehingga ia dapat mendengar apa yang Ino tanyakan. _"Di Choji's Family Restaurant. Aku sedang makan juga menunggu seseorang. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa akan lama atau tidak"_

Tanpa sadar Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah tas plastik yang memang telah tergantung di tangannya sejak tadi. "Si—"

" _Irasshaimasen_!" lagi-lagi, belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, ada sebuah suara yang memotongnya. Dan kali ini, itu bukan lagi suara Naruto, melainkan suara seorang pelayan _restaurant_ yang sedang menyapa pelanggannya yang baru saja datang ke _restaurant_ tersebut.

 _"Ah! Dia datang. Intinya, letakkan saja catatan itu di depan pintuku, ok? Jaa!"_

"Na—" Dan Naruto mematikan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino untuk mengatakan hal lain ataupun membalas salamnya.

Sambungan telfon yang terputus itu membuat Ino tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap meletakan _handphone_ nya di telinga kanannya. Dengan lesu, ia masukkan kembali _handphone_ _android_ nya itu ke dalam saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia tatap dengan sendu tas plastik yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Ia ingat betapa lama ia harus mengantre untuk mendapatkan ramen kesukaan Naruto sebelum ia pergi ke _apartement_ sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Ya, isi tas plastik yang sejak tadi Ino genggam adalah ramen—makanan kesukaan Naruto. Ia sengaja membelinya karena ia pikir Naruto pasti sedang kelaparan di jam seperti ini. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika dia membeli bahan makanan dan memasakkan Naruto makanan yang lezat. Namun sayangnya, dia tak berbakat sama sekali di bidang memasak. Oleh karena itu, hanya ini yang dapat ia berikan pada Naruto. Dan ternyata ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **Pukul 17.21**

Langit yang semula cerah, kini menjadi begitu gelap. Ditambah lagi suhu udara yang telah memperlihatkan penurunannya. Walau begitu, jalanan tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Atau malah semakin ramai?

Tak mempedulikan betapa ramainya jalanan saat ini yang didominasi oleh pegawai kantor serta anak sekolah yang baru saja pulang, Sakura tetap berlari menembusnya. Tak jarang ia mendapat tatapan aneh atau kesal dari para pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak maupun orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ia hanya berucap maaf dan tetap berlari. Hal ini dikarenakan kepanikannya setelah menyadari bahwa novel yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, tertinggal di sebuah _restaurant_ keluarga ketika ia membeli _anmitsu_ dari _restaurant_ tersebut—yang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

Lebih parahnya lagi, dia baru menyadarinya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia sempat masuk ke dalam rumah, berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan—Celana jins sebatas lutut dan kaos putih panjang dengan gambar kucing besar di bagian depan—dan memakan _anmitsu_ yang ia beli sebelumnya sambil menonton acara TV kesukaannya.

Baru setelah ia menghabiskan _anmitsu_ ketiganya, dia sadar kalau dia meninggalkan novel yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah siang tadi. Jika sampai novel itu hilang, dia harus membayar denda. Selain itu, dia juga akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari petugas perpustakaan. Bagaimana jika nantinya ia tidak diperbolehkan meminjam buku lagi?

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kepanikan Sakura hingga ia segera berlari menuju _restaurant_ tersebut hanya dengan memakai sebuah tas punggung kecil berwarna abu-abu, pakaian rumahan yang dilapisi oleh jaket tebal, syal yang menutup lehernya, dan sarung tangan yang menutup jari-jemarinya yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Hingga kaki jenjangnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah _restaurant_ keluarga bergaya modern yang cukup besar. Sebuah papan bertuliskan _'Choji's Family Restaurant'_ dengan berbagai pernak-perniknya terpasang di depan halaman sempit _restaurant_ itu—dimana beberapa sepeda berjejer rapi. Sedangkan beberapa mobil serta sepeda motor terlihat terparkir di sebuah lahan parkir yang cukup luas yang berada di samping _restaurant_.

Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah karena berlari kini berdiam diri sembari menatap _restaurant_ tersebut. Dalam hati, ia memantapkan dirinya dan menghilangkan rasa malunya. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut.

" _Irasshaimasen_!" sapa seorang pelayan manis berpakain maid dengan senyum cerianya.

Dengan canggung, Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Anda butuh meja untuk berapa orang, Nona?"

"Eh?!"

Mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba di saat matanya sibuk mengamati suasana di dalam _restaurant_ membuat Sakura cukup terkejut. Namun kemudian dia kembali berusaha bersikap biasa.

" _Etto,_ sebenarnya tadi aku sudah kemari untuk membeli beberapa _anmitsu_. Tapi ternyata novelku tertinggal di sini. Jadi aku kembali kemari untuk mengambilnya"

"Apa novel Anda berjudul 'My Dream Your Dream'?"

"Ya!"

Bagai menang sebuah undian berhadiah, Sakura berseru riang.

"Kalau begitu, Anda dapat mengambilnya pada seorang pemuda di meja itu"

Jari lentik pelayan _restaurant_ itu menunjuk sebuah meja dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada sofa. Hanya topi hitamlah yang terlihat menyembul dari atas sofa. Tak bisa Sakura lihat wajah pemuda itu. Karena pemuda itu tampak memunggunginya. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah mengapa bukunya ada pada pemuda itu?

" _E-etto_...mm.."

Mengerti kebingungan Sakura, pelayan _restaurant_ itu pun cepat-cepat menjelaskannya.

Dalam penjelasannya, pelayan berkostum maid tersebut mengatakan jika pemuda tersebut menemukan novelnya tergelatak begitu saja di atas sebuah kursi tunggu yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kasir. Kemudian pemuda tersebut melaporkannya pada pihak _restaurant_. Namun ketika pihak _restaurant_ hendak menyimpankan novel itu, pemuda tadi menolaknya dengan alasan dia ingin mengembalikannya langsung pada pada pemiliknya. Karena pemuda tersebut mengenal pemiliknya. Akhirnya dia pun menunggu di meja yang ditunjuk oleh pelayan _restaurant_ tadi untuk waktu yang cukup lama—dalam hal ini Sakura merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada pemuda itu di dalam hatinya.

" _Arigatou_ "

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pemuda itu setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pelayan tadi dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis nan menyegarkan. Sebuah pertanyaan memenuhi pemikirannya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahui siapa pemilik novel itu dan berkata jika dia mengenalnya?

Padahal faktanya, novel tersebut ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Tentu seharusnya tak ada namanya di sana. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin waspada dengan pemuda yang jaraknya semakin dekat dengannya itu.

Dan ketika kakinya telah terhenti tepat di belakang pemuda itu, ia dapat melihat jelas segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu. Sebuah piring yang telah 'bersih', air mineral yang mengisi seperempat dari sebuah gelas kaca, secangkir kopi dengan asap yang mengepul, _handphone_ _android_ _silver_ yang tergeletak begitu saja, itulah yang mengisi meja persegi panjang yang berada tepat di depan pemuda bertopi hitam itu. Sedangkan sebuh jaket dan syal tersampir rapi pada punggung kursi. Dan novelnya tampak sedang dibaca oleh pemuda itu.

" _S-sumimasen,_ mm..."

Sakura tampak kesulitan berkata-kata. Sedangkan pemuda bertopi hitam itu tampak menyeringai kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Meninggalkan novel pinjaman di sebuah _restaurant_. Bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat ceroboh bagi siswi teladan sepertimu?"

"Eh?"

Suara yang pemuda itu keluarkan membuat Sakura terkejut. Bukan karena suaranya yang jelek atau aneh. Melainkan karena suara itu sangat tidak asing bagi telinga Sakura. Itu adalah suara calon tunangannya.

"Naruto?!"

"Apa kau harus berteriak seperti itu? Lihatlah, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian"

Menyadari fakta tersebut, Sakura menjadi begitu malu hingga mukanya memerah sempurna. Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dengan cepat ia duduk di atas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Naruto. Naruto pun tampak tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada mengintrogasi tertuju pada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu tampak tenang dalam menjawabnya.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, tempat ini adalah _restaurant_. Umumnya orang yang datang ke sini bertujuan untuk memperoleh makanan. Begitu pula denganku. Terlebih selama aku diskors, aku tidak bisa ke kantin untuk membeli makan. Aku juga tidak bisa memasak dan aku tinggal di _apartement_. Pilihan apa lagi yang aku punya selain membeli makanan dari luar?"

"Kau bisa saja pergi ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Itu pilihan yang pertama kali aku buang"

"Ok. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sudah jelas. Sekarang, jelaskan saja padaku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu buku itu milikku?"

"Asal kau tahu, Nona Haruno yang Cerdas, ada kartu perpustakaan di dalam buku ini. Dan dalam kartu itu tertulis namamu dengan jelas"

Cibiran Naruto membuat muka Sakura memanas. Ia lupa soal kartu itu. Sungguh, ini sangat memalukan. "B-baiklah, bisa kau kembalikan novel itu padaku?"

Tangan Naruto tampak memainkan novel yang cukup tebal itu. Sedangkan sebuah seringai jahil dan tatapan mengejek menghias wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak percaya, lho, kamu membaca novel percintaan seperti ini"

Mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh, Sakura memasang ekspresi datar dan berkata ketus.

"Dan aku tak percaya orang sepertimu tertarik pada novel itu"

"Aku tak tertarik"

"Tapi pada kenyataannya tadi kulihat kau membuka lembar novel itu dan membacanya sekilas. Itu menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikanmu"

"Aku hanya penasaran novel apa yang dibaca oleh gadis sepertimu"

"Kalau begitu, karena kau sudah tahu novel apa yang dibaca oleh gadis sepertiku, maka kembalikan novel itu padaku"

Sakura berusaha merebut novelnya dari tangan Naruto. Namun dengan gesit Naruto memindahkan novel tersebut ke tangannya yang lain.

"Tidak akan semudah itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto mulai asyik menjahili Sakura dengan membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk merebut kembali novelnya.

"Naruto! Cepat kembalikan novel itu padaku!"

Sakura pun terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan novelnya. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto agar lebih memudahkannya dalam merebut kembali novel yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah itu.

"Cepat berikan atau—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu _emerald_ nya beradu pandang dengan _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Wajahnya pun seketika memerah sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Naruto dan jaraknya hanya beberapa cm saja. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Bahkan tanpa diketahui pihak lawan, jantung mereka berdebar begitu kencang hingga mereka khawatir akan terdengar orang di depan mereka.

Demi menghentikan suasana aneh ini, Sakura segera mengambil novelnya dari tangan Naruto dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian ia merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali duduk tenang—meskipun jantungnya masih belum bisa tenang. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya dapat menyesap pelan kopinya agar mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"A-ah, y-ya. Ke-kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan saja p-pertemuan kita yang tidak disengaja ini untuk membahas rencana pembatalan pertunangan kita?"

Naruto begitu lega mendengar usulan Sakura yang dapat memecah suasana canggung ini. Ia pun telah kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya. Walau sisa-sisa rona merah masih menghias tipis wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar. Selama darmawisata kita tidak bisa berdiskusi tentang rencana pembatalan itu"

Menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau ada ide?"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **Pukul 17.43**

Dengan langkah pelan dan kepala menunduk, Ino berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai tertutupi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang menumpuk. Tak jarang gumpalan salju tersebut berjatuhan ke atas kepala dan pundak gadis pirang itu. Memberi sensasi dingin bagi korbannya. Berkebalikan dengan apa yang saat ini Ino rasakan, kehangatan muncul di setiap rumah yang mengapit jalan yang ia lalui. Tampak cahaya yang mengambarkan keceriaan memancar keluar melalui jendela-jendela rumah.

Sebuah perasaan iri tumbuh dalam hati Ino. Ingin rasanya Ino menikmati kehangatan bersama orang yang disayangi. Yang memunculkan keceriaan dalam dirinya. Namun itu hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpinya untuk malam ini. Dan tak akan pernah terwujud.

"Haah~"

Gumpalan awan putih tampak keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika helaan nafas lelah ia keluarkan. Jelas itu menandakan betapa menurunnya suhu saat ini.

Rasa dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuh Ino. Beruntung ia mengenakan jaket tebal dan juga syal yang melilit lehernya. Tak lupa ia memakai sepasang sarung tangan untuk melindungi jari-jati lentiknya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Entah ini karena suhu yang menurun atau suasana hatinya yang sedingin es.

"Aaah..."

Tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _aquamarine_ nya menangkap suatu objek berharga, yaitu sebuah minimarket...

Dengan parasaan yang cukup senang, Ino melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki minimarket tersebut untuk menghangatkan tubuh rampingnya sekaligus membeli minuman hangat . Namun ketika ia baru akan masuk ke dalam minimarket, langkahnya telah dihentikan secara paksa oleh sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari tempat yang sama. Manik mata mereka sama-sama membola dan mereka pun hanya dapat saling menatap.

"Shika?"

"Ino?"

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa detik bagai orang bodoh, si Jenius Shikamaru pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku yang menempel pada kaca minimarket sembari berucap dengan nada malasnya yang khas.

"Apa kau baru saja pulang dari _apartement_ Naruto?"

Bagai mendapat perintah untuk mengikuti pemuda berambut nanas itu, Ino berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Begitulah"

Melihat ekspresi mendung pada wajah cantik Ino membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah dan memberikan Ino sekaleng kopi hangat.

"Merepotkan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino tersenyum kecut mendengar keluhan serta pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini Shikamaru menyadarinya. Sedangkan tangannya terulur menerima kopi hangat itu.

"Ap—"

"Tertulis jelas di wajahmu" jawab Shikamaru cepat sebelum Ino sempat bertanya.

Mau tak mau Ino pun menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Namun sebelum itu, dia membuka penutup kaleng dan meminum sedikit kopi hangat di dalamnya. "Naruto tidak ada di _apartement_ nya. Dia sedang makan di luar"

"Aah.."

Melihat ekspresi Ino dan nada yang digunakannya ketika mengucapkan perkataan itu membuat Shikamaru tahu semua yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Si Baka itu tidak akan keberatan jika aku memakan ramen yang kau bawa untuknya"

Shikamaru mengambil paksa bungkus makanan yang berada di tangan Ino. Tentunya membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Sejak aku mencium baunya di sini" ucap Shikamaru setengah berbohong. Ia memang mencium bau ramen yang begitu kuat di sini. Namun sebenarnya ia telah menyadari bahwa Ino membawa bungkusan makanan sejak ia dan Ino hampir bertabrakan tadi.

"Ya, terserah kau saja jika ingin memakannya"

Pada akhirnya Ino membiarkan Shikamaru mengambil dan memakan ramen yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Naruto. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi tegas.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menjadi gendut, ok?"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan sebelum menanggapinya. "Aku bukan kau yang sangat memperhatikan bentuk tubuh"

Mendengar hal itu membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Ino. "Hal wajar bagi seorang perempuan untuk memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya!" sanggahnya.

"Merepotkan" dan hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda super pemalas.

"Hah~" Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Ino pun yang akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak meneruskan perdebatan tidak berguna ini. Namun kemudian manik _aquamarine_ nya yang memikat itu menangkap sebuah plastik belanja berwarna putih tergeletak begitu saja di samping kiri pemuda yang kini sedang memakan ramen yang direbut paksa dari Ino.

"Kau belanja apa?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si pemilik, Ino mengambil plastik belanja berwarna putih itu dan melihat isinya—4 bungkus onigiri beraneka rasa, 2 kaleng teh hijau yang masih hangat, sebungkus kripik kentang, dan sebungkus roti isi.

"Hanya beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk di rumah"

"Tumben sekali kau membeli makanan di luar" komentar Ino sambil menutup kembali plastik putih itu dan meletakannya di tempat sebelumnya.

"Orang tuaku sedang keluar kota dan aku sedang malas memasak" jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ramen di depannya.

"Jika kau membeli makanan, kenapa kau memakan ramen yang aku bawa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru terlebih dahulu menelan mie yang sedang ia kunyah. "Makanan yang aku beli masih enak jika aku makan besok pagi. Tapi ramen ini, jika dibiarkan terlalu lama rasanya tidak akan enak lagi"

"Tapi aku yakin kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini untuk makan malam dan sarapanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya sekaligus besok pagi"

"Yang kau katakan benar. Jadi mungkin nanti malam aku akan tetap memakannya. Atau.." Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap Ino melalui ujung matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "...kau ingin membantuku menghabiskannya?"

Mendengar tawaran Shikamaru membuat Ino memasang ekspresi kesulitan. Gadis yang sangat menjaga tubuh dan pola makannya seperti Ino tentu menghindari makan makanan minimarket seperti ini. Terlebih, jika ia makan sebelum jam makan malam, saat makan malam nanti dia akan kenyang. Agar tidak gendut, dia tidak akan makan malam. Tapi besar kemungkinan tengah malam nanti dia akan kelaparan dan pasti ibunya akan tetap memaksanya untuk makan malam. Ini sungguh rumit.

"Uuuhhhh..."

Shikamaru pun hanya dapat menyeringai kecil ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. "Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda"

Namun bukannya melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Ino seperti bayangannya, gadis berambut pirang yang dengan model ponytail itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya. Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku"

"Oh?"

Shikamaru tentu terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan penuh keyakinan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino.

"Tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa menghabiskan satu onigirimu" tambah Ino dengan nada malu-malu.

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Shikamaru kini berganti menjadi senyum penuh kelembutan. Diberikannya pada ini plastik belanjaannya—agar Ino bisa memilih rasa onigiri yang dia suka.

"Tidak apa. Itu cukup membantu" ujarnya kemudian.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **Pukul 18.32**

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup"

Sakura memandang puas daftar rencana-rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan pemuda di depannya—Naruto—yang baru saja mereka susun bersama. Daftar itu terlihat begitu rinci tertulis di dalam buku kecil yang selalu Sakura bawa di dalam tasnya. Naruto sendiri hanya dapat berdecak dan memutar bola matanya malas ketika ia pertama kali melihat Sakura mengeluarkan buku kecilnya yang berwarna biru muda dari dalam tas abu-abunya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang dia duduki dan mengamati Sakura yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kecilnya itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sakura selalu tampak memukau baginya. Dan ia merasa kesal sendiri pada dirinya karena berani berpikiran tak masuk akal seperti itu.

"Ok! Sekarang kita bisa pulang"

Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menatap ceria Naruto yang seolah-olah bertanya, 'bagaimana denganmu?'.

"Hn. Tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap berada di sini"

Naruto pun ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan karena sistem _restaurant_ ini adalah setelah memesan langsung membayar, maka ia mengekori Sakura yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Wah, salju pertama"

Rasa kagum terlukis jelas di wajah Sakura ketika dia keluar _restaurant_ dan langsung mendapati butiran salju yang turun teratur. Walau ia sejak kecil telah melihat salju. Tapi ia tetap selalu merasa kagum pada salju yang turun pertama di musim dingin. Baginya salju itu tampak begitu berkilauan.

"Dasar anak kecil" ejek Naruto sembari berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis secantik bunga sakura itu hanya dapat memasang ekspresi kesal sebelum ia menyadari jika Naruto mengambil arah yang seharusnya tidak ia ambil.

"Apa kau buta arah? Bukankah _apartement_ mu ke arah sana?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto.

"Tapi rumahmu ke arah sini, bukan?"

Dan Sakura berhasil dibuat terdiam oleh perkataan Naruto. Apa pemuda itu sedang bercanda?

"A—"

"Hilangkan pemikiran aneh dari kepalamu. Aku tidak membawa payung maupun topi yang dapat melindungi kepalaku dari salju dingin ini. Padahal _apartement_ ku cukup jauh dari sini. Ma—"

"Jika _apartement_ mu jauh dari sini kenapa kau memilih untuk makan di sini?" potong Sakura.

"Itu karena temanku adalah anak pemilik _restaurant_ ini. Dan aku beserta teman-temanku sudah biasa makan di sini. Bisa dibilang ini tempat makan kesukaanku yang kedua setelah Ichiraku, kedai ramen dekat sekolah. Tapi aku sedang malas ke sana"

"Ooh"

"Jadi, sekarang bisa aku lanjutkan?"

"Silakan"

Naruto pun mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat Sakura potong tadi. "Maka lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang kemudian meminjam payungmu. Aku yakin di dalam tasmu itu ada sebuah payung lipat. Jadi kau bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang"

Setelah memutar bola matanya malas, Sakura pun mengambil sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau daun muda dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya lebar.

"Aku kagum dengan rencana licikmu. Ups! Maksudku rencana cerdikmu"

Tampak seringai jahil di wajah manis Sakura. Sedangkan sebuah decak kesal terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Ck! Kau tak perlu mengoreksinya. Itu terlihat sangat jelas"

" _Ara?_ Begitukah?"

Tawa mengejekpun Sakura berikan pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu bertambah kesal. Namun kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Berikan payung itu padaku"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Naruto ambil paksa payung yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Menimbulkan kebingungan pada diri Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Dengan seringai mengejek, Naruto menjawabnya, "Tentu saja karena jika kau yang memegang payungnya, aku tetap akan terkena salju. Kau kan pendek"

Dan sebuah perempatan berhasil Naruto buat di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kita seimbang" ucap Naruto kemudian—tanpa melepas seringai jahilnya. Sedangkan kini Sakuralah yang hanya dapat berdecak kesal—"Ck!"

—Sementara Naruto tertawa jahat.

"Ah... ya, Kapan kita akan mulai menjalankan rencananya?" tanya Naruto membuka topik baru.

Sakura yang telah melupakan kekesalannya kini terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hmm..Karena waktu yang kita punya hanya sekitar 28 hari lagi dan kau sedang diskors, maka untuk menyingkat waktu, ada beberapa rencana yang akan dilaksanakan sepulang aku sekolah dan ada rencana yang dilakukan ketika libur akhir pekan dan libur akhir tahun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja asalkan tidak menyita terlalu banyak waktuku yang berharga"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi sepertinya minggu depan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa? Minggu depan kita akan melakukan ujian akhir tahun sebelum libur panjang, yaitu libur akhir tahun dan libur musim dingin"

Dan bagai baru saja mendengar berita kematian dirinya sendiri, Naruto mengacak rambutnya. "Aku masuk dan langsung ujian!? Apa guru bermata ular itu sengaja melakukannya?!"

"Benar juga. Kudengar nilaimu tak terlalu bagus"

Seringai jahil di wajah manis Sakura pun kembali. Ia mendapat sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas Naruto.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar buruk di bidang akademik terutama matematika. Aku sangat tidak suka angka-angka itu. Jika begini, aku harus belajar keras selama diskors. Arrgghh, ini sangat menyebalkan!"

Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto bagaikan orang yang akan diasingkan ke suatu pulau tak berpenghuni, menjadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili pemuda pirang itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah merasa aneh dengan tingkah berlebihan Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka jika orang sepertimu bisa frustasi memikirkan ujian yang akan datang"

"Jika saja teman-temanku bukanlah orang jenius yang walau mereka berkelakuan sama sepertiku, tapi nilai mereka tetap bagus. Maka aku tidak akan seperti ini. Terlebih mereka suka mengejek nilai jelekku. Aku tak bisa terima itu. Jadi aku harus bisa memiliki nilai bagus atau paling tidak di atas KKM!"

Mendengar hal ini membuat senyum lembut terlukis di wajah manis Sakura. Sebuah ide mengajak Naruto belajar bersama untuk ujian terlintas di otaknya. Lagipula itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Jadi sepertinya tidak akan masalah.

"Hei, bagaimana ji—"

"Selain itu, saingan terbesarku, yaitu Akasuna Sasori, dia benar-benar jenius. Nilainya selalu yang tertinggi di sekolahnya. Aku tak bisa terima ini"

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar ocehan Naruto yang membawa nama 'Akasuna Sasori'. Raut mukanya berubah. Tak ada lagi senyum lembut di sana. Hanya ada sebuah ekspresi kosong.

"Oi! Kau mendengarku?"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura dan gadis itu pun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Y-ya"

"Ck! Tidak sopan sekali melamun ketika ada orang yang sedang bercerita padamu" keluh Naruto.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menatap sepatunya dan berucap pelan, " _Gomen_ ".

"Aahh..."

Menyadari sesuatu, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apa ini ka—"

"Bukankah Ino membawakanmu catatan? Kenapa kau tidak belajar dari itu?" tanya Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena ia tahu jika Naruto telah menyadarinya.

"Ya, tadi Ino menelfonku dan memberitahuku jika dia berada di depan _apartement_ ku dan membawakanku semacam catatan membosankan"

Naruto tahu jika Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik dan dia mengikutinya. Ia berpikir jika mungkin Sakura benar-benar tak ingin membahas hal itu.

Alis Sakura tampak terangkat naik—bingung. "Kau tidak bertemu langsung dengannya?"

"Tidak. Aku kan sedang berada di _restaurant_ , makan, dan menunggu seseorang yang ceroboh"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura hanya dapat merutuki kecerobohannya yang membuat Naruto harus menunggu dan kebodohan Naruto yang lebih memilih menunggunya daripada memberitahunya melalui pesan. " _Baka"_

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mengataiku dan bukannya berterima kasih?" keluh Naruto.

"Bukan. Itu bukan untukmu. Tapi untukku"

"Ha? Aku tak mengerti"

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin mengerti"

Naruto mendengus kasar ketika mendegarnya. Dan baru saja ia hendak protes, Sakura tiba-tiba saja meghentikan langkahnya. Membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Itu rumahku"

Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan dua lantai dan dikelilingi oleh pagar batu yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dinding rumah Sakura bercat perpaduan antara warna coklat dan krem. Bunga cantik dan tanaman lain tampak tumbuh subur di halamannya yang sedikit sempit.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai di depan rumah"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu sampai di depan rumah?"

Tatapan merendahkan dari manik _sapphire_ Naruto membuat Sakura rasanya ingin sekali mencolok kedua mata yang indah itu. Dan ketika ia hendak membalas perkataan Naruto, pemuda itu kembali berucap, "Aku tak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh orang tuamu dan membuat mereka berpikir macam-macam yang membuat keadaan semakin rumit"

Sakura pun kini tak bisa membalas apa-apa. Ia sangat setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika orang tuanya salah paham hingga berpikir Naruto perhatian padanya dan mengantarnya pulang. Padahal kenyataannya pemuda itu hanya menginginkan payungnya.

"Ok. Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi sebelum—"

"Sakura _-neechan_? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Dan adik Sakura—Konohamaru—yang baru saja pulang les memergoki Sakura. Ini gawat!

"Eh? Apa itu Naruto _-niichan_?"

Bagai terkena badai, kedua pemuda-pemudi itu tampak panik.

"Si-siapa itu Naruto? A-apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sakura menyenggol Naruto—meminta bantuan.

"H-ha? A-aku ti-tidak mengenalnya. Ta-tapi ku dengar dia sangat tampan, ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku dengar dia orang bodoh"

"Tidak-tidak, pasti kau salah dengar. Dia itu sangat tampan dan populer"

"Kupikir dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan"

"Oh, bukankah itu kamu?"

"Ap—"

"Ok. Sudah cukup kalian berdua. Sandiwara kalian sangat buruk sekali. Sekarang biarkan aku memanggil _Okaasan_ "

"Jang—"

" _Okaasan_! Ada Naruto _-niichan_ di luar! Dia baru saja mengantar Sakura _-neechan_!" teriak Konohamaru sambil membuka pintu pagar—Mereka terlambat!

 **KRIET!**

—Dan ia mulai memasuki halaman.

 **CKLEK!**

Oh, dan mungkin sekarang dia telah memasuki rumah.

"Dimana?"

"Di depan pagar"

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa. Sakura dan Naruto pun mulai berkeringat dingin.

 **KRIET!**

Suara pintu pagar yang terbuka kasar menandakan akhir buruk.

"Wah, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu jika akan berkunjung? Ayo, masuk!"

Akhirnya terdengarlah suara petir yang menyambar Sakura dan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu kau mempunyai adik yang sangat menyebalkan"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai adik yang sangat menyebalkan"

"Kenapa tetap diam di sana? Sakura, ajak calon tunanganmu itu untuk masuk. _Okaasan_ tunggu di dalam"

Kemudian ibu Sakura—Haruno Mebuki—pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan sebuah seruan yang dapat Sakura dan Naruto dengar dengan jelas. " _Otousan_! Calon menantumu datang berkunjung. Jadi berhentilah menonton tv! Konohamaru! Ambilkan camilan dari dalam lemari! _Okaasan_ akan membuatkan minum dahulu"

Sedangkan di luar, Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan, berusaha mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya—seperti perintah ibunya.

"A-ayo, Na-Naruto. Silakan ma-masuk"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya untuk Naruto.

 **KRIET!**

"Y-ya, _a-arigatou_ "

Dan mau tak mau Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Haruno—bersama Sakura menanti hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Oh, siapapun tolong selamatkan mereka!

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

 _Note :_

*Nama-Yatsuhashi (raw yatsuhashi) : Makanan khas Kyoto yang sering dijadikan oleh-oleh. Biasanya diisi dengan _anko_ (kacang merah) dan memiliki tekstur yang lembut.

*Tenugui (Sapu tangan) : oleh-oleh andalan dari Kyoto. Tenugui dari Kyoto memiliki beragam corak yang unik. Mulai dari motif tradisional Jepang, motif retro, bahkan motif-motif yang cute.

 _Yahallo, minna! O genki desu ka?_

 _Gomennasai..._ Shizu _update_ nya terlalu lama, ya? _#memasangpuppyeyes_

Sebelum ini Shizu harus belajar untuk PAT, menjalani PAT yang sangat lama -_- , belum lagi ada acara lain semacam progja organisasi Shizu, pesantren kilat, mengurusi bukber kelas, dan membantu adik Shizu untuk bersiap masuk ke sekolah lanjutannya.

Selain itu, Shizu belakang ini juga sedang serius mencari jurusan untuk kedepannya. Yah, walau masih ada waktu beberapa tahun, tapi Shizu harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Dan sungguh, Shizu sangat bingung T.T _#curhat_

Shizu juga sedang mencari info mengenai beasiswa. Apa ada yang mau memberi saran?

Ok. Cukup mengenai hal ini. Sekarang, Shizu mau bertanya pada kalian. Bagaimana cerita di atas? Sangat panjang, ya... Sudahlah.. anggap saja itu sebagai rasa maaf Shizu karena telah mengabaikan ff ini cukup lama. Hmm.. berhubung sekarang Shizu sedang libur panjang, jadi mungkin Shizu akan mencoba untuk cepat _update._ Yah, kalau tidak terkendala oleh rasa malas... _#ditamparreaders_

Hmm.. untuk sekadar infromasi, menurut beberapa blog yang Shizu baca, jam 7 malam di Jepang itu masih terang. Jadi hal wajar jika remaja di Jepang bermain sepulang sekolah sampai jam 6 sore bahkan jam 7 malam. Bahkan mereka biasanya baru tidur sekitar jam 1 malam. Wah...

Dan sekarang tibalah sesi curhat-curhat! (Lho?) Maksud Shizu sesi balas _review_. Hehehe... _#diceblunginsungai_

 **Sai Akuto** Ini udah lanjut... **Ae Hatake** Hm.. siapa, ya, kira-kira... _#menyeringaisadis_ Jawabannya masih tersembunyi entah di _chapter_ berapa _#Plak!_ **Aprilia NS** Hubungan apa, ya... Shizu juga suka kalo Sasori jadi saingannya Naruto! Walau Sasori itu aslinya paman yang _babyface_... . Ok! Shizu akan berjuang! _Arigatou..._ **CAR** Duh, jangan panggil Shizu – _neechan.._ Jadi malu.. Umur Shizu bahkan belum tentu lebih tua dari kamu. Oh iya! Sini! Sini! Nanti Shizu kasih tanda tangan superrr besar! Sebelum Shizu jadi terkenal... hehehe _#kelewatPD_ **NamiKura10** Tidak apa-apa, kok... hehehe.. yang penting sekarang kamu _review_.. Hmm... siapa, ya... lihat aja jawabannya di _chapter-_ entah-keberapa. Tunggu aja, Ok? Dan _arigatou_ udah menyemangati Shizu. Shizu sekarang jadi bertambah semangat! **Acasanttebayou** Ini moment NaruSakunya udah banyak belum? Yah, Shika-Ino memang cocok! **Loray 29 Alus** -_- BALASAN udah tuh... hahahaha.. Ya ampun, ketika Shizu baca _review_ ini Shizu ketawa dan merasa ingin mendatangi kamu lalu berkata 'Seriusan ini?'. Ok. Kamu readers Shizu yang unik. _Arigatou..._ ^v^ **guest** Ini udah lanjut, kok.. **hotrianoviyant** i hmm, dia suka, nggak, ya... Shizu juga _blushing_ pas nulis... Hahaha.. Ok! Shizu sudah semangat ini! **NaruSakuFans** Yaaa... Shizu suka moment romantis NaruSaku! _#hebohsendiri_ Kira-kira siapa? **Aiko Hazuki** Kali ini pun setelah sekian lama baru _upload.._ T.T _Gomen..._ Ya! _Arigatou,_ sudah menyemangati Shizu saat file _chapter_ sebelumnya hilang... Hanya kamu di sini, lho, yang memanggil Shizu 'Usagi _-san'_ -_- **otomspartax97** Kalau begitu, ikutin terus, ya... Ini aku udah _update chapter_ terbarunya. Tunggu _chapter selanjutnya, ya..._

Berakhirlah sudah balas-balas _review_ nya... _hiks.. hiks.._ Kenapa?! _#DramamodeOn #Plak!_

Okay... seperti biasa, Shizu akan meminta ketersedian _readers_ semua untuk **REVIEW** sebanyak-banyaknya. Mau kritik, saran, curhatan, atau apapun akan Shizu terima dan balas dengan senang hati. Shizu selalu benar-benar menikmati sesi balas-balas _review_. Jadi jangan pernah bosan untuk **R-E-V-I-E-W** , Ok? Sekian dari Shizu... Sekali lagi Shizu mengucapkan permintaan Shizu karena terlalu lama mengabaikan ff ini. Ok! _Jaa! Mata ne!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	6. Chapter 6

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **6  
**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-9] Pukul 18.50**

"Oi, Sakura! Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sakura, berbisik cemas. Sebuah situasi tak terduga menjebaknya bersama dengan Sakura. Hal ini tentunya dapat berdampak buruk bagi rencana-rencana pembatalan pertunangan mereka. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghindari situasi ini.

"Aku sendiri tidak ta—hu. Eh! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka tas abu-abu kecil yang ia gendong di punggungnya. Ia obrak-abrik seluruh isinya dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan barang yang ia cari, yaitu sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru muda. Buku itu berisi berbagai rencana yang hendak ia lakukan bersama dengan Naruto untuk membatalkan perjodohan dan menghentikan pertunangan yang akan terjadi tidak lama lagi—sekitar 28 hari lagi.

Sakura buka buku itu halaman demi halaman dengan terburu-buru. Jari lentiknya pun berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah halaman yang berisi salah satu rencananya beserta rinciannya.

"Kita jalankan saja rencana ini. Cukup cocok dengan situasi sekarang. Terlebih, bukankah semakin cepat kita menjalankan rencana-rencana ini maka akan semakin bagus?"

Naruto melihat judul dari rencana tersebut yang merupakan buatannya.

' _ **Raja Tiran dan Pelayan'**_

Ia ingat, ketika ia memberi rencana ini judul tersebut, Sakura langsung menentangnya. Gadis tersebut sangat tidak setuju jika dirinya disebut sebagai pelayan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri suka-suka saja jika dirinya disebut sebagai 'Raja Tiran'. Karena ia sendiri kan yang memberi judul tersebut. Mereka pun sempat beradu argumen beberapa saat. Namun pada akhirnya Sakuralah yang mengalah. Karena judul tersebut memang cocok untuk rencananya.

Jadi dalam rencana berjudul 'Raja Tiran dan Pelayan' tersebut, Naruto akan bertingkah layaknya seorang Raja Tiran. Dia akan menjadi orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat buruk. Berperilaku tidak sopan, suka mengatur-atur, memaksakan kehendak, dan egois. Sakura sendiri, dia akan menjadi pelayan Naruto dan juga korba atas kekejamannya.

Mereka membuat rencana ini dengan mempertimbangkan alasan orang tua Sakura menjodohkan Sakura dengan Naruto, yaitu agar Sakura bahagia. Jadi, dengan menjadikan Sakura pelayan dan memperlihatkan sikap buruk Naruto, maka orang tua Sakura akan tahu jika Sakura tidak akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Naruto. Dengan begitu, orang tua Sakura akan membatalkang perjodohan mereka. Karena tak mungkin ada orang tua yang mau melihat penderitaan anak yang mereka sayangi.

"Ok. Aku setuju"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Mulai menjalankan rencananya, Naruto yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Sakura tiba-tiba saja melemparkan jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakai kepada Sakura. Lalu ia duduk dengan sangat tidak sopan—melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan kasar. Kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Sedangkan kakinya ia luruskan hingga tumitnya berada di atas meja kayu yang bagian atasnya berlapis kaca.

Melihat sikap Naruto membuat Sakura dalam hati mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh rasa kagum. Sedangkan Kizashi—ayah Sakura—yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berlawanan dengan Naruto, hanya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi rumit. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kizashi, Mebuki—ibu Sakura—yang baru datang dengan nampan berisi 4 gelas teh hijau juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang serupa. Mereka berdua memang telah diberi tahu oleh Minato dan Kushina—orang tua Naruto—bahwa Naruto sangat sulit untuk diatur. Tetapi mereka tak menyangka jika Naruto separah ini.

Sedangkan Konohamaru—adik Sakura—yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa apa yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah sandiwara dari kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya. Tetapi ia tak tahu dengan pasti apa tujuan mereka melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Ha? Apa ini? Aku tak suka teh hijau"

Naruto kembali bersandiwara. Sakura sendiri merasa geli ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Karena ia tahu jika sebenarnya Naruto cukup suka dengan teh hijau. Namun kini ia malah berpura-pura tidak menyukainya. Sungguh hebat!

"Sakura!"

"Y-ya!?"

Sakura yang namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Naruto tentunya merasa terkejut. Namun ia coba untuk segera menguasai dirinya agar tak mengganggu suasana yang telah Naruto bangun.

"Cola. Ambilkan aku cola secepatnya"

"Uuh... Ba-baiklah"

Dan sepertinya Sakura berhasil memainkan perannya. Dengan cepat ia melesat menuju dapur. Namun ketika ia hampir menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya dengan seruannya yang sangat keras.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENERIMA INI!"

Sakura, Naruto, Mebuki, bahkan Konohamaru yang sejak tadi hanya bersandar pada dinding dan menyaksikan sandiwara kakaknya, mereka semua terkejut oleh suara bagai raksasa milik Kizashi. Walau begitu, beberapa detik kemudian perasaan senang dan penuh semangat mengisi masing-masing hati milik Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sungguh berharap agar Kizashi langsung membatalkan perjodohan mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka akan meraih keberhasilan secara telak. Namun—

"Sebagai calon ayah mertuamu, aku harus mengajarkan tata krama padamu. Sekarang tegakkan tubuhmu!"

"Ha? Untuk ap—"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! CEPAT TEGAKKAN TUBUHMU!"

"Siap!"

"Bagus. Lalu turunkan kakimu dari atas meja!"

"Siap!"

"Minum teh hijaumu dalam sekali teguk! Jangan mengeluh dan berkata jika kau tak menyukainya!"

"Siap!"

 **GLUK!**

—harapan Naruto dan Sakura musnah.

Kizashi yang berubah menjadi seperti iblis membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu pun mau tak mau hanya dapat menuruti perintah Kizashi tanpa bisa membantah sedikitpun. Bahkan bagi Sakura dan Konohamaru, inilah pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat ayah mereka yang penuh humor tak lucu itu tampak begitu menyeramkan dan keras. Sungguh perubahan yang drastis.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajari calon keluarga kita beberapa tata krama untuk menjadi bagian dari kita"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan ringan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Sakura, ayo, bantu _Kaasan_ "

"B-baik, _Kaasan_ "

Dengan perasaan campur aduk yang terlihat jelas dalam wajahnya, Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju dapur bersama ibunya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menatap Naruto sekilas melalui ujung matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti seekor anak kucing yang sedang ketakutan dan membutuhkan perlindungannya. Walau begitu, ia hanya dapat menatap Naruto penuh keprihatinan. Tak lupa ia do'akan keselamatan Naruto.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-11]**

"Kamu benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Hm!"

"Jangan menyesal, ok?"

"Tidak akan. Karena ini adalah keputusanku"

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin memikirkannya kembali?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Naruto. Dan kenapa kau kini malah menjadi begitu cerewet, sih? Apa ini efek dari pelajaran tata krama yang malam itu _Tousan_ berikan padamu?"

"Ck! Kau tak tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya diajar oleh _Tousan_ mu. Bahkan dia lebih menyeramkan dari Okaachan"

"Aku ingat sekali bagaimana ekspresimu yang seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan"

"Hah~ Dan ketika tidur aku bermimpi buruk. Sungguh buruk"

"Wah, sungguh efek yang luar biasa"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Mmm, tapi jujur aku senang"

"Ya, hal itu pasti sangat menyenangkan untukmu, kan?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Hm? Lalu apa?"

" _E-etto_ , sebenarnya aku senang melihatmu tanpa topeng 'aku seorang berandalan' yang membuatmu menjadi bahan gosip buruk, objek pemikiran negatif, maupun orang yang pantas dimusuhi"

Ucapan polos yang Sakura lontarkan mampu membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam dengan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Jika saja ia tidak berdiri di depan Sakura dan memunggunginya, mungkin wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus itu akan diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Ja-jangan katakan a-apapun lagi. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan"

"Ha? Kau kan yang sejak tadi mengajakku bica—hmph!"

Tanpa membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya terlebih dahulu, Naruto telah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bahkan dia juga menutup kedua mata indah Sakura(?).

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura yang telah terlepas dari tangan Naruto segera melancarkan protesnya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dari siswa maupun guru.

"Tentu saja menutup mulutmu agar berhenti berbicara"

"Baiklah, aku masih terima jika kau menutup mulutku. Tapi kenapa kau juga menutup kedua mataku?!"

"Diamlah dan ikuti saja diriku jika kau tak ingin ketahuan oleh guru"

Sebuah kalimat yang Naruto tujukan pada Sakura dengan nada tajam membuat gadis bersurai merah muda panjang tersebut tidak dapat membantah dan hanya dapat menurutinya saja. Hal ini tentu sungguh melegakan bagi Naruto yang panas dan rona merah di wajahnya belum juga hilang. Dia menjadi tidak perlu mencari jawaban yang pantas untuk pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai", ucap Naruto ketika dia dan Sakura telah berada di depan dinding yang memutari halaman sekolah—yang menjadi pembatas antara zona sekolah dan zona luar. Sakura sendiri hanya dapat terdiam sambil menatap ragu dinding di depannya yang merupakan pagar sekolah.

"Jika kau ingin kembali, masih ada kesempatan"

"Tidak. Aku sudah membuat keputusan dan aku tidak akan menariknya kembali"

"Kau sungguh yakin?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan sudah mencari hari dengan pelajaran yang tak terlalu aku suka, yaitu hari ini. Dan tadi pun aku sudah mengikuti satu-satunya pelajaran yang sangat aku sukai pada hari ini. Jadi aku sungguh yakin untuk melakukannya sekarang"

Melihat tekad pada manik _emerald_ Sakura yang semula ragu itu membuat Naruto hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Ok. Kalau begitu sekarang dengan bantuanku, kau harus memanjat dinding ini"

Naruto kini telah bersiap di depan dinding dengan tubuh menghadap Sakura dan melakukan sikap kuda-kuda. Sedangkan jari-jemari pada masing-masing tangannya saling bertautan dan membentuk semacam mangkok yang dapat digunakan kaki Sakura yang ramping itu sebagai pijakkan.

Sakura dengan cepat memahami sikap Naruto. Dia pun dengan perlahan tapi pasti menjadikan tangan Naruto sebagai pijakkan untuk kaki kanannya. Kedua tangannya tampak berpegang kuat pada bagian atas dinding. Kemudian ia naikkan kaki kirinya pada pundak kanan Naruto dan berlanjut dengan kaki kanannya yang naik ke atas pundak kiri Naruto.

"Jangan lihat ke atas, ok? Jika sampai kau berani melihat ke atas, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok", ancam Sakura. Tentu sebagai seorang gadis yang kini sedang menggunakan rok dan berdiri di atas pundak seorang pemuda membuatnya harus dapat memastikan jika pemuda tersebut tidak akan berusaha untuk mengintip roknya. Yah, walaupun—

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Dengan kata lain, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu"

—Yup! Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya itu sepertinya tidak tertarik melakukan hal semacam mengintip pakaian dalam seorang gadis. Terutama Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak tahu etika terhadap seorang gadis, ya?"

" _Ittai!_ Hei! Berhenti menginjakkan sepatu kotormu itu pada rambutku!"

"Kupikir sepatuku lebih bersih daripada rambut pirang berantakanmu ini"

" _Ittai!_ Sudah kubilang berhenti! Lagipula seorang gadis biasanya memakai celana pendek di dalam roknya, bukan? Jadi tidak ada bedanya aku melihat ke atas atau tidak, kan?"

"Bahkan kau tahu mengenai hal seperti itu. Dasar _Baka-Hentai!"_

" _Ittai! Ittai!_ Kenapa kau malah semakin keras menginjak kepalaku, ha? Aku tahu hal seperti itu dari Ino!"

"Oh, bahkan kau memanfaatkan teman masa kecilmu, Ino, untuk memberimu informasi mengenai hal seperti itu. Sungguh tidak dapat dimaafkan. Mati saja sana! _Shine Baka-Hentai_!"

" _Ittai!_ Kau serius ingin membunuhku? Sungguh—ouch! Ini menyakitkan, kau tahu! Dan aku tidak memanfaatkan Ino sama sekali. Dia yang dengan sendirinya memberitahuku"

"Huh! Baiklah jika begitu. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Lain kali aku pasti benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang kau cepat panjat dinding itu dan jangan pernah berkata jika kau tiba-tiba saja merasa takut. Pundakku sudah mulai sakit"

"Jangan meremehkanku! Dulu saat kecil aku sudah terbiasa memanjat pagar rumah. Hup!"

Sakura pun kini telah berada di atas dinding dan bersiap untuk turun ke seberang.

"Hup!"

Dan dalam sekali lompatan, Sakura telah berada di zona luar. Sebuah senyum gembira terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Mukanya sedikit memerah dan beberapa bulir keringat terlihat mengalir melalui dahinya yang 'sedikit' lebih lebar dari dahi gadis pada umumnya.

"Apa kau masih hidup?", seru Naruto—tentunya dengan volume yang tak terlalu besar. Dan pastinya membuat perempatan muncul pada dahi Sakura yang sekali lagi lebih besar dari dahi gadis pada umumnya.

"Apa kau akan menderita jika aku tetap hidup? Jika begitu, akan kupastikan jika aku akan tetap hidup"

"Aku hanya memastikan. Sekarang aku akan ke sana. Kau menyingkirlah jika tidak ingin terluka"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Dengan cepat Sakura menyingkir dari tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya untuk memberi Naruto cukup ruang dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi lebih mudah dalam melakukan pendaratan. Naruto sendiri segera memanjat dinding yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu dengan mudah. Hal ini tidaklah mengherankan bila mengetahui Naruto sudah sangat sering memanjat dinding tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik Naruto telah mendarat dengan mulus di depan Sakura dan bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi sebuah bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir dan beralih pada jam pelajaran berikutnya terdengar hingga keluar kawasan sekolah. Menciptakan suasana hening di antara Naruto dan Sakura hingga bunyi itu menghilang dari pendengaran mereka.

"Dengan ini kau resmi membolos"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Aku yang sedang diskors tentu tidak apa-apa jika berkeliaran di luar kawasan sekolah pada hari sekolah. Namun kau yang seorang siswi teladan, tentunya akan mendapat masalah"

"Hah~ Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang? Aku yang mendengar saja merasa sangat bosan. Bukankah sebelumnya aku telah menjawab jika aku tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Lagipula ini termasuk dalam rencana pembatalan perjodohan kita"

"Apa kau sangat tertekan dengan gagalnya rencana yang sebelumnya hingga kau memilih rencana ini?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Lagipula menurutku ini rencana yang cukup bagus. Kau yang dijodohkan denganku malah memberi pengaruh buruk padaku yang merupakan siswi teladan. Kau sedang diskors tapi mengajakku untuk membolos. Itu hal yang sangat buruk. Jadi kupikir setelah ini pasti guru-guru akan sepakat untuk menentang perjodohan ini. Dan orang tua kita pun tidak bisa menolak protes dari banyak orang"

"Untuk hal ini aku setuju padamu"

"Hm! Jika begitu, sekarang beri tahu aku apa saja yang biasanya orang lakukan ketika sedang membolos? Apa seperti yang ada di anime? Pergi ke _game center_ , makan di cafe, jalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan, seperti itu?"

Sebuah api semangat terlihat di kedua manik _emerald_ jernih milik Sakura. Dia tampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu jika kau menonton anime"

"Ha? Memang kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan anime"

"Memang tidak ada yang salah pada anime. Hanya saja untuk siswi teladan yang tampak membosankan, hal-hal semacam menonton anime atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu agak..."

"Hm?"

Sakura yang tidak mengerti perkataan Naruto pun hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Hal ini membuatnya tampak imut di mata Naruto. Dan dengan segera Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikir bahwa Sakura itu imut.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Yang pasti hal-hal yang biasanya orang lakukan ketika membolos itu tak semenarik yang kau bayangkan"

"Lalu apa yang biasanya dilakukan?"

Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Naruto mencoba menjawabnya sejujur mungkin. "Yah, semacam bermalas-malasan di kasur, membaca manga baru maupun manga yang telah ratusan kali dibaca. Kemudian menonton tv atau anime, bermain _survival game_ atau _otome game_ , terkadang juga memakan makanan _instant_ ketika melakukan beberapa hal tadi"

"Hee... ternyata begitu"

"Oi! Kenapa tatapanmu menjadi jijik seperti itu? Kemana semangat membolosmu tadi?"

"Huh! Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kenyataannya membolos itu hanya hal membosankan yang membuang-buang waktu"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat sudut bibir Naruto tertarik—membentuk sebuah seringai yang mempesona. Kemudian ia ketuk dahi Sakura yang lebar—ups!—indah menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Bangunlah dari dunia khayalanmu, Nona. Inilah kenyataannya yang sebenarnya"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun segera mengejar Naruto. Bahkan dia berlari mendahului Naruto beberapa langkah, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan senyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita buat khayalan ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan! Dan kita mulai dengan mengunjungi _game center_!"

Dan saat itu, Naruto mulai menyadari sisi menarik Sakura yang lain—yang selama ini tersembunyi.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Hei, Ino! Apa kau tahu dimana Sakura?" bisik Tenten pada Ino yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

Ino yang ditanya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap khawatir bangku kosong yang berada di depannya. Sudah sejak istirahat makan siang tadi Ino tak melihat maupun mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Padahal pada pelajaran matematika tadi Sakura masih berada di bangkunya seperti biasa. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini?

"Haruno Sakura" panggil seorang guru yang sedang mengabsen di depan kelas.

"..."

Hening tak ada jawaban. Guru itu pun kembali memanggil nama siswi teladan favoritnya.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"..."

Dan kembali tak ada jawaban yang ia dengar. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku absen di tangannya ke arah bangku Sakura. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya begitu melihat bangku tempat Sakura biasa duduk kini dalam keadaan kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa Haruno _-san_ tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyanya.

Dengan segera Tenten mengangkat satu tangannya dan menjawab, "Dia masuk sekolah, _sensei_. Namun setelah istirahat ia tak kunjung kembali"

"Lalu, apa ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Sebagai tanggapan, para siswa dan siswi hanya dapat saling memandang—mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada seseorang yang tahu dimana keberadaan Sakura sekarang. Namun sepertinya tak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi yang tahu dimana Sakura berada.

"Yah, mungkin Haruno _-san_ sedang tidak enak badan dan berada di UKS untuk beristirahat"

Guru itu pun pada akhirnya hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan tak berbukti untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung dalam kelas yang tanpa sengaja terbentuk. Kemudian ia kembali menatap buku absen yang berada di tangannya.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Kata orang, langit senja yang terpantul di air sungai jernih yang mulai membeku itu begitu indah. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di pematang sungai itu menyejukkan. Udara dingin yang menusuk itu memberi sensasi tersendiri. Dan suara anak-anak yang berlarian sambil saling melemparkan bola salju serta perbincangan ringan ibu-ibu sepulang berbelanja maupun siswa-siswi sepulang sekolah itu terasa begitu damai.

Jika Sakura yang dulu pasti menganggap hal-hal ini hanya membuang-buang waktu, maka Sakura yang kini, benar-benar tenggelam menikmatinya. Hatinya tak bisa tak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Bahkan ia tak lagi merisaukan dinginnya salju yang menjadi tempat duduknya.

Sebuah senyum puas tanpa nafsu dan terkesan sangat lembut juga tulus tak berhenti menghias wajah eloknya. Sedangkan helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya menari asyik dengan hembusan angin. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya yang seputih porselen itu pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Ia saling rapatkan anggota tubuhnya—meringkuk—untuk mencari kehangatan. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang cukup kekar menyampirkan sebuah jaket _orange_ ke atas bahu Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa puas, _Hime-sama_?"

Mendengar julukan Naruto padanya membuat Sakura menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. Inikah gadis yang sebelumnya tersenyum begitu mempesona hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya memandang takjub—seolah-olah dia adalah lukisan yang luar biasa indahnya? Diakah gadis itu? Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya. Namun kini ia ingin menjadi lebih jujur pada dirinya, jika ia sebenarnya tadi juga terpesona pada sosok indah bagai bunga mawar di sampingnya ini. Sosok yang bila kita salah dalam memperlakukannya, kita dapat tertusuk oleh durinya—tatapan tajamnya yang setajam pedang perang.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu" kalimat sinis yang ia lontarkan secara kasar menepis segala pemikiran bodoh Naruto sebelumnya.

Dengan kasar Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Bukankah seharusnya aku orang yang berperan sebagai orang yang kasar? Dan kau cukup menjadi gadis membosankan. Tapi ini semua benar-benar telah melenceng jauh sekali"

"Aku jadi penasaran. Apa kau sedang dalam masa PMS?" lanjut Naruto yang langsung disambut hantaman keras pada kepalanya yang tertutupi helaian rambut pirang yang tampaknya kasar namun sebenarnya sangatlah halus.

"Jangan pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis! Tak punyakah kau sedikit saja etika terhadap gadis, _baka_?!"

" _Ittai_! Kau sendiri bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikatakan seorang gadis setelah memperlihatkan betapa kasarnya dirimu"

Dan dengan perkataan Naruto yang bagai pernyataan perang bagi Sakura itu, muka Sakura berubah merah padam. Berbagai pembelaan telah ia siapkan dalam pemikirannya. Namun baru ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meluncurkan semuanya, sebuah suara yang sangat amat ia kenal mengintrupsinya dan membuat sarafnya menegang.

"Lho, Sakura? Kenapa kau berada di sini? Dan apakah itu Namikaze _-san_?"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Bagi Sakura, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menakjubkan. Ia membolos untuk pertama kalinya dan menikmati hari bagai tak punya beban. Ia wujudkan hal yang biasanya hanya dapat ia lihat dalam anime yang ia tonton.

Ia pergi ke _game center_ dan mencoba semua permainannya. Bertanding dengan Naruto dan dikalahkan berkali-kali olehnya. Hal ini membuatnya kesal, namun juga senang dan menikmatinya.

Ia pergi ke sebuah cafe kucing untuk makan siang. Itu adalah hal baru baginya pergi ke sebuah cafe yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis kucing yang menggemaskan dan penurut. Mula-mula ia benar-benar tegang dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada kucing-kucing yang mengelilinginya dan menatap memelas—meminta makanannya. Tapi kemudian ia menjadi terbiasa dan merasa nyaman. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Naruto yang bersamanya.

Setelah makan siang di cafe kucing, ia dan Naruto melanjutkan ke daerah perbelanjaan yang ramai. Ia sering kemari dengan teman-temannya hingga ia tak terkejut. Namun karena ini pertama kali baginya berada di sini dengan seragam sekolah di jam yang tentunya bukan jam pulang sekolah. Ini memberinya rasa semangat tersendiri. Hingga hampir seluruh toko dalam daerah perbelanjaan itu telah sempat ia masuki walau hanya sebentar saja.

Setelah hari mulai sore, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanannya bersama Naruto. Namun baik dirinya maupun Naruto sama-sama tak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah. Di sisi lain, ia dan Naruto telah merasa lelah. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto mengusulkan untuk menghabiskan waktu sekaligus beristirahat sebentar di pematang sungai sambil melihat matahari terbenam dan ia menyetujuinya.

Namun siapa sangka, pada akhirnya dia terdampar di suatu _restaurant_ dengan Naruto yang duduk di samping kirinya dan kedua sahabatnya duduk di hadapannya. Kedua gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya tersebut menatapnya dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, namun dengan penyampaian yang berbeda. Gadis berambut indigo dan beriris _lavender_ lebih memilih tak terlalu memperlihatkan dengan jelas ekspresi penuh tanda tanyanya itu. Sedangkan gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua dan memiliki iris mata _hazel_ yang indah itu memperlihatkan dengan amat jelas ekspresi tanda tanyanya itu. Suasana yang sungguh canggung dan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Naruto sendiri tak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi dan hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Jadi Sakura, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

Dengan segera Tenten membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia coba untuk menatap Naruto melalui ujung matanya. Namun yang ia lihat tak jauh berbeda seperti sebelumnya—Naruto yang menatap keluar jendela dengan menjadikan salah satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Tak ada ketertarikan pada topik sama sekali. Sakura tentu saja merasa kesal melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Dan dengan keputusan sepihak, Sakura mengumumkan dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto dijodohkan. Namun kami tidak saling mencintai sehingga kami ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan dan diriku yang membolos hari ini termasuk salah satu dari rencana pembatalan perjodohan yang telah kami buat"

 **PLUK!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tampak Hinata menjatuhkan kentang goreng yang hendak ia makan hingga mengotori rok sekolahnya. Dengan panik ia pun segera membersihkan roknya tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tenten yang sebelumnya sedang meminum _ice greentea_ -nya pun menjadi tersedak. Sedangkan Naruto tampak melebarkan matanya dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri menjawab tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan penyesalan sambil menulis angka 5 di atas meja dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Naruto mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud, yaitu perjanjian no. 5 yang berbunyi, 'Dalam keadaan mendesak, keempat peraturan sebelumnya tidak berlaku'. Naruto pun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah lelah dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sakura tentu merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini memanglah keadaan mendesak. Jika kedua sahabatnya itu tidak diberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, Sakura yakin kalau mereka akan berpikir aneh dan membuat-buat kesimpulan sendiri. Itu lebih berbahaya bagi Sakura dan kehidupannya yang mendatang.

"Sakura, kau serius?!" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

"Uuhhh.." eskpresi sulit terlukis di wajah Hinata.

"Tidak. Tapi ini sungguh. Aku sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya"

"Aku bahkan lebih tak mempercayainya" ucap Sakura sambil memakan _anmitsu_ yang sejak tadi tidak ia pedulikan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalian mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi ini kenyataan" komentar Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap berlebihan Tenten dan Sakura. Dan kedua gadis tersebut pun terdiam.

"Ehem!"

Hinata mencoba untuk meminta perhatian ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu dan Namikaze _-kun_ tidak meminta pembatalan secara langsung saja, Sakura _-chan_?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Hinata membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku, Hinata"

"Entah dengan pemuda pirang di sampingku ini" tambahnya sambil menatap Naruto melalui ujung matanya.

"Mendeklarasikan pembatalan perjodohan ini kepada orang tuaku—terutama ibuku, sama saja seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan bebasku yang menyenangkan"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, karena kalian sama-sama tidak berdaya, kalian saling bekerja sama untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu dengan menjalankan berbagai rencana aneh?" Tenten pun menarik kesimpulan.

"Bisa kau katakan begitu" balas Sakura dengan ekspresi kecut.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kalian dijodohkan?" tanya Tenten sambil meminum kembali _ice greentea_ -nya.

"Hmm, mungkin sekitar 11 hari. Dan kami hanya memiliki waktu 37 hari sampai hari pertunangan yaitu ketika tahun baru" jawab Sakura.

Tampak Tenten memasang pose berpikir sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hinata. "Hinata, kapan ujian akhir tahun dilaksanakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenten yang terlalu mendadak, Hinata menjadi gugup ketika menjawabnya. "Se-sekitar mi-minggu depan"

"Kalau begitu, setelah ujian akhir tahun, kami akan membantu kalian untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, jangan lakukan perbuatan atau rencana konyol apapun"

"Heee?!"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-12]**

Cukup dengan pengalaman kemarin yang menyenangkan namun di sisi lain juga merepotkan, kini Sakura benar-benar mengikuti semua mata pelajaran hingga akhir. Bahkan rasa lelah telah berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. Guna mengurangi rasa lelahnya itu, ia pun mulai melakukan peregangan ringan. Di mulai dengan menarik ke dua tangannya ke belakang dan meliuk-liukan badannya ke samping. Hingga sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan dapat ia lihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"E-em, Ino, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kemarin setelah istirahat, kau dimana? Sampai sekarang kau belum memberitahuku alasannya"

"I-itu..."

Beberapa butir keringat dingin menyusuri dahi indah—lebar—milik Sakura. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ nya yang jernih tampak menghindari manik _sapphire_ Ino. Ia benar-benar tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ino. Karena jika dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tentu dia bisa membuat Ino curiga tentang hubungan dirinya dan Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak ingin berbohong pada sahabatnya itu.

"Haruno _-san_!" panggil seorang laki-laki yang merupakan ketua kelas di kelas Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kau diminta Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk menemuinya di ruangannya"

Bagai mendengar berita Conan kembali berubah menjadi Shinichi dan melamar Ran, Sakura bersorak riang dalam hatinya. Paling tidak ia bisa menghindari pertanyaan Ino untuk kali ini. Sehingga ia memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

" _Gomen_ , Ino. Aku harus menemui Kakashi- _sensei_ sekarang" pamit Sakura sambil mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya kesal.

"Hei, _Forehead!_ Jangan melarikan diri!"

Bagai angin lalu, Sakura tidak mempedulikan seruan Ino dan tetap berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menepuk pundak ketua kelasnya dan berkata, " _Arigatou_ " dengan senyum manis. Membuat Sang Ketua Kelas memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti dengan mukanya yang berubah menjadi merah.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **SREK!**

" _Shitsureishimasu"_ ucap Sakura pelan ketika membuka pintu ruang guru.

Dapat ia lihat deretan meja dengan kondisinya masing-masing—sesuai kepribadian pemiliknya. Beberapa guru tampak sedang makan siang, namun ada juga guru yang masih berkutat pada tumpukan kertas hasil ulangan para siswanya. Di beberapa tempat ia juga dapat melihat siswa maupun siswi yang memiliki kepentingan mereka masing-masing.

Dan pada akhirnya manik _emerald_ jernihnya jatuh pada seorang guru muda berambut perak dengan wajah tampan yang sayangnya tertutupi oleh sebuah masker hitam. Tampak ia sedang sangat fokus membaca sebuah buku. Buku yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini, yaitu 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Sungguh, Sakura tak pernah berharap memiliki seorang wali kelas yang rutinitas sehari-harinya adalah membaca buku _hentai_ dan datang terlambat dengan berbagai alasan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, gurunya itu—Hatake Kakashi—telah ditunjuk sebagai wali kelasnya dan ia tak bisa menolak sama sekali. Jadi, berusaha menerimanya adalah pilihan terbaik walaupun itu sangat sulit.

Dengan penuh tekad dan jantung berdebar begitu kencang, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kakashi berada. "Apa _Sensei_ mencari saya?" tanyanya setelah ia berada tepat di samping Kakashi—bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas apa yang ada pada salah satu halaman buku terkutuk yang sedang dibaca oleh gurunya itu.

"Ah, ya, Haruno _-san_. Aku memang mencarimu" jawab Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini masalah keabsenanmu kemarin. A—..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Karena dia telah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk berbagai hal mengenai keabsenannya kemarin. " _E-etto_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ , t-tentang h-hal tersebut..."

"Aku mengerti"

"Eh?!"

"Kemarin kau membolos pelajaran dan pergi bersama dengan Bocah Pirang itu, kan?"

"B-bagaimana _Sensei_ bi-bisa tahu?"

"Yah, kemarin aku melihat kalian memanjat pagar sekolah dan pergi keluar"

" _Sensei_ melihatnya...?"

"Hm. Bahkan itu terlihat sangat jelas dari atas pohon"

"Dari atas pohon? Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sana?"

"Hanya melakukan hal yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Semacam membaca buku, tidur siang, dan menikmati semilir angin"

"Itu tidak dewasa sama sekali! Dan ingatlah jika Anda adalah seorang guru, _Sensei_. Lagipula ini musim dingin, bukannya mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiran, _Sensei_ malah bisa terkena demam"

"Tenang, saat musim dingin, aku selalu memakai pakaian yang hangat"

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya! Hah~ Jika memang _Sensei_ melihat kami, kenapa Anda tidak menghentikan kami? Bukankah Anda seorang guru?"

"Karena aku seorang guru, aku harus tahu keadaan muridku. Aku yakin, kamu pasti memiliki alasan khusus melakukan hal tersebut..."

Ya, Sakura memilikinya, yaitu untuk membatalkan perjodohannya. Namun entah kenapa sekarang itu rasanya sia-sia.

"...Dan menurutku, tidak ada salahnya memberi waktu bebas pada siswi yang rajin dan cerdas sepertimu" pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu merah ketika mendengar pujian dari wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Lagipula,..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Sakura merasa penasaran untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"...Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau pergi bersama Bocah Pirang itu"

"Eh?"

Dan perkataan yang tidak ia sangka, keluar dari bibir Kakashi sebagai lanjutan dari perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"Walau terlihat berandalan, ia tak pernah berkelahi tanpa alasan. Walau nilainya tak terlalu bagus, tapi paling tidak nilainya selalu tuntas. Walau dia suka jahil, sebenarnya dia baik. Walau dia terlihat seperti bocah, tapi dia sangat bertanggungjawab" Kakashi mengatakan semua hal itu dengan nada yang hangat. Membuat Sakura merasa tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mendengar pemikiran baik mengenai Naruto dari gurunya. Yang pertama adalah Orochimaru dan sekarang yang kedua adalah Kakashi. Dan ini membuat senyum tipis tak bisa meninggalkan wajah cantiknya. Ternyata Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa menipu orang lain dengan mudahnya.

"Oleh karena semua itu, aku percaya jika bocah itu pasti akan menjagamu" lanjut Kakashi dengan senyuman. Walau tidak dapat dilihat dari bibirnya, tapi Sakura dapat melihat dari matanya.

"Aku juga percaya itu, _Sensei_ " gumamnya sangat perlahan hingga tak dapat didengar jelas oleh Kakashi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Haruno _-san_?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, _Sensei_ "

"Jika begitu, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Namun kau harus ingat untuk tidak mengulangi lagi hal tersebut"

"Baik, _Sensei_. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Hm, bagus. Untuk yang kemarin, semua sudah kuurus. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Orang tuamu maupun guru yang lain tidak akan tahu hal yang sesungguhnya. Tapi jika kau melakukan itu lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu"

"Saya mengerti, _Sensei_. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ " ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu, dengan ini rencananya telah resmi gagal. Walau mungkin jika dia melakukannya lagi dia akan berhasil, namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya lagi. Dia memilih untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Lagipula ini tak terlalu merugikan dirinya. Bahkan ia merasa mendapat sebuah hal baik entah kenapa.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

Ehem! Ehem! Check! Check! 1 2 3! Check! ( _Readers :_ Woy, kelamaan!)

Okay... Hallo, _minna! O genki desu ka?_

YEEEE! Akhirnya Shizu bisa _update_ juga... setelah sekian lama ff ini terbengkalai # _dipukulinreaders_

Untuk alasan tidak kunjung _update_ nya ff ini, Shizu tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Karena ini merupakan kesalahan Shizu. Jadi, Shizu hanya dapat meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya dari _readers_ semua... _Gomennasai... #berojigi_

 _Gomen..._ karena Shizu tidak bisa menepati janji Shizu untuk _update_ cepat di saat Shizu sedang liburan...

 _Arigatou..._ untuk kalian yang sampai sekarang masih mau membaca ff Shizu yang gaje ini, yang selalu mendukung Shizu, yang selalu me- _review_ ff ini, dan yang masih sabar menunggu _update_ nya ff ini. _Hounto ni arigatou..._

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita di atas? Sudah cukup serukah? Bagus tidak? Semoga bagus, ya... _#harapharapcemas_

Hmmm... untuk _update_ selanjutnya Shizu tidak mau berjanji apapun. Karena ada kemungkinan akan lama juga. Tapi akan Shizu usahakan untuk lebih cepat. Ok. Cukup itu saja. Sekarang kita menuju sesi balas-balas _review!_

 **Heaven n EartH21** Ini udah _update..._ _chapter 6 is UP!_ **Paijo Payah** _gomennasai..._ Hehehe.. Uuuh, ok. Nanti aku coba buat moment NaruIno. Mereka emang pantasnya langsung nikah aja... . Shizu juga maunya gitu... (Eh?) **CAR 123** Uuuh.. _senpai?_ Sepertinya aku belum pantas dipanggil _senpai,_ deh... Jadi author aja... seru, kok... coba dulu dengan membuat cerita yang mudah untuk kamu tuangkan. Dulu Shizu juga awalnya Cuma iseng-iseng aja, kok... eh, malah kelanjutan... Hmmm.. aku berasalah dari sebuah planet baru bernama Purwokerto. Hahaha... kalo lewat imajinasi, susah ngirimnya... soalnya imajinasiku udah penuh dengan berbagai cerita. Hehe.. **Aprilia NS** Sayangnya, sampai sekarang misteri Sasori- _kun_ belum terjawab _#pakenadahorror_ **Ae Hatake** Iya, kasihan tuh NaruSaku. Tapi malah jadi makin lengket, kan... :p **Nakamura Arisa** (for chapter 1) _Arigatou_ sudah menyemangati Shizu... **miya** Hmmm, boleh juga... _Arigatou_ atas sarannya... **eleorans** Masih belum terasakah _romance_ nya? **NaruSakuFans** Shizu juga mau... . Emang Shika cukup keren, kok, bagi Shizu... ikut-ikutan _devil laugh_ **Aiko Hazuki** Usagi- _san_ lagi? -.- semakin panjang ceritanya, semakin lama bacanya, semakin sakit matanya... Hahaha... _Arigatou_ atas doanya... Shizu udah dapet ide, nih, untuk Sasorinya... **Nakamura Arisa** (for chapter 2) _Arigatou..._ (for chapter 3) Iya... kalau kita mah... selalu... be-ber-berpelukan... (for chapter 4) Sakuranya nggak bisa nyebrang seperti... (for chapter 5) Ini udah lanjut... Ok! _Arigatou_ udah nyemangatin Shizu... **hotrianoviyanti** Shizu memang _kawaiii #dicemplungin_ Iya, biar tidak mengganggu hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura.. Uuhhh... Konohamaru hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai adik yang baik... (Lho?) **guest** Ini sudah lanjut... **domino** ini sudah lanjut.. **hana nagisa** Ini udah lanjut, nih... **rere** _Arigatou..._ Shizu senang jika kamu senang... uuuhh... Chapter ini nggak terlalu panjang, nih... Ayo, baca yang lain dan _review_ juga, ya... hehehe.. **uzu** ini Shizu udah lanjut... **reanarthur** Udah udah udah... hehehe... **.980** Udah Shizu lanjutkan, nih...

Wah... tidak Shizu sangka, ternyata banyak banget... Dan ini membuat Shizu sangatttt senanggg... Oleh karena itu, jangan bosan-bosan, ya, untuk mengirimkan _review_ kalian... mau curhat, cerita-cerita, minta foto (Eh?), atau kritik dan saran yang membangun. Semuanya akan Shizu terima dengan senang hati. Jadi jangan segan-segan atau malu-malu kucing! _**REVIEW**_ aja! Pokoknya **R-E-V-I-E-W** dan jangan jadi _silent readers! #maksa_ Hehehe...

Cukup sekian perjumpaan dengan Shizu. Sampai bertemu di corat-coret tidak penting Shizu di _chapter_ berikutnya... _Jaa! Sayounara!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	7. Chapter 7

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **7**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-14]**

"Hoam~" sambil menguap, Naruto berjalan pelan—malas—menyusuri deretan rak buku yang berjejer rapi. Bau khas buku bercampur dengan udara yang keluar dari AC. Tentu hal itu membuatnya semakin mengantuk saja.

Dia—yang seharusnya masih terlelap di hari Sabtu ini—terpaksa harus bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk menemani seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat _ponytail_ pergi ke toko buku. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak ajakan tersebut. Tapi gadis itu tetap bersikeras meminta ditemani. Bahkan dia sendiri yang membangunkan Naruto dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan yah... Karena dia tak ingin terus mendengarkan teriakan gadis pirang itu di telinganya, maka dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti kemauan gadis itu.

"Ino, kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis pirang di depannya—Ino—yang sedang sibuk mengamati setiap buku yang tertata rapi di rak.

"Kupikir belum" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan buku-buku di hadapannya.

"Ck! Apa sesulit itu menemukan buku yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Ino mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang sejak tadi hanya mengikutinya bagai anak ayam. "Naruto, menemukan buku yang diinginkan itu sama seperti menemukan jodoh. Sulit."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, Ino. Itu tidak akan sesulit itu jika kau tak terlalu mempertimbangkan banyak hal ketika memilihnya"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, menemukan buku yang diinginkan itu sama halnya dengan menemukan jodoh. Jadi kita perlu mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan tidak boleh asal memilih jika tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang gadis"

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Naruto pun lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa pelan melihat sikap Naruto itu.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat buku yang lain. Mungkin akan ada yang membuatmu tertarik untuk membacanya", saran Ino.

"Misalnya?"

Tampak Ino berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hmm.. Kupikir buku tips sukses ujian cocok untukmu yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir tahun".

"Kau pun juga akan menghadapi ujian akhir tahun, Ino"

"Memang... Tapi aku lebih tertarik membaca novel daripada buku membosankan semacam itu" ujar Ino yang kemudian menunjukkan senyum jahil dan berkata, "Lagipula nilaiku selama ini cukup memuaskan"

"Jadi kaulah yang lebih memerlukan buku itu daripada diriku", lanjut Ino yang diakhiri dengan lidah terjulur dan tawa kemenangan yang ditahan.

"Ck!"

Menuruti keinginan Ino, Naruto pun mencoba melihat-lihat beberapa buku. Siapa tahu, kan, ada yang membuatnya tertarik?

Namun, baru sebentar ia mencoba melihat-lihat buku yang ada, Ino telah menarik jaket yang ia kenakan. "Naruto", panggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kuinginkan"

"Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Jika aku terlalu lama dikelilingi oleh buku-buku ini, aku bisa jatuh sakit"

Ino memutar bola matanya malas dan mencibir Naruto, "Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Ino" balas Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan menuju kasir.

"Ya, ya"

Dan Ino pun mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Buku yang ia inginkan kini telah berada dalam genggamannya. Hal ini tentu membuat hati Ino berbunga-bunga hingga ia tidak bisa menahan senyum indah yang merekah di wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Naruto? Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia menjaga jarak dengan Ino.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu jadi berjalan berjauhan denganku?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya menyadari perubahan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin berjalan dengan orang gila. Takutnya nanti aku tertular" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang gila?!"

"Tentu saja kau. Sejak keluar dari toko buku itu, kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sudah kuduga, dikelilingi buku seperti itu dapat membuat orang menjadi sakit"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang seenaknya membuat perempatan muncul di dahi gadis Yamanaka itu. "Naruto!"

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Naruto dengan disertai sebuah seringai jahil. Hal ini entah kenapa membuat muka Ino menjadi seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungnya serasa akan meledak karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Jadi kita akan pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil memperkecil kembali jarak antara dirinya dan Ino.

Dengan cepat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku lapar. Ja-jadi aku i-ingin mampir dulu ke sebuah ca- _cafe_ untuk makan. B-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan kepala tertunduk untuk mencegah Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah, Ino merutukinya. Karena dia mengatakan itu dengan kegugupan yang sangat terlihat jelas. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Naruto tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Yah, namun sepertinya doanya tidaklah terkabul. Karena tepat setelah Ino mengatakan beberapa baris kalimat dengan gugup itu, Naruto tertawa begitu renyah hingga membuat jantung Ino semakin menggila.

"Sejak kapan kau tertular temanmu yang berambut indigo itu? Cara bicaramu sama sepertinya saat dia berbicara pada Sasuke- _teme_. Dan itu sungguh lucu" ujar Naruto tanpa berhenti tertawa.

Mau tak mau, wajah Ino pun semakin memerah. Dengan cepat, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata pelan yang bahkan terdengar bagai bisikan. "Uuh... Diam"

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_. Baiklah, ayo, kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk makan" ujar Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya dapat membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. "Hm"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke suatu _cafe_ yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari posisi terakhir mereka. _Cafe_ itu bergaya eropa kuno dengan cat dinding berwarna _cream_ dan jendela kaca yang amat besar bertengger di samping pintunya yang berukir indah. Dari luar, mereka dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan amat jelas. Desain interior, pelayannya, maupun menu-menu yang disajikan. Dan dari pengamatan ini, mereka berpikir jika tempat itu sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi tempat makan siang mereka.

 **CRING!**

Sebuah lonceng pun berbunyi ketika Naruto membuka pintu _cafe_ tersebut.

" _Irasshaimasen_ " seorang pelayan pun segera datang untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Ino.

"Anda butuh meja untuk berapa orang, Tuan?" tanya pelayan tersebut pada Naruto.

"2 orang" jawab Naruto singkat.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, "Kalau begitu, mari saya antar".

Naruto dan Ino berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. Hingga pelayan tersebut berhenti di sebuah meja untuk 2 orang yang berada di dekat jendela. "Silakan, Tuan, Nona"

Mereka berdua pun duduk saling berhadapan dan menerima buku menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan tersebut. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, mereka kembalikan buku menu itu. Sedangkan pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja mereka untuk memberikan kertas berisi pesanan mereka kepada orang yang bekerja di dapur.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke _cafe_ ini" ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Manik _aquamarine_ nya tampak memandang seluruh isi _cafe_ dengan nostalgia.

"Kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa menatap Naruto, Ino menjawab, "Ya, begitulah... Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu aku kemari dengan Sakura. Sungguh hal yang buruk"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Buruk? Biasanya kau sangat senang jika pergi bersama Sakura"

"Ya, aku memang sangat senang bila pergi bersamanya. Dan andai saja kami ke _cafe_ ini bukan karena ada suatu hal buruk, mungkin aku akan merasa senang"

"Hal buruk apa yang kau maksud?"

" _Etto_ , aku tak tahu apakah aku boleh menceritakan ini padamu"

"Apa itu tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasori?"

Mendengar te _baka_ n Naruto yang tepat sasaran membuat Ino melebarkan manik _aquamarine_ nya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ta-tahu?"

Naruto menaikkan bahunya dan menjawab, "Hanya menebak. Mereka berdua tampak memiliki sebuah hubungan yang tidak hanya sekadar teman satu sekolah atau kelas saat SMP"

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum kecut.

"Itu tampak sangat jelas dari ekspresi Sakura saat bertemu dengan Sasori"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Ino dengan tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada yang penuh tekanan. "Sakura bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?! Kapan?!"

"I-itu... Aku tak se-sengaja melihat mereka be-berdua bertemu saat darmawisata. S-sepertinya sekolah Sasori juga berdamawisata ke Kyoto di saat yang sama dengan sekolah kita" jawab Naruto dengan beberapa kebohongan. Karena tak mungkin baginya untuk menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Bisa-bisa Ino curiga dengan hubungannya dan Sakura.

"Pantas saja dia bersikap sedikit aneh" gumam Ino dengan emosi yang jelas terlihat.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Tolong ceritakan padaku" pinta Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

Melihat betapa seriusnya Naruto membuat hati Ino luluh. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. "Baiklah, karena aku percaya padamu, aku akan menceritakannya"

Naruto pun mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik agar tak melewatkan satu pun bagian dari cerita tersebut. "Kejadian itu dimulai setelah liburan musim panas berakhir dan kita telah memasuki musim gugur. Itu pada saat kita kelas VIII"

"Saat itu sekolah sedang mencari 2 perwakilan putra-putri dari setiap kelas untuk menjadi panitia pada festival budaya yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Di kelasku, Sakura mengajukan diri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang tidak mau menjadi panitia. Tapi perwakilan haruslah 2, bukan 1. Jadi kami memerlukan 1 perwakilan lagi yang berasal dari siswa putra. Dan akhirnya Sasori mengajukan dirinya"

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di luar _cafe_ ini. "Sungguh, saat itu aku maupun Sakura atau bahkan teman-temanku yang lain tidak menyangka. Yah, Sasori memanglah cerdas, tampan, dan selalu bersikap baik kepada seluruh siswi. Tapi dia juga seorang anggota geng yang suka berkelahi. Jadi tidak ada yang berpikir dia mau repot-repot menjadi panitia festival budaya mewakili kelas. Maka dari itu, melihat dia mau mengajukan diri seperti itu membuat kami terkejut dan bingung. Namun karena tak ada yang keberatan, maka Sasori dan Sakura resmi menjadi perwakilan kelas kami"

"Kau tahu, kan, betapa sibuknya panitia festival budaya?" tanya Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap diam dan tak menjawab. Karena ia tahu, Ino tak perlu jawabannya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kesibukan itu tentu membuat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga akhirnya Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasori. Dan asal kau tahu, Sasori adalah cinta pertama Sakura"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya sebentar. Entah kenapa mendengar bahwa Sasori adalah cinta pertama Sakura membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apa nama perasaan ini? Ah, ya... Cemburu?

"Jika kau melihat bagaimana Sakura saat dirinya akhirnya menyadari jika ternyata dia jatuh cinta pada Sasori, mungkin kau akan tertawa. Karena itu sungguh lucu. Aku bahkan dulu sangat suka menggodanya. Oh, dia sungguh polos! Tapi karena aku terlalu terlena dengan hal itu, aku sampai tidak menyadari sesuatu yang buruk. Yaitu kecemburuan para gadis. Hal ini menyebabkan Sakura mulai di _bully_ "

"Ha? Di _bully_?" akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ino menatap Naruto sendu dan tersenyum kecut. "Ya. Karena Sakura terlalu dekat dengan Sasori. Bahkan setelah festival budaya berakhir dan mereka bukan lagi panitia, mereka tetaplah tampak sangat dekat. Hingga orang-orang mulai mencurigai hubungan di antara mereka. Termasuk para gadis yang merupakan penggemar Sasori. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, Sasori itu cerdas, tampan, dan selalu bersikap baik kepada seluruh siswi. Hal ini membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar. Penggemarnya ini tak mempedulikan jika Sasori adalah anggota geng yang suka berkelahi. Yah, cinta itu buta. Dan karena cinta itu buta. Mereka yang tak suka melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasori memutuskan untuk mem _bully_ Sakura"

Kemudian kembali Ino alihkan tatapannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Manik _aquamarine_ nya semakin terlihat redup. "Pada awalnya itu hanya pem- _bully_ -an yang kecil, seperti kertas berisi makian di dalam loker. Lalu dari hari ke hari menjadi semakin parah, seperti sepatu indoor yang disembunyikan, buku catatan yang dicoret-coret dengan banyak kata-kata celaan, kaki yang disandung, dan lain sebagainya."

Manik _aquamarine_ Ino tampak menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto nanar. "Tapi Sakura tak pernah keberatan dan tetap kuat. Dia tetap selalu tersenyum di depanku maupun Sasori. Di depan siapapun. Mungkin hal ini yang menyebabkan si pem _bully_ semakin jengkel. Hingga kejadian buruk itu terjadi"

 **[Flasback On]**

Hari ini udara cukup dingin. Tapi langit terlihat sangat cerah. Hari yang tampak menyenangkan. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh sepasang sahabat berbeda warna rambut dan juga sifat yang sedang mengambil sepatu mereka dari dalam loker untuk diganti dengan sepatu _indoor_ yang mereka kenakan sekarang.

Semula, suasana koridor yang penuh dengan loker berjejer itu cukup sepi. Karena banyak murid yang telah pulang sejak tadi atau sekarang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Hingga akhirnya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ berseru riang dan penuh semangat kepada sahabatnya, "Sakura! Bagaimana jika nanti di perjalanan pulang, kita mampir dulu ke _cafe_ baru yang aku ceritakan kemarin?".

Gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebahu yang dipanggil Sakura itu tampak bimbang sebentar. "Kenapa? Apa kau ada janji dengan kekasihmu?" goda gadis ber _ponytail_.

"Si-siapa yang ka-kau maksud d-dengan kekasihku, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup dan muka yang mulai memerah.

Gadis ber _ponytail_ bernama Ino itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, Sakura, semua orang tahu siapa yang aku maksud. Siapa lagi jika bukan Akasuna Sasori?"

Dan hanya dengan mendengar nama pemuda tampan berambut merah itu telah dapat membuat muka Sakura semerah kepiting rebus. "Di-dia bukan kekasihku, Ino _-pig_ "

"Baiklah, kau memintaku untuk berkata padanya agar cepat menjadikanmu kekasihnya, _Forehead_?" seringai jahil menghias wajah cantik gadis yang digilai banyak pemuda itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa?" seringai itu semakin lebar saja. Oh, dia sudah terlihat bagai iblis.

"Hah~ baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu ke _cafe_ itu" jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

" _Yatta_!" Dan Ino bersorak riang.

"Kalau begitu aku izin dulu kepada _Okaasan_ untuk pulang sedikit terlambat" ujar Sakura sambil mencari _handphone_ _android_ nya di dalam tasnya.

"Ok" jawab Ino sambil menunggu Sakura menemukan _android_ nya. Namun sepertinya gadis bermanik _emerald_ jernih dan indah itu tak bisa menemukannya. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari kekhawatiran dan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Belum menemukannya?" tanya Ino sambil menundukkan badannya agar dapat melihat isi tas Sakura.

"Belum. Sepertinya tertinggal di laci mejaku" ujar Sakura sambil menutup kembali tasnya. Kemudian ia berikan tasnya itu pada Ino dan berkata, "Aku titip dulu. Aku mau ke kelas dan mengambil _handphone_ ku. Kamu tunggu di sini saja"

"Jangan lama-lama, ya"

"Ok", jawab Sakura sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kakinya pun berhenti tepat di pintu kelasnya dan ia pun segera membukanya.

 **SREK!**

Dapat ia lihat sekelompok gadis kelasnya sedang menatapnya aneh. Mungkin karena ia yang masuk tiba-tiba dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Dengan muka yang sedikit memerah malu, dia pun kembali menutup pintu kelas kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya. Sedangkan sekelompok gadis kelasnya yang berjumlah 3 orang itu kembali kepada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, yaitu bergosip.

"Ini dia" gumam Sakura senang ketika tangannya berhasil menemukan _handphone_ _android_ nya di laci. Segera ia ambil _android_ nya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kelas. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek mengahalanginya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pulang. Kau tidak pulang?" jawab Sakura.

"Di rumah tidak ada hal menarik. Berbeda dengan di sini"

"Baiklah. Mmm, Kalau begitu aku duluan. Ino sedang menungguku"

"Hm? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan kami sebentar?" tanya gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah dorongan yang cukup kuat pada tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang dengan punggung yang membentur dinding.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Karena ini memang sakit. Lalu kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap penuh keberanian kepada ketiga siswi kelasnya yang kini telah mengelilinginya. "Apa kalian tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?"

"Kau mau mengajari kami?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat 2 sambil menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Sebelum itu, ajari dirimu sendiri untuk tidak menggoda Sasori _-kun_ " lanjut gadis itu sebelum melepaskan jam _baka_ nnya dan membenturkan kepala Sakura ke dinding.

 **DUGH!**

Mendadak kepala Sakura terasa sangat pusing dan penglihatannya mengabur. Namun lama kelamaan penglihatannya membaik dan dia tatap gadis tadi dengan tajam. "Sasori _-kun_ bukanlah milik kalian sehingga kalian merasa bisa melakukan hal ini" tuturnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Dasar gadis munafik! Di luarnya mungkin tampak suci. Tapi di dalamnya penuh kebusukkan! Kau sama sekali tak pantas bagi Sasori _-kun_!" maki seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal panjang tepat di depan muka Sakura. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Sakura kuat. Hingga jarinya-jarinya memutih. Sedangkan Sakura tampak menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Apa kau tak punya cermin? Atau perlu ku pinjamkan? Dengan begitu kita bisa tahu siapa gadis munafik itu di sini. Aku ataukah kalian bertiga?" balas Sakura.

"Dasar tak tahu diri!"

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras diluncurkan oleh gadis berambut coklat pendek kepada Sakura. Hingga tubuh Sakura beringsut jatuh dengan pipi kanannya yang memerah. "Yang tak tahu diri itu kalian" balas Sakura dengan suara yang pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

"Hah? Apa? Kami tak mendengarnya?"

Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam ketiga gadis itu. "Yang tak tahu diri itu kalian! Memang Sasori _-kun_ mencintai kalian?! Tidak, kan? Lalu kenapa kalian mau bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuknya?!"

"Apa kau bilang, Gadis sombong?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ikal panjang sambil menjambak rambut Sakura dan memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Kau pikir Sasori _-kun_ mencintaimu?" bisik gadis itu pada Sakura.

 **CUURRR!**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menuangkan air yang ada di dalam 2 botol minum tepat ke atas kepala Sakura. "Lihat dulu apa kau pantas baginya" tuturnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Paling tidak, aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Hal ini membuatku merasa jika aku lebih pantas dibanding dengan kalian" balas Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

 **PLAK!**

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu! Dasar tak tahu malu!"

 **PLAK!**

"Menjijikan!"

 **PLAK!**

"Hosh... Hosh..." tampak gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi menamparnya sedang terengah-engah setelah meluapkan emosinya.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Jika sudah, menyingkirlah. Aku mau pulang" tutur Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan yang masih menjambak rambutnya lalu berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang telah basah.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja, hm?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek sambil kembali memojokkan Sakura ke dinding dan mencengkram kerahnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat disertai sebuah pembicaraan penuh semangat. Dari suara orang yang berbicara, Sakura dapat mengetahui jika itu adalah suara teman-teman Sasori. Hal ini membuatnya gembira. Karena biasanya Sasori selalu bersama teman-temannya. Jadi dia berharap Sasori memang bersama mereka dan akan menolongnya setelah melihat keadaannya ini.

Dari jendela kelas yang menghadap ke koridor, orang yang melewati kelas Sakura akan dapat dengan mudah melihat apa yang ada dan terjadi di dalam kelas itu. Termasuk pemandangan dimana Sakura yang dikerumuni 3 gadis. "Oi, Sasori, bukankah itu Haruno- _san_?" tanya salah seorang teman Sasori ketika mereka melewati kelas Sakura. Sakura sungguh senang ketika mengetahui harapannya terkabul. Sasori ada di sana!

"Wah, sepertinya dia sedang dalam kesulitan karena penggemarmu. Lebih baik kau menolongnya" tutur salah seorang teman Sasori yang lain sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Sedangkan Sasori tetap meneruskan langkahnya tanpa sedikitpun melihat keadaan Sakura. "Aku tak peduli" ucapnya dingin bagaikan pedang yang menancap tepat di dada Sakura. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

"Kejamnya... Bukankah kau cukup dekat dengannya, Sasori?" temannya yang sempat berhenti tadi pun mengejar Sasori.

"Itu hanya karena taruhan kita waktu itu. Dan kupikir aku yang menang dalam taruhan itu. Jadi kalian harus menuruti permintaanku masing-masing anak satu permintaan, benar, kan?" jawab Sasori tanpa ada perubahan nada.

"Ah, sial!" keluh temannya sebelum akhirnya suara Sasori dan teman-temannya itu semakin menjauh dan tak terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk.

Pertamanya suasana kelas tersebut menjadi hening, karena ketiga perempuan yang mem _bully_ Sakura tadi sempat membeku dan ketakutan Sasori akan membenci tindakan mereka. Namun ternyata bahkan Sasori tak peduli sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa henti sambil memegangi perut mereka yang menjadi sakit karenanya.

"Lihat itu! Bahkan Sasori _-kun_ sama sekali tak peduli padanya"

"Dia tadi juga tak berusaha melihat keadaan gadis malang ini"

"Sungguh, lihatlah betapa menyedihkan gadis yang menjadi mainan Sasori _-kun_ ini"

"Ya, ya. Lebih baik kita pulang saja dan membiarkannya menyadari jika mimpi indahnya telah berakhir"

"Benar. Aku juga ingin cepat mandi dan berendam air panas"

"Sebelum itu kita mampir ke tempat makan dulu, yuk! Untuk perayaan"

"Setuju!"

"Ide bagus!"

Setelah ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan kosong dan kondisi yang begitu memperhatinkan—Seluruh tubuh basah, rambut berantakan, baju lusuh, dan pipi yang merah—suasana kelas pun kembali menjadi hening. Hingga akhirnya Ino masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Dan dia pun hanya dapat berdiri tak berdaya ketika melihat kondisi sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu ketika mereka melewatiku dan aku pun segera kemari" tutur Ino sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan berjalan tenang mendekati Sakura. Kemudian ia bertumpu pada lututnya agar ia bisa sejajar dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk di lantai. Ia sampirkan jaketnya ke pundak Sakura.

Lalu ia pun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan air yang ada di wajah Sakura. Dengan suara yang bergetar menahan kekhawatiran, Ino bertanya, "Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura yang meredup menatap sendu Ino. Sedangkan sebuah senyum pahit yang mencerminkan betapa dia merasa tersakiti, terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia buka mulutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Ino" panggilnya lemah.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Aku baru menyadari jika ternyata, antara luka fisik dan luka hati, lebih menyakitkan luka hati. Rasanya seperti aku bisa mati kapan saja"

Dengan segera, Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tampak sangat rapuh ini. Yang bahkan ia merasa jika ia memeluknya terlalu erat, tubuh ini akan hancur dan menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. "Jika memang sesakit itu, berhentilah tersenyum, _Baka_! Apa kau masokis sehingga selalu tersenyum setiap kali disakiti? Bukan, kan?! Kau adalah gadis biasa, Sakura! Seperti diriku dan gadis-gadis lain di luar sana!" omel Ino yang membuat Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Oleh karena itu, menangislah jika memang menurutmu sakit" lanjut Ino dengan suara yang lembut.

Pertahanan Sakura pun runtuh. Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh menyusuri pipinya yang masih merah bahkan kini tak hanya pipinya yang memerah, melainkan juga hidung dan kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya suara isakan menyakitkan Sakura memenuhi ruang kelas itu.

 **[Flashback Off]**

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat demi menahan emosinya yang telah siap meledak kapan saja. Andai saja bukan Ino yang berada di depannya, mungkin ia akan meluapkan segala emosinya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa seemosi ini ketika mendengar masa lalu menyakitkan milik Sakura. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa kau membawanya pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat tenang di depan Ino.

"Ya, aku berniat membawanya pulang. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin pulang dalam kondisi buruk seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat khawatir keluarganya. Dia juga ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Jadi dia mengajakku untuk kembali ke tujuan awal kami, yaitu makan di _cafe_ baru yang pernah kuceritakan padanya, yaitu _cafe_ ini" jawab Ino sambil menatap makanan pesanannya yang sama sekali belum ia makan. Bahkan sejak tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya.

"Dan di _cafe_ ini, dia menceritakan padaku seluruh kejadiannya. Tanpa ada air mata. Hanya ada senyuman menyakitkan yang sampai sekarang selalu muncul dipikiranku setiap kali aku melihat wajah Sasori" lanjut Ino dengan sebuah senyum kecut di wajah cantiknya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak di dekat pematang sungai setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Ino pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia tampak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik kehangatan saku jaket _orange_ nya. Dapat ia lihat tumpukkan salju di mana-mana. Udaranya pun semakin dingin. Andai saja Ino tidak memaksanya untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki, mungkin sekarang ia telah pulang menggunakan motor kesayangannya.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini bahkan tanpa perlu menengok ke belakang. Tapi ia tetap menengok ke belakang sebagai tanda jika dia mendengar panggilan orang itu—gadis itu.

Dan dapat ia lihat melalui manik _sapphire_ nya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang berada di atas sebuah sepeda berwarna merah. Sebuah syal biru muda melilit di leher putihnya dan jaket abu-abu tua menutup rapat bagian atas tubuhnya. Tak lupa sepasang sarung tangan biru membungkus jari lentiknya. "Oh, Sakura" Naruto membalas panggilan gadis itu disertai sebuah seringai yang dapat membuat banyak gadis bahkan salju meleleh.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan yang kemudian berlanjut dengan sebuah tawa.

"Jadi, sedang apa kamu di sini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan mesejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Tapi ia masih tetap setia berada di atas sepedanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ini adalah kebiasaan Naruto untuk balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku baru membeli beberapa peralatan untuk ujian dan sekarang akan pulang"

"Tapi aku tak melihat tas belanjamu", sanggah Naruto.

Sakura menunjukkan tas hitam berukuran sedang yang berada di punggungnya, "Aku memasukannya ke dalam tasku agar tidak merepotkan"

"Lalu kau? Sedang apa kau di sini? Harus dijawab!" tanya—perintah—Sakura.

"Apa sebegitu ingin tahunya kamu alasan mengapa aku di sini?" goda Naruto disertai senyum jahilnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya datar dan Naruto kembali tertawa karenanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tadi sebenarnya aku baru saja pergi ke toko buku bersama Ino. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli novel. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seperti halnya dirimu" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Namun sekarang entah kenapa Sakura menjadi menyesal telah bertanya. Tidak ada yang salah dari jawaban Naruto. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada yang salah dalam diri Sakura. "O—oh" dan hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari lidahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Biasanya gadis itu sangat berisik dan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan tak bertanya lagi dan hanya diam.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang sibuk membayangkan apa yang kamu lakukan di toko buku" jawab Sakura bohong. Karena ia sedang tidak membayangkan atau memikirkan apapun.

"Dan aku yakin jika kau membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa. "Apa kau membeli buku di sana?"

"Kau bisa menebak apa jawabanku"

"Kalau begitu, pasti kau tidak membeli apapun"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang menarik di sana hingga aku perlu menghamburkan uangku hanya untuk membelinya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Naruto, buku itu sangat membantu kita dalam memperluas pengetahuan. Jadi membeli buku itu tidak menghamburkan uang"

"Lagipula ini sudah H-2 ujian akhir tahun. Kau harus lebih serius" lanjut Sakura sambil mengambil _handphone_ _android_ nya dari dalam saku jaketnya untuk melihat jam karena ia lupa membawa jam tangan.

"HEEE?! Sudah jam segini?!" seru Sakura begitu keras hingga memekakan telinga Naruto. Bahkan karena seruan Sakura, mereka kini menjadi objek pandang semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau ini sudah gila atau bagaimana?" omel Naruto.

"Ada anime yang mau aku tonton dan sebentar lagi itu akan ditayangkan di TV, jadi aku harus cepat pulang" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan pada Naruto sambil mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

"Ck! Kau yang bilang padaku untuk lebih serius. Tapi kau sendiri masih sempat memikirkan anime"

"Yah, terkadang otak kita juga butuh istirahat, kan?"

"Ya, terserah padamu. Sekarang kau fokus saja menyetir"

Hening.

"EEEE?! Naruto?!"

Sakura tampak sangat terkejut ketika menyadari jika ternyata Naruto sedang duduk santai di boncengan sepedanya. Bahkan kini ia sampai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"WAA"

"Oi! Hati-hati! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" omel Naruto dari belakang. Tampak dirinya sedang membonceng Sakura. Namun dia duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau bisa di sana, ha?!" Sakura balik menyalahkan Naruto setelah berhasil memperoleh kembali keseimbangannya.

"Aku malas berjalan kaki" jawab Naruto santai sambil menyenderkan kepala dan punggungnya pada punggung Sakura.

"H-Hei! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik. Mukanya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia sampai khawatir jika Naruto akan mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menari pelan bersama helaian rambut pirangnya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Hanya beristirahat sebentar" jawab Naruto sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Huwa!" Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya karena pergerakkan mendadak Naruto. Namun ia langsung dapat mengatasinya.

"Itu sangat bahaya kau tahu?!" omel Sakura dengan muka yang masih memerah sempurna.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memboncengiku, biar aku yang memboncengimu"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Sejak tadi kau melakukan tindakan seenaknya. Lagipula mengendarai sepeda dengan berboncengan seperti ini, itu ilegal!"

"Tenang saja dan percaya padaku"

"Sekarang jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan santainya!"

"Hah~ Sejak tadi kau mengomel terus. Berisik tahu"

"Kau yang membuatku harus mengomel terus!"

"Nanti cepat tua, lho..."

"Diamlah!"

Dan terdengarlah tawa penuh kemenangan dari mulut Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan puas setelah menjahili Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya ia berjalan dengan malas seperti tidak ada gairah untuk hidup.

"Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Baiklah, asalkan kamu menghentikan sepedamu"

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk mengayuh pedalnya. Kau pasti lelahkan?" ujar Naruto yang tepat sasaran. Karena kaki Sakura sudah mulai lelah setelah melewati beberapa rintangan yang Naruto sebabkan.

Tapi—

"Aku masih sanggup!"

—Ya, Sakura tidak akan menyetujui tawaran Naruto begitu saja. Harga dirinya cukup tinggi. Selain itu, dia gadis yang sangat...

"Ck! Dasar keras kepala"

"Biarkan saja"

"Meong..."

"Huwaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing berjalan dengan santainya di depan sepeda Sakura yang tentu membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Ia pun langsung kehilangan kendali atas sepedanya.

 **GUBRAK!**

Dan dengan sangat tidak elit, ia jatuh bersama dengan sepedanya serta Naruto. " _Ittai!_ Kau serius ingin membunuhku?!"

"Jatuh dari sepeda tidak akan membunuhmu" jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor lalu memberdirikan sepedanya.

Naruto pun ikut berdiri. Kemudian ia ambil alih dengan paksa kemudi sepeda Sakura. "Sudah, sini biar aku saja yang di depan dan kamu duduk manis saja di belakang"

Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini daripada nanti mereka jatuh lagi.

Maka dari itu, kini Narutolah yang berada di depan dan mengayuh sepeda. Sedangkan Sakura duduk di belakang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mukanya tampak sangat merah. "J-jangan cepat-cepat, ya" pintanya dengan gugup.

Seringai lebarpun menghias wajah tampan Naruto dan ia mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda tersebut. "Tenang saja, aku tahu jika kau mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamaku, iya kan?"

" _B_ - _baka_! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Mendengar omelan Sakura membuat tawa Naruto kembali terdengar. "Kenapa? Benar, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

Dan sekarang Naruto tertawa semakin keras. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya—kesal—sambil dalam hati dia mengutuk Naruto dengan segala sifat menyebalkannya. Tapi jauh di dalan hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasa menikmati saat-saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto. Dia...merasa bahagia.

"Hei, kalian yang di sana! Tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda dengan berboncengan! Apalagi di musim dingin! Cepat turun dari sepeda kalian!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Itu seorang polisi! Dia mengejar Naruto dan Sakura dengan menggunakan sepeda!

"Naruto, ada polisi!" seru Sakura mulai panik.

"Sial! Sakura, pegangan yang erat"'

"Eh?! A-ap—Waa!" Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Naruto telah mempercepat laju sepedanya hingga membuat Sakura terkejut dan dengan refleks, ia pun memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei, kalian jangan melarikan diri!" perintah polisi tersebut, namun sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Dia tetap melaju cepat.

"Dia masih di belakang kita?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap fokus ke depan.

"Ya" jawab Sakura setelah sebelumnya menengok ke belakang.

Kemudian suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa bersama. "Dia sangat pantang menyerah" komentar Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Tapi aku lebih pantang menyerah dari dia!" seru Naruto penuh semangat sebelum semakin mempercepat kayuhannya.

"Naruto, hati-hati! Ini musim dingin. Jadi jalanan pasti licin"

Tampak sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto, "Tenang saja".

Dan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum hangat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak khawatir lagi. Mungkin karena ia percaya pada Naruto.

"Sekarang apa dia masih mengejar?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan.

Sakura menengok ke belakang untuk melihatnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah. Dia tidak terlihat dimanapun"

"Begitukah? Syukurlah..." Naruto mulai menurunkan laju sepedanya dengan senyum penuh kelegaan. Keringat terlihat menetes dari dahinya dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tapi tadi sangat seru, ya!" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sakura memang tak melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa menebaknya.

"Yah, kupikir memang tadi cukup seru" jawab Sakura jujur sambil mulai melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Dan kita sekarang sudah sampai di tujuan" ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan laju sepedanya. Sedangkan Sakura tampak mengamati sekelilingnya. Lingkungan ini sangat dikenalnya. Lingkungan dimana rumahnya berada.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh' tapi ' _Arigatou_ , sudah mengantarku pulang, Naruto _-sama'_ begitu seharusnya"

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu!" tegas Sakura sambil turun dari sepeda.

"Ck! Kau sama sekali tidak ada manisnya" ejek Naruto sebelum ikut turun dari sepeda.

"Bagiku tidak ada manfaatnya bersikap manis padamu"

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu saja. Aku harus cepat pulang ke _apartement_ ku sebelum kejadian dulu terulang kembali" ujar Naruto. Sekilas bayangan dimana ia dididik keras oleh ayah Sakura melintas dibenaknya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri—takut. Kemudian ia pun memberikan sepeda yang tadi ia kendarai kepada Sakura—pemilik aslinya—dan segera berbalik untuk berjalan pulang.

Namun belum sampai lima langkah, sebuah panggilan menghentikannya. "Naruto!"

"Hm?" Ketika berbalik, dapat ia lihat Sakura menghampirinya dengan menuntun sepeda merahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah. "Uum, _A_ - _arigatou_ "

Mendengar hal itu membuat manik Naruto melebar sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menatap jahil Sakura disertai sebuah seringai iblis. "Kupikir ini cukup manis" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura sendiri menjadi sangat malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Mukanya benar-bebar merah. Sakura sendiri bingung. Belakangan ini mukanya mudah sekali memerah.

"Oh ya. Bawalah sepedaku" usulnya dengan sikap yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Walau jujur, jantungnya sepertinya tidak normal sejak tadi.

"Ha? Bagaima—"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura telah menyelanya lebih dulu. "Aku akan mengambilnya besok ketika aku pergi ke _apartement_ mu untuk membantumu belajar"

"Ini" Sakura memberikan sepedanya pada Naruto kemudian segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya tanpa menunggu perkataan maupun persetujuan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum hangat sebelum berbalik dan mulai pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda milik Sakura. Ia tahu, tanpa persetujuannya pun Sakura tetap akan datang ke _apartement_ nya besok. Dan entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-15]**

"Konohamaru, bisa antarkan aku sebentar?" pinta Sakura pada adiknya—Konohamaru—yang sedang asyik menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

Sedangkan Konohamaru yang dimintai tolong oleh Sakura hanya dapat menatap tak percaya kakaknya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu pergi keluar rumah sehari sebelum ujian. Bahkan biasanya kakaknya itu akan berada seharian di dalam kamarnya dan tenggelam dalam tumpukkan buku-buku. Tapi lihat sekarang, bahkan Sakura berdandan sangat rapi dan membawa tas.

"Ke mana?" tanya Konohamaru penuh kecurigaan.

" _Etto_ , akan kuberi tahu nanti. Sekarang kau cepat siap-siap dulu lalu kita berangkat"

"Jika hanya mengantar aku tak perlu bersiap-siap"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, antar aku sekarang" ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Konohamaru.

Tapi Konohamaru nampaknya enggan. Karena dia langsung menarik kembali lengannya yang ditarik oleh kakaknya itu. "Aku tidak akan mengantar Sakura _-neechan_ kemana-mana jika _Neechan_ tidak mau memberitahuku sekarang kemana _Neechan_ akan pergi"

"Ck! Nanti akan kuberitahu"

"Harus sekarang"

"Uuhh... Menyebalkan"

"Adikmu benar Sakura, kamu harus beritahu kami dulu kamu mau kemana" tutur Mebuki—ibu Sakura—sambil masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa beberapa camilan.

"Ya, tidak biasanya kamu pergi dari rumah bahkan kamarmu padahal besok kau ada ujian" Kizashi—ayah Sakura—ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Konohamaru. Tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah cangkir teh dan sebuah koran berada di tangan kirinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menjawabnya jujur. Karena ia tidak bisa membohongi orang tuanya. "I-itu se-sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke _apartement_ N-Naruto"

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Kizashi tampak tersedak oleh tehnya sendiri.

" _Otousan, daijoubu?"_ tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. _Tousan_ hanya terkejut saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau pergi ke sana?"

"Soal itu, sebenarnya aku mau mengajari Naruto untuk ujian besok"

"Wah, benarkah?" tanya Mebuki penuh semangat dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sakura.

Kemudian dengan cepat, Mebuki mengambil beberapa jenis camilan, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah, dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Jika begitu, bawalah beberapa camilan untuk menemani kegiatan belajar kalian"

"Um, baiklah. _Arigatou_ , _Kaasan_ " ucap Sakura tulus dan Mebuki membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum cerah.

"Ha—ah~" Kizashi tampak menghembuskan nafas lelah melalui mulutnya.

Setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. "Sakura, mungkin kau akan bertunangan dengan Naruto sebentar lagi. Tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh bermain begitu saja ke _apartement_ Naruto"

" _Tousan_ , aku tidak bermain. Aku akan membantunya belajar" sanggah Sakura.

"Ya, Sayang. Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Toh, Naruto bukan orang asing. Dia calon menantumu, lho..." Mebuki ikut membantu Sakura meyakinkan Kizashi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum terpaksa. Rasanya tetap aneh ketika mendengar jika Naruto adalah calon tunangannya walau memang begitu kenyataannya. Tapi entah sampai kapan gelar Naruto sebagai calon tunangannya itu akan bertahan.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Tapi ajak Konohamaru untuk menemanimu saat belajar dengan Naruto" ujar Kizashi membuat Konohamaru yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai melancarkan protesnya.

" _Tousan_ , aku tidak mau jadi nyamuk di sana"

 **BLETAK!**

Sakura menjitak kepala Konohamaru dengan muka yang memerah. "Aku dan Naruto tidak akan kencan atau semacamnya. Kami akan belajar. Jadi kau tidak akan menjadi nyamuk"

" _Ittai_!" keluh Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana Konohamaru?" tanya Kizashi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kutemani mereka" jawab Konohamaru sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini. Sakura dan Naruto bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi" omel Mebuki pada Kizashi.

"Jangan remehkan anak zaman sekarang, Mebuki. Paling tidak, kita harus mengawasi mereka sampai mereka resmi menjadi tunangan. Dan aku juga masih perlu membenahi sikap pemuda itu sebelum menjadi menantu keluarga kita" tutur Kizashi.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu bertengkar atau semacamnya. Aku pergi dulu, _Tousan_ , _Kaasan_ " Sakura mencoba menengahi dengan berpamitan pergi. Karena jika tidak segera ditengahi, akan terjadi perang dunia III di rumahnya.

"Ayo, Konohamaru!"

"Hm"

" _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterasshai_ "

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **TIK TAK TIK TAK**

Suara denting jam memenuhi salah satu ruangan di sebuah _apartement_ yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan mewah ini. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan tampak sedang duduk di sebuah karpet berbulu. Padahal ada sofa besar dan empuk dibelakangnya. Mungkin karena ia akan kesulitan saat menulis jika dia duduk di sofa yang lebih tinggi dari mejanya.

Dihadapannya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengeluarkan berbagai jenis buku dengan ketebalan yang bervariasi dari dalam tasnya lalu meletekannya ke atas meja. Di samping gadis itu, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sibuk bermain dengan _handphone_ _android_ nya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hingga seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermanik _sapphire_ jernih memulai pembicaraan dengan nada berat. "Jadi, Sakura, bisa jelaskan padaku mengapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini?"

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu mendadak menegang. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hingga akhirnya ia teringat camilan yang ibunya bawakan untuk menemani belajar. "Naruto, _Kaasan_ me-memba-bawakan ini u-untuk menemani kita be-belajar"

" _Kaasan_ mu? Kau memberitahu orang tuamu jika kau akan kemari?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Ah, Sakura salah bicara.

" _E-etto_ , _gomen_ , aku terpaksa. Aku tak bisa membohongi orang tuaku"

"Ck! _Baka_ "

"Uuhhh..." Sakura tak bisa membalasnya. Karena ini memang kesalahannya.

"Lalu kenapa adikmu di sini?"

"I-itu...Sepertinya _Tousan_ takut kita melakukan macam-macam. Jadi dia meminta Konohamaru untuk menemani—mengawasi—kita"

"Ha—ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini.."

" _Gomen_ , Naruto" ucap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera mulai mengajariku agar ini cepat selesai dan aku cepat keluar dari situasi ini"

"Baiklah" Sakura pun mulai membuka sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Naruto _-niichan_ , apa PS ini milik _Niichan_?" tanya Konohamaru yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depan tv Naruto.

"Ah, itu? Ya, itu milikku"

"Wah, boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"Pinjam saja"

"Kau punya game apa saja?"

"Ada banyak" jawab Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Konohamaru berada.

"Tapi aku paling merekomendasikan yang ini. Sangat keren!"

"Kau bahkan punya game ini? Aku selalu ingin memainkan game ini"

"Coba mainkan saja. Kau pasti ketagihan"

"Boleh?!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

" _Yatta_ , _arigatou_ , Naruto _-niichan_ "

 **BLETAK!**

" _Ittai_!" seru Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

Sedangkan Sakura—sang pelaku penjitakan—tampak dengan berani berdiri di belakang dua pemuda yang memiliki badan lebih besar darinya. Mukanya menahan kekesalan dan tangannya segera menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kau selesai belajar!"

"Dan Konohamaru, kau juga harus belajar. Besok kau juga ujian" nasihat Sakura pada Konohamaru yang sebenarnya satu sekolah dengannya dan menjadi adik kelasnya. Tapi mereka memang jarang bersama saat di sekolah karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan mereka sangat jarang pulang bersama. Walau begitu, mereka tetap saling menyayangi dan hubungan mereka sebenarnya cukup dekat saat di luar sekolah, terlebih di rumah.

"Aku sudah belajar kemarin. Jadi aku hanya perlu mengulasnya kembali nanti malam" jawab Konohamaru yang sudah mulai memainkan game yang direkomendasikan Naruto tadi.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu Naruto yang sedang belajar" ucap Sakura. Dia percaya pada Konohamaru. Karena adikknya itu selalu mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan sama seperti dirinya.

"Ok!"

Sakura mulai menjelaskan materi-materi yang akan diujikan pada Naruto. Dan pemuda itu mendengarkannya dengan malas-malasan. Tapi saat diberi pertanyaan mendadak oleh Sakura, dia bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Naruto itu cukup pintar? Sakura tidak akan tahu jika dia tidak mencoba memberi Naruto latihan soal.

"Naruto, sekarang aku akan membuat soal. Setelah itu kau kerjakan"

"Terserah padamu saja"

Dengan cekatan, Sakura segera menulis berbagai jenis soal di atas selembar kertas. Beberapa buku ia jadikan referensi. Dan ada pula soal yang ia ambil dari latihan soal pada buku pelajarannya. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk memainkan pensilnya. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada Konohamaru yang sedang serius bermain game. Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan.

"Kau salah langkah" komentar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku sedikit kesulitan di bagian ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Konohamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv didepannya.

"Sebenarnya itu mudah jika kau tahu tekniknya" jawab Naruto sambil mendekat ke tempat Konohamaru berada.

"Tolong ajari aku"

"Tenang saja, akan kuajari"

"Sebelum kau mengajarinya, kerjakan dulu soal yang kuberikan"

"Jangan melihat ke belakang apalagi matanya, Konohamaru. Atau kau akan menjadi batu" saran Naruto pada Konohamaru yang sepertinya hendak menengok ke belakang dengan takut-takut. Sebuah aura mengerikan dapat mereka rasakan dari balik punggung mereka.

"Kalian pikir aku medusa?!"

 **BLETAK!**

" _Ittai_!" lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan meluncur dengan mulus pada kepala Naruto dan Konohamaru. Bahkan rasaya sekarang semakin sakit saja.

"Berhenti bermain-main!" omel Sakura pada kedua pemuda itu. Kemudian kembali ia seret Naruto menjauh dari tv terkutuk itu.

"Sekarang kerjakan soalnya dan aku akan belajar"

"Ck! Menyebalkan"

"Jangan mengeluh"

"Ya, ya, akan kukerjakan"

"Bagus. Jika ada yang kesulitan atau kau tidak mengerti, beritahu aku saja"

"Hm"

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto itu, Sakura pun mulai sibuk membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang akan akan diujikan. Tak jarang dia bergumam pelan sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya ketika sedang berusaha untuk memahami atau menghafal sesuatu. Hal itu membuat perhatian Naruto beralih pada sosok Sakura yang sedang belajar dan sebuah senyum hangat pun terlukis di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. Hingga sebuah ide terbesit diingatannya.

" _Ne_ , Sakura" panggil Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa ada yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Memastikan sesuatu?"

"Apa _Tousan_ mu adalah orang yang _overprotektif_?"

"Alasan keberadaan Konohamaru, kupikir itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Dan setelah mendapat jawaban itu, Naruto kembali fokus pada soal-soal buatan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya dapat menatap bingung Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah ide yang kemungkinan besar dapat mengagalkan perjodohan kita"

"Eh? Sebuah ide? Apa itu?" Sakura tampak tertarik. Begitu pula dengan Konohamaru yang ternyata sejak tadi mendengarkan. Bahkan kini ia sampai mem _pause_ gamenya hanya untuk mendengar ide Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya Konohamaru sudah tahu mengenai kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya yang berencana menggagalkan perjodohan mereka.

"Itu cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berakting mengenaskan seakan telah aku lukai di depan orang tuamu. Lalu Konohamaru berakting marah dan mungkin aku perlu membuat sedikit luka pada wajah Konohamaru untuk memberi kesan bahwa Konohamaru bahkan sempat berkelahi denganku. Dengan begitu aku yakin perjodohan kita pasti aku langsung berakh—"

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah rasa panas dan menyakitkan menjalar di pipi kiri Naruto. Sebuah efek keterkejutan membuatnya tak bisa mencerna kejadian yang begitu cepat itu. Namun setelah kesadarannya kembali, wajah Sakura yang menatapnya marah terlihat jelas oleh manik _Sapphire_ nya. Mungkin karena posisi Sakura yang menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan kini kaki kanan Sakura berada di atas meja. Sedangkan kaki kirinya tetap berada di lantai.

"Jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu seolah itu hal yang mudah!" bentak Sakura.

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa? Kau ingin perjodohan ini cepat dibatalkan, kan? Oleh karena itu aku mengusulkan hal itu"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura pun berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk, namun setiap ucapan dari bibirnya dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto bahkan Konohamaru. "Aku—Aku hanya tidak menyukai hal itu"

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak menyukai bagaimana kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai kambing hitam dengan mudahnya!" Sambil mengatakan itu, Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus manik _sapphire_ Naruto dengan manik _emerald_ nya yang tampak telah digenangi oleh air mata.

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Sakura menangis. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya—tak ingin menatap manik _emerald_ Sakurayang entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sakit. "Semua rencana kita memiliki resiko tersendiri. Lalu apa salahnya dengan rencanaku itu?"

"Paling tidak, di antara rencana kita, tidak ada yang beresiko sebesar itu! Kau mungkin pernah melihat _Tousan_ marah saat itu. Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana kemarahan _Tousan_ yang lebih besar dari itu"

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana _Tousan_ mu jika sedang sangat marah. Lagipula yang akan menjadi kambing hitam adalah diriku. Bukan dirimu. Jadi kau ta—"

"Justru karena itu dirimu!" bentak Sakura sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu bungkam seketika.

"Justru karena itu dirimu, aku tak setuju. Bagaimana jika _Tousan_ sampai melukaimu untuk hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan itu?" tutur Sakura dengan suara yang melemah.

"Sakura..." Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah muda panjang didepannya ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan muka Sakura kini tampak sangat merah. Lebih merah dari saat ia marah tadi. Karena sekarang ia telah menyadari jika ia berbicara terlalu banyak.

Ia pun segera membereskan seluruh buku-bukunya dan peralatan tulisnya. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke tempat Konohamaru berada dan menarik lengan adiknya pergi—mengajaknya meninggalkan _apartement_ Naruto.

"Kerjakan saja soal-soal yang kuberikan. Kupikir itu cukup membantumu dalam mengerjakan soal ujian besok" tutur Sakura sebelum membuka pintu _apartement_ Naruto.

" _Mata ashita!"_

 **BLAM!**

Pintu pun tertutup begitu keras setelah Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahannya yang merupakan kebohongan. Karena kemungkinan besar besok Sakura tak akan mau menemui Naruto. Naruto tahu itu. Ia pun hanya dapat mendesah panjang sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas mejanya.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" gumamnya frustasi, namun entah kenapa sebuah kehangatan menjalar dihatinya. Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

YOOO, _Minna!_

Bertemu lagi dengan Shizu yang membawa _chapter_ terbaru dari ff _favorite_ kalian semua! _#kelewatPD_

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa _romance_ nya sudah dapat? _#puppyeyes_

Sesuai permintaan _readers_ , Shizu memberi momen NaruIno. Yah, kasihan juga kalau mereka tidak dapat jatah untuk meramaikan ff Shizu dengan kisah cinta mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak, ya... Dan sedikit tenggelam dengan momen NaruSakunya, ya... _Gomen..._ _#pundung_

Tapi di sini udah terjawab, kan, mengenai masalah yang ada di antara Sakura dan Sasori? Tentang hubungan mereka... sudah terjawab semua! HAHAHA! ( _Readers:_ Berarti udah mau tamat, nih?) Eh, itu... _E-etto... Hehehe..._ Shizu belum tahu # _dipukulinreaders_

Ah, ya! _Gomen, chapter_ ini terlalu panjang. Waktu sedang menulis tanpa sadar Shizu sudah menulis sepanjang ini. Tadinya mau dijadikan 2 _chapter_. Tapi karena Shizu takut tidak ada waktu/lupa untuk hanya sekadar meng _upload_ nya. Dan karena malas (Ups!). Jadi Shizu jadikan satu _chapter_ aja. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Ya, kan? Ya, ya, kan? [ _Readers :_ Maksa banget.. (+-_-) ] Ehehehe...

Ok! Sekarang saatnya balas-balas _review!_ Shizu sangat bersemangat, nih!

Waaa _arigatou,_ sudah mau menunggu... **dragneelhendra** Ini, udah lanjut.. **Paijo Payah** Iya, ayo kita kasih semangat Naruto dan Sakura yang sekarang malah berantem! Ayo, tampar Naruto lagi, Sakura (Eh? Salah, ya? Hehe..) Ya, Shizu setuju. Mereka harusnya langsung nikah aja. **CAR123** Kelamaan, ya? Hehehe... _Gomen..._ Baguslah kalau kamu mau mulai membuat cerita. Shizu akan dukung dengan sepenuh hati dan akan Shizu baca. _Ganbatte!_ Gianyar? Itu dimana? **.980** _Arigatou..._ Hehehe.. **AeHatake** Iya, tuh. Tapi mereka masih nggak mau ngakuin. Biasalah, malu-malu kucing gitu... **matarinegan** Hmm, sepertinya memang begitu. Hahaha... **Brengzeck** silakan-silakan, Shizu tidak keberatan. Malah jadi bahagia... hehehe... **ApriliaNS** Hehehe, _gomen..._ Sakit, ya, menunggu lama? Sakit, kan..Shizu tau, kok.. Eh? (T_T) Yup! Jadi Sasori adalah pacar Shizu..(Lho?) # _ditimpuk_ Bercanda, Sasori itu... tahu sendirilah jawabannya. _#diceblunginsungai_ Sama! Shizu juga bayangin gitu waktu nulis. Pasti imut banget Naruto! Butir-butir cinta? Hmm... NaruSaku4Ever! Yeay! **Heaven n EartH21 '** Rencana'nya sekitar 10-11 _chapter._ Yah, rencananya gitu. Tapi kadang malah kelebihan. Hehehe... _Arigatou..._ **Loray 29 Alus** Hehehe... _gomen, gomen..._ **NaruSakuFans** _Arigatou, arigatou..._ Ya, begitulah... tapi mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaan mereka. Biasalah... **LoveNS** balasannya chapter 7 **Welplay** udah udah udah... **HyperBlack Hole** Terkabul... **Nagasaki** Hn. Udah... hehehe... **Namikaze Aira** Hmmm... 'mungkin' sekitar _chapter_ 10-11 **Aiko Hazuki** Usagi-san.. -_- Ya, _arigatou..._ ini sudah lanjut... sesuai yang Shizu omongin, kan... Hahaha..

Fiuh... Akhrinya selesai juga. _Arigatou_ untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk me- _review_ cerita Shizu. Jangan bosan-bosan buat _review_ ya...

Ayo, **REVIEW!** Shizu tunggu, lho... Sekali lagi, **JANGAN LUPA R-E-V-I-E-W... (** Readers : Berisiki, woy!) hehehe... Ok. Sekian dari Shizu. _Jaa! Mata ashita!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	8. Chapter 8

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **8**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-20]**

"Aah~ Akhirnya sekolah telah usai " Sakura tampak meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Dan besok mulai libur musim dingin, ya? Rasanya cepat sekali"

Kemudian ia menumpu kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menatap keluar jendela dimana hujan salju turun sangat lebat di luar sana. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian 5 hari yang lalu—di saat ia bertengkar dengan Naruto. Dan hingga sekarang ia belum melihat sosok Naruto sama sekali. Mungkin karena kesibukan ujian.

"Benar juga, bagaimana dengan ujian si _Baka_ itu, ya? Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilainya?" gumam Sakura pelan sebelum ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut merah muda panjangnya ikut bergoyang.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan si _Baka_ itu, Sakura?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia jatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan frustasi. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan Konohamaru yang mengatakan banyak hal aneh sepulang dari _apartement_ Naruto. Hal ini membuat pikirannya ikut dipenuhi oleh hal-hal aneh. Memikirkannya saja mampu membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Oh, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

 **[Flashback On]**

Dengan dipenuhi rasa marah dan malu—karena ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak pada Naruto—Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Konohamaru yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton bisu tampak menghela napas lelah sebelum mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari kursi pengemudi, ia melirik Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi kakaknya yang campur aduk itu. Bahkan jika saja suasananya tidak semenegangkan ini, mungkin dia sudah tertawa lepas karena ekspresi yang Sakura buat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihatku? Cepat nyalakan mobilnya dan kita segera pergi dari tempat ini"

Kini giliran Sakuralah yang melirik adiknya—Konohamaru. Dengan lirikan super tajam.

"Ck! Ketahuan, ya...?"

"Huh" Sakura mendengus kesal dan menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Konohamaru mulai menyalakan mesin dan melajukannya meninggalkan kawasan _apartement_ Naruto.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _neechan_ " panggil Konohamaru.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa _Neechan_ mencintai Naruto- _niichan_?" pertanyaan Konohamaru sukses menarik perhatian Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya.

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, berdasarkan apa yang aku tangkap dari pertengkaranmu dengan Naruto- _niichan_ tadi, aku merasa kau mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah itu berarti kau mencintainya?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku bisa me-mencintai laki-laki sepertinya!?" sanggah Sakura cepat.

"Lalu, apa kau membencinya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru membuat Sakura memasang ekspresi rumit. "I-itu..."

"Hm?"

"Wa-walau dia seperti itu, di-dia sebenarnya orang baik. Jadi, a-aku tidak bisa membencinya"

"Dengan kata lain _Neechan_ menyukainya, kan?"

"I-ini tidak se-sesederhana itu"

"Apa yang membuatnya 'tidak sesederhana itu'?"

"Uuuhhh..." Sakura benar-benar kesulitan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Konohamaru lontarkan. Dia berhasil dipojokkan.

"Hah~" Konohamaru menghela napas lelah bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil karena lampu merah.

Kemudian Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangannya—menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura.

"Sakura- _neechan_ , dengarkan aku"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa _Neechan_ tidak jujur saja pada perasaan _Neechan_?"

 **[Flashback Off]**

"Jujur dengan perasaanku, yah..." gumam Sakura sebelum pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Waaa, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" Sakura mengguling-gulingkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan frustasi.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh ya! Aku lupa membawa pulang sepedaku" ujar Sakura ketika ia ingat jika ia lupa membawa pulang sepedanya karena kejadian waktu itu. Jadi, sampai sekarang sepedanya masih berada di _apartement_ Naruto. Dan ia bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengambilnya. Karena rasanya ia bahkan belum sanggup melihat wajah Naruto.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya.

"Eh? Ah... Ternyata kau Tenten. Kupikir siapa. Mengejutkanku saja"

"Hm? Memang kau pikir siapa? Naruto?"

"Ha? Kenapa harus membawa namanya?"

"Karena kupikir kau merindukannya. Beberapa hari ini kau tidak bertemu dengannya dan kau terlihat gelisah setiap saat"

"Aku? Gelisah?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yup! Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Dan Sakura pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Tenten menghela napas lelah. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi orang di sekitarmu pasti menyadarinya. Kau tampak sangat gelisah dan sering melamun"

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja jika kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang rencana yang kujanjikan"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-21]**

Ini baru pukul 6 pagi dan udara sangatlah dingin. Selain itu, hari ini merupakan awal libur musim dingin Sakura. Namun gadis cantik itu telah berpakaian rapi. Ia menggunakan sebuah kaos putih berlengan pendek yang kemudian ia rangkap dengan jaket tebal berwarna merah. Tak lupa ia memakai celana training panjang yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya. Lalu kakinya telah dibalut dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih bergaris merah muda. Sedangkan rambutnya ia ikat _ponytail_.

"Hacchii!" sebuah suara bersin terdengar dari Sakura yang kini tengah memeluk lengannya sendiri berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan di stadion olahraga ini.

Stadion olahraga? Apa yang seorang Haruno Sakura lakukan di sini di saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya? Dan di awal libur musim dinginnya?

"Tenten, apa kau serius dengan rencana ini?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya yang bercepol dua itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini rencana yang bagus. Kau berpura-pura sedang berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Lalu orang tuamu datang dan melihatnya. Kau akan mengakui laki-laki itu sebagai kekasihmu. Orang tuamu yang sangat menyayangimu dan sebenarnya telah lama berharap kau menjadi gadis 'normal'..." Tenten memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'normal'.

"Kau pikir aku tidak normal?"

"Pasti mau tidak mau akan membatalkan perjodohan itu agar kau bisa bersama laki-laki yang kau cintai. Dan nanti setelah perjodohan batal, kau hanya perlu mengatakan jika kau putus dengan kekasihmu dan kau ingin sendiri dulu. Rencana yang sempurna" lanjut Tenten tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Yah, mungkin itu bisa jadi rencana yang sempurna asalkan pasanganku bukanlah DIA!" Sakura menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan mata bulat, alis tebal, dan bulu mata yang lentik. Jangan lupakan pakaian hijau ketatnya yang terlihat lebih nyentrik dibandingkan hari biasanya. Mungkin ini pengaruh musim dingin.

Pemuda yang ditunjuk Sakura hanya menunjukkan cengirannya—tanpa tahu apa yang Sakura bicarakan dengan Tenten—sambil terus melakukan pemanasan. Pemuda itu hanya dimintai untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sakura untuk membuktikan jika Sakura adalah gadis normal kepada orang tua Sakura—yang tentu saja ini hanyalah alibi Tenten agar pemuda itu tidak curiga jika ini adalah salah satu rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Rock Lee? Bukankah dia keren?" tanya Tenten dengan polosnya sedangkan Sakura rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala Tenten dan membuat cepolnya bertambah satu secara alami.

"Aku tidak mengerti definisi 'keren' menurutmu itu. Coba lihat dia baik-baik. Dia laki-laki yang terlalu tergila-gila dengan olahraga dan selalu berteriak 'semangat masa muda!' tanpa rasa malu. Kau pikir aku bisa berkencan dengannya?"

" _Don't jugde the book by it's cover_ , Sakura. Lee itu ketua klub lari, lho"

"Ya, mungkin dia memang cocok sebagai ketua klub lari. Tapi tidak dengan teman kencanku, Tenten. Bahkan dia memilih stadion olahraga sebagai tempat kencan di musim dingin seperti ini. Apa dia sudah gila?! Aku bahkan sudah menggigil sekarang"

"Ck! Kau cerewet sekali. Lagipula orang tuamu juga suka olahraga setiap pagi hari, kan? Bahkan di musim dingin. Ini kebetulan yang pas"

"Ya, tap—"

 **DRRRTTT**

Tiba-tiba saja HP Tenten bergetar dan menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura pun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Tenten, tanpa menunggu lama segera mengangkat telfon yang masuk ke Hpnya itu. " _Moshi-moshi_ "

 _"Tenten-chan? Ini Hinata"_

"Oh, Hinata! Ada apa?"

 _"Orang tua Sakura-chan sudah sampai dan mereka sebentar lagi akan memasuki stadion"_

"Ok! _Sankyuu_ , Hinata"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten yang telah selesai menerima telfon.

"Orang tuamu sudah sampai dan sebentar lagi akan kemari. Kau harus segera ke tempat Lee dan lari pagi bersamanya. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari pandangan orang tuamu" Tenten memberi arahan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum itu..."

"Hm?"

Sakura menatap tajam Tenten. "Apa kau mengajak Naruto?"

"..." Tanpa menjawab apapun, Tenten hanya tersenyum polos seolah-olah tak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. Namun dari reaksi Tenten tersebut, Sakura sudah dapat menyimpulkan jawabannya. Tenten mengajak pemuda pirang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui itu.

"Ck! Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu" ucap Sakura sebelum pergi menghampiri Lee dan mengajaknya berlari bersama.

"Siap, Bos!" jawab Tenten. Dia pun dengan setia menunggu kedatangan orang tua Sakura. Hingga tidak sampai 5 menit, orang tua Sakura telah memasuki stadion.

Dengan berusaha terlihat alami, Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah orang tua Sakura berada. " _Jichan, Bachan!"_

"Lho, Tenten _-chan_ _?_ Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ibu Sakura—Mebuki—dengan raut muka bingung.

"Aku sedang lari pagi dan kebetulan melihat _Jichan_ dan _Bachan_ , jadi aku kemari untuk menyapa kalian"

"Oh, begitu. Apa kau sendirian?" Mebuki tampaknya percaya dengan perkataan Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku bersama dengan Hinata dan Sakura"

"Aah, pantas saja tadi pagi Sakura berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ternyata dia mau lari pagi denganmu" komentar ayah Sakura—Kizashi.

"Kupikir itu bukan karena aku. Tapi karena keka—Eh? Kemana perginya dia?!" Baru Tenten ingin memulai sandiwaranya, namun sayangnya, ketika ia akan menunjukkan Lee pada orang tua Sakura, pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana—meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung menatap gumpalan asap (?) yang bergerak sangat cepat memutari lintasan lari dalam stadion. Tenten pun hanya dapat ber _sweatdrop_ dan tertawa miris.

"Itu Sakura!" seru Mebuki ceria ketika melihat sosok putri tunggalnya.

Sedangkan Kizashi tampak mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya. "Ayo, kita kejutkan dia!"

"Sakura!" panggil Kizashi yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri semua. Dengan kaku dia menggerakannya kepalanya—menoleh ke arah orang tuanya berada.

"Oh, _O-Otousan, O-Okaasan_?" Sakura berusaha terlihat terkejut namun itu malah tampak sangat dipaksakan.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Kizashi yang melihat ekspresi aneh Sakura.

"A-apa maksud _Tousan_? A-aku biasa saja" jawab Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan dan manik _emerald_ yang menatap entah kemana.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah, Sayang" ujar Mebuki yang kini telah berada di samping Kizashi yang sebelumnya berjalan lebih dulu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan membuat rambut merah muda panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah apapun. _Kaasan_ tak perlu khawatir".

"Benar? Jika ad—"

Belum sempat Mebuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kizashi telah menyelanya. "Ha? Apa itu?"

"Ada apa?"

Sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' yang lebih tepatnya 'seseorang', Kizashi menjawab pertanyaan Mebuki. "Itu, ada gumpalan hijau yang berlari sangat cepat"

"Makhluk aneh apa itu?"

"Ah, _Kaasan_ tak perlu memikirkannya. _Tousan_ juga. Lagipula itu bukan 'sesuatu' yang penting" Sakura mencoba menghalangi orang tuanya yang ingin melihat 'sesuatu' itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi yang langsung membuat Sakura membeku seketika sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tawa paksaan.

"A-hahaha, ti-tidak. A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu a-apa itu. Daripada itu, bukankah pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm, benar juga" jawab Mebuki.

"Bagaimana jika pagi ini kita mencari makanan yang hangat saja?" usul Kizashi.

"Ide yang bagus. Sakura, kau mau ikut?" ajak Mebuki pada Sakura yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah 'sesuatu' itu.

" _E-etto_ , s-sepertinya tidak, _Kaasan_. _Gomen,_ aku masih memiliki sedikit urusan dengan Tenten dan Hinata"

"Kau bisa ajak mereka sekalian, Sakura. Biar _Tousan_ yang meneraktir. Jarang-jarang, kan, kita memiliki waktu bersama" ujar Kizashi sambil menepuk pundak Sakura penuh semangat.

"I-itu..."

Sakura tampak bimbang. Rasanya tak enak hati menolak ajakan orang tuanya. Apalagi mereka sekarang memang jarang pergi bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tenten, Hinata, dan... Rock Lee—yang masih berlari memutari stadion dengan kekuatan semangat masa muda-nya.

Di tengah kebimbangannya, tanpa sengaja manik _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan manik _sapphire_ yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini. "Eh?"

Kedua remaja yang bertolak belakang itu hanya saling menatap selama beberapa waktu tanpa mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. Suasana pun tampak sangat canggung. Hingga akhirnya Kizashilah yang memecah suasana tak mengenakan ini. "Wah, Naruto! Sudah lama, ya, kita tak bertemu!" seru ayah berumur 46 tahun itu sambil menghampiri calon menantunya.

Naruto yang merasa dalam situasi yang salah hanya dapat pasrah. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang sepeda Sakura dan mencoba senyum senatural mungkin. " _O-ohayou_ , _Ojisan_ "

"Ahahaha, karena aku sedang bahagia, panggil saja aku _Tousan_. Kau kan calon menantuku" balas Kizashi sambil merangkul pundak Naruto dengan salah satu lengan kekarnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum paksa dengan beberapa butir keringat menetes dari keningnya. Sepertinya 'pelajaran' tata krama yang diberikan Kizashi waktu itu masih membekas pada ingatan Naruto. "I-iya, _Oji_ —eh— _T_ - _Tousan_ "

"Nah, begitu" ucap Kizashi bangga. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sepeda yang Naruto bawa. Sepertinya ia mengenali sepeda itu. Ah, tentu saja. Dia yang membeli sepeda itu untuk putri tercintanya.

"Bukankah ini sepeda milik Sakura?"

"B-benar. Waktu itu Sakura meminjamkannya padaku setelah aku mengantarkannya pulang"

"Mengantarkannya pulang?"

"Ah, _T_ - _Tousan_ itu—" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan namun disela oleh Kizashi.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja masalah sepeda itu. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami makan pagi, Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto mencoba mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri sama tidak berdayanya dengan Naruto.

"Kau harus ikut, Naruto. Ini pasti menyenangkan" ujar Mebuki dengan ceria. Ia benar-benar terlihat senang.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan ikut"

Yah, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak setelah melihat ekspresi Mebuki itu. Apalagi di sampingnya masih berdiri Kizashi yang merangkul dirinya. Ini berbahaya jika dia salah berkata-kata.

"Bagus!" seru Kizashi sambil melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto dapat bernapas lega.

"Sakura, kau juga harus ikut"

Sakura mengangguk setuju terhadap permintaan—perintah—ayah tersayangnya itu. "Y-ya"

"Kalau begitu, carilah Tenten dan Hinata. Kita ajak mereka juga. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan" tutur Mebuki.

"Ya, baiklah" jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan _handphone android_ nya untuk menghubungi Tenten atau Hinata. Namun belum sempat ia menghubungi salah satu di antara mereka, Tenten telah lebih dahulu menghubunginya.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, Tenten? Oh iya, sekarang kau dan Hinata dimana?"

 _"Gomen, Sakura. Aku dan Hinata ada urusan mendadak. Jadi kami harus pergi sekarang. Oh, dan kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai Lee, ok? Jaa! Mata Ashita!"_

"Tenten, tungg—"

 **Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Dan sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Tenten. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat terdiam tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa mereka akan ikut?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura yang tersadar dari ke-tidakmengertian-nya pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mereka ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi sekarang. Jadi mereka tak bisa ikut"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang"

Mebuki berjalan lebih dulu bersama dengan Kizashi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di belakang.

"Ck! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang telah berantakan.

"Kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" sindir Sakura sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya—berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku tahu jika orang tuamu di sini? Aku bukan esper. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku"

"Bukankah Tenten telah memberitahumu jika orang tuaku juga termasuk dalam rencana pembatalan yang dirancang olehnya dan Hinata?"

"Haa—ah? Apa maksudmu? Rencana pembatalan apa? Perjodohan kita? Gadis bercepol itu tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai itu"

"Tunggu, tunggu" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bilang, Tenten tidak memberitahumu mengenai rencananya?" tanya Sakura yang merasa tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Ia sama sekali tak mengatakan mengenai hal itu"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Gadis bercepol itu menelfonku tiba-tiba dan memintaku untuk kemari. Dia berkata jika dia, Si Gadis Hyuuga, dan kamu sedang lari pagi di sini. Tapi dia dan Si Gadis Hyuuga ada urusan mendadak. Jadi kau sendirian di sini. Karena khawatir, dia memintaku yang tinggal tak jauh dari sini untuk menemanimu. Yah, dan karena aku juga ingin mengembalikan sepedamu, maka aku datang kemari" jelas Naruto bagaikan cahaya bagi pikiran Sakura yang gelap karena Tenten. Kini ia mulai mengerti.

"Hah~, apa-apaan dia itu" gumam Sakura lelah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti itu?"

" _Gomennasai_ " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Ini Naruto, lho. Dia minta maaf, lho.

"K-kenapa kau meminta maaf? Itu membuatku merinding" Sakura menatap penuh selidik pada Naruto. Kedua tangannya tampak memeluk badannya sendiri guna menghilangkan rasa merinding yang menyerangnya.

"Ck! Ini untuk perkataanku yang waktu itu, _Ba—ka_ " Naruto menjelaskan sambil mendorong pelan dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya dapat menatap bingung pada sosok pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mukanya memerah sempurna. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

"Aku sudah merenungkannya. Dan kupikir aku memang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Bahkan tak memikirkannya matang-matang. Se-selain itu, _e-etto_..."

Muka Naruto semakin memerah dan ia tampak tak sanggup menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura yang indah. Walau begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk menatapnya. " _G-gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir dan _a-arigatou_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Kini Sakura pun telah mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Naruto ini. Seketika muka Sakura ikut menjadi merah. Dia memalingkan mukanya bahkan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "A-aku tidak mengerti. Me-memangnya si-siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?!"

Sedangkan sebuah seringai jahil terpasang di wajah tampan Naruto. "Kamu"

"I-itu sama sekali tidak be-benar"

"Oh ya?"

"Y-ya!"

"Kalau begitu, coba katakan jika kau tak mengkhawatirkanku sambil menatapku" tantang Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan memegang salah satu tangannya.

Sakura tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka yang sangatlah merah. Ekspresi kesulitan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Uuuhhh"

Naruto pun tertawa melihat ekspresi kesulitan yang dibuat Sakura. Kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, kita susul orang tuamu"

" _Baka!"_ Sakura yang dikerjai seperti itu tentu merasa sangat kesal. Walau begitu entah kenapa, sebuah rasa senang serta kehangatan yang misterius memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun masih memegang bagian rambutnya yang sempat diacak oleh Naruto sebelumnya dan sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-23]**

Sakura memeriksa jam tangannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Berkali-kali manik _emerald_ nya memandang pintu masuk cafe dengan gelisah. Menunggu kemunculan dua sosok yang sejak kemarin ingin ia temui dan baru sekarang ia bisa menemui mereka. Namun apa ini? Mereka bahkan telah terlambat sekitar 20 menit dari kesepakatan yang mereka buat.

"Sa-ku-ra!" panggil Tenten sambil menerjang Sakura dari samping dan memeluknya.

Tenten pun melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang menatap datar padanya. "Sudah lama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi kesal. Namun itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura pun memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalan. Yah, dia datang bersama Tenten. Itu berarti dia juga terlambat.

" _Gomen_ , Sakura _-chan_. Membuatmu menunggu lama. Tenten minta kuhampiri. Dan ternyata dia malah ketiduran" jelas Hinata yang langsung melunakan ekspresi Sakura. Namun kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi kesal dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bukan, itu bukan ditujukan kepada Hinata yang bersikap manis melainkan kepada gadis bercepol dua yang kini tengah meminum minumannya diam-diam.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika pasti ini karenamu" ujar Sakura ketus sambil mengambil kembali minumannya yang setengahnya telah diminum Tenten.

Sedangkan Tenten hanya memasang wajah aku-tidak-mengerti. "Hm? Apa?"

"Hah~" Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita kesampingkan dulu masalah ini. Sekarang langsung ke intinya saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan kemarin? Itu malah semakin membuat rumit banyak hal"

"Ah, jadi kau ingin membicarakan soal itu" ujar Tenten sambil memakan makanan pesanan Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya pasrah melihatnya. Dilarangpun rasanya percuma.

"Ya, maka dari itu sejak kemarin aku ingin menemuimu"

"Kupikir kau ingin menemuiku karena rindu"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku serius, Tenten"

" _Ano nee_ , Sakura" panggil Hinata yang mencoba mencairkan suasana menakutkan yang menyelubungi mereka.

"S-sebenarnya itu bukan re-rencana pembatalan perjodohanmu"

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu, rencana apa itu?"

"I-itu rencana agar kau dan Naruto baikan. K-karena kami pikir kalian sedang ber-bertengkar"

"Hah~, seharusnya kalian tak perlu melakukan itu..."

"Uuh, _gomennasai_ , Sakura _-chan_ "

Melihat ekspresi menyesal Hinata membuat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. "Tapi, _arigatou_ , sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan... _arigatou_ sudah membuatku dan Naruto baikan"

"Hm" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah—malu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ayo, kita buat rencana pembatalan yang sesungguhnya!" lanjut Sakura penuh semangat.

"Eh? Kau masih mau melanjutkan rencana pembatalan perjodohanmu itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Yah, hubungan kalian cukup dekat, kalian memiliki kecocokan, dan yang paling penting adalah kalian saling peduli. Jadi kupikir kau tidak akan lagi melanjutkan rencana-rencana itu dan menerima perjodohanmu dengan senang hati"

"Ha—ah?! Se-sepertinya ada yang salah padamu. Aku tak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Naruto, kami tidak cocok, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli padanya" elak Sakura dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"T-tapi Sakura _-chan_ , kupikir kau memang cocok dengan Namikaze _-kun_ "

"I-itu tidak benar"

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Sampai kapan kau mau mengelaknya? Bahkan Hinata saja berpikiran sama denganku. Kau memang terlihat mulai menyukai Naruto. Bahkan sepertinya kau telah menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, mencintainya"

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kini wajah Sakura tak lagi memerah malu. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu, Tenten. Dan terlepas dari bagaimana perasaanku padanya maupun hubungan kami, perjodohan ini harus tetap dibatalkan"

"Kenapa? Beri tahu aku alasannya" tantang Tenten.

"Itu... Hah~ baiklah, akan kuberi tahu"

Sakura berekspresi serius dan menatap secara bergantian pada Tenten serta Hinata sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sebenarnya, Ino mencintai Naruto"

"Eh?"

Keduanya bereaksi sama. Manik mata yang melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka—terkejut. Sakura sudah menduga ini. Walaupun sebenarnya reaksinya ketika menyadari perasaan Ino pada Naruto berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia ingat, ketika itu, daripada merasa terkejut, ia lebih merasa bimbang dan gelisah memikirkan apa-yang-harus-dia-lakukan-selanjutnya.

Saat itu ia sedang berdarmawisata dan mulai saat itu, pandangannya pada Naruto berubah. Ia pikir, Naruto tak seburuk yang terlihat. Tunggu? Kenapa sekarang ia jadi memikirkan Naruto?

" _Baka_... Hentikan pikiran bodohmu, Sakura" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—membuat Tenten dan Hinata menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, tidak ada. Intinya, aku benar-benar harus membatalkan perjodohan ini"

"Apa kau telah memberitahu Ino mengenai perjodohanmu itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahunya?"

"Benar juga. Aku pun jika berada di posisimu pasti tidak bisa memberitahunya"

"Walau begitu, Sakura _-chan_ , kau harus tetap memberitahunya. Karena cepat atau lambat pasti Ino _-chan_ akan mengetahuinya. Ino _-chan_ kan saudara sepupu Namikaze _-kun_ yang berarti mereka masih satu keluarga. Menyebarnya informasi dalam satu keluarga itu biasanya sangatlah cepat"

"Yah, kau benar, Hinata. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya"

"Bagaimana jika kau beritahu dia setelah perjodohanmu batal?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Oleh karena itu, aku harus membatalkan perjodohan ini secepatnya"

"Baiklah. Alasanmu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mau kembali membatalkan perjodohanmu itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Satu syarat? Apa itu?"

"Jangan menyerah pada perasaanmu. Di antara kalian berdua, aku tak bisa berpihak pada salah satu. Karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Aku hanya bisa mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

Mendengar hal itu, raut muka Sakura berubah. Manik _emerald_ nya meredup dan sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mencintainya" gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi kau terima syaratku atau tidak?"

"Baiklah aku terima, asalkan kau mau membantuku"

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ya, tentu" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Walau Sakura bersikap seperti itu, tetapi Hinata tahu kebenarannya dan ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-25]**

Dua hari setelah pertemuan Sakura dengan Tenten dan Hinata, ia pun akhirnya dipanggil oleh Tenten untuk melakukan suatu rencana yang telah disusun kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dan kini berdirilah ia di sini—di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Namun ia pun tidak sedang bersama dengan Tenten, Hinata, maupun Naruto. Ia berada di tempat ini bersama dengan ibunya—Mebuki.

"Jadi Sakura, setelah mengajak—memaksa— _Kaasan_ kemari, apa yang ingin kita lakukan?" tanya Mebuki yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan oleh Sakura yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia merutuki dirinya yang malah bersikap mencurigakan di hadapan ibunya. "Mmm, bagaimana jika kita makan di cafe yang biasa kita datangi? Sekali-kali aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _Kaasan_ "

Mebuki memicingkan matanya curiga. "Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap manis seperti ini"

" _Kaasan_..."

"Iya, _Kaasan_ hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, ayo"

Sakura dan Mebuki pun berjalan di antara kerumunan manusia. Walau begitu, manik _emerald_ Sakura tampak mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya tertangkap oleh manik jernihnya, sosok Tenten yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Naruto. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Sakura.

Ya, semua ini termasuk dalam rencana Tenten. Jadi, dalam rencana ini, Sakura ingin menunjukkan kepada Mebuki bahwa Naruto itu adalah seorang laki-laki _playboy_ bahkan setelah dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Dan dalam rencana ini, Tenten menyamar sebagai salah satu kekasih Naruto dengan menggunakan wig hitam panjang dan bergelombang serta sebuah kacamata menghiasi wajahnya. Menurut Sakura, ini rencana yang cukup bagus.

" _Kaasan_ , coba lihat it—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja ibunya berteriak cukup keras—hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar Sakura. "Kyaaa!"

"A-ada apa, _Kaasan_?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Lihatlah itu, Sakura!" Mebuki menunjuk sebuah papan besar yang tergantung di sebuah kaca etalase toko tas. Tertulis pada papan tersebut, 'Diskon akhir tahun 20%-50%...' dan Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_. Ibunya berteriak cukup keras hingga mereka menjadi objek pandang banyak orang hanya karena sebuah diskon akhir tahun?

" _Kaasan_ , itu hanya diskon akhir tahun"

"Sakura, itu diskon untuk sebuah tas bermerek. Bagaimana bisa _Kaasan_ melewatkan ini?"

Sakura menatap toko tas laknat yang menarik perhatian ibunya tersebut. Tampak jelas dari kaca etalase toko, bagaimana ekstreamnya suasana di dalam toko tersebut. Para wanita, dari yang muda hingga tua, dari siswi sekolah hingga pegawai kantoran tampak memenuhi toko tersebut. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam kerumunan buas itu.

"Daripada itu, ada yang lebih penting _Kaa—Are_? Kemana mereka?" baru Sakura ingin menarik Mebuki menjauh dari neraka tersebut dan menuju tempat Naruto berada, sosok yang ingin ia tuju telah lenyap begitu saja.

"Sakura, kau pergi saja ke cafe yang biasanya. _Kaasan_ ingin berperang terlebih dahulu. Nanti _Kaasan_ akan menyusulmu" tutur Mebuki sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Yosh! Aku penuh semangat!" gumam Mebuki sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai masuk ke dalam toko tas yang bagai medan perang itu.

Sakura yang ditinggal sendirian hanya dapat menatap kepergian ibunya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian dengan muka kesal, dia menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Tenten sebelumnya berada.

Ia edarkan pandangannya guna mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Tenten. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia menemukan mereka berdua sedang asyik bermain permainan menembak di _game center_. Sedangkan Hinata tampak tetap berusaha menasehati mereka walau diabaikan.

"Ehem!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, hm?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

 **GLEK!**

Mendengar suara Sakura, seketika Naruto dan Tenten membeku hingga mereka kalah dalam permainan menembak yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dengan kaku, Naruto mencoba menatap Sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Y-yo, Sakura! Ba-bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Arigatou,_ berkatmu kabarku sama sekali tidak baik" jawab Sakura sarkastik.

" _Gomennasai,_ Sakura- _sama!"_ ucap Tenten sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela napas lelah sebelum kemudian memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata"

Karena aura gelap Sakura, Hinata pun ikut menjadi gugup layaknya Naruto dan Tenten. "Y-ya, Sakura- _chan?"_

"Tolong gantikan posisi Tenten. Kupikir memang hanya akan menjadi kekacauan jika Tenten dipasangkan dengan Naruto"

"Eh? T-tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kau pasti bisa! Tenten, berikan wigmu pada Hinata"

"Siap, Bos!"

"Uuh, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan wig itu, rambutku terlalu panjang"

"Hm... Benar juga. Kalau begitu, potong saja rambutmu. Pasti sudah terlihat berbeda"

"EH?! A-aku tidak bi-bisa melakukannya, S-Sakura- _chan._ A-aku me-menyukai rambutku. Ja—"

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya dengan tawanya. Membuat gadis berambut indigo panjang itu merasa bingung. "Ah, _gomen, gomen._ Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak perlu memotong rambutmu. Aku memiliki ide lain, sebentar"

Sakura merogoh isi tas punggungnya dan mengambil dua buah karet rambut serta sebuah sisir. "Kemari. Duduklah di sini, Hinata"

Menuruti perintah Sakura, Hinata pun duduk di sebuah bangku, di samping Sakura. Kemudian dengan cekatan Sakura menyisir rambut indigo panjang Hinata dan membaginya menjadi dua. Setelah itu ia ikat rambut Hinata dengan karet rambut. Kini gaya rambut Hinata tidak lagi tergerai seperti biasanya. Melainkan terikat dua di bawah. Sedangkan poninya yang sebatas alis tetap dibiarkan oleh Sakura.

"Tenten, berikan kacamata hias yang kau pakai itu serta pinjamkan aku topi rajutanmu. Kau membawanya, kan?"

"Ya, aku membawanya" Tenten pun mengambil sebuah topi rajutan berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berikan kepada Sakura bersama dengan kacamata hias yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

Setelah menerima topi rajutan milik Tenten dan kacamata hiasnya, Sakura segera memasangkannya pada Hinata.

Dengan senyum puas, Sakura menatap Hinata. "Sekarang kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi kau bisa mengganti posisi Tenten tanpa perlu memakai wig itu"

"T-tapi Sa-Sakura- _chan..."_

"Hinata, kumohon, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu"

Merasa tak tahan dengan tatapan memohon Sakura, Hinata pun hanya dapat menghela napas panjang sebelum menyetujuinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan ku beritahu skenarionya. Kemarilah Naruto. Kau harus mendengarnya dengan baik dan pastikan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama"

" _Hai', hai'.._ "

"Jadi, nanti setelah Ibuku sudah duduk bersamaku di cafe, kalian berdua masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Aku akan memberi tanda dengan me- _misscall_ salah satu di antara kalian. Lalu ketika kalian masuk, aku melihat kalian dan menunjukkan kalian pada Ibuku. Tenang, aku bersama Ibuku bukan Ayahku. Oleh karena itu, kalian tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Bagaimana? Sudah jelas?"

"Ya, cukup jelas bagiku"

"Aku juga sudah mengerti, Sakura- _chan"_

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Sakura duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang tak terlalu jauh dan tak terlalu dekat dari pintu cafe. Tampak sekali-kali tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar novel yang ia bawa hari ini. Namun matanya terlihat gelisah dan tak fokus kepada novel yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Sering kali ia menatap pintu cafe atau jam tangan yang melingkar manis pada pergelengan tangan kirinya.

Ibunya begitu lama.

Dalam hati Sakura berharap agar Naruto tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi yang dapat menggagalkan rencana kali ini karena bosan menunggu. Tapi sungguh, kenapa ibunya lama sekali? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu selama peperangan itu?

" _Irasshaimasen"_ sapa seorang _maid cafe_ ramah.

"Anda butuh meja untuk berapa orang, Nyonya?" tanya _maid cafe_ tersebut.

"Putri saya sudah lebih dahulu kemari. Jadi saya akan duduk bersama dengannya" jawab wanita paruh baya berumur sekitar 40 tahun sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari putrinya yang berambut gulali itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama putri Anda? Agar saya dapat membantu Anda untuk mencari tempat duduknya"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Saya sudah menemukannya. _Arigatou"_

" _Douiteshimashite._ Jika Anda butuh bantuan lagi, katakan saja pada saya"

"Baiklah" ucap wanita itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang gadis muda berambut musim semi dan bermanik _emerald_ yang sejernih kristal.

" _Kaasan_ lama" keluh Sakura begitu melihat sosok ibunya yang telah berada dekat dengannya.

" _Gomen,_ tadi peperangannya cukup panas" ucap Mebuki sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura dan meletakan semua barang belanjaannya di dekat kakinya.

Sakura sendiri sudah dapat menebak penjelasan dari kata 'panas' yang diucapkan ibunya itu secara rinci. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika membayangkannya. Yang tidak dapat ia mengerti adalah bagaimana cara ibunya dapat bertahan dalam situasi itu. Sungguh, kekuatan ibu-ibu memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

Baiklah, daripada memikirkan kekuatan seorang ibu yang terlalu luar biasa, Sakura lebih memilih untuk segera me- _misscall_ Hinata yang paling 'normal' di antara ketiga orang yang sedang menunggunya dengan bosan itu.

" _Kaasan_ membeli apa saja?" tanya Sakura berusaha memulai percakapan sambil menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Banyak. Kan jarang-jarang ada diskon seperti itu" jawab Mebuki dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Eh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang _Tousan,_ ya" lanjut Mebuki sambil memejamkan salah satu matanya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Sakura pun hanya dapat tersenyum—terpaksa—sebagai tanggapannya. Kemudian matanya mencuri pandang ke arah pintu yang berjarak beberapa meja di depannya. Sedangkan Mebuki tampak sibuk melihat-melihat buku menu, sehingga kegiatan Sakura tidak ketahuan.

Bukannya melihat sosok Hinata dan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam cafe, ia malah melihat layar _handphone android_ nya menyala tiba-tiba. Ternyata itu dikarenakan notifikasi Whatsapp dari Tenten. Oleh sebab itu, segera saja ia buka pesan dari Tenten itu. Sebuah tulisan pendek namun mendesak terlihat jelas dalam pesan itu.

 _Sakura, cepat keluar! Ada situasi darurat!_

Segera saja Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Tenten. Membuat ibunya menjadi terkejut dan menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, _Kaasan_. A-aku hanya ada sedikit urusan. Tidak a-akan lama, kok" jawab Sakura dengan gugup sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Di luar cafe, dapat ia lihat kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang. Namun ia tak dapat melihat sosok Hinata, Tenten, maupun Naruto. Hingga akhirnya setelah berjalan sedikit lebih jauh, Sakura dapat menemukan sosok Tenten yang sedang bersembunyi di balik penjual _ice cream._ Gadis bercepol dua itu tampak memandang takut-takut pada sosok Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Tunggu. Di sana tak hanya ada sosok Naruto dan Hinata saja. Melainkan ada sesosok lagi, seorang pemuda. Dia berambut _raven_ dan bermanik _onyx._ Kulitnya cukup putih untuk seorang pria dan dandanannya sedikit berantakan tapi dapat dibilang lebih rapi dibandingkan Naruto.

Ekspresi pemuda itu dingin, namun ia mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan. Bahkan Hinata saja sampai terlihat bagai kucing di hadapan singa. Sedangkan Naruto seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu, tapi ia terlihat kesulitan ketika menjelaskannya. Sakura mengenal pemuda itu sebagai—

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

—kekasih Hinata.

Ini memanglah keadaan yang sangat darurat! Tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengenali Hinata? Apa ini karena otak cerdasnya? Atau karena kekuatan cinta (?).

"Nona Gulali?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura jika kau tidak tahu" Sakura mencoba membenarkan.

"Hn. Aku tahu" jawab singkat Sasuke yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Uchiha- _kun?"_ tanya Sakura berbasa-basi agar suasana menyeramkan ini sedikit mencair.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Mengapa Hinata bisa jalan berdua dengan pemuda rubah ini" manik _onyx_ Sasuke menatap—menusuk—tajam pada manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

Tersenyum jahil, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lain. "Apa kau cemburu, Uchiha- _kun?"_

Mendadak semburat merah tipis menghias kedua pipi Sasuke dan pemuda itu berusaha menutupinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Diamlah, Nona Gulali"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia tak tahu jika Sasuke mudah digoda jika itu mengenai Hinata. Bahkan Hinata sendiri mukanya juga ikut memerah karena godaan Sakura tadi. "Sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata tidak berjalan berdua. Mereka berjalan bersama denganku dan Tenten. Tapi tadi aku memisahkan diri sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet" jelas Sakura yang tentu saja hanyalah sebuah karangan.

"Lalu Tenten, dia sedang..." Sakura menatap Tenten dan memberi tanda bahwa Tenten harus keluar sekarang.

Menuruti perintah Sakura, Tenten pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan menggenggam sebuah _ice cream cone_. "A-haha, t-tadi aku pergi me-membeli _ice cream. Gomen_ jika menunggu lama"

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa kamu berdandan seperti itu, Hinata? Tidak biasanya" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesulitan menjawab, Sakura pun berusaha membantunya dengan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu. "Itu karena Hinata ingin tampil berbeda ketika kencannya denganmu selanjutnya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu percaya diri. Jadi, aku mendandaninya seperti itu dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan kemari untuk melatih kepercayaan dirinya"

Sepertinya Sakura bisa menjadi sebuah pengarang novel yang hebat dari pengalamannya hari ini dalam usaha untuk mengelabui Sasuke. Ia saja terkejut mengapa ia bisa memiliki ide-ide karangan seperti itu. Semoga saja semua karangannya itu tidak diketahui oleh otak cerdas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti alasan si Naruto- _dobe_ berada di sini"

Sungguh, Sakuralah yang sekarang belum mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Bungsu Uchiha yang biasanya cuek dan irit bicara itu menjadi begitu cerewet dan merepotkan seperti ini. Membuat rasanya Sakura ingin segera menendangnya jauh dari sini—jika saja dia bukan kekasih Hinata.

"Karena aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya, jadi aku memanggilnya kemari" jawab Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Belakangan ini kalian terlihat dekat"

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Oh ya ampun, sejak kapan pemuda di hadapan Sakura ini menjadi peduli dengan urusan orang lain?

Mendengar jawaban Sakura dan Naruto yang serempak itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa ingin menjahili mereka. Dengan sebuah seringai jahil dan manik _onyx_ yang menatap lurus pada manik _sapphire_ di depannya, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, "Jadi masih dalam tahap pendekatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Sakura dan Naruto 'lagi'. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang merasuki Sasuke. Apa mungkin ini balasan karena telah membuatnya merasa cemburu? Ataukah ini balasan atas godaan Sakura sebelumnya? Apapun alasannya, Sasuke yang seperti ini sungguh mengesalkan bagi Sakura maupun Naruto.

"Nah, begini saja. Lebih baik sekarang Hinata dan Uchiha- _kun_ berkencan saja. Toh, aku sudah mendandani Hinata dengan manis" tutur Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Sasuke kemudian mendorong mereka pergi menjauh.

" _Jaa! Mata ashita!"_ seru Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa untuk menyembunyikan perempatan di dahinya.

Setelah ia rasa Sasuke dan Hinata mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya, ia pun mengusap keringat di dahinya. Tak ia sangka, rupanya mengelabui Sasuke akan sesulit ini. Pemuda itu lebih merepotkan dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah, Tenten. Karena Hinata sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke, maka kau akan kembali ke posisi awal—mu"

Ketika Sakura berbalik, tak ia dapati Tenten. Padahal sebelumnya Tenten masih berada di samping Naruto. Namun kini hanya ada pemuda berambut pirang berantakan tanpa ada seorang gadis bercepol dua di sampingnya.

"Kemana Tenten?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebelum menjawab, "Tadi setelah mengatakan 'Neji- _senpai!'_ dengan penuh semangat, dia berlari ke sana seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang mendekati bunga"

Sakura mengikuti arah manik _sapphire_ Naruto memandang. Dapat manik _emerald_ nya tangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana Tenten dengan riang menyapa Neji- _senpai_ nya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari latihan karate untuk pertandingan musim dingin.

"Hah~" Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura sebelum gadis berambut musim semi itu berjongkok dengan lesu.

"Sekarang bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Apalagi? Aku akan melanjutkan menghabiskan waktu dengan ibuku dan kau akan kembali ke _apartement_ mu yang nyaman itu" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangannya dengan menggosok-gosokkannya dan meniupnya. Ia memang tidak memakai sarung tangan hari ini.

"Ceroboh sekali. Tidak memakai sarung tangan di saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sarung tanganku sedang dicuci semua. Jadi terpaksa aku tak memakainya"

"Ini"

"Eh?"

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang ke depan muka Sakura yang masih berjongkok. Sakura pun berdiri dan mengambil bingkisan itu kemudian melihat isinya. Ternyata sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah muda dengan gambar kelinci di bagian punggung tangannya. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura merasa bingung.

"Aku membelinya saat bosan menunggu tanda darimu untuk memulai rencana. Itu sebagai balasan karena kamu telah membantuku belajar. Berkatmu nilaiku lebih bagus dari sebelumnya" tutur Naruto mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Rona merah jelas terlihat di kedua pipi Naruto. Walau begitu, pemuda itu tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan mukanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, rona merah pun menghias kedua pipi Sakura. Bahkan sebuah senyum manis terlukis indah di wajah cantik Sakura. Namun kemudian manik _emerald_ nya menangkap pemandangan kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang juga telanjang sama seperti dirinya. "Daripada membelikan sarung tangan untukku, lebih baik kau membeli sarung tangan untuk dirimu sendiri"

"Oh ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak hampir membeku itu.

"Semua sarung tanganku juga sedang dicuci. Jadi sama sepertimu, terpaksa aku tak memakai sarung tangan hari ini"

"Dengan begitu, kau tak berhak mengatakan diriku ceroboh" tutur Sakura sambil memasukkan sarung tangan pemberian Naruto ke dalam saku jaketnya lalu mengambil kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan menggosok-gosokkannya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia juga meniupnya seolah-olah menyalurkan kehangatan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik dengan muka yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Te-tentu saja menghangatkan te-telapak tanganmu, _B-baka._ Jari-jarimu ini terlihat seperti akan membeku" jawab Sakura sambil terus menggosok punggung telapak tangan Naruto dengan mukanya yang juga semerah kepiting rebus.

"Padahal tanganmu juga dingin"

"D-diamlah. Setidaknya ini terasa lebih hangat, kan?"

Sakura masih tetap menggosok punggung telapak tangan Naruto. Namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya—membuat Sakura bingung. "Kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Naruto yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak mengerti oleh Sakura.

"Eh?" belum sempat Sakura mencerna perintah Naruto sebelumnya, Naruto telah menarik tangan Sakura lebih dahulu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket Naruto.

"B-bagaimana?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah bahkan hingga merambat ke telinga dan lehernya. Jaraknya dan Naruto kini sangatlah dekat dan mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Tak hanya itu, tangan keduanya juga saling bertautan di dalam saku jaket Naruto. Saling memberi kehangatan.

"J-jauh le-lebih hangat d-dari sebelumnya"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya ikut menghangat dan sebuah perasaan aneh memenuhi dirinya. Ingin sekali ia peluk gadis dihadapannya ini. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Seolah-olah jika ia peluk gadis ini, maka dia akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Oh iya!" seru Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa sedikit terkejut dengan seruan Sakura.

"Aku lupa telah meninggalkan ibuku cukup lama. Pasti dia sedang menungguku sekarang" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil kembali tangannya yang sebelumnya ditawan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, benar. Aku juga harus segera pergi ke rumah orang tuaku karena aku sudah berjanji pada mereka"

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Perjalanan dari sini ke rumah orang tuamu cukup jauh"

"Tenang saja, ada saku jaketku yang hangat" balas Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum mukanya kembali memerah. " _A-arigatou_ untuk sarung tangannya _"_

" _Douiteshimashite"_ ucap Naruto sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sebelum kembali menyeringai lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

" _Jaa! Mata ashita!"_ seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

" _Mata ashita"_ gumam Sakura pelan. Mukanya tampak lebih merah dari tomat segar. Ini pasti dikarenakan tingkah laku dan eskpresi Naruto yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat. Hingga rasanya—

"Jantung, kumohon berhentilah berdetak cepat"

—menyesakkan.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-27]**

Dua hari setelah rencana pembatalan perjodohan yang gagal total, Tenten kembali menghubungi Sakura dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah cafe. Sakura pikir Tenten akan kembali memberi Sakura sebuah ide untuk rencana pembatalan perjodohan dirinya dan Naruto. Namun tidak ia sangka jika ini ternyata untuk—

" _Gomen,_ Sakura/Sakura- _chan"_ ucap Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan sambil membungkukkan kepala mereka dihadapan Sakura yang duduk satu bangku dengan Naruto. Tentu saja Sakura dan Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri karenanya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud dari permintamaafan Tenten dan Hinata.

" _Etto,_ sebenarnya kami tidak bisa lagi membantumu untuk menggagalkan rencana perjodohanmu dan Naruto" jawab Tenten.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku, Tenten"

"I-itu, _gomen,_ tiba-tiba keluargaku ingin tahun baru di rumah nenek di luar kota. Dan karena aku sedang libur musim dingin, jadi mereka memaksaku untuk ikut. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, Sakura" Tenten mencoba menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sakura tampak menghela napas lelah sebelum beralih menatap Hinata.

"Kalau kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"S-sama seperti Tenten- _chan,_ keluargaku juga akan menghabiskan libur musim dingin ini d-di rumah kakek dan nenek. D-dan aku tidak bisa me-menolaknya. Ka-karena kakek dan nenekku sedang sakit. Ja-jadi, aku harus membantu untuk merawat mereka" jawab Hinata.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya dapat menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti" tutur Sakura kemudian.

Wajah Tenten dan Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi senang dan juga lega. " _Arigatou,_ Sakura/Sakura- _chan"_

Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"A! Aku harus pamit sekarang. Hari ini adalah pertandingan musim dingin karate yang akan diikuti oleh Neji- _senpai_ dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya! _Jaa! Mata ashita!"_

Dengan secepat kilat Tenten pergi meninggalkan cafe. Sedangkan Hinata tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah telfon yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi juga. " _Gomen,_ Sakura- _chan._ Aku dan keluargaku akan berangkat ke rumah nenek dan kakek hari ini. Jadi aku diminta segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap" begitu pamitnya.

Kemudian menyisakan Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya dapat menatap kepergian kedua orang itu tanpa dapat berkata apapun.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Naruto.

"Hah~, baiklah, ayo" Sakura pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe bersama dengan Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hening menyelimuti dua remaja berbeda _gender_ itu. Sang Gadis tengah berpikir keras mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sedangkan Sang Pemuda hanya menatap langit dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang kita harus memikirkan sendiri ide untuk rencana pembatalan perjodohan ini seperti sebelumnya" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hm. Sepertinya begitu"

"Tapi waktu kita tinggal 10 hari. Itu waktu yang cukup singkat dan kita harus dapat memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin"

"10 hari, ya... _Ne,_ Sakura"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berhenti saja?"

"Ha? Berhenti apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, berhenti melakukan rencana-rencana bodoh itu. Toh, kita juga selalu gagal"

"..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terpaksa Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura—menunggu reaksinya. Namun, yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Ck! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

"A-aku mendengarmu" jawab Sakura sambil mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku.." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya dan menatap langit yang mendung.

"...Aku pikir rencana kita gagal karena kita kurang serius.." Sakura menahan napasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi kupikir kita jangan menyerah dan terus berusaha. Pasti nanti akan ada salah satu dari rencana kita yang berhasil"

Kini Narutolah yang menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tak mau Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tak berbalik—tak sanggup menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang dapat menenggelamkannya itu.

"..."

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua seperti sebelumnya. Namun, suasana hening kali ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Apa kau sangat tidak ingin dijodohkan denganku?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto, sukses membuat mata Sakura melebar sebelum kemudian meredup.

"..."

Setelah sempat terdiam, Sakura pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "A-aku, aku tidak tahu"

Sakura berbohong. Jelas dia sangat tahu jawaban untuk pertayaan Naruto itu. Namun ia hanya tidak dapat mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan. Refleks, mereka berdua menengadahkan kepala mereka—menatap langit mendung yang menjatuhkan butiran putih yang terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit wajah mereka.

"Udaranya semakin dingin. Mau mampir ke sana sebentar?" tanya Naruto—dengan senyum dipaksaan—sambil menunjuk sebuah _minimarket_ yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Hm" Sakura mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun kini telah duduk di sebuah bangku yang diletakan di depan _minimarket_. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari _minimarket_.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Membeli minuman hangat"

"Kau bisa membelinya di _minimarket_ "

"Aku lebih suka membelinya di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu jauh. Lihat"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berada di pinggir jalan sebrang _minimarket._

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

Sakura pun berniat menyusul Naruto jika saja Naruto tak menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu. Tunggu saja di sana"

"Uuum, baiklah"

Karena percakapannya dengan Naruto sebelumnya, Sakura tidak berani untuk berdebat lebih dahulu. Ia hanya dapat menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dari depan _minimarket._ Entah kenapa pikirannya kembali melayang pada percakapannya dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Usul dan pertanyaan Naruto terus saja terngiang-ngiang di dalam otaknya bagaikan rekaman yang diputar ulang. Ini membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasakan sakit.

Lama ia terhanyut dalam pemikirannya, hingga tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya. "Udaranya dingin, ya" ucap orang itu memulai percakapan.

Sakura sendiri hanya dapat membeku ketika mendengar suara orang itu. Bukan. Bukan karena udara yang terlalu dingin. Tapi ini karena, Sakura mengenal betul suara itu. Nada berat itu. Bahkan karena ia terlalu hafal dengan suara itu, tanpa perlu melihat orang itu secara langsung, ia sudah dapat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Walau begitu, sebuah dorongan dari dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk melihat orang itu. Orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura pun dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping agar dapat melihat dengan jelas Sang Pemilik Suara. Rambut merah, manik _hazel,_ dan senyum cerah dapat ia lihat melalui manik _emerald_ nya yang melebar. Itu Akasuna Sasori. Cinta pertama Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura- _chan!_ Dunia sangat sempit, ya"

Tak seperti Sasori yang dapat menyapanya dengan ceria, suara Sakura rasanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Y-ya"

Dengan gugup, Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya agar manik _emerald_ nya tak lagi melihat manik _hazel_ yang menusuknya itu. Agar manik _emerald_ nya tak melihat rambut merah yang semerah darah segar itu. Agar manik _emerald_ nya tak melihat senyum cerah yang menyakitkan itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sungguh, Sakura berharap orang itu tak mengajaknya berbicara. Karena suaranya membuatnya merasa mual. "H-hanya berteduh"

Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menjawabnya. Bodohnya dirinya.

"Sendirian?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Perutnya mulai mual.

"Hm? Apa kau sedang sakit? Sejak tadi kau hanya menjawab singkat dan menundukkan kepala" tanya Sasori sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas. Namun itu hanya membuat Sakura merasa semakin kacau.

"Ti-tidak"

"Coba ku lihat suhu tubuhmu" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya hendak menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sakura dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Dan Sakura tentu menghindar.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuhmu" Sasori terus memaksa.

"Tidak perlu"

Sasori menatap bingung Sakura. "Kenapa? Ini tidak akan membuatmu mati"

Sasori terus berusaha untuk menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sakura. Namun Sakura terus saja menghindar. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan berkulit _tan_ memegang erat tangan Sasori—menghentikan usahanya.

"Bukankah tadi dia berkata 'tidak perlu'? Kau tidak dengar atau tidak tahu artinya?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. Manik _sapphire_ nya menatap tajam manik _hazel_ Sasori.

Sasori memasang ekspresi kesal dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Namikaze Naruto"

"Tentu saja ada, Akasuna Sasori" jawab Naruto sambil membantu Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Sakura adalah milikku" lanjut Naruto dengan salah satu tangan memeluk pundak Sakura.

Tentu Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasori tersenyum meremehkan. "He—e, jadi kalian telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hm?"

"Tidak. Hubungan kami lebih dari itu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kebanggaannya.

Sasori sendiri tampak tak mengerti. "Lebih?"

"Ya, kami sebentar lagi akan bertunangan"

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah suara barang belanjaan yang terjatuh segera menarik perhatian Sasori, Naruto, serta Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika sosok yang ia lihat membeku di depan pintu _minimarket_ itu adalah—

"Ino?!"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

Yahallo, _minna!_ Sudah lama, ya, tidak berjumpa dengan Shizu...

Hehehe... _Gomen ne..._ Shizu menelantarkan fic ini begitu saja.

Shizu tebus dengan beberapa adegan menggetarkan hati di _chapter_ ini, ya... # _puppyeyes_

Ngomong-ngomong, adegan yang paling Shizu suka di _chapter_ ini adalah soal sarung tangan itu... Huwaaa rasanya Shizu ikut berdebar-debar sendiri waktu nulis. Shizu juga jadi sedih sendiri waktu mikirin perasaan Sakura dan Ino. _Hiks... #curhat #ditimpukreaders_

Oh iya, Shizu ada sedikit pesan, nih, untuk _readers_ sekalian. Jangan pernah menjadi plagiator, ya. Karena itu sama saja dengan tidak menghargai para _author_ yang udah susah payah membuat cerita. Selain itu, juga tidak ada untungnya. Hanya akan menimbulkan perasaan bersalah. Lebih baik membuat cerita sendiri yang berasal dari diri sendiri. Akan menimbulkan kesenangan dan kepuasan tersendiri saat ada banyak orang yang menyukainya. Boleh, kok, mencari referensi dari karya orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti boleh menjiplak semuanya.

Itu aja dari Shizu. Mohon maaf apabila menyinggung perasaan. _#Berojigi_

Dan sekaranglah saatnya balas-balas _review!_ YEAYY! ( _readers_ : Apaan, sih? _#wajahdatar_ )

 **Guest** Ini udah lanjut **uyab6849** Iya, Shizu juga gemes sampai pingin gigit (Lho?) **Domino932** huwaaa _Arigatou..._ T.T **Hatake** _Arigatou, arigatou,_ Dan chapter ini juga panjang lagi... malah lebih panjang, hehehe... Hmm... Gimana, ya... **NaruSakuFans** Shizu juga mau dijahili sama Naruto... Hehehe.. **.980** ternyata _comedy_ cukup ngena, ya.. syukurlah.. hehehe.. sekarang _romance_ nya udah banyak belum? Hehehe... Lama, ya.. _gomen.._ **NRS** udah lanjut... **Loray 29 Alus** ini udah ditambahin wordsnya... **Otomoribe** iya, nih. Payah banget si Naru. Tapi pinter bikin hati gadis berbunga-bunga... **yookika** ini udah lanjut.. waduh.. sadis amat.. tapi bisa buat pertimbangan _#devillaugh_ **Paijo Payah** Iya, tampar aja terus! (Eh?) Hahaha... Iya, betul! Setuju banget! **CAR 123** Tidak apa-apa... waktu itu Shizu juga lagi sibuk PAS, hehehe... dan sekarang malah udah PTS lagi... aduh... Pokoknya harus disempetin baca, ya... Waahhh... _arigatou..._ sekarang udah hampir pada mekar tuh benihnya. Atau malah udah mekar, ya? (Eh?) Semoga tidak ada yang remidi... Bakal Shizu tunggu ceritaya. Nanti kabar-kabar, ya... hehehe.. Oh, salah satu kabupaten di Bali, toh.. baru tahu.. hehehe.. Bentar lagi sekolah Shizu _study tour_ ke Bali, lho.. **Aiko Hazuki** Uuuhh.. terserah, deh, mau manggil apa... Hehehe.. iya dong. Tapi sekarang malah lama updatenya.. hehehe... _gomenne..._ ayahnya emang mengerikan nih.. **matarinegan** udah nih... **RzKurumi** udah lanjut nih... **Aprilia NS** Hehehe... biarlah Sakura bersakit-sakit dahulu... nanti barus bersenang-senang. Iya, Shizu kira Sasori juga mantan pacar Shizu, ternyata bukan... (Eh? Lho?) Sasori emang jahat tuh... **WelPlay** Hm, sudah lanjut... **iwiy** _Arigatou,_ ini udah lanjut. **Remikaze10** udah lanjut _chapter_ 8 nih... Hmm, kira-kira mungkin _chapter_ 11\. **Arisa** (Chapter 5) _Arigatou..._ sudah mau review walau paksaan berat (lho?) (Chapter 6) Aduh, disemangatin... jangan,,, nanti Shizu baper.. (EH?) (Chapter 7) Ini udah lanjut... cepet dibaca, ya... **leechan77** Kalau Shizu suka semua... ehehe... ini udah lanjut

Waahhhh... Ternyata cukup banyak, ya. Shizu senang sekali bisa menerima dari _review_ dari kalian semua. Jadi jangan pernah bosan-bosan me- _review_ cerita Shizu, ya... tolong tunggu Shizu terus, ya... Shizu akan pastikan akan terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai, kok. _#menangisterharu_ ( _readers :_ Lebay! _#nyemplunginShizukesungai)_

Baiklah. Jangan lupa **REVIEW** _ **,**_ ya! Shizu selalu menunggu, lho... kalau nggak _review,_ nanti Shizu hantuin, lho... (Eh?) Pokoknya **R-E-V-I-E-W!** Wajibb!

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!** Nanti bakalan Shizu balas CINTA, Eh, REVIEW kalian, kok...

OK! Sekian dari curhatan tidak penting Shizu. (Shizu: _Psst_ Soal REVIEW itu penting, ya) ( _Readers:_ Dasar cerewet! Udah, cepet langsung ditutup aja) Hehehe... _Jaa! Mata Ashita!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Hari ke-27]**

"Ya, kami sebentar lagi akan bertunangan"

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah suara barang belanjaan yang terjatuh segera menarik perhatian Sasori, Naruto, serta Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika sosok yang ia lihat membeku di depan pintu _minimarket_ itu adalah—

"Ino?!"

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **9**

 **#**

 **#**

Seorang gadis berjaket merah dan bersyal merah muda berdiam diri di depan pintu _minimarket_. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ tampak menari pelan bersama hembusan angin. Begitu pula dengan rok coklat panjang sebatas lutut yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu terus menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan manik _aquamarine_ nya yang melebar selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ketika ia tersadar, segera ia bereskan barang belanjaannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Sakura pun segera menbantunya dan berusaha menjelaskan. "Ino, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu.

Sakura terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum maniknya menyendu. "I-itu..."

Kemudian Ino mengambil barang belanjaannya yang dipungut oleh Sakura dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas belanjaannya. "Biar aku saja"

Sakura sendiri tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap Ino penuh penyesalan. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap untuk ditumpahkan. Meskipun begitu, ia terus menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Namun, tangannya yang gemetar tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Sakura hanya ingin membantumu" tutur Naruto sambil ikut membantu Ino memasukkan kembali barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh ke dalam tas belanja.

"Jangan sentuh apapun!" teriak Ino penuh amarah. Kemudian setelah ia selesai memasukkan seluruh barang belanjaannya, dengan cepat ia pergi berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto dalam keterkejutan mereka.

Sakura yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya pun segera pergi mengejar Ino. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia tak tahu mengenai ketakutan dan kegelisahan Sakura serta sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Ino, namun paling tidak ia tahu jika ada masalah di antara kedua gadis itu dan ia tak bisa membiarkan mereka sendiri.

"Ino! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berusaha mengejar Ino. Tangannya terkadang terulur untuk menggapai Ino, tapi karena jarak, berkali-kali ia gagal. Ketika jaraknya sudah tak terlalu jauh, Ino sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam sebuah _taxi_ yang ia hentikan. Dan _taxi_ itu pun melesat jauh tanpa menunggu Sakura yang masih berharap dapat menggapainya.

Lutut Sakura rasanya lemas seketika. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku sekali saja, Ino..." gumam Sakura lemah.

Kini tak hanya tangannya yang bergetar, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya runtuh dan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena dinginnya udara. Rambutnya tak lagi rapi, begitu pula dengan pakaiannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diam di belakang Sakura. Sampai sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, kini ia tahu jika gadis di depannya ini sedang menderita. Ia pun berjalan ke hadapan Sakura dan berjongkok. Kemudian ia usap kepala Sakura pelan—mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku sahabat yang buruk. Sangat buruk" tutur Sakura dalam isak tangisnya.

"Jika kau sahabat yang buruk, kau tak akan mengejarnya"

"Tapi, Naruto—"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku" pinta Naruto.

Kemudian sambil menatap kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura yang telah basah oleh air mata, Naruto melanjutkan, "Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Keberadaanmu di sini juga tidak akan membuat Ino kembali. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Udara juga sudah semakin dingin"

Mendengar itu, Sakura menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangguk pelan. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Jika ia ingin menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Ino, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ino. Nanti, saat sahabat pirangnya itu telah tenang. Ia pun juga harus tenang dan berpikir jernih.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku" lanjut Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang kemudian di sambut oleh gadis itu.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari Ke-29]**

Sudah 2 hari ini Ino tak ada kabar. Sakura sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun _handphone_ nya selalu tidak aktif. Sakura sekarang sudah benar-benar khawatir. Bahkan sejak kejadian di hari itu, ia tak nafsu makan dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar. Niatnya untuk memikirkan rencana-rencana pembatalan pun tak pernah terlaksana. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi meskipun sudah berusaha dengan keras.

Ok. Sudah cukup. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia pun segera menyambar jaketnya dan memakainya. Kini ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk pergi ke rumah Ino. Entah Ino mau menerimanya atau tidak, ia akan tetap datang. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini secepatnya.

 **DRRRT!**

Tiba-tiba getar terasa dari saku jaketnya. Setelah ia lihat, rupanya itu berasal dari _handphone_ _android_ nya. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang terlihat di layarnya yang menyala. Itu dari Ino!

Tanpa berpikir lama, segera Sakura baca pesan itu. Kemudian ia pun segera mengambil tas dan syalnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sarung tangan sebelum ia pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajah lelahnya—yang terlihat tetap cantik—setelah ia membaca pesan yang Ino kirimkan.

 _Sakura, jika kau bisa, temui aku di taman dekat stasiun sekarang._

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Kaki jenjang Sakura telah menapaki area taman yang Ino maksud. Sedangkan _emerald_ nya tampak memandang ke segala arah—berusaha mencari orang yang sejak kemarin ingin ia temui. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di bangku di bawah pohon tanpa daun. Seketika senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Namun, seketika itu juga rasa gugup menyelimutinya.

Setelah Ino berada tepat di depan matanya, dia malah bingung harus bagaimana. Hatinya gelisah dan sebuah rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya kedua kakinya tetap melangkah menuju ke tempat Ino. Senyum lebarnya kini telah berganti menjadi senyum kecut.

"Umm, Ino" panggilnya pelan.

Sang pemilik nama pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat pada manik _emerald_ Sakura. "Sakura..."

"Duduklah" Ino menepuk bangku di sampingnya—mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di sana.

Masih dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sakura duduk di samping Ino. Suasana pun mendadak canggung. Tak ada dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan Sakura yang telah bertekad untuk meluruskan segalanya kini malah hanya dapat terdiam. Kata-katanya serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"S-Sakura" panggil Ino dengan gugup. Membuat Sakura semakin bertambah gugup.

"Y-y-ya?"

"Kemarin Naruto datang padaku dan menjelaskan segalanya"

"Ah..." Sakura kini mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud dengan 'percaya padaku'. Ternyata pemuda itu yang ingin meluruskannya.

" _Gomennasai_ " lanjut Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura sendiri malah terkejut mendengarnya. "E-eh? U-untuk a-apa?"

"Waktu itu aku tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya padamu"

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Yang harusnya meminta maaf di sini adalah aku. Aku tak jujur padamu tentang perjodohan itu. Aku menyembunyikan itu dengan alasan tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Butiran air mata pun mulai jatuh membasahi rok yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, itu malah semakin menyakitimu setelah mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti itu. Dan akulah yang harusnya lebih percaya padamu"

Dengan lembut, Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya dan beberapa butir air mata ikut berjatuhan layaknya Sakura. "Aku tahu yang ingin kau lakukan. Pasti kau baru ingin memberitahuku mengenai perjodohan itu setelah berhasil membatalkannya, kan?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama mengenalmu Sakura?"

Dalam pelukan Ino, Sakura tersenyum lembut. " _Arigatou_ "

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya"

Ino terkekeh pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, kita masih bersahabatkan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah. Berarti mulai saat ini kita adalah _frenemy_ "

"Eh? _Frenemy_?"

"Ya, selain sahabat, kita juga _rival_ dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Iya, kan?"

Dengan muka yang memerah, Sakura berusaha mengelak. "A-ah, se-sepertinya kau masih salah paham, Ino. Aku tak menginginkan si _Baka_ itu sama sekali"

"Mungkin aku dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi, itu bukanlah kemauanku apalagi Naruto. Kami terlibat sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kupikir Naruto juga sudah menjelaskan ini" lanjut Sakura.

"Naruto memang sudah menjelaskan itu. Tapi, aku akan tetap menganggapmu _frenemy_ "

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Karena itu terdengar keren" jawab Ino dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap datar Ino sebelum merajuk, "Ino aku serius..."

Ino pun tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung bangku dan menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap dahan tanpa daun di atasnya. "Yah, entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa lebih baik"

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Ino sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menatap kedua manik _emerald_ sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Dengan cepat, Sakura gelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat helaian rambut merah mudanya ikut bergoyang. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Ino dan menjawab, "Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan asalkan kita masih bisa bersama, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-30]**

Udara yang semakin dingin, membuat Sakura merapatkan jaket coklat yang ia kenakan. Tak jarang kepulan uap terlihat ketika ia bernapas. Sedangkan kakinya yang terbalut celana panjang biru gelap dan sepatu coklat kayu, tetap melangkah di jalanan yang di sepanjang pinggirnya terdapat tumpukan salju. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan biru tampak memegang tas belanja.

Minggu kemarin adalah jadwal adiknya—Konohamaru—berbelanja. Jadi, hari ini adalah jadwal Sakura untuk berbelanja. Karena itu, Sakura dengan rela pergi ke _minimarket_ di saat udara sedang sangat dingin padahal di dalam rumahnya sangatlah hangat. Tapi sebenarnya, jika saja ibunya tidak menjanjikan untuk memasakkan _udon_ untuknya, mungkin ia akan meminta jadwal berbelanjanya diundur sehari.

Memikirkan bagaimana asap hangat mengepul dari _udon_ buatan ibunya saja sudah mampu membuat semangatnya membara sekaligus membuat perutnya mulai menabuh genderang perang. Ia sungguh tidak sabar!

Sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas belanja yang ia bawa, Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok yang sama sekali tak ingin ia temui—Membuatnya ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Sosok itu sendiri sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dia terus berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil memandang _handphone_ _android_ nya. Sedangkan rambut merahnya tampak tertutupi sebagian oleh topi hitam dengan lidah putih dan sebuah _headphone_ hijau toska menutup kedua telinganya.

Merasa sosok itu mungkin tak akan melihatnya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah dengan pandangan yang ia tujukan pada jalan yang ia pijak—berpura-pura tak melihat sosok di depannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sosok di depannya ini mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ketika Sakura dengan rasa gelisahnya melewati sosok tersebut, sosok itu memanggil namanya, "Sakura"

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti dan tubuhnya menegang. Ia tahu jika sosok yang kini di belakangnya itu telah berbalik dan menatapnya. Namun, ia tak ada niatan untuk ikut berbalik dan menatapnya. Ia tetap dalam posisinya—memunggungi sosok itu—dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Akasuna Sasori, nama sosok di belakang Sakura yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Nama pemuda yang sama sekali tak ingin ia temui. Dan nama cinta pertamanya.

Ingin ia segera berlari dari tempat ini, namun kakinya bahkan sulit untuk ia gerakan. Ia pun hanya dapat terdiam tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun kepada Sasori. Baginya ini sudah dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Karena kejadian itu?" tanya Sasori sambil melepaskan _headphone_ nya dan menggantungkannya pada leher.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya tanpa berbalik menghadap Sasori. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi, hanya ini pertahanan terakhirnya agar perasaannya dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apa kau menghindariku karena kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Sasori dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku tak menghindarimu dan aku tak tahu kejadian mana yang kau maksud" jawab Sakura sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sungguh bersyukur, paling tidak sekarang kakinya dapat ia ajak untuk berjalan lagi.

"Pembohong! Jelas sekali kau menghindariku. Dan aku yakin kau tahu kejadian mana yang kumaksud" tutur Sasori dengan nada yang cukup keras. Membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan genggamannya pada tas belanjaannya menjadi semakin erat.

"Ya, aku memang pembohong"

"Tapi kau lebih dari pembohong!" lanjut Sakura sambil berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua manik _hazel_ Sasori. Sasori sendiri terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati genangan air mata menghiasi manik _emerald_ Sakura yang indah.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya guna menahan air matanya sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Aku... A-aku memang tahu kejadian apa yang kau maksudku. Ba-bahkan, aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas"

"Bagaimana kedua matamu itu hanya menatapku sekilas dari balik jendela kelas. Ingatan itu terasa sangat jelas hingga seolah-olah itu baru saja terjadi kemarin"

Pada akhirnya, Sakura gagal dalam menahan air matanya. Butiran kristal itu telah berjatuhan dan menyusuri pipi putih Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya dapat terdiam ketika melihatnya. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa bahkan menyelanya.

"Kau..."

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan kilatan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas pada kedua manik _emerald_ nya yang biasanya hanya memunculkan kelembutan dan kehangatan. Berbagai kata-kata yang mencerminkan kekecewaan hatinya sudah berada di ujung lidah—menunggu untuk diucapkan. Hanya saja—

"Sudah lupakan saja" —Ia tak dapat mengucapkannya.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sasori sendiri hanya menatap Sakura tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia tahu, ia tak memiliki hak untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi apalagi mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah. Walau begitu, manik _hazel_ nya tetap terus mengikuti sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu hingga ia menghilang di sebuah tikungan.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terus berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur Sasori tak mengejarnya. Karena jika pemuda itu mengejarnya, mungkin sekali lagi ia akan gagal.

"Lepaskan saja. Tidak perlu ditahan" tutur seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Di depannya tampak sebuah motor CBR berwarna perpaduan merah dan hitam.

"Eh? Naruto?!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan manik _emerald_ nya yang melebar—terkejut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Berhenti memendamnya sendiri"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun. Jadi jangan berbicara seenakmu sendiri"

Sakura melangkahkan kembali kakinya sambil berusaha tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto. Hingga sebuah perkataan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku tahu mengenaimu dan Akasuna Sasori. Maka dari itu, aku dapat berbicara semacam itu padamu"

Sakura pun tersenyum miris. "Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu masa laluku yang 'indah' itu?"

"Ya"

"..."

"Sakura" panggil Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan membalik tubuh gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya—tak berani menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang jernih dan indah.

"Jika kau marah, katakan. Jika kau sakit hati, katakan. Jika kau merasa terluka, katakan. Katakan semua isi hatimu padanya. Jangan menahannya" lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di hadapannya.

"..."

Sakura sendiri masih tetap terdiam. Namun, pegangannya pada tas belanjanya semakin mengerat.

"Menahan semuanya, bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil dan rapuh ini melakukannya?"

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya hingga membuat Sakura melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tas belanjanya. Tas itu pun terjatuh. Namun beruntung, tak ada barang yang keluar dari dalam tas itu.

Sakura sendiri kini hanya dapat melebarkan kedua manik _emerald_ nya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia masih terkejut. Sedangkan tubuhnya tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Di saat kondisi mentalnya seperti ini, bahkan untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang tak terlalu erat saja terasa sangat sulit. Lagipula entah kenapa sebuah perasaan hangat yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya udara musim dingin menyelimuti dirinya hingga perasaannya. Membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Paling tidak, bagilah bebanmu itu padaku" bisik Naruto yang seketika membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh untuk kedua kalinya. Air mata pun mulai mengaliri kedua pipi putih mulusnya dan membasahi jaket oranye hitam yang biasa Naruto kenakan.

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"A-aku sangat marah padanya. Ditipu seperti itu, siapa yang tidak marah, kan?"

Sakura mulai meracau—menumpahkan segala isi hatinya—di sela isak tangisnya. Dan Naruto tampak dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Ia tak merasa keberatan karena jaketnya basah oleh air mata Sakura maupun terus berdiri di pinggir jalan tanpa sesuatu melindungi kepalanya. Bahkan kini tumpukan salju mungkin telah bersarang di rambut pirangnya itu.

"Ya, aku pasti juga akan sangat marah hingga ingin melenyapkan penipu itu" jawab Naruto.

"Dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kau percaya itu begitu menyakitkan"

"Hn. Aku tahu"

"Dia itu benar-benar yang terburuk dari yang terburuk"

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu itu sejak lama"

"..."

Sakura terdiam dalam tangisnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tapi, itu juga salahku karena begitu bodoh"

"Kau memang bodoh"

Mendengar itu, seketika Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto hingga pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengaduh pelan. " _Ittai_!"

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, ha?" protes Naruto.

"Karena kau memanggilku bodoh" jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya dan memandang kesal Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang pertama mengatakan jika dirimu bodoh"

Muka Sakura mendadak memerah. "Me-memang, tapi b-bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku bodoh, _Baka_ "

Mendengar itu, sebuah seringai jahil terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto. "Lalu apa? Gadis menyedihkan yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu? Atau gadis memprihatinkan yang tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu?"

"Naruto!" seru Sakura kesal. Ia pun berusaha mengejar Naruto untuk memberinya pelajaran. Namun, pemuda itu begitu lincah untuk melarikan diri setiap kali Sakura merasa dapat meraihnya.

 **TIIINNN!**

"Uwoh!"

Hampir saja Sakura tertabrak sebuah mobil ketika ia sedang berusaha mengejar Naruto. Beruntung Naruto segera menariknya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh duduk di atas gumpalan salju, namun paling tidak, tidak ada yang terluka karena insiden barusan.

"Pfft... Hahahaha!"

Sebuah tawa menggema dari mereka berdua. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Tapi itu dapat membuat perasaan mereka menjadi lega dan lebih baik. Bahkan kini rasanya perut mereka mulai sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Hah~, hampir saja" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian ia ulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun segera menyambutnya.

"Ah, ya... Kenapa kamu berada di sini, Naruto? Tentu bukan kebetulan, kan?" tanya Sakura. Dia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya—memastikan tak ada kotoran maupun salju yang menempel.

"Keberadaanku di sini memang bukan kebetulan. Tapi, aku yang melihatmu keluar dari _minimarket_ merupakan kebetulan"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Jadi, ketika aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku di dekat _minimarket_ , aku tanpa sengaja melihatmu keluar dari sana. Kemudian keinginan untuk menjahilimu muncul begitu saja"

Sakura tertawa kaku ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan ia berkata sinis, "Seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menjahiliku?!"

"Cukup besar hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu. Lalu di tengah jalan, aku memiliki ide untuk mengejutkanmu. Jadi, aku mengambil jalan memutar dan menunggumu di sini"

"Lalu kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Sasori _-kun_?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Karena kalian berbicara dengan volume cukup keras"

"Ah... Begitu, ya... Paling tidak aku merasa bersyukur karena kau yang mendengarnya, Naruto. Bukan orang lain" tutur Sakura yang mampu membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto.

"S-sudahlah, le-lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang" ujar Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan rona merah di setiap pipinya masih setia menghiasi. Dan Sakura pun tampak mengangguk penuh semangat sebagai respon atas ajakan Naruto.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-31]**

Naruto berdiri sendiri di depan sebuah toko pakaian wanita, di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan. Bukan, Naruto bukannya memiliki maksud tertentu dengan berdiri di sana. Dia hanya sedang menunggu dua orang gadis yang sedang berbelanja pakaian. Jangan berpikiran buruk padanya. Dua orang gadis yang sedang ia tunggu adalah Sakura dan Ino.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini. Terlebih dia hanya seperti sosok tidak dianggap. Namun, ia tak bisa menolak ajakan—paksaan—Ino untuk menemani gadis itu dan sahabat merah mudanya berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka ingin membeli gaun untuk pesta tahun baru yang diadakan dua keluarga besar Namikaze dan Haruno. Ino ikut diundang dalam pesta tersebut, karena ibunya merupakan adik dari ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato.

Naruto ingat alasan apa yang Ino berikan untuk mengajak—memaksa—nya. "Dua gadis cantik berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Bagaimana jika ada yang menggoda mereka? Kau mau mengatakan apa pada Kushina _-basan_?"

Ino memanglah pandai memainkan kartu AS nya pada Naruto. Mendengar nama ibunya, Naruto langsung menerima ajakannya itu. Ya, langsung menerimanya secara terpaksa.

"Jika kau memasang tampang seperti itu, kau akan dituntut karena membuat toko ini kehilangan para pelanggannya" tutur seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermanik _emerald_ yang indah. Itu Sakura.

"Ck! Sebelum itu aku akan lebih dulu menuntutmu dan Ino karena telah membuat seorang pemuda mati kebosanan di sini" balas Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang ditekuk—kesal.

Sakura tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu semakin kesal saja. Ia pun menggerutu pelan, namun masih dapat Sakura dengar. "Jika kalian menganggurkanku seperti ini, lebih baik kalian berbelanja sendiri tanpa mengajakku"

"Nikmati saja" ujar Sakura di sela tawanya.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak memutar bola matanya malas sebelum manik _sapphire_ nya tersebut tertuju pada kedua tangan Sakura yang kosong. "Hm? Kau tidak membeli pakaian?"

"Belum menemukan yang menarik. Tapi, paling tidak aku sudah tenang setelah membeli ini" jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan bingkisan yang ada di dalam tas slempangnya.

"Memang kau membutuhkan alarm dengan bunyi sirine mobil polisi itu untuk apa?"

"Ini pesanan _Otousan_. Katanya untuk mengusir para pemabuk yang sering berada di sekitar rumah"

"Aku merasa kasihan pada pemabuk itu"

Sakura tersenyum miris ketika mendengar komentar Naruto. Hingga sebuah ingatan muncul dalam pikirannya. "Ah ya, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai rencana yang kemarin kukirim melalui _e-mail_?"

"Rencana itu, ya... Menurutku lumayan bagus"

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah kupikirkan dalam beberapa malam. Tapi, ada satu masalah"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemeran pembantunya"

"Oh, hanya itu. Aku bisa menanyakannya pada kenalanku"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura . "Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ino sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja. Ya, sebenarnya apa yang Ino beli kebanyakan melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Kebanyakan perempuan memang seperti itu.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia hanya ingin Ino tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi rencana pembatalannya.

Ino menatap kecewa pada toko di belakangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Belum. Mereka tidak menjual yang sesuai keinginanku. Kau?"

"Aku juga tidak"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke toko selanjutnya!" seru Ino penuh semangat. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Kalian pergilah ke toko manapun sesuka kalian. Aku akan berkeliling sendiri" ujar Naruto menahan kesal. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang tampak cuek saja dengan kepergiannya. Bahkan mereka malah dengan semangat pergi ke toko selanjutnya. Eh, ralat. Bukan mereka, tapi hanya Ino. Karena Sakura sendiri sudah cukup merasa lelah.

Naruto pun kini sedang mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat besar dan luas itu. Terlihat melelahkan, tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus menunggu gadis-gadis berbelanja pakaian yang tentunya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Naruto sendiri bingung. Apa sulitnya memilih pakaian? Padahal mereka hanya butuh sepotong gaun. Namun, mereka telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tanpa hasil. Dan yang menjadi korbannya di sini adalah dirinya—Naruto. Sungguh, dalam hati Naruto bertekad untuk tidak akan menerima ajakan Ino untuk berbelanja lagi. Meskipun gadis itu memaksanya dengan membawa-bawa nama ibunya, ia tetap akan menolak.

"Hm?"

Tanpa sengaja, manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang jernih dan indah itu menangkap sosok rivalnya. Pemuda berambut merah dan bermanik _Hazel_ —Akasuna Sasori. Sasori terlihat sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka baru saja dari _game center_ atau tempat makan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide untuk menghampiri rivalnya itu melintas di pikiran Naruto hingga membuat salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sasori berada. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yo, Akasuna Sasori"

Sasori tampak terkejut sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah, Namikaze Naruto. Tak biasanya kau yang menghampiriku"

"Sasori, kau ikut tidak?" tanya salah seorang teman Sasori ketika menyadari Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian duluan saja" jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Temannya pun melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya sambil menjawab, "Oke"

Setelah teman-teman Sasori pergi semuanya, Naruto pun berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasori dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. "Rasanya tidak menarik jika hanya kau yang terus menggangguku. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang aku yang akan mengganggumu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak"

"Baguslah"

"Apa kau datang ke sini sendiri?" tanya Sasori ketika ia tak melihat seorangpun bersama dengan Naruto

Naruto kembali memunculkan seringainya. "Mana mungkin, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga. Lalu kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu telah menyelanya lebih dahulu. "Tunggu. Biarkan aku menebaknya. Sakura?"

"Aku tahu kau cerdas"

"Jadi memang dengan Sakura. Lalu, bagaimana rasanya mempermainkan Sakura, hm?"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. Namun, jelas ekspresinya berkata jika ia tak menyukai ucapan Sasori. "Ha? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ayolah, bukankah kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Sakura lalu setelah bosan kau akan membuangnya?" Sasori memperjelas perkataannya.

Amarah memenuhi diri Naruto ketika ia mendengarkan perkataan Sasori. Sehingga ia pun menarik kerah baju Sasori. "Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"Hm? Kenapa marah? Padahal aku hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman denganmu. Karena dulu aku juga pernah mendekati Sakura hanya untuk mempermainkannya dan membuangnya setelah bosan. Itu sungguh menyenangkan" tutur Sasori dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Bahkan ia tampak tak mempedulikan aura mengerikan yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Kau..."

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang pada pipi Sasori. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Semua orang di sekitar mereka pun terkejut dan menatap mereka dengan berbagai tatapan. Namun, tak ada yang berani untuk ikut campur. Naruto sendiri segera menarik kerah Sasori lagi.

"Kau menyakitinya dan mempermainkannya hanya untuk kesenanganmu?"

Sasori tetap menyeringai seperti sebelumnya. Padahal pipi kirinya telah memerah akibat pukulan Naruto yang jauh dari kata lemah itu. "Tentu saja. Bukankah hal itu juga alasanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura?"

 **BUGH!**

Sekali lagi pipi kiri Sasori menjadi objek pukulan Naruto. Darah segar pun mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasori. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit sebelum tertawa mengejek pada Naruto dan memandang rendah pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau menjalin hubungan dengannya karena cinta. Itu sungguh menjijikkan!"

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang. Namun, kini bukanlah pipi Sasori yang menjadi sasarannya, melainkan pipi Naruto. Rasa nyeri yang amat sangat pun menjalar di pipi Naruto. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tak berhenti.

"Bahkan itu lebih baik daripada perbuatan hinamu!"

 **BUGH!**

Sekarang pipi kanan Sasori yang menjadi sasaran Naruto. Sedangkan Sasori yang terhuyung ke belakang segera membalasnya.

 **BUGH!**

"Semua yang terjadi tidak sepenuhnya salahku!"

 **BUGH!**

"Gadis itu juga bersalah karena terlalu bodoh"

 **BUGH!**

"Seharusnya dia sadar akan posisinya dan tidak jatuh cinta padaku maupun berpikir jika aku juga jatuh cinta padanya"

Sasori berniat untuk kembali memukul Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Namun, salah satu tangan kekar Naruto menahan pukulannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain balas memukul Sasori.

 **BUGH!**

"Kaulah yang bodoh karena telah meninggalkan gadis seperti Sakura!"

 **BUGH!**

Merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Naruto, Sasori pun melayangkan pukulan kuat pada Naruto hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu terhuyung ke belakang dan terjatuh. Kemudian Sasori berjongkok dan menarik kerah jaket Naruto.

"Aku pun tidak ingin meninggalkannya, sialan!" teriak Sasori tepat di wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sempat melebarkan manik _sapphire_ nya sebelum sebuah pukulan kembali melayang padanya.

 **BUGH!**

Sasori pun kembali menarik kerah jaket Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat penuh amarah. Namun, perasaan itu tidak ditujukan kepada Naruto maupun siapapun. Itu ditujukan untuk diri Sasori sendiri. Dan bagi Naruto, itu hanyalah ekspresi menyedihkan.

"Jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Di sampingnya!"

 **BUGH!**

Bukan. Bukan Sasori yang melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto. Melainkan sebaliknya—Naruto yang melayangkan pukulannya pada Sasori—sebelum Naruto bangkit meskipun sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Kemudian gilirannya yang menarik kerah Sasori dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Setelah menyakitinya, tiba-tiba kau berkata ingin bersamanya. Seolah-olah kau mencintainya. Jangan bercanda!"

 **BUGH!**

Karena pukulan Naruto yang terlalu kuat, Sasori pun terjatuh. Naruto baru saja hendak menghampirinya, jika saja Sasori menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu sambil berteriak.

"Ya! Aku memang mencintainya! Aku jatuh cinta padanya setelah waktu yang kulalui dengannya!"

Kemudian sambil mencoba untuk berdiri walau sulit, Sasori kembali melanjutkan, "Memang pada awalnya aku mendekatinya hanya untuk memenangkan taruhanku dengan teman-temanku, namun lama kelamaan rasa cinta itu tumbuh tanpa bisa kuhentikan".

"Dia tidak hanya melihatku dari luar, dia tidak menganggapku sebagai pemuda nakal yang populer dan cerdas. Dia benar-benar melihat jauh ke dalam diriku. Ke dalam hatiku" lanjut Sasori sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan balik menarik kerah Sasori. "Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa kau meninggalkannya!?"

"Aku terpaksa! Aku tak bisa melihatnya menjadi objek _bully_ dan menderita karena diriku. Jadi aku meninggalkannya sehingga ia tak lagi menderita"

" _Baka_!" seru Naruto penuh amarah sambil memukul Sasori.

 **BUGH!**

Setelah itu, Naruto menarik kerah Sasori lagi. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Sebaliknya, aku akan berdiri di sampingnya dan melindunginya saat ia diganggu. Menghapus air matanya saat dia menangis. Menyemangatinya saat dia putus asa. Menopangnya saat ia akan terjatuh. Memeluknya saat ia membutuhkan kehangatan. Dan menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Aku akan selalu ada untuknya!"

Sasori melebarkan manik _hazel_ nya sebentar sebelum menerjang Naruto hingga terjatuh dan menduduki tubuhnya. Kemudian ia layangkan pukulannya berkali-kali ke arah Naruto sambil berteriak putus asa.

"Aarrrgghhh!"

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Naruto hanya dapat menerimanya dengan pasrah. Membiarkan Sasori melampiaskan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya _security_ pun datang dan melerai mereka berdua.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Setelah mendapat ceramah panjang dari petugas _security_ , Naruto dan Sasori pun dibebaskan tanpa diserahkan kepada polisi. Dengan catatan, mereka tak akan mengulangi perbuatan mereka. Hal itu karena mengingat status pelajar mereka. Tapi, jika mereka kembali berkelahi di pusat perbelanjaan itu, tentu pihak _security_ tidak akan segan-segan untuk membawa mereka ke kantor polisi.

Sasori langsung pergi entah kemana setelah dibebaskan. Sedangkan Naruto telah dihadang oleh dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut—Sakura dan Ino—begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor _security_. Dan ia hanya dapat pasrah jika harus mendapatkan ceramah panjang untuk kedua kalinya. Entah bagaimana cara kedua gadis itu mengetahui keberadaanya.

" _Baka_! Kau membuat kami khawatir" seru Ino.

" _Gomen_ "

"Ck! Aku tahu dia itu musuhmu, tapi kau tak perlu sampai berkelahi dengannya di tempat seperti ini"

"Hn" jawab Naruto tanpa menatap Ino. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi—hendak pulang.

"Paling tidak dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto!" seru Ino kesal.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menjawab, "Aku sudah bosan mendengar ceramah panjang".

Namun tiba-tiba saja, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kenal betul orang itu. Dia adalah—

"Sakura..."

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang sangat berantakan membuat Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ia merasa khawatir. Tapi, tak dapat mengatakannya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sebentar sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum lembut. " _Arigatou_ , karena dirimu, aku tak perlu memukulnya"

Mendadak rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis tipis. Sehingga pemuda itu perlu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikannya. "J-jangan salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi, untuk diriku sendiri"

"Hm. Baiklah"

Naruto masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Namun, ia dapat memperkirakan bahwa tadi Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya dan entah kenapa itu membuat perasaannya menghangat. Hingga sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam otaknya. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Sakura" panggilnya. Membuat sang pemilik nama menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Pemuda itu...," Naruto memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Akasuna Sasori, dia sebenarnya mencintaimu. Dia meninggalkanmu untuk melindungimu"

Seketika manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar dan ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Dan Ino pun segera memegang bahu Sakura yang bergetar. "Naruto, apa yang kau katakan!? Jelas-jelas pemuda itu membuang Sakura!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Ino. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, akhirnya aku mempercayainya melalui beberapa pukulan"

"Tap—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino" tutur Sakura sambil memegang tangan Ino dan mencoba menstabilkan dirinya.

Kemudia ia tersenyum kecut dan memandang kedua ujung sepatunya. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, dia meninggalkanku karena dia peduli padaku"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto serius.

Sakura sendiri segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan paling meyakinkan kepada Naruto serta Ino, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Apalagi?"

"Aku akan tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Namun sebelumnya, akan kukatakan pada diriku di masa lalu bahwa _'cintamu terbalas'_ " lanjut Sakura.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum hangat. Ia tahu jika Sakura akan mengatakan itu. Tapi ia lebih senang ketika dapat melihat dan mendengarnya secara langsung.

Sedangkan Ino, ia yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Sakura hanya dapat mengatakan jika mereka 'saling memahami satu sama lain'. Dan entah kenapa, ketika ia menyadari itu, perasaan hangat memenuhi dirinya. Namun, perasaan hangat itu lama-kelamaan terasa—

.

.

.

—panas dan menyakitkan.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-32]**

"Kemarin berkelahi dan sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya di kasur. Ckckck" tutur Sakura sembari berjalan masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur berada di atas nampan yang ia bawa. Tak lupa ia membawa segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat.

Melihat kedatangan Sakura, Naruto mencoba untuk duduk dengan bersender pada bantal yang ia berdirikan. "Kau ini berniat menjengukku atau membuatku semakin sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura balik bertanya sambil meletakan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan beberapa butir obat itu ke atas sebuah meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat berdecih pelan. "Cih!"

Naruto kini memang sedang jatuh sakit. Entah apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena udara yang terlalu dingin atau perkelahian antara Naruto dan Sasori kemarin. Tapi yang pasti, karena Naruto jatuh sakit, rencana yang telah Sakura susun selama beberapa malam tak bisa segera dilaksanakan. Jadi sebagai gantinya, ia pun pergi ke _apartement_ Naruto untuk menjenguk pemuda itu.

Niatnya sih, hanya menjenguk, namun karena melihat betapa kotor _apartement_ Naruto ini, Sakura pun segera turun tangan untuk membersihkannya. Dimulai dari mencuci peralatan makan, merapikan barang-barang yang bertebaran, menyapu dan mengepel lantai, bahkan membuang sampah, semua dia lakukan—kecuali mencuci pakaian Naruto. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memasakkan bubur untuk Naruto yang belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tetap berbaring di atas kasurnya. Karena untuk berdiri saja ia sedikit kesulitan. Mungkin selain karena sakit, ini juga efek dari 'belum makan apapun sejak pagi'. Sehingga begitu mencium aroma bubur buatan Sakura, perutnya seketika terasa sangat lapar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia hanya memakan makanan _instant_ —mungkin ini juga penyebab penyakitnya. Oleh karena itu, rasanya ia begitu bersemangat dapat memakan masakan rumahan. Terlebih ia tahu jika Sakura cukup pandai dalam hal memasak—dapat dibuktikan dengan bento yang dulu pernah Sakura berikan padanya.

"Kau bisa memakannya sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun menatap Sakura penuh percaya diri. "Letakan saja nampan itu di pangkuanku. Pasti akan kumakan"

Menuruti permintaan—perintah—Naruto, Sakura pun meletakan nampan yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja kecil tersebut ke atas pangkuan Naruto. Kemudian dengan tak sabar, Naruto meraih sendok yang terletak di samping mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan segera menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, mungkin karena kondisi Naruto yang belum stabil, tangan Naruto terlihat gemetar ketika memegang sendok—seolah-olah tak kuat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memakan bubur itu jika cara memegang sendokmu saja seperti kakek-kakek?" komentar Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Tentu hal ini membuat sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Naruto. Ia pun berusaha membalasnya—jika saja Sakura tidak dengan tiba-tiba mengambil alih sendok yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang menyuapimu"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Sakura menyodorkan sendok yang telah berisi bubur itu ke depan mulut Naruto dan memberi Naruto aba-aba untuk membuka mulutnya. "Aaaa"

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap membuka mulutnya sehingga Sakura dapat memasukkan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Terlihat rona tipis menghias kedua pipi _tan_ Naruto. Menambah warna merah pada wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya telah terlihat merah karena demamnya.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seakan aku ini anak kecil" gerutu Naruto di sela kegiatan makannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Ia sungguh menikmati saat-saat dimana ia dapat berkuasa di hadapan Naruto yang sedang tidak berdaya.

 **DRRRTT!**

Pandangan Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan tertuju pada sebuah _handphone android_ yang terletak di atas meja kecil. _Handphone_ milik Naruto itu tampak bergetar singkat—menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Segera Naruto ambil _handphone_ nya tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang tak perlu khawatir. Dasar anak ini" gerutu Naruto sebelum menggerakan jari-jemarinya untuk mengetik sebuah balasan.

Sakura yang melihatnya tentu merasa penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Ino, dia terus khawatir mengenai keadaanku setelah tahu aku sakit. Bahkan ia ingin menjengukku hari ini, tapi karena ia sedang pergi bersama keluarganya, jadi tak bisa. Dan sekarang ia berkata jika besok ia pasti akan menjengukku" jelas Naruto sambil meletakan kembali _handphone_ nya ke atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

"Ah, begitu..."

Sebuah perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia merasa seakan-akan telah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Ino pasti juga ingin menjenguk Naruto. Yang ia pikirkan setelah mendengar berita bahwa Naruto sakit adalah segera menjenguk pemuda itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya telah menginjak lantai _apartement_ Naruto. Bahkan kini ia tengah menyuapi Naruto—pemuda yang jelas-jelas dicintai oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam. Bahkan gadis itu tak lagi menyuapi bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal masih tersisa satu suapan lagi sebelum bubur itu resmi habis oleh Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Uuum, ini"

Sakura menyodorkan bubur yang merupakan sendokan terakhir itu ke depan mulut Naruto. Naruto pun memakannya seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia memasang ekspresi yang berbeda—curiga. Karena ia masih merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang mendadak itu.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya? Jangan terus menahan perasaanmu."

"Eh?"

Sakura terlihat melebarkan manik _emerald_ nya sejenak—terkejut—sebelum manik itu terlihat menyendu dan ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut merah muda panjangnya menyentuh pangkuannya. Ia terdiam dan Naruto tak berniat menganggunya. Karena Naruto tahu, gadis itu sedang menimbang untuk memberitahu kegelisahannya atau tidak. Kalau pun nantinya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya, ia akan tetap hargai itu.

" _Ne,_ Naruto" panggil Sakura setelah menutup mulutnya selama beberapa waktu.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto tampak berusaha memperhatikan ekspresi apa yang sedang Sakura buat. Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang manik _emerald_ Sakura perlihatkan. Namun, kepala Sakura yang menunduk menghalanginya. Walau begitu, ia dapat melihat kegelisahan dalam diri Sakura melalui jari-jemari lentiknya yang ia mainkan pelan. Hal itu membuat Naruto menyimpulkan jika pertanyaan ini pasti cukup sulit untuk Sakura ajukan hingga ia gelisah.

"Tanya saja"

" _Etto,_ mu-mungkin aneh menanyaimu seperti ini secara tiba-tiba. Atau bahkan kurang sopan. Namun, aku hanya ingin mengetahui mengenai apa yang..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil napas panjang dan menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

"...Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Ino?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ha—ah? Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui hal itu?"

"Sudah, jawab saja"

"Ck. Dia gadis berambut pirang panjang yang hampir selalu diikat _ponytail"_ jawab Naruto dengan tidak serius. Tentu hal ini membuat sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sakura yang cukup lebar.

"Aku serius, Naruto"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagiku, dia gadis yang sangat berisik untuk berbagai hal. Dia juga sangat pemaksa dan mudah khawatir dalam beberapa hal. Meskipun begitu, dia sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan orang disekelilingnya. Selain itu, ia sangat suka mengeluh dan melepaskan segala unek-uneknya padaku. Dan yang paling menjadi ciri khasnya, yaitu ia selalu langsung bangkit setelah sempat terjatuh dan menyerah"

Itulah yang Naruto katakan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dan hati Sakura seketika menjadi ngilu. Seolah sesuatu baru saja menghantamnya.

"Sekarang, giliran aku yang akan menanyaimu" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura langsung memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dan memperhatikannya dengan serius, namun juga gelisah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai diriku?"

"?!"

Sakura tentu saja terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan padanya dengan ekspresi serius itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa pertanyaan itu akan Naruto tanyakan sendiri padanya. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak sangat keras hingga ia merasa khawatir jika Naruto akan mendnegranya. Ia pun dengan perlahan meletakan tangannya ke atas dadanya—berusaha meredam jantungnya yang menggila.

"I-itu..."

Rasanya lidahnya membeku. Ia tak bisa mengatakan jika, walau Naruto terlihat cuek dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya, namun sebenarnya pemuda itu sangatlah perhatian. Ia tak bisa mengatakan jika, walau sikap Naruto seenaknya sendiri, kehadirannya dapat membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa dibalik sikap menyebalkan Naruto, pemuda itu sangatlah hangat. Sakura tak bisa mengatakan jika—

"Menurutku, kau pemuda _ba—ka"_ jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum polos pada Naruto.

—tanpa ia sadari, ia telah sangat bergantung pada pemuda itu.

Naruto menampakan eskpresi datar ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Seharusnya aku tak pernah menanyakan hal itu padamu"

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa geli sebelum terlihat panik setelah melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang sebelum kedua orang tuaku curiga. Karena tadi aku beralasan hanya ingin pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Naruto sambil berusaha beranjak dari kasurnya dengan susah payah. Namun, Sakura segera menghentikannya.

"Dengan kondisimu sekarang? Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus tetap beristirahat di kasurmu dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat"

Setelah memastikan barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sakura pun mengambil nampan beserta mangkuk kosong dan sendok yang telah tidak digunakan itu. Sedangkan gelas berisi air putih dan beberapa butir obat Naruto ia letakkan di atas meja kecil. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Naruto dan berbalik sebentar untuk berpamitan.

" _Mata ashita"_

" _Mata ashita_ dan _arigatou_ karena telah membersihkan _apartement_ ku serta merawatku _"_ jawab Naruto yang Sakura balas dengan sebuah senyum lembut sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

 _Oi, oi, minna! O genki desu ka?_

Akhirnya Shizu _update_ , nih...

Lebih cepet dari sebelumnya, kan... iya, dong... _#maksa_

Gimana? Gimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan _readers_ , ya...

Oh iya, Shizu mau memberi kalian semua sebuah bocoran, nih... Mau tahu, nggak? Shizu sukanya tempe, nggak terlalu suka tahu. Jadi buat _readers_ aja kalau mau. _#nggknyambung #ditimpukrame-rame_

Jadi tuh, ya... Cerita ini... Sebenarnya... ( _Readers :_ cepetan woi!) Hehehe... intinya, cerita ini akan segera tamat. Yeayyy! Shizu sangat bahagia... _#Nari-naringgakjelas_

Kira-kira sekitar dua _chapter_ lagi. Atau bisa dibilang cerita ini akan tamat pada _chapter_ ke-11. Jadi, terus ikutin, ya... jangan bosen-bosen...Hehehe..

Okay. Sekarang adalah waktunya sesi _'Balas-Balas Review'_!

 **Guest** Udah terjawab, kan, pertanyaannya? **Guest** Ini udah lanjut. **HyperBlack Hole** Hehehe, _gomen..._ Ini udah lanjut. **NaruSakuFans** Iya, mereka makin manis aja... _Arigatou_ untuk ucapan semangatnya... **Guest** Iya, deh, kayanya...(Eh?) Wah, kita sama! Ini udah lanjut. Lama, nggak? **Apel** Benarkah? Hehehe, _gomen,_ Shizu tidak bisa membuat adegan lebih dari pelukan. Nggak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting sekarang udah _review,_ kan...Ok. _Arigatou..._ **Paijo Payah** Hahaha, bener tuh bener. Di sini Sasori udah mukulin Naruto, tuh... Ino sama kamu, ya... Hmm, boleh juga (Eh?) **uyab4869** Ya, semakin runyam deh... **Teufel885** Wahhh, _arigatou..._ Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, nanti dikira gila...Hehehe.. Ini udah lanjut, kok... **ab** _arigatou..._ **Arez '** Diganti alur lain' itu gimana? **Domino932** _Genki desu..._ Ada adegan tikung-menikung, nggak, ya... Hmmm.. **matarinegan** _Arigatou..._ **Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs** Ini udah lanjut, kok... _Arigatou..._ Iya, bakal Shizu lanjutin sampe tamat, kok. **Remikaze10** Apa yang dilakukan Ino sesuai tebakan Anda? Hehehe... Benarkah? Jika memang begitu, Shizu jadi senang... Ini udah lanjut. Wajib baca, dong. Hehe.. **ME** _Arigatou..._ Ini udah lanjut.. **Hikari Chiyo** Pasca 37 Hari? Hmm... Nanti, deh, Shizu pikirin. Tapi tentu Shizu memprioritaskan 37 hari ini tamat dulu. Hehehe... **Guest** _Arigatou..._ Bagaimana, ya... Hmm, mereka hanya saling memahami. Ini udah cepet, belum? **.980** Ini udah lanjut... **Aiko Hazuki** Nggak nyampe berabad-abad, tahu... _Usagi-chan..._ -_-. Bagiku Lee memang agak aneh, Hehehe... _#ditimpukLee_ Yee, cintanya terasa... Iya, Ino selalu tersakiti, nih.. **Namikaze Aira** Ini udah lanjut. _Arigatou..._ **uzuharu01** Ini udah lanjut... **Mistery95** _Arigatou,_ atas pujiannya... Ya, mungkin Shizu akan mencoba untuk _update_ lebih cepat. Ini udah _update..._ Aamiin...

Wahhhh... kalian tetap semangat me- _review_ cerita Shizu. Shizu juga jadi semakin semangat buat nyelesein _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya, nih. _Arigatou minna..._

Nah, karena _chapter_ kemarin udah semangat _review_ nya, maka untuk _chapter_ ini harus lebih semangat lagi _review_ nya. Jadi, nanti Shizu juga semakin dan semakin semangat buat menyelesaikan _chapter-chapter_ menuju tamat.

Pokoknya, jangan lupa **R-E-V-I-E-W!** _ **WAJIB.**_

Shizu tungguh, lho... Hehehehe... _Jaa! Mata ashita!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	10. Chapter 10

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **10**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Hari ke-33]**

"Aku membawakanmu _cream soup_ " ujar Ino sembari meletakkan semangkuk _cream soup_ ke atas meja.

Naruto yang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang memandang curiga _cream soup_ hangat di hadapannya sebelum bertanya, "Kau yang memasaknya?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang memasaknya?" Ino balik bertanya.

Sambil memutar bola matanya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya, Naruto menjawab, "Yah, aku hanya tidak mau mati cepat"

"Kalau begitu tak perlu dimakan"

Dengan tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat, Ino mengambil kembali mangkuk berisi _cream soup_ di hadapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecak pelan sebelum mengambil kembali mangkuk tersebut dari tangan Ino. "Ck! Baiklah, akan kumakan. Tak perlu memasang tampang jelek seperti itu"

"Tampang jelek? Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak laki-laki yang kubuat bertekuk lutut?" sanggah Ino sembari mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan angkuh.

"Pasti semua laki-laki itu buta" balas Naruto yang tentunya merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Karena ia sendiri tahu seberapa cantik saudara sepupunya itu.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu"

"Hai', hai', terserah padamu"

Ino yang mendengar balasan Naruto hanya terkikik geli. Kemudian suasana pun menjadi hening. Naruto sibuk memakan _cream soup_ nya. Sedangkan Ino sibuk mengamati Naruto yang sedang memakan _cream soup_ nya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan terkadang sebuah tawa ia keluarkan ketika Naruto terlihat kepanasan dengan _cream soup_ yang telah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

"Paling tidak aku merasa aman setelah menyadari jika _cream soup_ ini bukanlah buatanmu" komentar Naruto yang membuat senyum indah Ino digantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi datar.

"Bukankah itu terlalu jahat? Harusnya kau tunjukkan sedikit rasa terima kasihmu karena aku sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukmu bahkan membawakanmu _cream soup_ yang enak itu"

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika kau tak perlu repot-repot menjengukku. Toh, aku sekarang sudah sembuh"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kasihan memikirkan seorang pemuda tanpa kekasih yang sendirian di _apartement_ nya saat ia sedang sakit. Tidak ada yang merawat dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan" tutur Ino dengan nada dan ekspresi layaknya pemain drama.

"Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" lanjut Ino sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

Bukannya terkejut, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah tertawa datar. Manik _sapphire_ nya tak lepas dari _cream soup_ di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang tetap sibuk menyendokkan _cream soup_ ke dalam mulutnya. Hal ini tentu mengundang sebuah perempatan imajiner untuk menyinggahi dahi Ino.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, dong!"

"Ya, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ino _-sama_ " tutur Naruto dengan nada datar.

Merasa lelah menghadapi Naruto, Ino pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa tunggal yang terletak di samping sofa panjang yang Naruto duduki. Manik _aquamarine_ nya terlihat menatap langit-langit _apartement_ Naruto dan menerawang jauh. "Tapi, sungguh, apa sekarang ini musim penyakit?"

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan berseru lantang, "Lihat, kau sakit"

"Hah~, meskipun begitu, bukan berarti sekarang sedang musim penyakit" tutur Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tapi, Sakura juga sekarang sedang sakit sepertimu kemarin" sanggah Ino yang langsung menghentikan tangan Naruto yang akan menyendokkan sendokan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakura sakit?"

"Ya, dia terserang demam. Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu jika Sakura sedang sakit sekarang. Yang ia tahu, hari ini Sakura tak bisa menjalankan rencana pembatalan yang telah disusun gadis itu sendiri. Itu pun ia tahu dari pesan yang Sakura kirimkan padanya.

"Aku sedikit tidak menyangka, Sakura yang selalu menjaga kesehatannya itu tiba-tiba terserang demam. Itu berarti sekarang memang sedang musim penyakit, kan?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Namun, tak ia dapati sosok Naruto yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa panjang di sampingnya. Bahkan mangkuk dengan sendok yang masih terisi _cream soup_ terakhir tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dengan cepat, Ino edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan—mencari sosok Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil Ino sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Namun, tak ada jawaban maupun suara yang menyahutnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Naruto keluar dari kamarnya yang memang sejak tadi pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Pemuda itu keluar dengan jaket oranye hitam yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos putih bergambar spiral berwarna merah. Celana jeans biru gelap pun membalut kedua kakinya—menggantikan celana pendek di bawah lutut berwarna abu-abu. Dan kini tangannya sedang sibuk melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna merah ke lehernya. Bahkan ia terlihat terburu-buru. Seakan harus pergi ke suatu tempat secepatnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah yang berubah serius.

"Tentu saja menjenguk Sakura. Kau bilang dia sakit, kan?"

"Apa harus sekarang? Maksudku, saat ini juga?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat yang sedang berusaha ia kenakan.

"Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan _cream soup_ nya" ujar Ino tanpa menjawab tawaran Naruto.

"Aku bisa menghabiskannya nanti"

"Tapi, jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, nanti akan dingin"

"Aku akan tetap memakannya. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah kenyang"

"Itu hanya satu sendok, Naruto"

"Baiklah, akan kumakan"

Naruto pun pada akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan hanya karena sesendok _cream soup_. Jadi, ia memilih untuk segera menginjak kembali lantai _apartement_ nya. Namun, kini sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat telah terpasang di kedua kakinya. Ia sambar dengan cepat mangkuk _cream soup_ yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera ia masukkan sendokan terakhir itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Ino serius. "Sekarang masalah selesai, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan maupun reaksi dari Ino, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _apartement_ nya. "Aku pergi"

"Naruto,"

"Apa la—"

Belum sempat Naruto berbalik dan meluncurkan pertanyaannya, Ino telah lebih dulu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah kepala bersandar pada punggungnya. Seakan meminta kehangatan darinya.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto. Kumohon jangan pergi" pinta Ino tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. Bahkan pelukan itu Naruto rasakan semakin kuat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya pergi ke tempat Sakura. Aku tak akan pergi jauh"

Naruto sendiri tak berniat melepaskan pelukan Ino maupun membalasnya. Ia ingin gadis itu sendiri yang melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Tapi bagiku, ketika kau pergi ke tempat Sakura, kau telah jauh dari jangkauanku. Dan aku tak menginginkan itu, Naruto"

"..."

"Jadi, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini"

Ino semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Naruto yang kokoh dan lebar. Aroma lemon khas Naruto pun memenuhi indra penciumannya. Memberi ketenangan serta kegelisahan secara bersamaan pada dirinya. Namun, ia tak ingin aroma itu pergi menjauh. Karena ia takut aroma itu akan bercampur dengan aroma lain dan tak lagi dapat ia kenali. Ia takut jika bahkan ia tak bisa merindukan aroma itu karena ia telah lupa bagaimana rasa aroma itu ketika memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Ia ingin memiliki aroma itu seutuhnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ino—"

"Demi diriku, apa kau tak bisa tidak pergi?"

Ino tak membiarkan Naruto mengatakan apapun sekarang. Ia tak ingin kata-kata Naruto akan mempengaruhinya, meluluhkannya. Untuk kali ini, ia tak ingin siapapun menghentikannya. Bahkan Naruto sekalipun.

Naruto yang sadar jika ia tak diizinkan untuk berbicara pun memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Ino berbicara sesukanya hingga ia lelah. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar seluruh keluh kesah, ocehan, serta curhatan Ino selama berjam-jam. Jadi, ia tak merasa keberatan jika kali ini ia pun harus merelakan waktunya untuk mendengar semua yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Karena ia berpikir bahwa gadis ini hanya sedang butuh teman untuk melepaskan bebannya. Untuk berbagi rasa.

"Aku sudah bersamamu sejak kecil. Kita selalu bermain bersama dan bercanda bersama. Terkadang aku menangis ketika kau harus pulang ke rumahmu padahal kita sedang asyik bermain. Dan terkadang kau sampai merajuk seharian hanya agar diizinkan bermain lebih lama denganku"

Ingatan Naruto dipaksa muncul ketika tiba-tiba Ino mulai mengenang masa kecil mereka. Masa dimana hanya ada mereka berdua yang masih kecil dan polos. Itu masa dimana Shikamaru belum hadir sebagai pelerai mereka ketika bertengkar. Itu masa dimana Sakura bahkan sama sekali belum mereka kenal. Saat-saat yang hanya berisi berbagai kekonyolan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

"Sejak saat-saat yang kita lalui itu, dimana kau selalu tersenyum bahagia dan memberikanku tatapan hangat, aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari yang lain. Meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di hadapanmu. Meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Berusaha menjadi orang yang selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkanku. Dan lagi-lagi kulakukan itu meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya"

Manik _sapphire_ Naruto telah melebar sejak Ino mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang ia lakukan tanpa Naruto sadari yang memanglah Naruto tak menyadari itu semua. Ia bahkan baru saja menyadarinya ketika Ino mengatakannya dan ketika ingatan-ingatan sederhana terputar ulang dalam otaknya.

"Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa senang asalkan aku bersama denganmu. Karena dengan begitu, aku merasa telah melangkah lebih dekat untuk menggapaimu. Merasa bahwa aku mulai memahamimu"

"..."

"Namun, ketika kau mulai berubah. Ketika kau tak lagi sering tersenyum. Ketika kau tak lagi memiliki tatapan yang hangat. Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa kau masih tak dapat kugapai. Bahwa kau berada terlalu jauh dariku. Bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa memahamimu"

Air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir lembut menyusuri pipi putih Ino yang mulai kemerahan layaknya hidungnya. Sebuah rasa sesak tak bisa lagi Ino tahan sehingga terkadang suara senggukannya terdengar begitu keras dalam _apartement_ yang hening itu. Karena itu, Naruto pun menyadari jika gadis yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam punggungnya yang terbalut jaket itu sedang menangis. Sayatan-sayatan tipis pun mulai tertoreh pada hatinya. Perasaan bersalah menggelayutinya dan sorot matanya meredup. Ia mungkin masih belum dapat memahami arti semua tindakan Ino ini, namun ia paham jika Ino menangis karena dirinya.

"Meskipun aku menyadari itu, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diriku. Perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan terus tumbuh hingga sekarang. Bahkan ketika aku tak mampu lagi melihat sosokmu yang kukenal dulu"

"..."

"Dan ketika aku mulai melihat sosokmu yang kukenal dulu, dirimu benar-benar telah lepas dari jangkauanku"

"..."

"Ini memang menyakitkan, menyesakkan, sungguh. Tapi, aku tak menyesal memilikinya. Sebab ini dapat membuat perasaanku bahagia bahkan hanya karena hal kecil dan sederhana"

Sebuah senyum kecil, lembut, dan tenang terlukis di wajah Ino yang tetap terlihat cantik meskipun sedikit kacau oleh air mata. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam—seolah-olah sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan-lahan untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya itu mulai merangkai sebuah kata-kata bermakna indah.

"Aku menyukaimu, mengagumimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu, Naruto"

Seketika, manik _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang. Ino menyadari itu, namun ia memilih tak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara sepupumu. Tapi, sebagai gadis yang telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama denganmu"

"..."

" _Hontou ni suki dayo_ , Naruto"

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai melepaskan tangan Ino yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berusaha menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino. "Ino..." panggilnya pelan.

Namun, Ino menghindari tatapannya. Bahkan gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ itu tak mau menatap wajah Naruto. Dan seulas senyum kecut terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kok. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja"

"Dengarkan aku, Ino"

Naruto memegang kedua lengan Ino dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Namun, lagi-lagi gadis itu menolak. Bahkan ia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan katakan apapun!" teriaknya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun" ujar Naruto yang membuat Ino mulai melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya.

"Meskipun begitu, aku yakin kau tahu apa jawabanku atas perasaanmu, Ino"

Ino tersentak ketika mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya meredup dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi lantai _apartement_ Naruto. Bahunya kembali bergetar. Namun, kini tak ada lagi yang dapat ia jadikan tempat untuk mencari ketenangan dan kehangatan. Tak ada lagi punggung kokoh dan lebar milik Naruto. Tak ada lagi aroma lemon khas Naruto.

Sosok Naruto ada di depannya, tapi baginya Naruto berada di tempat yang jauh dan tak bisa ia gapai lagi.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Ino. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu itu dan tanpa sadar telah banyak menyakitimu. Tapi,..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian ia ulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut Ino dan melanjutkan, "...Aku tak ingin kau melarikan diri yang hanya akan semakin menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ino.

 **BLAM!**

Suara pintu _apartement_ yang tertutup terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Ino. Sehingga tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan tangisnya pun pecah dengan sangat keras. _Apartement_ yang sebelumnya hening, sore itu dipenuhi oleh raungan kesakitan Ino. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu, hanya dapat mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih dan tanda merah tercetak jelas di telapak tangannya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Naruto terduduk diam dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, namun juga tidak sempit. Tangannya memutar-mutar _handphone_ _android_ nya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Sedangkan manik _sapphire_ nya terlihat sedang memandang langit-langit ruangan yang diketahui sebagai markas gengnya itu. Pikirannya sendiri entah melayang kemana. Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya sekaligus anggota gengnya itu menatapnya heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlihat seperti ini.

"Yo, Naruto. Ada apa denganmu?"

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di setiap pipinya itu datang dan merangkul pundak Naruto—mencoba membawa Naruto kembali ke alam nyata. Pikiran Naruto yang tadinya berkelana entah kemana akhirnya kembali. Pandangannya pun tidak lagi tertuju pada langit-langit markasnya melainkan _handphone_ nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kiba"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu pun menghembuskan napas lelah dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Naruto. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kayu di samping Naruto dan menggerutu. "Kau ini lama-lama terlihat seperti seorang gadis merepotkan yang selalu menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' padahal sebenarnya 'ada apa-apa' dan sedang menunggu laki-lakinya peka"

"Kekasihmu sedang marah lagi padamu?" tebak Naruto yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"Ya. Dia berkata padaku jika aku kurang peka. Padahal dia sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku kan buka _esper—ittai_!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ memukul kepala Kiba dengan sebuah majalah hingga membuatnya mengaduh. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah. Bahkan wajah tampannya itu masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" tanya Kiba tak terima kepalanya dipukul begitu saja.

Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ yang dipanggil Sasuke itu ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kiba sebelum akhirnya membalas pertanyaan Kiba dengan sebuah cibiran. "Kau berniat menghibur Naruto atau curhat padanya?"

"Naruto bertanya dan aku hanya menjawab" Kiba berusaha membela diri. Namun, Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ambillah"

Sasuke secara tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah apel kepada Naruto yang kemudian ditangkap pemuda itu dengan mudah. " _Arigatou_ "

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Namun, Naruto hanya terdiam dan memakan apelnya.

"Apa berhubungan dengan Nona Gulali?" tebak Sasuke yang sempat membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memakan apelnya.

Melihat reaksi dari Naruto membuat sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah tampan Sasuke. "Sepertinya te _baka_ nku tepat sasaran"

"Hm? _Nani? Nani?_ Ada apa dengan Haruno _-san_?" tanya Kiba penuh semangat.

"Aku sering mendengar bahwa kau dan Haruno _-san_ telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa benar, Naruto?" pemuda berkacamata hitam dan memakai jaket berkerah tinggi tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih" elak Naruto.

"Tapi, aku juga sering mendengar gosip yang Shino katakan, lho. Selain itu, aku memang pernah beberapa kali melihat kalian bersama" timpal Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak menghela napas lelah. "Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan seperti itu dengannya"

"Kalau begitu, masih dalam tahap pendekatan?" tebak Kiba yang sama seperti te _baka_ n Sasuke dulu.

"Tidak"

"Ayo, jujur saja. Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Ingat, aku ini seorang pakar wanita" hasut Kiba sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

"Katakan itu setelah kau berhasil berbaikkan dengan kekasihmu" sindir Shino bagai panah yang langsung meluncur dan menusuk menembus jantung Kiba.

"Oi, kau ini terkadang kejam juga, ya" komentar Kiba dengan senyum miris.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba dan Shino yang sedang berdebat kecil, Naruto kembali memainkan _handphone_ _android_ nya—karena apelnya telah habis dimakan. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memakan apelnya yang sejak tadi belum ia sentuh. Hingga sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya dan mendesak meminta untuk diutarakan. "Oh ya, kudengar dari Hinata, Nona gulali sedang sakit. Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya, Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Pikirannya pun melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Di saat Ino mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan di saat ia kembali menyakiti perasaan gadis itu.

Bagaimana dia bisa menemui Sakura setelah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Ino?

Itulah penyebab ia tak jadi menjenguk Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Meskipun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia menginginkan itu.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilangkan, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami" jawab Naruto setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mengamati satu per satu orang yang ada di dalam markasnya ini.

"Dimana Shikamaru?"

"Dia tidak kemari" jawab Sasuke.

"Katanya dia ingin membersihkan rumahnya. Hari ini orang tuanya kembali dari luar kota setelah pergi selama satu minggu" Shino menimpali dan Kiba terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin Shikamaru mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti membersihkan rumah"

"Tapi, itulah yang Shikamaru katakan padaku" tutur Shino.

"Sepertinya besok akan ada badai"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Ino duduk tenang di atas tumpukan salju di pematang sungai. Tak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Hanya sebuah pohon besar yang menemaninya. Pohon itu tua dan tak ada satu pun daun yang masih menempel pada dahannya.

Manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap bentangan sungai yang terlihat berkilauan karena cahaya senja. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk. Sedangkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam syal merah muda yang melilit lehernya.

Udara terasa sangat dingin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, entah kenapa, bagi Ino hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Hingga rasanya, dia mati rasa. Bahkan ia seakan tidak merasakan dinginnya salju yang ia duduki maupun dinginnya hembusan angin ketika menyentuh kulit.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadis bodoh yang duduk sendirian di sini di saat cuaca sedang sangat dingin" tutur seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Ino dan menyampirkan sebuah jaket ke atas pundaknya. Sebab saat itu Ino memang hanya memakai _sweater_ panjang yang tak terlalu hangat.

Ino tahu siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya itu tanpa perlu menolehkan kepalanya. Karena ia sangat mengenalnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menolehkan kepalanya kepada pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergaya nanas dan manik _onyx_ yang selalu terlihat malas itu.

"Shika..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Ino?"

"Menikmati senja. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan setelah selesai membersihkan rumah"

Ino menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Membersihkan rumah? Kau?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Sepertinya besok akan badai"

"Ck. Orang tuaku akan kembali hari ini dan rumahku sangat berantakan akibat kemalasanku. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain membersihkannya" Shikamaru berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Namun, hal itu malah mengundang tawa geli Ino.

"Tidak ada yang lucu hingga kau perlu tertawa" ujar Shikamaru.

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya kesulitan membayangkan dirimu yang sedang membersihkan rumah"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu dibayangkan"

Ino tetap tak berhenti tertawa. Hal ini membuat sebuah ekspresi kesal tercetak jelas di wajah Shikamaru. Namun, ia tak ada niatan untuk menghentikan tawa Ino sekarang. Karena ia suka mendengarnya.

Hingga akhirnya suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara dahan yang saling bergesekkan ketika angin bertiup dan alunan lembut air sungai yang mengalir.

Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Shika," panggil Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada langit yang memiliki beragam campuran warna yang hangat, namun terlihat menyakitkan baginya.

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Ino menarik napas sebentar. "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya"

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali seperti semula—menatap malas sungai jernih yang membentang di hadapannya. Dia hanya terdiam. Menikmati hembusan angin pada helaian rambut hitamnya. Namun, sejujurnya perasaan gelisah sedang menyelimuti hatinya. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Dan aku ditolak" ujar Ino kembali. Karena ia tahu jika Shikamaru masih mendengarkannya meskipun pemuda itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, matanya kembali melebar sejenak dan kemudian menyendu. Namun, ia lagi-lagi hanya tetap terdiam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menanggapi, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Suasana pun kembali hening.

Dan bagi Shikamaru, keheningan ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga itu" Sebuah senyum kecut terlukis di wajah cantik Ino. "Karena aku menyadari bahwa ia sepenuhnya telah lepas dari jangkauanku"

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin dia tahu jika ada seorang gadis di dekatnya yang mencintainya tanpa ia ketahui" lanjut Ino dengan air mata yang perlahan menyusuri pipi putihnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin air matanya telah habis. "Namun, rasanya tetaplah menyakitkan, ya"

"Hm. Aku tahu"

"Kau tidak akan tahu!" bentak Ino sembari menolehkan kepalanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya ketika kau menyadari jika seseorang yang kau cintai begitu lama telah mencintai orang lain, namun kau tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu padanya" lanjut Ino dengan suara yang lirih. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama"

"Eh? Kau merasakan hal yang sama? Kepada siapa?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut dan matanya menerawang jauh ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap. "Dia adalah seorang gadis cerewet yang kukenal sejak kecil. Masakannya sangat buruk. Dia mudah heboh bahkan hanya karena hal kecil dan dia tidak akan menyerah jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan ia terkadang cenderung menjadi pemaksa. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat perhatian terhadap orang-orang yang ia sayangi"

"Sayangnya, pemuda yang dicintai oleh gadis itu bukanlah diriku. Bahkan aku yakin dia tak menyadari jika selama ini aku menaruh perasaan padanya." lanjut Shikamaru sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Karena pandangannya hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang ia cintai".

Ekspresi Shikamaru tetap datar—seolah-olah dia sedang bercerita biasa. Sedangkan manik _onyx_ yang biasanya hanya memancarkan kemalasan, kini menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dan dapat dilihat ketulusan terpancar dari kedua maniknya itu.

Ino sendiri tampak melebarkan kedua mata indahnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Air mata kembali turun menyusuri pipi putihnya. Bahkan suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorakan. Meskipun begitu, ia terlihat tetap ingin membuka mulutnya. "B-bohong. Ga-gadis yang k-kau maksud i-itu..."

"Itu kau, Ino"

Hanya dengan kata-kata Shikamaru itu, bahu Ino telah bergetar hebat. Begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dalam pangkuannya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya tak lagi bertatapan dengan manik _onyx_ Shikamaru. Dia tak sanggup. Sehingga ia pun hanya menatap kedua lututnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Y-yang kau katakan i-itu, b-bohong, kan?" gumam Ino lirih.

"Andai itu merupakan kebohongan, itu akan terasa lebih baik" jawab Shikamaru sebelum menidurkan punggungnya ke atas tumpukan salju dan menjadikan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Rasa dingin pun langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"T-tapi, itu terasa tidak masuk akal. Kenapa kau bisa mencintai gadis sepertiku?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Shikamaru. Manik _aquamarine_ nya memancarkan keingintahuan yang besar serta kesedihan. Shikamaru pun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa mencintai Naruto?"

"I-itu..."

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan pastinya, alasan jelasnya. Ia hanya merasa tiba-tiba perasaan itu sudah muncul dalam dirinya begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Dan kemudian, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu semakin kuat hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Begitu pula denganku" ujar Shikamaru setelah membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sosok Ino.

"Kita adalah seseorang yang sama _-_ sama bodoh karena mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain" tutur Shikamaru sembari menatap bentangan langit gelap jauh di atasnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Dan berjuang untuk orang yang kita cintai, namun bahkan orang itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya"

Sebuah senyum kecut tergambar pada wajah cantik Ino. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Suasana pun berubah kembali menjadi hening. Keheningan yang terasa lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Ino. Sebuah tangan ia ulurkan kepada gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. "Ayo, pulang"

Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyambut uluran tangan di depannya. Senyum kecutnya kini berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Manik _aquamarine_ nya pun tidak lagi terlihat memancarkan kesedihan. Sebaliknya, itu memancarkan sebuah kelegaan tersembunyi.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-34]**

Sakura berlari pelan menuju ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah _restaurant_ mewah bergaya Eropa klasik. Rambut merah mudanya yang ia biarkan terurai, bergerak pelan seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

" _Gomen_ , apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Naruto yang sejak tadi berfokus pada _handphone_ nya pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok Sakura dengan manik _sapphire_ nya yang jernih. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam membisu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis di depannya.

Ia terpesona.

Kini Sakura memakai gaun biru pastel yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan dengan kulit putihnya. Panjang gaun itu tepat di bawah lututnya. Sebuah _sweater_ putih membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dan syal biru melilit lehernya. Sedangkan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna biru terpasang manis di kakinya.

"T-tidak. Aku juga baru sampai" jawab Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. Baru satu hari ia tidak bertemu Sakura. Dan ketika bertemu, malah seperti ini reaksinya.

Sakura menatap bingung pada sikap Naruto. Hingga kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri dibandingkan orang lain. Aku tahu jika kau kemarin sakit"

Sakura meringis kecil. "Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau masih terlihat pucat"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang khawatiran seperti itu, hm? Aku benar-benar sudah baikan"

"Aku akan mempercayainya setelah membuktikannya" tutur Naruto sembari menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan poni Sakura. Kemudian ia tundukkan badannya sedikit dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Menyadari hal tersebut, wajah Sakura memanas. Namun, manik _emerald_ nya terpaku pada manik _sapphire_ Naruto yang memandang ke atas—seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu. Sedangkan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau masih sedikit demam"

Setelah mengatakan itu, manik _sapphire_ Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. Bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ Sakura. Sontak muka keduanya memerah sempurna. Dengan segera, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Dan jantung mereka pun sama menggilanya. Sedangkan pandangan keduanya beralih entah kemana—asalkan tidak saling bertemu.

Hingga kemudian, Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura melalui ujung matanya. Dapat ia lihat muka Sakura masih sama merahnya dengan mukanya. Hal itu entah mengapa membuat jantungnya semakin tidak mudah untuk dikendalikan yang kemudian berdampak juga pada wajahnya yang tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Sembari menutupi setengah wajahnya—hidung dan mulut—dengan salah satu tangannya, ia mengajukan protes pada Sakura. "Berhentilah memerah"

"A-aku ti-tidak memerah. Kau yang me-memerah, _Baka_ " elak Sakura tak terima. Namun, jelas terlihat bahwa mukanya masih saja memerah.

"B-bukan aku. Tapi, kau"

"S-sudah kukatakan, aku ti-tidak, _Baka_ , _Baka_ , _Baka_ "

"Jika kalian seakrab ini, seharusnya kalian lanjutkan saja perjodohan kalian" tutur seseorang mengintrupsi pertengkaran bodoh antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami tidak akrab!" sanggah keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti" balas orang tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya gadis cantik tersebut.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku—"

"Dia Shion. Kenalanku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Dia akan membantu kita" tutur Naruto menyela perkataan gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Shion itu.

Shion merupakan salah satu kenalan Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat lurus yang panjangnya hingga mencapai pinggang. Manik _lavender_ nya terlihat misterius. Begitu pula dengan senyumnya. Kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Sungguh cantik. Sakura sendiri tampak kagum dan merasa tak percaya bahwa Naruto memiliki kenalan secantik Shion.

"Shion"

Shion mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke hadapan Sakura. Dengan ragu, Sakura menyambutnya.

"Uum, Sakura"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Merasa tidak percaya diri?" sindir Naruto.

"Ha—ah? Tentu saja tidak" sanggah Sakura kesal. "Aku hanya merasa tak percaya kau memiliki kenalan sepertinya"

Kini Narutolah yang memandang kesal Sakura. Sedangkan Shion tampak tertawa geli. "Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan mengenai apa saja yang perlu kulakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

"Tentu. Sebenarnya itu cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu bertindak layaknya kekasih Naruto di depan ibu Naruto. Dan biarkan sisanya diurus oleh Naruto dan diriku" jawab Sakura dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jujur. Kupikir kalian cukup dekat untuk tetap melanjutkan perjodohan itu"

Ya, Shion memang telah diberitahu oleh Naruto mengenai perjodohan itu agar lebih jelas. Tentunya dengan persetujuan Sakura. Mereka percaya bahwa Shion akan menjaga rahasia itu dari publik. Dan bagi Shion, ia tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari memberitahukan rahasia itu selain sebuah kegemparaan yang tidak disukainya.

"Kami tidak sedekat itu" jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Jelas ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

" _Okaachan_ datang" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura maupun Shion secara serempak menatap ke arah pintu masuk _restaurant_ mewah bergaya Eropa klasik itu. Dimana mereka dapat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah turun dengan anggunnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita _briefing_ sebentar" ujar Sakura menarik perhatian Naruto dan Shion. "Jadi, nanti aku akan ke sana terlebih dahulu. Lalu Naruto dan Shion datang tak lama kemudian. Kalian harus tampak mesra. Seperti bergandengan tangan"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura memegang tangan Naruto dan kemudian membawanya untuk dipersatukan dengan tangan Shion. Namun, terlihat sebuah penolakan dari Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat menyatukannya dengan tangan Shion.

"Aku tidak mau" tegasnya.

Ekspresi bingung pun terlukis pada wajah Sakura. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau saja" Kini Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya—seolah-olah mencegah agar tidak ada yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Ck" Sakura berdecak jengkel. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Shion, kau pegang saja lengan Naruto"

"Ok" menuruti arahan dari Sakura, Shion pun memegang lengan Naruto mesra. Melihatnya, sebuah perasaan aneh muncul dalam diri Sakura. Namun, ia segera berusaha menepiknya.

"Sekarang, kau tidak boleh protes, Naruto" ujar Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang seakan hendak melepaskan tangan Shion.

Naruto pun menyerah. Dia hanya menghela napas lelah dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu."

Sakura yang melihatnya, tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia pun berusaha merapikan dirinya sedikit.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Nanti setelah 10 menit, kalian masuk, ya" tuturnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

" _Gomen_ , _Obasan_. Aku terlambat" ujar Sakura ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping tempat duduk Kushina.

Wanita cantik berambut merah yang merupakan ibu Naruto itu tersenyum ceria saat melihat sosok Sakura. Namun kemudian, sebuah ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajahnya. "Sakura _-chan_ , dimana Naruto?"

"Aku tidak berangkat bersamanya, _Basan_ "

" _Sokka_... Ya sudah, duduklah dulu"

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Sakura pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Kushina. Jujur, ia kini merasa sedikit gugup. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia dan Kushina makan bersama. Bahkan sekarang mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau tahu, _Kaachan_ sangat senang ketika Naruto mengajak _Kaachan_ untuk makan bersamamu, Sakura _-chan_. Jarang sekali, kan, kita memiliki waktu bersama" Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga senang, _Basan_ "

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan panggil diriku dengan sebutan ' _Obasan_ ' atau ' _Basan_ '. Panggil diriku ' _Okaachan_ '. Ok?" pinta Kushina.

Sakura tampak ragu sejenak. Namun, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, _Kaachan_ "

"Nah, begitu" ujar Kushina sebelum pandangannya beralih pada jari lentik Sakura. "Jarimu indah, Sakura _-chan_ "

" _Arigatou_ , _Kaachan_. Jari _Kaachan_ juga indah"

Kushina tersenyum kecil mendengarnya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Berapa ukuran jarimu?"

"Mmm, aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah cincin _Kaachan_ " Kushina melepaskan cincin pernikahannya dari jari manisnya. Kemudian memasangkannya pada jari manis Sakura.

"Sepertinya ukuran jari kita sama" ujar Kushina ketika melihat cincinnya pas di jari manis Sakura.

Sakura pun menyetujui perkataan Kushina. "Sepertinya begitu"

Sembari melepaskan cicin pernikahannya dari jari manis Sakura dan kembali memasangkannya pada jari manisnya, Kushina memberi saran. "Lebih baik sekarang pesanlah minuman dulu. _Kaachan_ sudah memesannya tadi. Untuk makanan, kita pesan nanti saja setelah Naruto datang"

"Baiklah"

Sakura pun mengambil buku menu yang tergeletak manis di sebuah rak yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian ia membukanya pada bagian minuman dan mengamati berbagai jenis minuman yang ditawarkan. Sedangkan Kushina terus mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan sebuah senyum misterius. Sakura tentu menjadi canggung karenanya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau dan Naruto, kan, sudah saling mengenal selama satu bulan. Jadi, _Kaachan_ ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba. Sakura yang tadinya hendak membuka lembar berikutnya pun menjadi terhenti karenanya.

"Mmm, pendapatku mengenai Naruto?" ulang Sakura ragu.

"Ya"

" _Etto_ ,..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya, namun keadaan tidak mengizinkan hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia juga tidak ingin berbohong lagi. Dan pada akhirnya, ketidakinginan untuk berbohong lagilah yang memenangkan dirinya.

"Naruto itu, walau dia terlihat seperti berandalan, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Ia siap menolong siapapun bahkan ia sanggup mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, dia..." Sakura terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. "Dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia selalu menghargai perempuan dan tidak pernah merendahkannya dengan menggoda mereka"

"Secara garis besar, itulah pendapatku mengenainya" Sakura mengakhiri pendapatnya terhadap Naruto.

Kushina sendiri terlihat sangat puas. Senyum lebar terlihat jelas pada wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Sakura kini tampak merutuki dirinya. Ia memang tidak ingin berbohong, tapi bukan berarti ia harus berbicara sebanyak itu. Ini membuatnya khawatir bahwa semua perkataannya itu dapat berpengaruh pada rencananya.

" _Gomen_ , aku terlambat. Apa kalian berdua telah menunggu terlalu lama?"

Seperti rencana yang Sakura susun, Naruto pun mulai bergabung dengan Kushina dan Sakura setelah 10 menit sejak Sakura menghampiri Kushina. Berdiri di sampingnya, Shion yang sedang memegang mesra lengannya. Sedangkan ekspresi terkejut dapat ia lihat dari wajah ibunya, Kushina. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Namun, ekspresi gadis merah muda tersebut tentu saja hanyalah akting. Karena gadis itu sendiri yang memberi arahan pada Shion untuk memegang lengan Naruto.

"Naruto!? Apa maksudnya ini?! Siapa gadis di sampingmu?!" tanya Kushina mengintimidasi. Kekesalan jelas terpancar dari kedua mata indahnya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menahan volume suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras dan mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Dia ini—"

"Aku kekasih, Naruto" jawab Shion menyela Naruto. Sebuah senyum lebar ia tunjukkan. Kedua manik _lavender_ nya ia buat berbinar-binar penuh kebahagian. Bahkan ia sampai memeluk mesra lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu untuk mendukung aktingnya.

Sungguh, menurut Sakura, akting Shion begitu sempurna. Namun, ketika bagian Shion memeluk mesra lengan Naruto dan bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu, ia merasa, entahlah. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia mungkin tahu apa nama perasaan itu secara umumnya, namun ia hanya tak ingin mengakuinya terlebih menunjukkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tanpa sengaja melihat reaksi Sakura ketika Shion memulai aktingnya. Seringai samar terlukis pada wajah tampannya. Sebuah keinginan tiba-tiba menyerbu dirinya dan ia mulai ikut berakting.

"Ya, _Kaachan_. Dia ini kekasihku. Aku mengundang kalian berdua makan malam untuk mengenalkannya pada kalian" tutur Naruto. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia pun memegang tangan Shion yang sedang memeluk salah satu lengannya. Kedua manik _sapphire_ nya menatap hangat Shion dan sebuah senyum lembut terbentuk di wajahnya. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Hal itulah yang membuat perasaan yang tidak Sakura pedulikan menjadi semakin kuat hingga membuat gadis itu tak bisa lagi untuk mengelak. Padahal seharusnya ia senang. Dengan akting kedua orang tersebut yang begitu bagus, kemungkinan untuk berhasilnya rencana ini sangatlah tinggi. Namun, perasaan yang memenuhi dirinya itu membuatnya jauh dari senang. Bahkan dadanya terasa sesak.

Merasa tak ingin terus berada dalam situasi ini, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk lanjut pada bagian berikutnya. Yaitu bagian dimana ia harus berakting kecewa lalu melarikan diri sambil menangis.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?!" Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi layaknya gadis yang tersakiti. Kemudian ia pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat duduknya ke arah pintu keluar _restaurant_.

Sakura berpikir bahwa dengan begini, pasti Kushina akan berpikir ulang untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Terlebih, ia merasa bahwa Kushina mulai menyayangi dirinya. Tentu jika memang seperti itu, pastinya Kushina tidak ingin Sakura sampai tersakiti sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan itu berarti rencana Sakura akan sukses sempurna.

"Naruto" panggil Kushina dengan ekspresi penuh amarah. Apalagi setelah melihat kepergian Sakura. Dia sudah menyayangi gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri. Tentu sebagai seorang ibu dan juga seorang perempuan, ia sangat tak bisa menerima tindakan Naruto ini.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup merinding melihat ekspresi marah ibunya. Tapi, ia tetap menyembunyikannya di balik _pocker face_ nya. Ia hanya pasrah menunggu apa yang akan ibunya lakukan selanjutnya. Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf pada ibunya karena dia telah membuat ibunya merasa kecewa.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya pada _Kaachan_. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?" tuntut Kushina yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut. Ia pikir aktingnya sudah cukup bagus. Lalu mengapa ibunya berpikir bahwa Shion bukanlah kekasihnya?

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia kekasihku, _Kaachan_."

" _Kaachan_ tahu kamu berbohong. Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakiti perasaan seseorang"

"Kenapa _Kaachan_ begitu yakin?"

"Karena _Kaachan_ adalah _Kaachan_ mu" jawab Kushina. "Tapi, jika kau masih tidak mau jujur, biar _Kaachan_ tanya pada gadis yang menjadi kekasih palsumu ini"

Kushina menatap tajam Shion yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. Shion sendiri terlihat tetap tenang. Dia tampak tak takut bahkan gugup di hadapan Kushina yang sedang amat marah.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa?"

"Aku kekasih Naruto, _Basan_ "

"Aku tahu itu bohong. Kamu dibayar berapa oleh Naruto hingga mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya? Biar aku bayar dua kali lipatnya asalkan kau berkata sejujurnya" Kushina membuka tasnya dan mengambil dompet coklatnya.

"Tidak ada yang membayarku" tolak Shion dengan ekspresi yang mulai berubah. Sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan Kushina.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Katakan saja jumlahnya. Jika kau tidak mau kubayar dua kali lipat, akan kubayar tiga kali lipat"

" _Gomen_ , _Basan_. Mungkin aku memang bukanlah kekasih Naruto. Tapi, aku melakukan semua ini tulus karena ingin membantunya. Bukan karena uang seperti yang _Basan_ pikirkan. Permisi"

Setelah menjelaskan secukupnya, Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina berdua. Dia sudah tak bisa menerima perkataan Kushina. Naruto sendiri merasa bersalah pada Shion. Gadis itu menjadi terlibat karena dirinya dan Sakura.

" _Kaachan_ , seharusnya _Kaachan_ jangan mengatakan itu. _Kaachan_ sendiri adalah seorang perempuan. _Kaachan_ pasti juga tak inginkan diperlakukan seperti itu, kan" tutur Naruto yang tak menyangka jika ibunya ternyata bisa berkata seperti itu.

" _Kaachan_ terpaksa. Karena jika tidak begitu, tipe gadis sepertinya tidak akan menyerah"

"Tapi, _Kaachan_. _Kaachan_ tak perlu sampai seperti itu"

"Kau sendiri juga seharusnya tak sampai seperti itu" balas Kushina. "Padahal Sakura sudah berpikir baik padamu, tapi kau malah menyakitinya"

"Itu tidak mungkin, _Kaachan_. Dia pasti hanya berpikir aku adalah pemuda _baka_ "

Kushina menggelengkan . "Tidak. Sebaliknya, dia berpikir bahwa kau sangat peduli dengan orang di sekitarmu bahkan mau menolong mereka yang membutuhkan walau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Kau menyayangi orang tuamu dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu. Kau sangat menghargai perempuan dan tak pernah meremdahkannya dengan menggoda mereka. Itulah yang ia pikirkan tentangmu"

"Eh?" Kedua manik _sapphire_ Naruto melebar. Ia tak percaya. "Sakura sungguh mengatakan itu?"

"Ya. Oleh karena itu, kau harus segera mengejar Sakura sebelum ia semakin jauh. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya" ujar Kushina sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, bawalah ini, Naruto" Kushina memberikan cincin pernikahannya pada Naruto. Tentu hal ini membuat pemuda itu bingung. Dan Kushina menyadarinya. "Saat pulang nanti, pergilah ke toko perhiasan dan belikan cincin untuk Sakura _-chan_. Ukuran cincinnya sama seperti cincin _Kaachan_ "

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja untuk pertunanganmu dua hari lagi"

"Ta—"

"Sudah, sekarang cepatlah pergi" Kushina mendorong punggung Naruto agar segera pergi menyusul Sakura.

"U-um, baiklah" Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya—berlari—ke arah pintu keluar _restaurant_. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia tahu bahwa Sakura tak akan pergi jauh. Bahkan mungkin gadis itu sedang menunggunya di luar _restaurant_ untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangannya.

Sedangkan Kushina, ia hanya menatap punggung putranya yang mulai menjauh. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. Sangat jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan ekspresi marah yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Manik _sapphire_ Naruto menjelajah ke berbagai tempat setelah ia resmi berada di luar _restaurant_. Ia mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Ini semua karena perkataan ibunya sebelumnya mengenai apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Mungkin ia menebak jika itu termasuk sandiwara Sakura. Namun, rasanya sebuah perasaan bahagia tetap menyelimuti dirinya.

"Naruto! _Kochi, kochi_ " panggil Sakura sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari sebuah gang di samping _restaurant_.

Naruto yang melihatnya segera menghampiri tempat Sakura berada. Dan ketika ia baru saja sampai, Sakura segera menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana? Apa rencananya berhasil?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Shion. _Kaachan_ mengatakan perkataan yang menyakitinya"

"Eh? Perkataan seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, semacam Shion adalah perempuan yang kubayar untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku"

"Uuuhh... Sepertinya aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya"

"Mengesampingkan hal itu..," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "...Aku sudah mendengar pemikiranmu mengenaiku. Dan sepertinya itu berbeda dari yang kau katakan waktu itu"

Sakura tersentak. Kemudian mukanya memerah semerah tomat segar. "I-itu hanya ba-bagian dari sandiwaraku" elak Sakura—berbohong.

"Meskipun begitu, aku senang mendengarnya. _Arigatou_ "

Sebuah senyum hangat menggantikan seringai Naruto. Dan karenanya, muka Sakura semakin memerah. Jantungnya pun memompa dengan lebih cepat. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Dengan usaha keras, ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Ehem!"

"Lebih penting dari itu, kita harus memikirkan rencana kita selanjutnya." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi, waktu kita hanya tersisa dua hari sebelum hari H. Apa yang dapat kita lakukan dalam waktu dua hari itu?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Karena baginya, Sakura terlihat seperti sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, ketika melihat kegelisahan yang sangat jelas terlihat, terpancar dari kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura, sebuah pertanyaan mau tak mau mulai memenuhi pikirannya. "Sakura"

"Hm?"

Gadis yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Kegelisahan masih belum lepas dari kedua manik _emerald_ nya yang indah maupun ekspresi wajahnya. Namun, ia terlihat berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dan itu malah berujung pada kegelisahan yang semakin jelas.

"Apa—"

—Apa kegelisahanmu selama ini yang membuatmu ingin segera mengakhiri perjodohan kita adalah karena kau telah mengetahui perasaan Ino?

Sangat ingin Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Namun, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menolak. Seolah jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu, gadis di hadapannya itu akan semakin cepat menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"—Ah, maksudku, desain apa yang kau sukai untuk suatu benda?"

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tak jadi menanyakan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain yang sama pentingnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu baru saja terlintas dipikirannya ketika tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, menyentuh sebuah cincin milik ibunya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ha—ah? Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan situasi sekarang"

"Jawab saja"

"Ck" Sakura berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Sesuatu yang sederhana, namun terlihat indah. Kurang lebih semacam itu"

Naruto terlihat menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tak disadari oleh Sakura. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya. Membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Ayo, pulang. Tak ada yang bisa kita pikirkan ataupun lakukan di sini" tutur Naruto seakan menyadari kebingungan Sakura. Sakura sendiri terlihat bimbang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul Naruto.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tawar seorang pelayan toko perhiasan dengan ramah.

"Mmm, aku mencari sebuah cincin. Boleh aku melihat model-modelnya?"

Seperti yang disarankan oleh ibunya, sepulang Naruto dari mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya, ia pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Pada awalnya ia sempat ragu. Karena ada kemungkinan pertunangan itu tidak akan terjadi. Sehingga tak ada gunanya juga dia membeli sebuah cincin. Namun, ada kemungkinan juga pertunangan itu tetap akan berlangsung.

Meskipun tak ada kemungkinan yang pasti, Naruto pada akhirnya tetap menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah toko perhiasan. Ini pengalaman baru baginya. Bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membeli sebuah cincin di sini. Sehingga ia pun merasa gugup.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa cincin itu?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

Naruto tampak ragu antara ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur. "Itu untuk pertunangan"

"Baiklah, saya akan ambilkan" Pelayan tersebut terlihat mengambil beberapa wadah yang berisi berbagai jenis dan model cincin. Kemudian menyodorkannya ke hadapan Naruto. "Ini, Tuan. Silakan dilihat"

Naruto tampak bingung. Ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai perhiasan. Namun, di hadapannya kini telah berjejer berbagai jenis cincin dengan warna yang berbeda. Ia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

Seakan tahu kebingungan Naruto, pelayan tersebut menjelaskan satu persatu jenis cincin di hadapannya. "Yang ini adalah cincin emas. Ini cincin emas putih. Lalu ini cincin perak. Dan yang ini cincin platina"

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dan cukup mengerti, Naruto pun mengamati setiap cincin tersebut. Mungkin ia sudah mengetahui desain seperti apa yang Sakura sukai. Namun, tetap saja sulit baginya untuk memilih. Hingga akhirnya kedua manik _sapphire_ nya tertuju pada sebuah cincin emas putih yang berdesain _Three-Stone,_ yaitu cincin yang berhiaskan tiga buah permata.

Batu permata yang berada di tengah dan berukuran paling besar merupakan batu _sapphire_. Sedangkan dua batu berukuran lebih kecil yang mengapit batu _sapphire_ tersebut adalah batu _emerald._ Cincin itu merepresentasikan masa lalu, hari ini, dan masa depan. Namun, tentunya Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai perhiasan, tidak mengetahui artinya. Baginya, itu hanyalah cincin yang terlihat sederhana, tapi sangat indah. Terlebih apabila cincin itu terpasang pada jari lentik Sakura.

"Aku ingin yang ini" ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk cincin yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Berapa ukuran jari calon tunangan Anda, Tuan?"

Mendengar sebutan 'calon tunangan' membuat rona tipis menghias wajah Naruto. Namun, segera mungkin ia coba sembunyikan. "Sesuaikan saja dengan cincin ini"

"Baik. Tolong tunggu sebentar, Tuan" ujar pelayan tersebut setelah mengambil cincin pernikahan Kushina yang Naruto berikan padanya. Kemudian, ia pun pergi ke suatu ruangan—meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hei, lihat pemuda tampan itu. Dia sepertinya tidak begitu tahu mengenai perhiasan, namun tetap berusaha memilih yang terbaik bagi calon tunangannya"

"Benar, benar. Sungguh manis sekali"

"Dia pasti sangat mencintai calon tunangannya"

"Ya, gadis yang menjadi calon tunangannya itu sangatlah beruntung"

Dalam alunan lembut musik yang terdengar di dalam toko perhiasan ini, Naruto dapat menangkap sebuah pembicaraan ibu-ibu yang menyangkut dirinya. Mendengarnya, muka Naruto memerah hingga ujung telinga. Ingin ia segera pergi dari tempat ini, namun cincin pilihannya itu haruslah berada di tangannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Gomennasai,_ telah membuat Anda menunggu lama" ucap pelayan yang melayani Naruto setelah datang dengan membawa kotak cincin berbeludru merah.

"Apa Anda sakit, Tuan? Muka Anda sangatlah merah" komentar pelayan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya sedikit ke-kepanasan" jawab Naruto sebelum memeriksa cincin yang dia inginkan. "Dimana aku bisa membayarnya?"

Pelayan yang sempat bingung dengan jawaban Naruto sebelumnya—karena sejujurnya AC dalam toko perhiasan ini sangatlah dingin—segera menunjukkan meja kasir, tempat Naruto bisa membayar cincinnya. Kemudian dengan cepat, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir tersebut.

Ia sangat ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Manik _emerald_ nya tampak memandang gelisah pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menonton TV dan juga adiknya—Konohamaru—yang sedang membaca komik sambil menonton TV. Tak jarang ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lalu keluar lagi.

"Sakura- _neechan_ mau berapa lama berdiri di sana? Jika ingin masuk, masuklah. Tidak seperti biasanya saja" tegur Konohmaru yang telah menyadari keberadaan Sakura sejak gadis itu berdiri bimbang di depan pintu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Namun, kemudian ia pun memantapkan hatinya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga—ikut bergabung bersama kedua orang tua dan adiknya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Terutama pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan"_ Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Konohamru pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV menuju sosok Sakura yang berdiri gelisah.

"Aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Lalu ia ambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohanku dan Naruto"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[To be continued]..o0o..o0o..**

 _Yahallo, minna-san! O genki desu ka?_

Shizu kembali, nih, dengan _chapter_ terbaru yang semakin seru saja... _#Emangnya?_

Dan dengan sedih bercampur bahagia, Shizu harus mengumumkan bahwa ff ini akan tamat pada _chapter_ selanjutnya. Jadi, terus nantikan, ya! Semoga aja nggak terlalu lama _*tehe* #Plak_

Ok, karena Shizu sedang tidak ingin berbicara terlalu panjang lebar, maka langsung saja kita ke sesi _'Balas-Balas Review!'_ ( _Readers :_ Udah kaya _talkshow_ aja) Ehehehe...

 **Elemuz** Shizu salut dengan antusiasmu menyambut _chapter_ terbaru Shizu... _arigatou._ Iya, nih, makin seru... _Gomen,_ kalau _romance_ nya kurang. Semoga di sini cukup... Ini udah lanjut.. Ehehe.. **Mistery95** Hehehe, _gomen,_ karena agak lama _update_ nya. OK! _Arigatou,_ Shizu sekarang menjadi lebih semangat. **Hikari Chiyo** _Arigatou..._ Ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang. Ok, _arigatou..._ Hikari- _chan_ **.980** _Gomennasai..._ T.T **NSL** iya, nih... cepet banget tamatnya _#plak!_ Dengan semangat dari, _readers_ semua, Shizu akan terus berkarya.. **Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs** Wah, _arigatou..._ Iya, pasti tamat, kok... **uyab4869** sekarang kurang 2 hari yang tersisa... dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Shizu pun tidak tahu.. (Lho?) Hehehe, bercanda... _#ceblunginsungai_ **Remikaze10** Senangnya, jika sesuai harapan... ini udah ada _chapter_ lanjutannya... **MANASYE** _Gomen,_ di sini malah adegan NaruSakunya nggak terlalu banyak. Tapi, semoga tidak mengecewakan. _Arigatou,_ Shizu jadi tambah semangat, nih, buat melanjutkan _chapter_ terakhir. **NaruSakuFans** Ini udah lanjut... _Arigatou,_ udah nyemangatin Shizu.. **Paijo Payah** Iya tuh, mereka harus dihukum! Tapi, dipaksaciumannya nanti aja kalo mereka udah nikah. Hehehe.. Nggak jadi, deh, Ino buat Shika aja... Ehehe... **Guest** Kasihan mereka... Hahaha... Iya, ini udah lanjut.. _Arigatou,_ Shizu udah semangat, nih... **matarinegan** Sekarang tambah greget juga gemes, nggak? **Domino932** Ino buat Shika aja, kasihan tuh, Shika... Iya, Naruto buat Sakura aja.. **Aiko Hazuki** Iya, nih... Ino yang tersakiti... Jangan-jangan kamu juga... (Eh?) Kalo sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila, nggak? (Walau sebenarnya udah lama gila, ya) Itu ada adegan... Jangan panggil aku Usagi... -_- **NS New day** Udah _next..._ **gak suka gak usah baca** Ini udah lanjut... **Aprilia NS** Udah _next,_ nih...

 _Arigatou,_ untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita Shizu. Terlebih untuk kalian yang sudah menuliskan _review_ kalian...

Shizu sangat senang dengan semua _review_ kalian... Untuk seterusnya, tetap _review,_ ya... Apalagi untuk _chapter_ terakhir nanti...

Juga untuk _chapter_ ini, **JANGAN LUPA** **R-E-V-I-E-W!**

Shizu tunggu **REVIEW** dari kalian semua! Jika tidak _review,_ nanti Shizu datengin satu-satu, lho.. ( _Readers :_ Emangnya tahu alamatnya?) (Shizu : Enggak... Ehehehehe..)

Baiklah, sekian untuk _chapter_ kali ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di _chapter_ terakhir. _Jaa! Mata ashita!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


	11. Chapter 11 (End Chapter)

**[Hari ke-34]**

"Aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Lalu ia ambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohanku dan Naruto"

" **37 Days"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama, School**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _37 hari. Hanya 37 hari yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bermanik sapphire—Namikaze Naruto—dan gadis bermanik emerald—Haruno Sakura—untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan yang mereka terima karena suatu alasan bodoh. Dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama, mereka mulai menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu tanpa harus adanya pernyataan secara langsung yang hanya akan merugikan masing-masing pihak. Akankah rencana-rencana mereka berhasil?_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ **11**

 **#**

 **#**

Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya—menunggu respon kedua orang tuanya. Berbagai perasaan memenuhi dirinya. Ada sebuah kegelisahan yang terlihat dari kedua manik _emerald_ nya. Namun juga terlihat tekad yang kuat.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sakura—Kizashi dan Mebuki—masih menatap terkejut putrinya tersebut. Tak dapat merespon apapun. Begitu pula dengan adik Sakura—Konohamaru—yang saking terkejutnya hingga menjatuhkan komik yang sedang ia baca. Suasana pun menjadi hening cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tawa kaku dari Kizashi.

"K-kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan, Sakura? Sungguh lelucon yang bagus!"

Sakura dengan tegas menatap ayahnya. Kegelisahan tak lagi terlihat di sana. Hanya ada sebuah tekad kuat yang tak terbantahkan. "Aku serius, _Otousan_. Kumohon batalkanlah perjodohanku dengan Naruto"

"..."

Tak terdengar balasan dari Kizashi, ayahnya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik?" tanya Mebuki setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, _Kaasan_. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan ini" jawab Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"T-tapi kenapa, _Neechan_? Bukankah kalian cukup dekat?" kini giliran Konohamaru yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dekat bukan berarti aku dan dia bisa menjalani perjodohan itu, Konohamaru"

"Tapi, _Neechan_ —"

Belum selesai Konohamaru mengajukan sanggahannya, Sakura telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu sembari menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Kami sama-sama tak menyetujui perjodohan itu sejak awal. Hanya saja saat itu kami mengalami kesalahpahaman sehingga kami tak menolak perjodohan itu. Lagipula keluarga besar belum ada yang tahu mengenai perjodohan itu. Jadi, akan lebih baik membatalkannya sekarang daripada nanti di saat semua orang telah mengetahuinya"

"Baiklah, terserah _Neechan_ " ujar Konohamaru dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal. Guna meredam kekesalannya, ia pun mengambil komiknya yang sempat terjatuh dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sakura tetap terdiam. Mereka masih memikirkan dan mempertimbangkannya.

"Aku tahu, pasti kalian sangat kecewa. Tapi, kumohon, kumohon batalkan perjodohan itu, _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ "

"..."

"Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apapun pada kalian dan aku selalu menuruti keinginan kalian. Jadi, kumohon. Hanya kali ini aku ingin kalian mengabulkan permintaanku dan menuruti keinginanku"

Sebutir air mata jatuh perlahan menyusuri pipi Sakura. Seketika itu juga, Kizashi secara lembut memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepala Sakura ke dalam dada bidangnya. Salah satu tangannya yang besar dan kekar mengusap perlahan rambut halus Sakura.

"Baiklah. _Tousan_ akan batalkan perjodohan itu untukmu, Sakura" ujar Kizashi yang tentunya membuat Sakura, Mebuki, bahkan Konohamaru terkejut.

"Kizashi! Apa yang akan kita katakan nanti pada Kushina dan Minato jika kita tiba-tiba membatalkannya seperti ini?" protes Mebuki.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti setelah kita menjelaskannya nanti. Lagipula..." Kizashi melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sakura dan menatap putrinya dengan senyum hangat. Sedangkan tangannya kini beralih menghapus air mata Sakura. "...Tujuan kita menjodohkan Sakura adalah agar ia bahagia. Tapi, jika ternyata ia tidak bahagia, untuk apa lagi kita melanjutkannya? Terlebih aku tak bisa membiarkan putri kita yang cantik ini menderita"

" _Arigatou_ , _Tousan_ " ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebar. Sedangkan Mebuki tampak menyerah. Suaminya itu keras kepala. Percuma saja jika ia ingin menentang keputusannya.

"Tapi Sakura, kau tetap harus menghadiri pesta tahun baru nanti untuk menghormati keluarga Namikaze" pesan Kizashi yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh Sakura.

"Aku pasti datang!"

Akhirnya salah satu masalah terbesarnya telah teratasi. Tapi, jika saja ia tahu bahwa ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, pasti ia akan meminta pembatalan perjodohan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu terlibat dalam salah satu masalah terbesarnya yang lain, yaitu konflik perasaannya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-35]**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Ino dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali jari lentiknya terulur untuk menekan bel, namun kemudian ia tarik kembali. Setelah ia membatalkan perjodohannya kemarin, ia memang telah berniat untuk segera memberitahu sahabat pirangnya, Ino. Oleh sebab itu, ia berada di sini sekarang. Tapi, ia bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu rumah Ino dibuka oleh sesosok wanita cantik yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan. Wanita itu tampak begitu mirip dengan Ino. Tentu saja, itu adalah ibu Ino!

"Lho, Sakura? Sedang apa di sana? Ayo, masuk saja" tutur wanita itu ramah.

"Tidak perlu, _Obasan_. Aku di sini tidak lama. Hanya ingin bertemu Ino sebentar" tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan _Basan_ panggilkan Ino" ucap ibu Ino sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memanggil Ino dengan suara yang bahkan mampu Sakura dengar dari luar. Sebab, pintu rumah yang tak tertutup. "Ino! Berhentilah menonton film! Sakura datang ingin menemuimu!"

Setelah memanggil Ino dengan volume yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan, ibu Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan berjalan menyusuri halaman sempit rumahnya hingga sampai di depan pintu gerbang. "Ino sebentar lagi akan menemuimu. Sekarang _Basan_ mau pergi dulu"

"Baik, _Basan_. Hati-hati di jalan"

Sebuah senyum lembut dan lambaian ringan membalas perkataan Sakura. Kemudian terdengar langkah seseorang yang tergesa-gesa mendekati pintu rumah. Itu Ino. Rambutnya tergerai—tidak seperti biasanya, diikat _ponytail_. Ia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis merah dan putih. Sedangkan kakinya dibalut celana sebatas lutut berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sepasang selop berwarna abu-abu menjadi alas kakinya.

Manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap bingung sosok Sakura yang kedatangannya begitu tiba-tiba. Namun, sebagai sopan santun, ia memilih untuk mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan alasan kedatangannya. "Ayo, masuklah!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan berada di sini sebentar."

"Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Ada apa?"

Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ino, aku sudah membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Naruto" ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas. Menghentikan tangan Ino yang telah terulur untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Eh? A-apa yang kau katakan?"

Ino terlihat tak mempercayainya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut sebelum mencoba menjelaskan. "Perjodohanku dan Naruto batal. Aku yang membatalkannya. Jadi, sekarang tak ada lagi hubungan apapun di antara kami."

Kemudian Sakura menarik napas dan menghelanya cepat. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Meskipun begitu, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia sedang menahan tangisnya. "Dengan kata lain, kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Sa—"

"Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku harus segera pergi ke _apartement_ Naruto untuk memberitahunya." tutur Sakura menyela perkataan Ino secara sengaja. Dia tak ingin pertahanannya sampai runtuh.

"Ah, pasti Naruto akan sangat senang mendengarnya, ya" oceh Sakura dan Ino hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam. Seulas senyum lembut Sakura tunjukkan. Kurang lebih ia tahu apa yang Ino pikirkan sekarang. "Tenang saja. Aku membatalkannya tidak hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri. Kau tahu, kan, sejak dulu aku tak cocok dengannya"

Kini Sakura merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia munafik.

"Ta—"

Lagi-lagi, tanpa menunggu Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah. _Jaa! Mata ashita!"_

Sakura pun meninggalkan Ino setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan melambaikan tangannya. Salah satu tangannya dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang dengan perlahan berjatuhan dari dua pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Rasanya seperti dapat meledak kapan saja.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Naruto sedang asyik bermain PS ketika dengan tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel _apartement_ nya—pertanda kedatangan seseorang yang berniat menemuinya. Naruto segera menghentikan permainan yang sedang ia mainkan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _apartement_ nya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri membelakanginya terlihat dalam layar kecil yang terpasang di dinding samping pintunya. Dan entah mengapa rasa kesalnya menguap entah kemana ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubukakan pintunya" ucap Naruto yang dibalas sebuah penolakan keras dari sosok yang berdiri di luar—Sakura.

"Jangan! Jangan dibuka pintunya!"

Segera Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang ingin membuka pintunya yang berkunci ganda itu. Sedangkan perasaan bingung mulai memenuhi dirinya. "Kenapa?"

"Berdiri saja di belakang pintu dan dengarkan aku" pinta—perintah—Sakura dan Naruto hanya memiliki pilihan untuk menurutinya jika ia ingin rasa bingungnya terjawab. Namun, keheningan mengisi waktu di antara mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto, seperti yang kita berdua sama-sama tahu, perjodohan kita terjadi karena kesalahpahaman konyol di antara kita. Kemudian kita mulai membuat peraturan aneh dan menjalankan berbagai rencana konyol untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita"

"..." Naruto tak dapat mengikuti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap terdiam dan mendengarkan semua yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Namun, dari hari-hari yang kita habiskan untuk memikirkan rencana itu maupun melaksanakannya, kita menjadi saling memahami satu sama lain" Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu _apartement_ Naruto dan menatap ujung sepatunya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"..."

"Pemikiranku mengenai dirimu pun mulai berubah. Selama ini aku mengatakan jika kau _baka_ , kan? Itu hanya sebuah candaan meskipun ada benarnya" tutur Sakura sebelum tertawa renyah. "Sejujurnya, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat memperhatikan orang di sekelilingmu dan menolong mereka jika mereka sedang dalam kesulitan. Namun, tentu dengan caramu sendiri. Aku juga menyadari jika kau selalu memiliki alasan untuk setiap hal yang kau lakukan. Dan yang paling penting, kau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidak menyukai orang tuamu"

"..."

"Itu hanya pendapatku saja. _Gomen_ , jika itu salah. Namun, sungguh. Aku cukup senang bisa mengenalmu dan," Sakura membuat jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. " _Arigatou_. Entah kau sadari atau tidak, kau banyak membantuku"

Sebuah tawa sinis Sakura keluarkan. Bukan, itu bukan untuk Naruto. Melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang berusaha mengulur waktu karena merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. "Sepertinya aku telah melenceng terlalu jauh dari tujuan awalku datang kemari"

Sakura pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap pintu _apartement_ Naruto. Membayangkan Naruto yang mungkin sedang bersender di belakang pintu dan mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu jika kita tak perlu lagi menjalankan rencana-rencana konyol itu," —sebuah perasaan bahagia entah mengapa menyerobot masuk begitu saja ke dalam diri Naruto. Bahkan ia sampai tak mampu untuk menahan senyumannya. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama— "Karena aku telah membatalkan perjodohan kita"

"Eh?"

" _Jaa,_ Naruto. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan sebelum-sebelumnya. _Sayounara_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun segera pergi melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ Naruto tanpa sempat menginjakkan kakinya di dalam atau bahkan menemui secara langsung penghuninya. Dan ketika Naruto hendak mengejar Sakura, ia malah kesulitan dalam membuka pintunya yang berkunci ganda. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terburu-buru atau mungkin karena pikirannya yang kacau.

Begitu akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu _apartement_ nya, ia segera berlari mengejar Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lift. Namun, ia terlambat. Pintu lift telah tertutup sebelum Naruto sempat masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya seulas senyum Sakura yang dapat ia lihat sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Tak kehabisan akal, Naruto segera belari ke tangga darurat. Melangkah menuruni setiap anak tangganya dengan cepat, namun pasti.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedangkan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

Setelah mencapai lantai dasar, ia edarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakura. Beruntung, Sakura tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari pintu gedung _apartement_ nya. Ia pun segera kembali berlari mengejar Sakura. Permainan yang menunggunya di dalam kamar _apartement_ nya terlupakan begitu saja. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan penampilannya yang berantakan dengan keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Hanya Sakura yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Namun, betapa sialnya ia ketika ternyata sebuah _taxi_ telah menunggu Sakura. Dan bahkan _taxi_ itu telah meluncur meninggalkan gedung _apartement_ nya tanpa sempat menunggu dirinya. Perasaan kesal, kecewa, dan putus asa meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Hanya sebuah teriakan memilukan yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

" _KUSSOOOOOO_!—SIALLLL!"

Sedangkan di dalam _taxi_ yang baru saja meninggalkan gedung _apartement_ Naruto, suara isak tangis Sakura terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Naruto bukan tipe pemuda yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Itulah penyebab mengapa kini ia sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Membunyikan bel dan berharap saat ini Sakura berada di rumahnya. Namun, yang keluar dan membukakan pintu pagar rumah Sakura, bukanlah Sakura sendiri. Melainkan adiknya, Konohamaru. Meskipun begitu, bagi Naruto ini sudah cukup.

"Konohamaru, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

" _Neechan_ menyuruhku untuk berkata bahwa _Neechan_ sedang tidak ada di rumah" jawab Konohamaru sembari menatap sosok kakaknya yang berada di jendela kamarnya di lantai atas—melalui ujung matanya. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Konohamaru. Dan meskipun hanya sekilas, ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia melihat sosok Sakura di jendela itu sebelum tirainya tertutup.

Sedangkan Sakura yang dapat mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, merasa ingin menghampiri adiknya sekarang juga lalu menjitak kepalanya. Namun sayangnya, ia tak bisa menghampiri adiknya selama ada sosok Naruto di sana. Ia hanya dapat mengirimi sebuah pesan pada _handphone_ adiknya.

Merasakan getar pada _handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya, Konohamaru pun segera memgambilnya. Sebuah notifikasi pesan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Inginnya sih, tak perlu membukanya. Namun, tatapan tajam kakaknya menusuk dirinya. Jadi, ia pun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Baka! Cepat suruh dia pergi!_

Konohamaru menghela napas lelah sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Naruto- _niichan_ , _Neechan_ memintamu untuk pergi"

"Katakan padanya jika aku tak mau" jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah jendela tempat Sakura bersembunyi.

" _Neechan_ mendengarnya, kan?" tanya Konohamaru sedikit berteriak agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, _handphone_ nya kembali bergetar.

 _Katakan padanya jika tak ada alasan baginya untuk terus berada di sana._

Bukannya mengatakannya, Konohamaru malah menunjukkan pesan tersebut pada Naruto.

"Katakan padanya jika ada banyak alasan aku berada di sini. Salah satunya karena dirinya yang tak memberiku alasan atas keputusan sepihaknya itu" jawab Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas Sakura melalui pesan pada _handphone_ Konohamaru.

 _Katakan pada pemuda baka itu bahwa semua sudah jelas. Aku hanya melakukan pembatalan yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak orang tuaku memberitahukan perjodohan itu padaku._

Konohamaru kembali menujukkan pesan tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto pun hendak menjawab, namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, tangan Konohamaru telah memberi isyarat untuk menghentikannya.

" _Niichan_ , jujur sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Sakura- _neechan_ tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Tapi, aku yakin, jika dia sudah siap, pasti ia akan memberi penjelasan pada Naruto- _niichan_. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada gunanya Naruto- _niichan_ memaksanya memberi penjelasan sekarang"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum seulas senyum kecut terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau mungkin benar"

Konohamaru benar. Mungkin ia memang sebaiknya tidak bicara dengan Sakura sekarang. Karena itu hanyalah percuma. Sakura tak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan akan terus mengelak. Jadi, lebih baik ia menunggu hingga Sakura sedikit lebih tenang dan mau terbuka padanya.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-36]**

Sepasang manik _sapphire_ menatap lekat-lekat layar _handphone_ _android_ di depannya. Berharap ada sebuah notifikasi telfon atau paling tidak notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Sedangkan dagu sang pemilik manik _sapphire_ itu bersandar dengan lesu di atas meja. Rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih berantakan dibandingkan biasanya. Begitu pula dengan penampilannya.

Ini semua karena gadis merah muda itu enggan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ia memang telah menyetujui saran Konohamaru untuk menunggu hingga Sakura sedikit lebih tenang dan mau terbuka padanya. Namun, ternyata ia tidak bisa bertahan. Hatinya terus saja gelisah dan pikirannya terasa kacau. Hingga ia pun terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Meskipun sudah dari kemarin ia berusaha untuk menghubungi gadis itu, namun sampai sekarang gadis itu tetap tak mempedulikannya. Tak pernah membalas pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan maupun mengangkat telfonnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Ia tak tahu dan akan lebih baik bila gadis itu segera memberitahunya. Karena ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi seperti ini.

Lelah memandangi layar _handphone_ nya yang terasa sia-sia, Naruto pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Ia menatap kotak itu dengan hampa. Kemudian ia buka kotak tersebut hingga memperlihatkan sebuah cincin sederhana yang tampak indah. Batu _emerald_ yang tertanam pada cincin itu seketika membuatnya teringat pada manik _emerald_ yang selalu terlihat penuh semangat, namun juga menyimpan banyak hal misterius di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat, kembali ia tutup kotak beludru merah itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia senderkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Manik _sapphire_ nya menerawang jauh pada langit-langit ruang _apartement_ nya. Kenangan ketika ia dan Sakura bersama-sama menjalani berbagai rencana konyol terputar ulang di otaknya bagaikan rangkaian film. Ia pun segera mengacak rambutnya kasar—mencoba menghentikan rangkaian film yang membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia terlonjak akibat getar sebuah _handphone_ di atas meja. Ia pun segera mengambil _handphone_ tersebut. Betapa senangnya ia sampai-sampai ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul di layar _handphone_ nya. Terlebih, itu adalah pesan dari Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia buka pesan dari Sakura itu dan membacanya cepat.

 _Berhentilah menghubungiku, baka-Naruto. Kau memenuhi kotak pesan dan panggilanku. Akan lebih baik bila kau kembali menikmati hidupmu yang sempat terusik olehku._

Seperti yang sudah ia duga. Pesan gadis itu tak akan pernah berisi hal-hal yang manis. Namun, entah mengapa pesan gadis itu mampu membuat hatinya merasa sedikit senang. Hingga ia segera berusaha untuk menghubungi gadis itu.

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak dalam jangkauan—"_

Namun sialnya, hanya suara operatorlah yang ia dengar. Bukan suara jernih Sakura. Meskipun begitu, ia kembali mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang ia dengar.

"Argh!"

Naruto mengerang kesal dan melemparkan _handphone_ nya ke atas sofa. Kemudian ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya di atas karpet dan mengambil sebuah jaket oranye hitam _favorite_ nya yang tersampir pada sandaran sofa. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun telah meninggalkan _apartement_ nya tanpa membawa _handphone_ nya maupun kotak beludru berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

 **[Hari ke-37]**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu _apartement_ Naruto. Ia terlihat gelisah antara ingin menekan belnya atau tidak. Sejak kejadian itu, ia jadi merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Namun, kini ia malah harus bertemu pemuda itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah permintaan Kushina—bibinya—yang tak mungkin ia tolak. Bibinya tersebut memintanya untuk menemui Naruto yang tak bisa dihubungi dan membawanya ke pesta tahun baru keluarga Namikaze-Haruno. Bahkan bibinya tersebut sampai membawakannya kunci cadangan _apartement_ Naruto agar jika Naruto tidak mau membukakannya pintu, ia bisa tetap masuk dan menyeret pemuda itu ke pesta.

Demi menenangkan dirinya, gadis berambut pirang itu—Ino—menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kemudian barulah ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menekan bel _apartement_ Naruto. Ia tunggu beberapa menit, namun tak ada respon apapun. Ia pun kembali menekan belnya dan tetap tak ada respon. Mendadak perasaan khawatir menyelimuti dirinya. Dengan segera, ia manfaatkan kunci cadangan yang bibinya berikan padanya.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu _apartement_ Naruto pun terbuka dengan mudah. Kemudian secara perlahan ia mencoba membuka lebar pintu tersebut. Kegelapan yang remang-remang pun menyambutnya begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Lampu ruangan tak ada yang dinyalakan dan gorden jendelapun semua tertutup. Hanya cahaya senja yang menembus sela-sela gordenlah satu-satunya pencahayaan dalam ruangan ini.

Beruntung Ino telah cukup hafal dengan tata letak ruang _apartement_ Naruto sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan tombol lampu.

Setelah cahaya lampu menyebar menerangi seluruh ruang tengah _apartement_ Naruto, Ino hanya mendapati kehampaan. Tak ada sosok Naruto di sini. Ketika ia menyusuri dapur, ruang kamar, bahkan kamar mandi, ia tetap tak mendapati sosok Naruto. Yang ia dapati hanyalah kekacauan dimana-mana, seperti sampah yang berserakan, pakaian yang bertebaran, dan juga tumpukan piring kotor. Pemandangan yang cukup biasa ia lihat bila memasuki _apartement_ Naruto. Hanya saja, kali ini tak ada sosok yang menyambut kedatangannya sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa maupun bermain _game_ dengan asyik.

Hingga akhirnya kedua manik _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap sebuah kotak beludru merah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia ambil kotak tersebut dan ia buka tutupnya dengan perlahan. Sejenak ia merasa terpesona dengan cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Batu _sapphire_ dan _emerald_ yang tertanam dalam cincin tersebut tampak berkilauan ketika ditimpa cahaya. Membuat Ino tergoda untuk memakainya. Bahkan kini ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika ialah yang memakai cincin tersebut. Namun, belum sempat tangannya terulur untuk mengambil cincin tersebut, ia sendiri telah menutup kembali kotak itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya—menepik segala pemikirannya. Melihat adanya batu _emerald_ yang tertanam di sana saja sudah menjelaskan dengan baik siapa sebenarnya pemilik cincin indah tersebut kepada Ino. Dan ia tak sanggup bila harus memakainya meskipun tak ada yang melihat tindakannya.

Ketika manik _aquamarine_ nya beralih pada sofa di dekatnya, sebuah _handphone_ tertangkap olehnya. Itu milik Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia mengambilnya. Dan ketika ia buka, ia dapat melihat betapa banyaknya notifikasi pesan dan panggilan yang masuk. Bahkan hampir sebagian besar itu berasal dari Kushina serta Minato—orang tua Naruto. Sedangkan untuk pesan dan panggilan yang keluar, hanya satu nama yang memenuhinya.

Sakura.

Hanya karena hal kecil itu, Ino dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi belum lama ini. Sakura memberitahu bahwa ia telah membatalkan perjodohannya kepada Naruto. Namun, Sakura mungkin tak memberi penjelasan apapun pada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berusaha menghubungi Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan. Dan mungkin, karena frustasi Sakura tak kunjung menanggapinya, Naruto pun memilih pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ nya tanpa membawa _handphone_ nya.

Bila dilihat dari waktu terakhir Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sakura, Ino dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto pergi sekitar kemarin sore dan belum pulang hingga hari ini. Perasaan khawatir pun tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Segera setelah memasukkan _handphone_ Naruto dan kotak cincin itu ke dalam tas, Ino pergi keluar dari _apartement_ Naruto. Ia harus menemukan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu bertindak sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya. Dan tempat yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya adalah markas geng Naruto.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang—Naruto—tampak sedang bermain _arcade_ _game_ di sebuah _game center_. Terkadang salah satu tangannya mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ yang ia letakkan di atas mesin koin. Penampilannya sangatlah berantakan. Rambut pirangnya benar-benar tidak karuan. Dan matanya terlihat sudah lelah. Sedangkan ekspresinya sangatlah datar bahkan seakan tak berminat ketika memainkan _arcade game_ tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu memenangkannya dengan skor terbaik.

Merasa bosan dengan _game_ yang ia mainkan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya beralih ke _game_ lain. Namun, belum sampai lima langkah, seseorang menyenggolnya hingga membuat kaleng _soft drink_ nya terguncang keras dan air di dalamnya pun terciprat kemana-mana—termasuk ke pakaian Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tampak tak tertarik untuk menuntut balas. Bahkan ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sayangnya, langkahnya harus kembali terhenti ketika tiba-tiba seseorang bermasker hitam dan ber _hoodie_ abu-abu memegang salah satu pundaknya.

"Oi, kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengotori pakaianku" tegur orang itu dengan nada kesal.

Naruto pun segera menepik tangan yang memegang salah satu pundaknya. Kemudian ia berbalik sembari mengajukan protesnya. "Haah!? Itu salahmu sendiri karena menyenggolku"

Manik _sapphire_ Naruto menatap malas namun waspada kepada empat pemuda di hadapannya secara bergantian. Sedangkan empat pemuda di hadapannya tersebut terlihat terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda pirang yang mereka senggol sebelumnya. Ekspresi kesal mereka pun berubah menjadi seringai licik.

"Kau, Namikaze Naruto, anggota Geng Kyuubi, bukan?" tanya pemuda yang sempat menegur Naruto.

"Tak hanya anggota, melainkan pemimpinnya. Mau apa kalian?"

Tatapan Naruto kini menjadi sangat tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan. Sedangkan sikapnya masih tampak acuh tak acuh dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau tak ingat kami?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan bermuka pucat. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat menakutkan dengan tato bergambar insang hiu di setiap pipinya.

Naruto pun mencoba menilik kembali ke dalam memori otaknya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ingatan muncul dalam pikirannya. "Ah, aku ingat. Kalian adalah anggota Geng Akatsuki yang saat itu bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori ketika aku bertemu dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan"

"Aku merasa senang kau mengingatnya, un" tutur pemuda pirang dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya. Sebuah senyum misterius terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Katakan saja apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Sebelum itu, lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih leluasa untuk berbicara dulu. Kalau tak salah di dekat sini ada sebuah jembatan dan di bawah jembatan itu ada tempat luas yang cocok untuk mengobrol sembari menikmati keindahan sungai" tutur seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tersisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Bisa dibilang ialah yang penampilannya sedikit lebih 'normal' bila dibandingkan dengan ketiga temannya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang sangat senggang malam ini. Jadi, tak ada salahnya bagiku untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan kalian" jawab Naruto yang jelas bohong. Karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa tak lama lagi pesta tahun baru antara keluarga besar Namikaze-Haruno akan segera dimulai. Dan seharusnya ia menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Baiklah, tanpa perlu membuang banyak waktumu yang berharga, ayo, kita pergi sekarang"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diakui sebagai markas besar geng Kyuubi. Entah siapa yang meresmikannya. Namun yang jelas, jika tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa, Ino tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Semua itu karena ia tak tahan dengan betapa berantakannya ruangan tersebut. Terlebih, jenis laki-laki yang menghuninya tak jarang ada yang aneh.

"Shika" panggil Ino pada Shikamaru yang tampak sedang tertidur di sofa dengan sebuah majalah menutupi wajahnya.

Merasa familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya, Shikamaru pun menanggalkan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Ekspresinya tetap malas seperti biasa. Namun, kebingungan tetap terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Ino? Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mencari Naruto. Apa dia kemari?"

Shikamaru menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah, aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin. Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya di _apartement_ nya?"

"Aku baru saja dari sana atas permintaan Kushina- _basan_ dan bahkan aku sempat masuk ke dalam _apartement_ nya menggunakan kunci cadangan yang _Basan_ berikan padaku. Tapi, aku tak menemukan Naruto dimana-mana. Bahkan _handphone_ nya ia tinggal di atas sofa"

"Aneh. Kau melihatnya, Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang sedang bermain _game_ di _handphone_ nya.

Sasuke yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Hm? Siapa? Naruto? Aku melihatnya kemarin malam" celetuk Lee.

"Dimana?" tanya Ino dengan semangat. Paling tidak, ia mendapat sebuah petunjuk.

"Di sini. Kebetulan kemarin aku pulang paling terakhir sehingga bertugas untuk mengunci pintu. Lalu aku melihatnya datang kemari dan dia meminta kunci markas padaku. Ia berkata akan meletakkan kuncinya ke tempat biasa" jawab Lee.

"Lalu siapa yang membuka pintu markas tadi pagi?" tanya Shikamaru pada kawan-kawannya.

"Aku" jawab Shino. "Tapi, tadi pagi aku tak melihat Naruto. Aku mengambil kuncinya di tempat biasa"

Suasana pun mendadak menjadi hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Pikiran mereka masing-masing melayang entah kemana. Menebak-nebak dan membuat berbagai spekulasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka kasar memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

 **BRAK!**

"Gawat!" seru Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam markas dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadi saat aku baru saja keluar dari _minimarket,_ aku melihat Naruto!" ujar Kiba dengan menggebu-gebu. "Dia pergi bersama dengan anggota Geng Akatsuki!"

"Geng Akatsuki?!" seru teman-temannya—terkejut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi wajah yang menegang, namun tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Sangat yakin. Aku melihat mereka pergi ke sebuah tanah lapang di bawah jembatan"

Mendengar penuturan Kiba membuat Ino semakin khawatir. "Shika! Naruto dalam bahaya!"

"Tenanglah, Ino. Kau tahu siapa itu Naruto. Ia pasti baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku yakin, ini pasti pembalasan dendam Geng Akatsuki"

"Pembalasan dendam? Untuk apa?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, sebenarnya Naruto pernah berkelahi dengan Akasuna Sasori sampai mereka dibawa oleh _security._ Jadi, kemungkinan besar Geng Akatsuki ingin menuntut balas"

"Ck. Dasar si _Baka_ itu" keluh Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kita segera menyusulnya sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan"

"Yosh!" balas seluruh kawannya sembari menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Shika, aku ikut" pinta Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Terlalu berbahaya"

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku mau ikut dan kau tak bisa melarangku"

Ino menatap tajam Shikamaru. Terlihat sebuah kesungguhan dan tekad yang kuat dalam sorot matanya. Tentu hal ini membuat Shikamaru tak dapat berkutik. "Ck. Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus jaga jarak dengan kami. Carilah tempat yang aman. Mengerti?"

Dengan senyum lebar, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. "Um! _Arigatou_ , Shika!"

"Hn. Ayo"

Shikamaru pun segera pergi menyusul kawan-kawannya yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Sedangkan Ino tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_ nya sebelum ikut pergi bersama Shikamaru.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Sebuah getar _handphone_ mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah duduk manis di sebuah kursi yang tertata rapi melingkari meja berbentuk lingkaran di dalam gedung tempat diselenggarakannya pesta tahun baru keluarga Namikaze-Haruno. Ia pun segera mengambil _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di dalam tas di pangkuannya. Terlihat nama Ino sebagai Sang Pengirim Pesan. Ia merasa bingung, tapi ia tetap membukanya.

 _Naruto dalam bahaya. Sepertinya Geng Akatsuki akan melakukan balas dendam. Cepatlah pergi ke alamat yang kukirimkan._

Tanpa berpikir lama, Sakura segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Konohamaru yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa saudara sepupunya yang telah datang. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu untuk meminta perhatiannya. Lalu dengan ekspresi panik yang tak dapat disembunyikan, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, kumohon antar aku ke suatu tempat dan jangan bertanya apapun sampai kita keluar dari sini"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Naruto menatap tajam dan penuh kewaspadaan pada keempat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan keempat pemuda di depannya tampak menatap Naruto penuh kelicikan.

"Singkatnya, kami ingin menuntut balas atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori" jawab pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu dan masker hitam.

"Ah, tentang itu"

"Kau ingat?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?"

"Baguslah. Balas dendam kepada orang yang telah lupa dengan kesalahannya itu sangat menyebalkan" tutur pemuda berambut hitam dan bermuka menyeramkan sembari menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

Bersamaan dengan itu, segerombolan pemuda berpenampilan menakutkan dengan wajah yang juga menakutkan, datang secara bersamaan. Mereka membuat barisan tak beraturan di belakang keempat pemuda yang berdiri di depan Naruto. Senyum licik yang penuh kebengisan terlukis di setiap wajah pemuda itu. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa senjata.

Bukannya merasa takut, Naruto malah bersiul kemudian menyeringai jijik. "Segerombolan pemuda tangguh—bahkan dari mereka bersenjata—melawan seorang pemuda yang tak memiliki persiapan apa-apa" Naruto maju selangkah dan menatap segerombolan pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sebagian poninya menutupi salah satu matanya, menaikkan bahunya dan ikut melangkah maju. "Entahlah. Coba kita lihat saja nanti"

Seketika itu juga segerombolan pemuda itu maju dan mulai menyerang Naruto. Beruntung Naruto telah belajar beladiri sejak ia bersekolah dasar hingga SMP. Jadi, paling tidak ia memiliki cukup bekal di situasi darurat seperti ini.

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Dengan lihai Naruto menghindari serangan lawan di depannya dan memukulnya. Lalu ia menangkis serangan di belakangnya dan menendangnya. Dan ketika lawannya menyerang dari segala sisi, ia pun masih dapat mengatasinya. Namun, ketika tiba-tiba ada serangan tambahan dari samping, ia tak dapat mengelak.

"Ck! Berhentilah bertindak gegabah, Pemimpin _Baka_ "

 **BUGH!**

Tanpa Naruto duga, Shikamaru telah berada di sampingnya—membantu menghadapi lawan-lawan yang ingin menyerang dirinya. Bahkan karena Shikamaru lah, ia tak jadi terkena serangan tambahan yang diluncurkan salah satu lawannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya terhadap seluruh lawannya.

Shikamaru yang ditanya malah menyeringai dan balik bertanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Tentu saja kami harus menyelamatkan pemimpin kami!" seru Kiba yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia terlihat sedang disibukkan oleh beberapa lawan yang menggunakan senjata. Namun, senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kalau ini tak menyangkut harga diri geng, aku tak akan sudi menolong pemimpin _baka_ sepertimu" cibir Sasuke sambil terus menghabisi lawan-lawan di sekitarnya.

"Aku setuju" celetuk Shino yang sedang membantu Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak meringis kecil ketika mendengarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah seruan penuh semangat terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Kita tunjukkan kekuatan geng kita dengan semangat masa muda! Yeah!"

Rupanya itu Lee dengan gaya eksentriknya yang khas.

"Oo!" seru kawan-kawannya yang ikut ter _baka_ r api semangat.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Sebuah kata tak terduga pun terangkai melalui bibirnya. " _Arigatou_..."

Shikamaru yang berada di dekat Naruto tentu mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata sejujur itu dari Naruto. Memang, ternyata benar perkiraannya selama ini. Naruto sudah mulai kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang dapat mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya tanpa malu-malu dan tanpa beban.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Dengan mobil ayahnya, Konohamaru mengantar Sakura ke tempat Naruto. Namun sayang, karena ini malam tahun baru, jalananpun menjadi padat merayap. Sakura yang duduk di samping Konohamaru pun hanya dapat meremas-remas tangannya. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh kegelisahan.

"Apa ini akan lama?" tanya Sakura pada adiknya yang menyetir.

"Entahlah. Bisa lama, bisa juga tidak. Tapi aku heran, jalur yang berlawanan dengan kita malah tampak cukup lenggang" jawab Konohamaru sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada stir mobil.

"Uuh, apa kita masih jauh?"

"Coba kulihat" Konohamaru mengamati GPS yang terpasang di mobilnya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu jauh"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku lari saja" ujar Sakura sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh? _Neechan_ serius?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Kita tak tahu sampai kapan jalanan ini akan macet. Aku sepertinya akan memerlukan ini"

Sakura mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di dalam _dashbor_ mobil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia pun keluar dari mobil ayahnya. Namun, ketika ia akan menutup pintu mobilnya kembali, sebuah jas hitam dilempar ke arahnya. Secara refleks, ia pun menangkap jas hitam tersebut.

"Pakailah. Tidak mungkinkan, _Neechan_ berlari ke sana hanya dengan gaun itu di musim seperti ini. Bisa-bisa nanti _Neechan_ terserang demam" ujar Konohamaru dengan kepala yang masih tersandar di stir mobil dan pandangan yang tertuju pada deretan kendaraan bermotor di depannya. Rona merah tipis terpoles di pipinya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura. " _Arigatou_. Akan kukembalikan nanti. _Jaa!_ "

Setelah menutup pintu mobil ayahnya rapat-rapat dan mengenakan jas hitam milik Konohamaru, Sakura pun mulai berlari di sepanjang trotoar. Melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Melewati berbagai jenis kendaraan bermotor yang hanya dapat melaju sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak ia pedulikan rambutnya yang telah tertata rapi membentuk bun—cepol satu—menjadi berantakan. Atau _make up_ tipis yang mulai luntur tersapu keringat yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Bahkan gaun _one piece_ berwarna pink pastel yang panjangnya sebatas lutut itu tampak tak rapi lagi di tubuhnya. Dan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya itu melukai tumitnya ketika berlari.

Perih, lelah, dan dingin ia rasakan. Namun, tak menyurutkan semangat dan kegigihannya untuk mencapai tempat Naruto. Dalam pikirannya, hanya keadaan Narutolah yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ia lalui pun tak ia pedulikan.

Hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya berhenti berlari setelah mencapai sebuah jembatan. Manik _emerald_ nya menjelajah kemana-mana—mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya untuk turun ke pematang dan pergi ke bawah jembatan. Beruntung, ia menemukan sebuah tangga batu yang dapat ia lalui dengan aman. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Kemudian setelah sampai di pematang, ia berlari menyusuri pematang dan berhenti ketika manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sudah dua hari ini tak ia lihat.

Sosok Naruto begitu berantakan—lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Dengan luka dimana-mana dan bekas salju menempel di pakaiannya, Naruto tak terlihat seperti Naruto yang sehari-harinya suka membuatnya repot. Namun, ia tetap mengenal sosok itu sebagai Naruto. Sebab, sepasang manik _sapphire_ itu masih sama indahnya.

Tersadar dari pemikirannya, Sakura segera mengeluarkan suatu benda dari dalam tasnya. Ia sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini, oleh karena itu ia telah membuat suatu rencana. Sebenarnya akan lebih praktis bila ia meminta tolong Sasori untuk menyelesaikan ini, tapi ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan pemuda itu lagi. Jadi, ia mencoba memanfaatkan benda yang pernah ia beli atas permintaan ayahnya. Benda yang oleh ayahnya dimanfaatkan untuk mengusir gerombolan pemabuk di dekat rumahnya. Ya, itu adalah alarm dengan bunyi seperti sirine mobil polisi. Jika saja alarm itu mampu berkali-kali mengusir para pemabuk itu, maka kemungkinan besar alarm itu juga mampu membuat perkelahian tak seimbang ini berakhir.

Oleh karena itu, setelah mengatur alarm itu agar berbunyi satu menit lagi—agar ia memiliki waktu untuk melarikan diri—ia pun segera meletakkannya di atas tumpukan salju tak jauh dari tempat perkelahian berlangsung. Kemudian ia berlari kembali menaiki tangga menuju atas jembatan. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang dikendarai Konohamaru tiba. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan napas yang masih tak beraturan.

"Apa yang baru saja _Neechan_ lakukan? Bukan tindakan jahat, kan?" tanya Konohamaru layaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyetel alarm _Tousan_ yang aneh itu lalu meninggalkannya di sana. Semoga saja bunyi alarm itu mampu menghentikan perkelahian di bawah sana" jawab Sakura sembari melepaskan jas yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu memberikannya pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru pun menerima jas yang sempat dipakai kakaknya itu lalu mengenakannya. "Kupikir pasti berhasil. Alarm itu berbunyi seperti sirine mobil polisi. Volumenya dari rendah lalu semakin tinggi. Benar-benar mirip seperti mobil polisi yang mendekat. Waktu pertama kali mendengarnya saja aku tertipu"

"Ya, semoga. Sekarang kita harus cepat kembali ke gedung. Acaranya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi"

" _Neechan_ tidak ingin menunggu di sini dan menemui Naruto- _niichan_?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis.

Meskipun Konohamaru tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyum palsu, namun Konohamaru memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Karena ia tahu, pasti semua tindakan kakaknya itu memiliki alasan yang kuat. Sehingga sesuai keinginan kakaknya, tak lama kemudian mobil berwarna _silver_ yang Konohamaru kendarai telah melesat membelah jalanan kota kembali menuju sebuah gedung tempat sebuah pesta akan berlangsung.

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

"Oi, kau dengar suara itu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah seram pada temannya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan.

" _Yabai—gawat._ Itu suara mobil polisi, un" celetuk pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

Sedangkan pemuda bermasker hitam dan memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu tampak menggiring teman-temannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Cepat! Cepat! Kita harus segera kabur dari tempat ini!"

"Ck. Kenapa harus di saat seru seperti ini, sih?" keluh pemuda berambut perak yang tersisir rapi ke belakang sebelum ikut berlari bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan Naruto dan kawanannya.

"Naruto, kita juga harus pergi sebelum polisi itu datang" ujar Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Namun, yang ditarik tangannya malah tetap berdiri diam dengan ekspresi menegang.

Merasa kesal melihat Naruto yang tetap tak bergerak, Sasuke pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan berniat ikut menyeretnya bersama Shikamaru. "Oi, _baka_! Kau ingin ditangkap polisi?"

"Sssshhh! Diamlah kalian!" perintah Naruto sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dipegangi oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kedua telinganya dan terlihat begitu fokus mendengarkan suara sirine mobil polisi itu. Setelah itu, dengan tiba-tiba ia berlari menuju ke arah pematang.

"Naruto- _baka_! Motor kita di sana! Bukan di situ!" seru Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Namun, Naruto tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berlari. Lalu ketika ia rasa telah dekat dengan sumber suara, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sebuah benda yang berukuran tak terlalu besar namun juga tak terlalu kecil tertangkap oleh sepasang manik _sapphire_ nya. Ia pun mengambil benda itu dan mematikannya. Seketika, suara sirine mobil polisi yang mereka dengar sebelumnya menghilang seakan tertelan oleh udara.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan teman-teman Naruto yang lain pun segera menghampiri Naruto begitu suara itu menghilang. Ino yang sejak tadi hanya menatap dari kejauhan pun ikut menghampiri Naruto. Mereka penasaran dengan benda yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Ino yang mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ino? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Aku ikut bersama Shikamaru. Lebih penting dari itu, benda apa yang kau pegang?"

"Ini alarm. Tapi bunyinya seperti sirine mobil polisi" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi suara yang kita dengar tadi itu—"

"Itu suara dari alarm ini" Naruto menyela perkataan Lee.

"Hah~" Kiba menghela napas lelah. "Paling tidak kita jadi bisa menikmati malam tahun baru sekarang. Tadi aku sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan kencanku dengan kekasihku"

"Tapi, siapa yang meletakkan benda ini di sini?" tanya Shino tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Kiba.

"Ya, tak mungkin ini diletakkan secara iseng" tambah Sasuke.

"..." Dan Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menatap benda itu dalam dan memegangnya kuat-kuat.

"Dari reaksimu ketika mendengar suara alarm ini, aku yakin kau tahu pelakunya"

Kedua manik _onyx_ Shikamaru menatap serius sosok Naruto yang masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda aneh tersebut. Namun, Naruto hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata yang redup.

"Sakura, kan?" tebak Ino yang membuat sorot mata Naruto semakin redup. "Jadi benar, ya"

"..."

"Baiklah. Cepatlah pergi ke tempat Sakura, Naruto"

"Eh?"

Naruto hanya dapat tertegun ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Ino sendiri kini tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kemudian setelah menemukannya, ia pun mengeluarkannya. Itu kotak beludru merah dan _handphone_ Naruto.

"Aku mengambilnya dari dalam _apartement_ mu. Kupikir kau akan membutuhkannya"

Ino menyodorkan dua benda tersebut kepada Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya mengambil _handphone_ nya. Dan ketika tangannya akan terulur untuk mengambil kotak beludru merah yang tertinggal, ia menghentikannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua manik _sapphire_ nya menatap penuh emosi salju di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan terkepal kuat dan membuat telapak tangannya memerah. Hingga tiba-tiba—

 **BUGH!**

—sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat mendarat dengan mulus pada salah satu pipinya. Membuat dirinya terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Rasa nyeri pun segera merambat dengan cepat.

"Oi!"

"Shikamaru!"

Kiba dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut segera menarik Shikamaru menjauh dari Naruto—mencegah jika nantinya Shikamaru akan berkelahi dengan Naruto. Namun, yang dikhawatirkan tidaklah terjadi. Karena setelah itu, Naruto yang dipukul maupun Shikamaru yang memukul hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Dalam sorot mata mereka, tak ada kebencian sama sekali.

Sedangkan Ino, meskipun ia sempat terkejut tadi, namun kemudian ia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia tak marah pada Shikamaru maupun mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Karena ia mengerti maksud dari tindakan Shikamaru dan ia pun yakin bahwa Naruto juga mengerti.

"Aku sudah membalas rasa bersalahmu" ujar Shikamaru sebelum menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dengan sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat datar dan penuh rasa malas. "Sekarang kau temuilah Gadis Merah Muda itu, Naruto. Dia pasti menunggumu"

"Ambillah, Naruto. Berikan pada pemiliknya. Berikan pada Sakura"

Ino kembali menyodorkan kotak beludru merah itu pada Naruto. Sebuah senyum penuh keikhlasan tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa keraguan lagi, Naruto pun segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pinjamkan aku motormu"

"Hn. Jangan sampai rusak"

Sasuke pun melemparkan kunci motornya pada Naruto yang dengan mudah dapat ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian Naruto pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Ino dan seluruh sahabatnya yang lain tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh tekad. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Apakah hanya aku di sini yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kecil sembari berjalan melewatinya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. " _Baka_ "

"Kau benar-benar tak peka" ujar Shino sembari menyusul Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Karena aku juga tidak mengerti!" seru Lee sembari memukul punggung Kiba dengan penuh semangat. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat. Kemudian ia pun pergi menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

"Oi, paling tidak jelaskan dulu padaku!" rengek Kiba sambil berlari mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka dan menghela napas lelah.

"Oh ya! Ada satu tugas lagi yang perlu kulakukan" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia pun mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan di sana.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat nama Sang Penerima Pesan.

"Ya, karena aku telah belajar bahwa mencintai bukan hanya berarti harus memiliki." Ino memasukkan _handphone_ nya kembali ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia menatap langit yang telah gelap dengan senyum lembutnya. "Mencintai juga berarti bahwa kita harus dapat mengikhlaskannya agar ia memperoleh kebahagiaan"

"Tak kusangka kau dewasa secepat ini"

"Tentu saja!"

Senyum bangga terlukis dengan jelas di wajah Ino. Kemudian senyum itu melembut selembut nada suaranya. "Lagipula..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Shikamaru melalui ujung matanya. "...Selama ada yang mempedulikanku, aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa"

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil dan memejamkan matanya—menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Dasar gadis merepotkan"

Mendengar hal itu membuat tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir mungil Ino. Kemudian ia pun berlari kecil ke depan Shikamaru dan berbalik sehingga mereka menjadi saling berhadapan. "Kau akan kurepotkan lagi nanti. Karena aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku menghadiri sebuah pesta pertunangan"

"Ck. Kau memang gadis yang sangat merepotkan"

 **..o..**

 **..o0..**

 **..o0o..**

 **..o0o..o0o..[37 Days]..o0o..o0o..**

Sakura baru saja sampai di gedung ketika sebuah getar ia rasakan dari dalam tasnya. Itu pasti _handphone_ nya. Dengan segera, Sakura pun mengambilnya. Melihat nama Ino tercantum di sana sebagai nana pengirim, membuat Sakura semakin ingin membukanya. Karena pastilah isi pesan itu mengenai perkembangan terkini masalah Naruto. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah.

 _Sakura, mungkin sedikit terlambat bagiku untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? Jadi sebenarnya, aku pernah menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto. Tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia menolakku. Mungkin itu menyakitkan bagiku. Tapi, juga melegakkan. Sekarang adalah giliranmu. Nyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya._

 _p.s: Arigatou, karena telah mengembalikan Narutoku yang dulu_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, perasaan Sakura kembali bimbang. Perasaan yang ia pikir tak lagi jadi masalah, kini kembali ke permukaan. Bahkan perasaan itu seakan bisa meledak kapan saja karena telalu meluap-luap. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Mencegah agar jangan sampai perasaannya mengendalikan dirinya. Namun—

 **BRAK!**

"Sakura!"

—pemuda itu datang dan mengacaukan segala jerih payahnya.

"Naruto..."

Sosok Naruto yang ia kenal, dengan tampang berantakan sama seperti yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, kini berdiri di depan pintu gedung yang terbuka lebar. Kedua manik _sapphire_ nya menatap lurus pada sosok Sakura. Dan sorot matanya penuh dengan keseriusan. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, pemuda pirang itu berteriak lantang hingga memenuhi seluruh gedung. "Menikahlah denganku!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh sepenuhnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan segala macam perasaan yang memenuhi dirinya. Bahkan ia tak sanggup menahan butiran air mata yang meluncur mulus melewati kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang hanya berdiri diam sembari menatapnya dengan kedua manik _emerald_ yang tergenangi air mata.

"Aku tahu jika kau tadi datang" ujarnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Namun, ekspresi Naruto tak berubah. Bahkan ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya sembari kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tidak, Sakura. Jangan berbohong lagi. Kau sudah kalah"

Ya, Sakura sudah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku. Bahkan air matamu menjadi buktinya" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura pun segera menghapus air matanya. "Kau percaya diri sekali"

"Tentu. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Naruto bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang berhenti melangkah. Kini jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura kurang dari satu meter. Sehingga mereka dapat saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga tiba-tiba, Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura dengan salah satu lututnya menyentuh lantai. Sedangkan tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah dari dalam saku jaketnya dan membukanya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

Sakura sungguh terkejut ketika melihat cincin sederhana yang sangat indah itu diperuntukkan untuknya. Namun, kini ia menjadi tahu alasan mengapa Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan mengenai desain yang ia sukai. Rupanya itu untuk cincin ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hingga air matanya kembali berjatuhan begitu saja. Namun, segera ia hapus. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Itu sebuah sapu tangan.

"Dasar _baka_! Bagaimana bisa kau melamarku dengan tampang kacau seperti ini?" keluh Sakura sembari menghapus keringat di wajah Naruto yang telah bercampur dengan debu dan darah.

Naruto sendiri terlihat menggerutu dan mencoba beralasan. "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tadi langsung kemari tanpa sempat mengganti pakaianku atau—"

 **CUP!**

Sebuah kecupan singkat Sakura berikan pada salah satu pipi Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu membatu seketika hingga tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Mukanya memerah bagaikan tomat segar. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Namun, segera Sakura berusaha melelehkan suasana yang juga ikut membeku itu. "Naruto"

"Ah, y-ya?"

"Pasangkanlah cincin itu di jariku" ujar Sakura sembari mengulurkan jemari tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Itu berarti kau menerima lamaranku?"

Sakura menghela napas lelah ketika mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. "Tak kusangka kau memang sangat _baka_. Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan sebelumnya dengan yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tahu jika aku tak mungkin mencium pipi laki-laki yang tidak kucintai. Jadi, cepat pasangkan cincin itu di jariku sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Kemudian ia mengambil cincin bertahtakan batu _sapphire_ berukuran sedang yang diapit oleh batu _emerald_ berukuran lebih kecil itu dari kotaknya dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sakura. Sesuai bayangannya, cincin itu terlihat sangat indah ketika dipasangkan dengan jari lentik Sakura.

Setelah itu, ia melompat rendah dengan tangan yang seakan memukul udara. Ekspresi kegembiraan yang meluap-luap terlihat jelas dari tawa lebarnya. Bahkan karena terlalu gembira, Naruto berseru riang pada kedua orang tuanya. " _Touchan_! _Kaachan_! Sakura menerima lamaranku! Jadi, ayo, kita adakan pesta pernikahan sekarang!"

"Heeee?!"

Sakura yang mendengarnya tentu sangat terkejut. Menikah sekarang juga di usianya yang bahkan belum 17 tahun? Apa Naruto sudah gila?!

 **BLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit. " _Ittai_ "

"Kalian tak boleh menikah di usia semuda ini" ujar Kizashi—pelaku penjitakkan—dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Padahal _Tousan_ lah yang menjodohkan kami di usia semuda ini" protes Naruto.

Mendengar protes Naruto, Kizashi memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Menjodohkan bukan berarti kalian akan langsung dinikahkan. Paling tidak kalian berdua harus lulus terlebih dahulu. Lalu kau, Naruto" Kizashi menunjuk Naruto. "Jika kau ingin menikahi putriku, kau harus memperoleh pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupinya"

"Ck" Naruto berdecak kesal karena rencananya untuk segera menikahi Sakura gagal dan ia harus menunggu lagi hingga ia memperoleh restu dari kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Tak kusangka, rencanamu benar-benar berhasil, Kizashi" tutur Kushina sembari ikut bergabung.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kizashi bangga.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti. "Rencana?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita sembunyikan lagi, Kizashi" ujar Mebuki yang berdiri di samping Kizashi.

Minato ikut menimpali. "Ya, lagipula pasti suatu hari nanti mereka akan tahu"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Naruto sama bertanya-tanya dengan Sakura.

Merasa tak mampu lagi mengelak, Kizashi pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. "Jadi begini, sebenarnya, kami telah mengetahui bahwa kalian menerima perjodohan ini karena salah paham dan kami juga tahu mengenai rencana-rencana kalian untuk membatalkan perjodohan"

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura.

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Saat pertemuan pertama kalian, sebenarnya kami mengamati kalian dari jauh karena penasaran. Namun, kami malah mengetahui banyak hal di luar perkiraan kami"

"Lalu _Tousan_ mengusulkan untuk membiarkan kalian menjalankan rencana-rencana kalian dan kami akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu" lanjut Kizashi.

Kemudian Minato ikut menambahi. "Kami pikir ide Kizashi itu sangatlah bagus. Lagipula, kami yakin, cinta pasti akan tumbuh di antara kalian"

"Itulah alasan mengapa semua rencana kalian gagal" ujar Mebuki.

"Ah, tapi!" seru Kizashi tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia menatap putrinya. " _Tousan_ terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba membatalkan perjodohan, Sakura. Meskipun begitu, _Tousan_ tetap yakin bahwa kalian pasti akan kembali bersatu. Dan semua terbukti di sini"

Sakura yang mendengar seluruh pengakuan itu, terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terkejut, kesal, tapi juga tidak. Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan. Semua rencana yang ia buat dengan susah payah bersama teman-temannya, terasa sia-sia. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berbuat seperti apa sekarang. Namun kemudian, manik _emerald_ nya menatap tajam Konohamaru. "Kau juga ikut dalam ini?"

Konohamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah. Lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini"

"Hanya kami yang merencanakan ini, Sakura" ujar Mebuki.

" _Mou_ " Sakura mengeluh. "Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini pada kami?"

Sedangkan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa keras sembari memegang perutnya. Bahkan ia sampai jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sakura tentunya merasa bingung dengan tindakan Naruto yang baginya sangat aneh tersebut. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau sudah menjadi gila karena semua ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan kedua manik _sapphire_ nya dan menatap kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura dengan senyum lebar. "Aku hanya merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari sejak awal bahwa kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berpisah"

Muka Sakura pun merona merah karena perkataan Naruto. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap seakan tak peduli. Dan dengan suara lirih, ia pun berujar singkat.

" _Baka_ "

 **...o0o...o0o...[OWARI]...o0o...o0o...**

Oi oi, _minna! O genki desu ka?_

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga... _#menangis terharu_

 _Arigatou,_ bagi kalian semua yang telah mengikuti cerita Shizu dari awal hingga akhir. Bahkan terus bersabar menunggu Shizu yang suka telat _update_ ini... _hiks..._

Bagaimana _ending_ nya? Bagus, tidak? Bagus, ya.. Bagus, ya! _#puppyeyes #maksa_

Ehehehe... Langsung aja, nih, kita ke sesi balas-balas _review,_ Yeay!

 **NarSakFans** _Arigatou..._ Hehehe.. _gomen, update_ nya lama. **gak suka gak usah baca** ini udah lanjut... **uyab4869** Kan salting gitu... hehehe.. **Guest** iya, nih.. **Guest** Ini udah bahagia, kan? Udah unyu belum? Ok. Wajib baca cerita selanjutnya.. **MANASYE** _Arigatou..._ **Domino932** Huwaa _arigatou..._ Shizu jadi terharu, nih.. **Citra Hikaru** _Happy End,_ kan... **Guest** ini udah lanjut, kok... _gomen,_ kelamaan... **Hikari Chiyo** _Arigatou..._ NaruSaku memang _is the best!_ **Aiko Hazuki** Hahaha... padahal yang baca juga sama jonesnya sampai ketawa-ketawa sendiri... **Mendeng airliangga** _arigatou..._ **sher-san** _Arigatou..._ ini udah lanjut, kok. **matarinegan** Shizu juga mau dateng, ah nanti. Kalo Shizu buat sampe nikah terus punya anak, nanti udah kaya kisah perjalanan hidup, dong... hehehe.. **Kin95** _gomen..._ T.T Ok! Shizu akan berjuang! _Arigatou..._ tunggu cerita Shizu selanjutnya, ya... **romanalarcon** _gomen..._ yang penting sekarang udah _update_ , ya, kan.. _#ditimpuksendal_ **Remikaze10** Udah lanjutttt... **Navers** Ok! Shizu udah semangat, nih! _Arigatou..._ **Dewa gangga** udah nih.. **Deksa** _Arigatou..._ **chitay narusaku** _Arigatou..._ Sekarang udah saling ada rasa, nih... **Aprilia NS** ini udah _next.._

Huft. Ternyata sampai sekrang masih banyak yang setia me _review_ cerita Shizu. Shizu sangat-sangat senang. _Arigatou minna!_ Jangan lupa buat _review_ _chapter_ ini juga, ya!

Oh ya. Sedikit info, setelah ini mungkin Shizu nggak akan terlalu sering buat _upload_ cerita. Tapi tenang saja. Shizu pastikan bahwa Shizu tetap akan berkarya. Walau mungkin Shizu cuma bisa _upload_ cerita _oneshoot_. Yang pasti tetap seru. Jadi ditunggu terus, ya!

Jangan lupa buat _**REVIEW**_ _End Chapter_ ini...!

 **WAJIB REVIEW!**

Tulis pesan dan kesan kalian pada Shizu selama menulis cerita _37 Days_ ini. Mungkin kalian punya unek-unek yang ingin disampaikan atau curhatan-curhatan hati, Shizu siap mendengarkannya dengan senang hati.

Ok, sekian dulu. _Jaa!_ Sampai bertemu di cerita Shizu yang lain. _Sayounara!_

 **..o0o..o0o..o0o..[ARIGATOU]..o0o..o0o..o0o..**


End file.
